


We Can Be Like That Again

by Cybercitizen



Series: We Can Be Like That Again: The Complete Series [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Getting Back Together, Ice Powers, Lot's of fluff, Modern Royalty, Multi, Open Relationships, Parties, Poly!Anna, Poly!Elsa, Polyamory, Some angst, Trans Female Character, Trans Lesbian Couple, Trans!Ariel, Trans!Eric, non-incest, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 90,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa is a princess born with magic ice powers. She meets a girl named Anna at her university and they fall in love but tragedy strikes and soon they are driven apart. Years later, both of them reunite at Elsa's birthday party and Anna wants to start their love over again. Elsa agrees, but a lot of adventures await on this journey to be back together again. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Lot's of Polyamory.)





	1. Prologue - The Way We Once Were

_Prologue - The Way We Once Were_

 

The campus was much more quiet in the mornings, Anna had learned. At her old school back in her homeland of Genovia, she had remembered things were a lot busier. More students in the main yards, talking, chatting, socialising. Here in Arendelle, things were more professional, stiffer.

It didn't surprise her much though, despite being a party girl much of her life. That was partly why her parents had sent her here to this place after two years in Genovia. They thought that she needed some straightening out in her life, but Anna didn't care. She'd have her fun here if it ever came her way.

Besides, even though she was more of a party girl, she was of pretty much the same social class as the rest of the students here anyway. Anna was the daughter of a wealthy noble family from Genovia, with her mother taking the title of a duchess.

In the modern world, such titles didn't have much meaning. There was no need for royalties or such forms of an aristocracy. No, those days were over. the countries of the world were run by politicians and in the eyes of some, that was no different.

Anna didn't really care about becoming a true heir to her family's legacy. She had two older sisters who were much more suited to the role, but her parents wanted their youngest child to be much more acceptable in society.

Young. Anna liked the idea of remaining in her youth. Even though she was 21 years old, she still looked like a teenager, with some of her fellow students wondering if she was even old enough to even be in university. She'd prove herself though. She was one of the smartest students in the school, despite acting like a total dork a lot of the time. Blame her over extroverted personality.

Right now though, it was supposed to be lunch break and Anna hadn't eaten half her sandwich yet. Why she had bought herself such a massive baguette she didn't know. Still, at least she was thankful she didn't have a class right after this. No more classes for her today, but there probably was chess club at around 4 o'clock. That actually was quite fun and the place where Anna had made the most friends.

Although, she knew the friendships wouldn't last. Not due to the relationship itself, no she enjoyed the company of her few friends, but she knew that once this year was over, it was probably back to Genovia for her and never seeing them again... unless she bothered to look them up online.

As Anna took a chance to relax by the tree she was sitting under, ready to bite into another chunk of her massive sandwich, someone then caught her eye.

Walking across the courtyard, with a bundle of books and papers in her arms that were held close to her chest, was a young woman, probably around 2 or 3 years older than her. She was of a very slender build, with very pale, yet fair coloured skin. Her eyes were like ice and her hair was a very pale blond, almost as white as snow. Had she not be wearing a blue jacket and white shirt, with navy coloured pants, Anna would have sworn she had walked off the sent of a fantasy movie.

Anna didn't know the names of any other student, aside from the ones in her classes and the chess club, but Anna wanted to know the name of this young woman. She had never seen someone so eye-catching, so... mysterious in all her life.

Part of Anna wanted to go up and say hello, but this woman was a total stranger. She didn't want to seem like a creep or anything. Besides, this woman was clearly NOT her type. And yet, there was some strange force pulling Anna towards her, something about that woman calling to her heart.

Before Anna could dwell on the mystery girl any further, she then saw the blonde suddenly trip over the sidewalk and crash onto the pavement, dropping all her books. Anna heard an audible grunt and being the selfless girl she was, quickly got up from under the tree, heading over to the mystery woman.

Arriving at the scene, Anna could notice several books and papers all spread over the ground surrounding the woman. She collected as many papers and books as she could carry in her hands, before touching the woman on the shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

Looking at Anna with her blue eyes, the blonde nervously nodded. "Y-yes, I'm okay," she stuttered a little in a quiet, shy sounding voice.

Anna then passed the woman her books. "Here, you dropped these. I'm pretty sure there's more of them... Ooh, here's one." Anna then picked up the book and dropped it onto the pile in her arms. "There that should do it." She grinned, before smiling at the woman.

"T-thank you," the woman said, smiling. "I'm sorry... I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Hey it's alright," Anna stated. "Do you have all your things? I'd have hated to have missed anything."

The woman then started to look through the pile in her arms, checking. Suddenly her eyes widened and she started to panic. "Oh shit... My geometry paper! It was right here and now I've lost it!"

"Wait was that important?" Anna wondered.

"Yes... I was on my way to hand it in, and if I don't, my professor will probably have a fit at me."

Anna then steeled herself. She may not have had superpowers, but Anna would gladly help this woman in need. She then put her hand on the woman's shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. The woman seemed to be visibly terrified, so Anna knew to tread carefully.

"Hey don't worry. I'll help you find it," Anna promised. "I can't have gotten far."

Turning away, the woman shook her head. "No... it doesn't matter. There isn't time. My class is in an hour. You couldn't possibly find it in that time."

"Couldn't isn't a word in my vocabulary, blondie," Anna remarked with a cheerful grin. "I'll help you find it, don't worry."

With a rather reluctant nod from her new acquaintance, Anna then began her search for the woman's missing document. The paper had likely been carried off in the wind, but since it was quite a hot day, the wind wasn't particularly strong and the courtyard itself wasn't too large for the document to be lost easily.

Hunting through every nook and cranny, Anna's search didn't get off to the best of starts. With every corner she found herself in, she was more likely to discover some discarded piece of garbage rather than Elsa's missing document.

However, a few moments later, Anna was by the tree she had put her bags beside while she had her lunch. As she was looking around the stump of the tree, she took a quick glance at the branches of the old oak.

Hanging from a high branch, Anna spied a piece of paper fluttering in the soft breeze. Smiling, Anna confidently knew she had found her prize. She jumped up and clung to the bottom of the trunk, pulling herself up the bark.

She was going to ruin her skirt doing this, but it was for a good cause. As Anna hoisted herself to be beside the branch, she reached out and grabbed it with her hand. "Gotcha! She exclaimed.

Just then, Anna's luck ran out as she suddenly heard the branch snap from underneath her. Yelping in panic, Anna suddenly fell out of the tree, landing on her rear on the grass below with a soft thud.

"Oof, that was nasty," Anna remarked. She then found herself still holding the paper in her hand, seeing a series of questions about shapes and equations printed on it, with several boxes filled in with a pencil. This confirmed it. She had found the woman's test.

With her prize in hand, Anna returned to the woman, who was sitting on a bench, sulking. Knowing how to turn the stranger's frown upside down, Anna called to her. "Hey, I'm back!"

The woman looked up, still shaken from her panic. "Did you find it?"

"Yup!" Anna confirmed, handing the document to the blonde. "I believe this belongs to you," she then said with a heart full of pride.

Breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of her own handwriting, the woman held the test close to her chest. "Thank you ever so much, umm..."

"Anna," Anna introduced herself. "And you are?"

"Elsa," the woman replied, a beautiful smile adorning her cheeks.

And at that moment a beautiful friendship was born.

xXx

 

Over the next few weeks, Anna started to get to know her new friend Elsa. While the blonde wouldn't dwell too much on her past, Anna already knew she came from a wealthy background. Elsa had that sort of way about herself, carrying a distinct noble tone to her voice.

Even if she was a bit prim and proper, Anna found a kindred spirit within Elsa. The two of them bonded over many subjects since their first meeting. From music to television shows to what classes at university annoyed them the most to even their favourite food (Chocolate, obviously.)

However as the weeks continued on and on, Anna started to feel her connection to Elsa grow deeper and deeper. She couldn't really explain it at first. It was the same mysterious feeling she had felt when she first saw Elsa walking across the courtyard that day.

From the way Elsa's eyes sparkled whenever she smiled, to the way she just felt so warm being around Elsa, Anna could tell there was something between her and the blonde. Although, she didn't feel that way all the time. She figured it was just stress, but Elsa tended to push her away a lot, becoming a bit cold towards her at times.

Elsa didn't mean to push Anna away of course and Anna never felt offended by that, much to Elsa's relief. Anna was just a naive young girl, who would be happy with her new best friend regardless of what happened between them.

One evening, just over a month after they first met, Anna was making her way down to Elsa's room in the dormitory they shared. Thankfully, they were in the same dorm, so they would often say hello to each other in the mornings before they went to grab breakfast together.

However, tonight would be the first time Anna had ever gone into Elsa's room. Their midterms were coming up and Elsa had offered for them to study together, to make the experience a little less... stressful was how Elsa put it. Anna interpreted that instead as Elsa wanting to have some fun together for a change.

As Anna arrived outside Elsa's room, she could hear the sound of things being moved about behind the door. Clearly, Elsa was doing some cleaning of her room. After waiting outside for a few seconds, Anna tapped on the door. "Yo, Elsa you in there!"

"Anna?" Elsa called to her. "You're here?"

"I'm here," Anna reported. "You said you wanted me here at 6:30. It is now 6:32." Anna then smirked. She always liked to call people out on times. In her experience, no one was ever prepared for an exact time they had set.

The door then opened, revealing Elsa, still in the middle of tying her blonde hair into a braid. "Sorry, Anna. I was just doing a bit of a clean up before you arrived. I wanted to make sure the room was to your liking."

Anna giggled. "No need to do that, Elsa," she assured her. "I'm sure your room is very-" She then took a glance into Elsa's room. Suffice to say, it was a complete mess of books, papers and other such school supplies. It looked less like a dorm room and more like an office.

"Wow... it's err..." Anna stroked the back of her head, trying her best not to crack a joke that Elsa might find offensive.

Groaning, Elsa leaned herself against the wall. "I know... it's a complete mess. I don't usually have visitors round so I tried to make the place a bit more... presentable."

Anna sighed. "Well, it is a mess... but it's your mess and you should be proud of it." She then playfully nudged Elsa's arm, rubbing hopeless optimism in her face.

A smile formed on Elsa's face, as Anna walked further into the room, putting her hands upon her hips.

"So... are we cracking open beers or what?" She remarked.

Elsa blushed bright red with surprise. "Wait what?!"

"Well, you and I both know you didn't really need me here to come and help you study," Anna remarked, having figured out Elsa's game. "You and I are too smart to do any studying this early before our exams, so you just got me here to have a fun girls night in."

Embarrassed, Elsa knew she had been caught red-handed, literally since her blush had now covered her entire body at this rate. God, Anna was such a detective, even Batman would be jealous of her deductive skills.

"W-well, I just thought we deserved to spend some quality time together as... friends," Elsa excused, before Anna made her way over to the kitchen to raid Elsa's fridge.

Pulling out a soda, Anna smiled. "Well, I'm all for spending quality time with you, blondie," she chirped, popping open the can and taking a sip from it.

They settled on spending their time by first playing board games together. Anna brought over a box of Scrabble over from her room, even if Elsa had suggested they play snakes and ladders instead.

As they laid out the board and pieces on the table, they began to play. Elsa already got to a high lead with the points, since she knew a very wide vocabulary and as such, played with longer words and grabbing a lot of points.

Anna, on the other hand, played a different strategy, choosing smaller words but placing them on the squares that guaranteed high amounts of points. Within a few rounds of the game, Anna and Elsa had pretty much cleared the board. There were a few places left, so it was likely Anna would win, but the strawberry blonde felt Elsa had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Blushing a little, Elsa looked at Anna. "You've really played a hard game, Anna," she admitted.

"I creamed my sisters at this game all the time," Anna remarked. "Although you're doing quite well... For a newbie."

Elsa giggled. "Thank you... And if you manage to defeat me... I might have a surprise for you."

Raising an eyebrow, Anna gave her friend a rather curious look. "Oh, what kind of surprise?"

"That would be telling," Elsa hinted, before going back to her position. "Alright Anna, it's your move."

Smirking, Anna gladly made her move. She was more interested in whatever reward Elsa was offering but knew that would all come once Elsa was beaten. She pulled a few letter pieces out from the pouch, wondering what best position to lay them in.

She took a glance at Elsa, seeing the blonde bat her eyebrows. She didn't seem phased that she was going to lose. Anna admired that.

And it made her feel no regret about making the winning move. She then chose a few pieces and spelt out a word across two key spaces, gaining enough points to attain victory. She then cheered and smiled. "Whooo! I win!"

"So you did," Elsa noticed, blushing softly. She herself was slightly hoping Anna would have lost, since it would have made what she was about to so much easier. As the strawberry blonde revelled in her victory, Elsa glanced over at her.

Seeing Anna's smile warmed her heart, made the cold icy shell around her centre melt with happiness. She truly had grown to care for Anna, and now.., she would show Anna how much she meant to her.

Smiling, Anna looked at her best friend. "So... what's my reward?"

Elsa gulped. "Um... you'll have to close your eyes for a second." Would that make it better? Elsa didn't know, but it would certainly put her more at ease.

Anna merely laughed. "Okay, I'll play along with your game Elsa. I just hope the reward is as good as what your hinting at." She then closed her eyes, shutting her lids tighter than wooden chests at the bottom of the ocean. "Whenever you're ready!"

Taking a deep breath, Elsa moved her arms forward, gently sitting in front of Anna. The younger girl didn't suspect a thing. The essence of surprise was on her side. You can do this, Elsa, She told herself in her thoughts. Cupping Anna's cheeks, Elsa leaned in closer.

"Mmm..." Anna sighed, feeling full lips press against her own. She didn't know whom they belonged to, but she enjoyed their touch. As she was about to give into the kiss, her eyes shot open, seeing Elsa right next to her face. "Woah!"

Elsa gasped, pulling her hands back. "Oh gosh... I... I shouldn't have done that."

Feeling her mouth, Anna was in utter shock, but then her surprise turned into a pleasant little laugh. A little bit of anxiety was relieved in her chest as she laughed her surprise off. "Did you... just kiss me?"

Sighing, Elsa nodded. "Yes... Anna, I don't know how you'll take this but..." She gulped. "I have been in love with you for some time now. Ever since you helped me in the courtyard those weeks ago, I've sort of come to see you as my... knight in shining armour for lack of a better term. I'm sorry... I should have been more direct."

Reassuring Elsa, Anna moved in closer, giving Elsa a kiss on the lips of her own. Elsa's eyes shot open, but as Anna wrapped her arms around her, she gave in and started to kiss back. Their lips opened up as both women took kisses from the other's mouth.

Sighing, Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna's shoulder, feeling their tongues dance between their mouths. This had gotten so passionate, so deep, so warm and wet with hot breath between their lips. Soon their lips parted and Elsa and Anna were left speechless in each other's embrace.

"Direct enough for you?" Anna flirted, smirking. "Thanks for the kiss, Elsa. You made me saying this so much easier."

"W-what?" Elsa asked, confused.

Anna smiled and with a confident voice, she said. "Elsa... I love you."

Touched and knowing that both of their feelings were reciprocated, Elsa shed a tear and held a hand close to her chest. "I... I love you too," she spoke, before passionately kissing Anna again.

xXx

 

Not long after their first kiss and many more afterwards, Anna and Elsa started a relationship. Their love, having bloomed in such a short time, would only grow stronger with each passing day. There wasn't a moment when they weren't apart, when they didn't have the other on their thoughts.

Dates became a regular occurrence for them both, with the two girlfriends frequenting a small bistro just off campus. Anna, in particular, loved the hot chocolate they served there and Elsa very much enjoyed the place's quiet atmosphere.

One night, after another wonderful time together, Anna and Elsa walked out of the bistro, hand in hand, eyes gazing into the others with loving intent. By this time, they had been together for just over 4 months and had gotten to know each other very well, although Elsa preferred to keep a lot of her own personal details to herself, a privacy which Anna respected.

As Anna lay on Elsa's shoulder, the two of them walking back into the college yard, she pointed up at the stars, sighing dreamily. "Look Elsa... the sky's awake."

Elsa giggled. "Yes... but I know you won't be for much longer. You look tired, my love."

"Nah," Anna cooed. "I'm just burning the midnight oil. Besides, my favourite gamers are doing a charity stream tonight and I'd prefer not to miss it."

"You and those silly video games," Elsa teased, before kissing her cheek. "You know how bad they can be for you."

"And you actually believe that stuff?" Anna laughed. "Jeez, you're crazier than I thought, Els."

"I thought you liked crazy," Elsa remarked, with a beautiful smile.

"No, I don't just like crazy," The strawberry blonde responded. "I love it!"

Anna then went on ahead, leaving Elsa a few steps behind. The blonde looked at her hands, closing her eyes and breathing softly. She knew this was probably a good time to mention her two little secrets to Anna. After all, they had been together long enough for Elsa to trust her.

Before Anna could walk to the door to their dorm, Elsa called to her from behind. "Wait for Anna! Do you have a second?"

The strawberry blonde turned, smiling. "Always for you, Elsa."

Drawing in a deep breath, Elsa took Anna's hands. "Anna... there's something I've been keeping from you. Two things actually. They're... quite big."

Anna's eyes widened. "Ooooh! I always figured you were hiding some secrets, Elsa! Not that I would have tried figuring them out! I mean, what you do in your time is your thing and all that stuff." She giggled, giving Elsa a naive innocent look.

"Well, this is a very, very, big secret," Elsa spoke. "You see... I never told you my full name when we first met. I wanted you to know me as the woman you love, not who I... really am." She sighed. "Anna... may I please introduce myself... Crown Princess Elsa, Of Arendelle."

Stepping back, Anna was extremely surprised. Elsa was a princess? But... she didn't even look like a princess. Granted, Anna always knew Elsa was rich, but not freaking royalty. "Y-you're a princess?!"

The blonde nodded. "Yes... I am. I am the heir to this entire country, although of course, I'll never actually rule this place. Arendelle hasn't been led by a monarchy in over 200 years. But... I have a lot of responsibility on my shoulders and I didn't want that to intimidate you or affect our friendship."

Anna blushed. "Well... to tell you the truth Elsa, I'm actually a princess too... okay, not really a  _princess_  princess, but I am the daughter of a Duchess of Genovia."

This surprised Elsa. "Y-You are?!"

"Yes!" Anna cheered. "Why? Is that important?"

Elsa nodded, taking Anna's hands. "Yes. It's actually perfect. You see... I was always worried my family would look down on me if I befriended or fell in love with someone who wasn't of noble, but if you are royalty, at least in part, I don't think they would have a problem with us." She smiled. "We can be together, Anna."

Anna then walked forward, ready to hug Elsa tightly, but the blonde stopped her.

"Wait," Elsa spoke. "There is... another thing I need to confess to you. Even bigger than my identity."

"Even bigger than being a princess?" Anna wondered. "Wow... Okay, Elsa... go for it." She gave Elsa a reassuring thumbs up.

Elsa took a few safe steps between herself and Anna before opening her hands. She closed her eyes and looked inside of herself, channelling through her icy frozen centre. Suddenly, her whole body started to glow a soft blue hue, as a slow, steady breeze began to blow across the area.

Looking on in wonder, Anna watched as a ball of blue, magical light formed in Elsa's hands. As soon as the ball appeared, it suddenly shot into the sky and exploded in a flurry of light. Within moments, tiny snowflakes started to rain down around them, like little pieces of heaven falling back down to earth.

Anna suddenly ran around with glee, squealing like she was a little kid again. "This is amazing!" She turned to Elsa. "How the hell did you do that?"

But Elsa wasn't in the mood for answers. Rather she was amazed Anna hadn't called her a monster or some sort of freak. "You... you aren't scared?"

"Why would I be?" Anna wondered, opening her palm to catch snowflakes. "I just found out my girlfriend is a princess with magic powers!" She beamed. "Elsa, you're amazing."

Elsa sighed in relief, before holding her hands close to her chest. "Thank you... if you must know, I'm not really sure how my... powers as you call them, work. They seem to be based around my emotions, so I try to keep to myself often. I'd prefer not to accidentally freeze everything I touch."

"I can imagine," Anna agreed. "But I know you won't freeze me. I'm too much of a warm ray of sunshine." She giggled.

Stroking Anna's cheek, Elsa pulled Anna into a hug as the snowflakes continued to fall. She had never been so happy in all of her life. For the first time in forever, she wasn't afraid of a single thing and it elated her so much.

She pulled Anna close to her chest, hugging her tightly. "You are the only one who knows about this, so you better keep this secret of mine."

"Don't worry, Elsa," Anna vowed, hugging her in the winter's night. "Your secret is safe with me."

xXx

 

With Elsa's secrets revealed to Anna, their relationship deepened more over the course of the next 6 or 7 months. Elsa and Anna often agreed that Elsa's powers should be kept a secret. However, that didn't mean Anna didn't encourage Elsa to use her strange magic gifts.

They would often play pranks over their college, mostly related to buckets of ice. They were never caught for their crimes and Elsa often did find the experience quite funny, especially when they dumped cold water on some resident preppy jerk.

And they had other uses for Elsa's powers. As their relationship was developed, so had their sex lives. Not long after they started dating, Elsa and Anna had been each others first times. These days, Anna had encouraged Elsa to shape her ice into toys for them to use in playtime.

Elsa was hesitant, but found it very appealing, once Anna was full of icy pleasure and Elsa had touched herself a few times.

Truly they were made for one another and now, Elsa thought it was time Anna met her family. During their spring break, Elsa booked them train tickets to Arendelle's capital, where the royal palace and her home resided. Elsa had a number of official residences as a member of the royal family, but the Arendelle palace where she had grown up was the place she felt most at home.

After a long journey on one of Arendelle's high-speed trains, Anna and Elsa soon arrived in the city, with Anna stepping off onto the platform in awe. The Arendelle station was massive, decorated with many designs and statues, symbolising the nation's pride.

"Woah... The stations in Genovia aren't half as fancy as this," Anna remarked, wheeling her suitcase off the train carriage. It was a big case, one Elsa had offered to pull for Anna, but the strawberry blonde insisted. After all, she knew Elsa was turned on by displays of strength.

Soon joining her girlfriend, Elsa stepped off the train, happy to be back at home. She looked at Anna, taking her hand. "You haven't seen half of this place. Come on, there should be a limo waiting for us out in front."

"Lead the way, your highness," Anna teased, as Elsa pulled her along the platform to the station's exit. Once they had cleared their way through the ticket booths, both women were outside the station, by a very busy street. Anna was sort of overjoyed to hear the honking of horns and seeing pedestrians going about their day, but Elsa covered her ears a little. She wasn't much of a fan of noise.

Within a few seconds, Elsa saw the long black car parked beside the sidewalk, with a young man with scruffy blonde hair calling to them. "Elsa!" He shouted.

Elsa turned and smiled. "This way, Anna," she said, leading Anna towards the car. The man bowed in respect as Elsa and Anna arrived.

"It's good to see you back home, Princess," he said in a kind voice.

"Good to see you as well, Kristoff," Elsa replied. "Anna, this is Kristoff, he's been my family's chauffeur and personal servant for the last few years and a very dear friend of mine."

Kristoff gestured to Anna. "My lady."

Anna giggled. "Oooh, he's a gentleman isn't he," she remarked.

As Kristoff loaded their bags into the back of the limo, Elsa and Anna climbed into the back seats, Anna relaxing in velour upholstery. She sighed, relaxing back into the fresh lacker seating. She smiled at Elsa, holding the blonde's hand.

"It's been a while since I was back in the land of luxury," Anna. "Do you still think your parents will like me?"

"Anna, they're going to simply adore you," Elsa said. "I've already written lots of letters to them expressing how much you mean to me. They are very happy for us. This is just... a little formality that's all."

Kristoff then climbed into the driver's seat, starting up the engine. Soon, the great car was cruising through the streets of Arendelle's capital city, Anna amazed by the way the buildings were the perfect blend of traditional and modern architecture.

Elsa looked out at the city as well, admiring the buildings. "I always loved driving down this street, seeing all the buildings so close like that." She chuckled. "I want to try my hand at architecture one day. Perhaps even design a building just like these."

"Well, you certainly have the knack for shapes and stuff," Anna agreed, referring to Elsa's geometry studies.

The car drove across the entire length of the city, Elsa having told Kristoff to do this in order for her girlfriend to see the wonders her country had to offer, but all that Anna really needed to see was the beautiful smile on Elsa's face.

Anna was still a little nervous about meeting Elsa's parents. Her parents had brought her to many parties involving other noblemen in Genovia, but Elsa's parents were a king and queen. That was an entirely different level to her.

Finally, the limousine turned a bend to drive across a small road bridge. Ahead of them, Anna could see a massive structure, built on an island just off the coast from the city. It was a palace, much larger than any other building in Arendelle.

While other buildings had a distinct blend of modern and traditional styling, this place was firmly locked in the olden days. With its wooden roof, rosemaling patterns along the side and the large gates that led into a rather medieval-looking courtyard, it truly felt like one would be stepping back in time just visiting this place.

As they drove through the gates, Elsa held Anna's hand and smiled. "Well, Anna... welcome to my home."

"It's... beautiful," Anna admitted. "Just like you."

Blushing a little at Anna's compliment, Elsa kissed her cheek. "I can't wait to give you the guided tour later on."

Eventually, the car came to a stop just outside of the front door. Kristoff got out and walked to Anna and Elsa's doors, opening them and allowing the two rich girls to get out and step into the open air. Anna got out first, taking in a deep breath.

Elsa walked to her side and took her hand. "So... are you ready to meet my parents?"

With a confident nod, Anna held Elsa's hand tightly. "I was born ready."

Taking that one big step together, Elsa and Anna walked to the doors to the palace, with Kristoff unlocking the door and allowing the two of them to step inside. The entrance hall of the palace was massive, Anna wondering how bigger the castle was on the inside.

The walls and floors were carpeted in red with yellow highlights, very traditional Scandinavian design. On the walls and around the room were various decorations, paintings and busts of monarchs gone by. It was truly a wondrous sight for Anna to see. Not even her own mansion in Genovia compared to this.

Feeling truly at home, Elsa took in the moment, before the sound of approaching footsteps brought her out of her observations. Walking down the stairs towards her and Anna was a man and a woman, both with short brownish hair. The man was wearing a burgundy suit jacket with a few royal medals pinned to his chest while the woman wore a respectable purple dress.

As the man arrived, he smiled. "Elsa.., welcome home my child."

"Papa..." Elsa sighed happily. She ran over to the happy couple, her parents and hugged them tightly. "I've missed you."

"And we have missed you, Elsa," the woman replied, stroking Elsa's blonde hair.

It was a touching scene for Anna to see. A mother and a father embracing and loving their daughter. It reminded her of when her mothers would give her warm hugs like that. She wondered if she should say anything, introduce herself, but she didn't wish to spoil the moment.

However, Anna's turn in the spotlight soon came, as once the family had pulled apart from the hug, Elsa's father smiled at Anna. "So... you must be the girl we've heard so much about," he spoke softly, walking over to her. "Anna is it?"

"Y-yes sir," Anna stuttered slightly.

Elsa's father chuckled. "No need for titles, dear girl. Just because we're royalty doesn't mean we aren't like everybody else." He patted Anna on the shoulder. "Elsa has told us so much about you. I never thought my little girl would ever settle down with anyone, but I'm pleased she settled with a girl like you."

"Papa, please," Elsa said, blushing a little. "Don't embarrass me in front of my girlfriend."

"We're only showing our gratitude dear," Elsa's mother chimed in. "Anna, would you like to join us for dinner? We have a famous Genovian chef cooking for us tonight um... what was her name dear?"

"Tiana, I think," The king replied.

Anna's eyes widened. "Tiana? As in the Tiana Rose? One of the greatest chefs in all of my country? Oh yes, of course, I would love to join you for dinner! Especially to savour some of her cooking."

Taking Anna's arm, the queen gestured for Anna to head up the stairs. "The servants will have moved your clothes to the guest rooms. I'm sure you'll want to change before dinner."

"Ooh, definitely!" Anna agreed. "I mean, I don't know how appropriate it is to have a fancy dinner in just jeans and a shirt!" She then made her way towards the stairs. "See you later, Elsa!"

As Anna headed upstairs to change, Elsa looked at her father. "A Genovian chef? Really? Papa, are you trying to show me up in front of her?"

Elsa's father gave a soft chuckle. "I thought you would be thankful for the effort we went through. After all, we wouldn't want to be bad hosts to your girlfriend, would we?"

"No..." Elsa sighed. "But you don't need to impress her for me, Papa. I won Anna's heart long ago. There is no doubt in her that she doesn't love me."

"And seeing you in love gives me hope," The king said happily, putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Not just for the future of this family, but for you. I'm proud of you Elsa."

Elsa hugged her father tightly. "Thank you, Papa... that means so much to me."

xXx

 

Dinner was soon eaten and done for Elsa and Anna, with Anna getting along very well with Elsa's parents, even if the strawberry blonde's adorkableness did make Elsa feel a little embarrassed. But when she looked at Anna's radiant face across the table, she was relaxed.

After they had finished their meal, Elsa decided to take her girlfriend on a little-guided tour of her home, although this was more or less an excuse for her to get Anna alone and away from her parents. Striding through the halls together, Elsa smiled as Anna danced and twirled in the beautiful green dress she was wearing.

"That meal was so delicious!" Anna exclaimed, licking her lips. "I've never had such good food in all my life."

"So you've been saying for the last five minutes," Elsa remarked with a slight giggle. "Did you really need to shake Tiana's hand that hard?"

"I was being grateful!" Anna excused. "It was only a polite gesture that I give my compliments to the chef."

"You nearly ripped her arm off," Elsa stated.

"I said sorry, I didn't I?" Anna giggled. "Jeez Elsa, let a girl get away with a few crimes, wouldn't ya?" She then skipped out of the front door, seeing a sparkling starry sky above their heads. Just like on the night Elsa told Anna about her powers, the sky was indeed awake.

Elsa watched as Anna rushed out into the garden, smiling at the younger girl. It was a perfect moment for them both indeed. A beautiful evening, a lovely meal, Anna having met her parents and all the while, Elsa had been relaxed for the entire thing. Usually, during such a dinner, she would have been so nervous she'd freeze everything, but with Anna, everything was different.

She reached into her pocket, finding that her present was still in there. It had probably cost her a pretty penny, but she knew it was worth it. It would truly make the moment last longer in Anna's memory, as the night she became the happiest woman alive.

Walking out into the garden, Anna was sitting on a bench, looking into the stars.

"It's a beautiful evening," Anna admitted. "Just like that night."

Elsa held out her hand, letting go of her ice magic. Sparkles shone out of her hand and blanketed the entire area in snowfall.

"Woah!" Anna gasped, surprised. "Are you sure you should be doing that?"

"No one is going to see us out here," Elsa reminded her. "Besides, I can just make it all go away with the drop of a hat."

"You sneaky tease," Anna giggled, before Elsa sat beside her and they touched foreheads. They shared a nose kiss before Anna pressed her lips to Elsa's softly. She cupped the blonde's cheeks and kissed her sweetly before they parted. "You're amazing, you know that princess."

Elsa blushed softly, looking down at her other hand. Was this a good moment? Elsa didn't know and now, frankly didn't care. Suddenly, she got off the bench and looked at Anna with a loving face.

Anna raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then her confusion turned to amazement as Elsa then got down on one knee... and a little gold ring appeared in her hand.

Gulping, Elsa looked directly at her girlfriend with a nervous face. "Anna... my love... will you do me the honour of becoming my lawfully wedded wife?"

Covering her mouth, Anna didn't know what to say at first, before she finally knew what the right thing to say was and it was just one simple word.

"Yes!" She cheered, jumping into Elsa's arms. "Oh my gosh, yes Elsa, of course, I'll marry you!" She cried and hugged her tightly. "I never thought this would happen, but yes, of course, my answer is yes!"

Elsa cried, hugging Anna back. She couldn't believe her ears when Anna had said yes, but the weight of the younger girl on top of her assured this was no dream. This was real and she was going to marry Anna. This was the happiest night of her life.

Running around like a little girl, Anna spun around, admiring the beautiful ring on her finger. She held it close to her chest and sighed. "This... this is amazing... we'll have so much to plan. Do we marry after we graduate? Wait, are we going to live here?!"

Laughing, Elsa took Anna's hands. "All in due time Anna. Right now, just be happy that we are going to be married and you will be my royal consort."

"Oooh, I like the fancy title, miss gorgeous," Anna replied, kissing Elsa on the lips. "But I think just being Mrs Elsa Ice Queen will do me just fine."

"Ice Queen?"

"Yeah, because you make snow and shit," Anna remarked, before she started to sprint off across the snowy plain Elsa had created. She then jumped onto a large mound of snow. "Hey, try and catch me!"

"Wait, what?" Elsa inquired, confused, but didn't have much time to react as Anna then leapt off the mound. Quickly, she conjured a slightly taller mound for Anna to land on. She giggled. This was going to be quite fun for them both.

Anna jumped into the air again, with Elsa creating another mound. She did this for some time, both girls elated at their new engagement. As Anna would jump off one column of snow, Elsa would catch her on the other. However, in their excitement, Elsa and Anna had failed to notice how high the columns were growing.

Her eyes darting upwards, Elsa called to Anna. "Anna, wait! Stop! You're going too high!"

"No, I'm not!" Anna remarked. "You can still catch me!" She then landed on top of another column, smirking. "See, I'm just fine!"

"Get down!" Elsa ordered. "Please, I don't think I can build a wall that high!"

Before Anna could respond, she felt the snow give way beneath her feet. She gasped, trying to stay on balance. She saw Elsa running, trying to get to beneath her, but Elsa was too late. Anna's feet lost their grip and she tumbled off the top of the ice pillar.

As Anna screamed, Elsa panicked, trying to find a way to save her beloved from a severe injury. Anna was falling too fast, and Elsa didn't know what to do. In her confusion, Elsa leapt to one side, quickly firing a blast of ice before Anna nearly hit the ground.

Thud!

Landing on her side, Elsa saw her ice blast collide with Anna, striking her head. The strawberry blonde was knocked to one side, not severely injured, but Elsa knew a lifeless body when she saw one. She quickly ran to Anna, stroking her cheek.

"Anna! Anna!" Elsa screamed, shaking Anna's body, wanting her fiancé to awaken from this slumber. "Anna, speak to me, please..." Elsa then sighed and started to cry, holding the lifeless Anna in her arms.

As Elsa sobbed, but ice started to form around them and a streak of white appeared in Anna's red hair.

Crying, Elsa kissed Anna's forehead, wracked with guilt over her actions.

"I'm sorry, Anna... I'm so so sorry."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And so here's a new fic for you all! This one is probably gonna be a long one. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Souls Joined Across Time. That will be finished up in due time. There's not really anyone else to credit for help here, aside from Matty's usual assistance and my beloved girlfriend Nona's amazing as heck cover.

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1 - Fancy Seeing You Here

_Chapter 1 - Fancy Seeing You Here_

 

_Many years later…_

Elsa stood on a small dais in the corner of the castle ballroom, trying her best to put on a smile. There was a rather large party going on in her home, in honour of her birthday, although Elsa didn't feel much like celebrating.

Even in a room full of people dancing and enjoying themselves, Elsa truly felt alone. She knew she was considered a cultural icon to these people and as such, maintained a happy expression.

She knew it would distract the attention away from her personal life, much like the outfit she was wearing that evening. It was a slender blue sparkly evening dress with long matching gloves on her arms and hands. In her hair, done up in a rather neat bun, rested a golden tiara.

Tonight, she truly did look like a princess, although just like most fairytale maidens, Elsa was very far from a happy ending. Her chances of that had left her long ago. If this was fate then she was bound to have been alone.

At least her parents weren't here to see her this way. They were on a tour overseas, spreading joy and goodwill over the globe, while Elsa, the beautiful birthday girl was here, all alone.

She should have been down there, making new friends or even trying to woo a potential suitor, but that wasn't Elsa's nature anymore. She had pretty much shut the world out these past few years.

It wasn't her fault really. It was these blasted powers of hers. Ever since leaving college, Elsa had been put under a lot of stress, which meant the powers she thought she had control over had grown much stronger. Wearing gloves and socks helped, as her magic tended to exit from her limbs, but it wasn't much help.

As she stood watching the party, one of her servants, Kristoff, who had been taking the role of the waiter for the evening, walked up to her. "Psst, Elsa, your frowning again."

"I am not frowning," Elsa responded in a hushed whisper.

"Then why is your forced smile even more fake than usual," he remarked. "Elsa, I respect your personal life, but this is your birthday party. You need to live a little bit, take in the moment, you know?"

As much as she hated to admit it, Kristoff did have a point. It was her party after all. And since she was the host, it probably wouldn't hurt to make at least one conversation. Maybe there was someone whom she vaguely knew she could make small talk with.

No, she was getting ahead of herself. She remembered the mantra she had created for herself these past few years. Conceal, don't feel. She couldn't allow her guard to be broken down, not even for an instant. It was the only way she could assure the safety of the guests.

"Kristoff, no," Elsa refused. "I am better observing the party, not taking part in it." She held her hands together, interlocking her gloved fingers.

Kristoff sighed. "Elsa, come on. It's only for one night. One night out of a million in your life. Just take a chance for once."

Just for once. Even Elsa had to admit it was a little appealing. After all, if she was going to be queen one day, she needed to be a little social. Fine, Elsa would give in, but only this once. And she would be very careful about how she acted.

Looking at the waiter and walking off the dais, Elsa took a glass of drink from the tray in Kristoff's hand and sighed. "Fine, you win. But only for one night."

"That's the spirit," Kristoff said. "I'll uh... leave ya to it." And with that, he headed off to serve more drinks to the partygoers.

Making her way into the crowd with her drink in hand, Elsa tried her best not to be anxious, not to let her powers suddenly freeze the liquid in her glass. There were so many people, men and women of only the world's elite. Some seemed kind, here to cheer her on, but others, mostly the men, were here to just have an excuse to get drunk.

The women seemed rather fair. Elsa found herself catching the eye of a beautiful redhead or blond every now and then, but all of them were not her type. There had only been one person meant for Elsa, and no one could ever take that place in her heart.

Eventually, someone called Elsa over, wanting to make conversation. "Excuse me, Princess?"

Elsa turned her head, seeing a woman in a rather beautiful looking pinkish dress with long blonde hair a slightly darker shade than her own waving to her. Elsa didn't recognise her, but from the smirk on her face, she seemed to be quite friendly.

The woman walked over to Elsa, smiling calmly. "I just wanted to say happy birthday to you. I hope you are finding the evening rather pleasant," she spoke, in a rather clipped British accent, the sort of accent one would see in some television show from the 60s.

"Um... thank you," Elsa spoke, in a rather shy voice. "Do I um... know you?"

Chuckling, the woman cleared her throat. "Sorry about that dear, where are my manners?" She smiled. "My name is Aurora Rose, of Sleeping Beauty Cosmetics. I believe you had the privilege of my wife cooking for you some years ago."

"Your wife?"

"Tiana Rose? The famous Genovian chef?"

Shivers went down Elsa's spine, as she remembered the fateful night. She could feel the frost building on her skin as her mind travelled back to that day. Ice formed in her gloves, making her hands feel pressed in the sparkly material of her clothes.

Stuttering, Elsa replied. "Oh... I-I see," Elsa said. "I didn't know she was married."

"Actually she met me not long after serving you and your parents," Aurora explained. "Cooking for you really helped her popularity, so I sort of have you to thank for that." She smiled. "By the way, didn't you used to have a girlfriend? What was her name, Diana or something?"

"Anna..." Elsa whispered, uttering her true love's name. "Her name was Anna."

"That's right!" Aurora cheered. "Anna! Yes, you were with some girl from Genovia named Anna. You were so happy together. I heard you two were even going to get married... but you called off the wedding at the last minute or something."

"Yes... I'd prefer not to talk about it," Elsa told the woman, wanting to change the topic. It was bad enough she had mentioned the chef, but mentioning Anna had sent Elsa into an internal panic.

Her heart was beating faster, the ice was growing stronger. It was taking all of Elsa's might to not lash out and for the entire room and everyone in it to suddenly turn to ice in a flash freeze. God, she didn't want that to happen, but it was very hard to prevent it.

Aurora noticed Elsa twitching her nerves, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Are you alright, your highness? You look a bit pale?"

Elsa suddenly pulled her hands close to her chest and shook her head. "N-No, I'm fine. If you'll excuse me." She then took her leave of the woman's company, trying to take in deep breaths.

This was a stupid idea, she knew that now. Everyone would likely be just like Aurora. They would be nice but then they would show concern and Elsa did not want to attract attention to herself, not in any way, shape or form. It was a strain, but Elsa could hold the ice inside.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, Don't feel. Don't feel, Don't fucking feel..." Elsa whispered under her breath, hugging herself in the dress tightly. It was too hot in this room, or maybe it was too stuffy, since the windows were closed due to Elsa's birthday being quite close to Christmas and nobody wanted to let a draft in.

Whatever the reason, Elsa wanted to get out of this room, away from this party, to some place where she could just relax and de-stress. Her hands, cold and gloved rubbed against her temples, her lungs taking in deep, shallow, shaky breaths.

Elsa thought she was going to die, she was panicking so much. But then, all her fears and worries went away in a second, as she saw someone she thought she would never see again.

Leaning against the wall in a fetchingly beautiful green and black gown, her hair up in a bun and a wide smile on her freckled face... was Anna. She didn't look any different than when Elsa had last seen her, although when she turned her head, Elsa saw the painful reminder of the white streak in her strawberry blonde hair.

But that didn't matter, she was still the most beautiful woman Elsa had ever seen, still the happy little cinnamon roll she remembered and yet, she was also Elsa's greatest mistake. What was she even doing here? Elsa wondered. She had personally seen to the invites, or at least she thought she had.

She didn't care, Anna and her were history now. She had made that clear years ago. But that didn't mean Elsa still couldn't see how Anna was doing.

From what she could see, Anna was talking to a young woman with long red hair and wearing a wide pink dress. Was this her new lover? No, they seemed to be more on the lines of friends, judging from Anna's body language, although that wasn't much to go by. Whoever this redhead was, It sort of made Elsa happy to see Anna like this, but she also felt a little jealous.

Anna was happy and Elsa wasn't, not truly happy. She turned away, closing her eyes and thinking of what could have been, if that horrible accident had never have occurred. Anna and she would have married in a gorgeous ceremony, and would likely be parents by now. But no, fate clearly had other plans for them, it's plans involving driving them apart.

For the first time that night, Elsa didn't feel any fear or worry, but instead of a happiness she would gladly have accepted, there was only an empty blackness, a black hole swallowing all the joy and light in her heart.

Suddenly, Elsa heard a familiar voice pipe up behind her, one filled with happiness and content.

"Hi."

Turning back, Elsa was met with Anna's smiling face, her beautiful teal eyes gazing at her with friendship. She had walked over to her, her arms down by her sides.

"Oh..." Elsa blushed, looking away shyly. "Hello, Anna." She hadn't expected to be making conversation with the girl, and very much.

The strawberry blonde smiled. "Happy birthday, Elsa. I hope you're well." She walked over to Elsa, looking up into the blonde's eyes.

Flushing, Elsa looked away. "You... you look beautiful."

"You look beautifuller!" Anna chirped. "Well, not fuller, but more beautiful, not that you weren't already beautiful but just... Look I'm really happy to see you again." She sighed dreamily, admiring Elsa in all her regal glory.

Taking a few steps back, Elsa made herself look more presentable. "How... what are you even doing here in the first place?"

"Oh me?" Anna giggled. "I've been here for ages now Elsa. I bought an apartment in the city like a couple years ago and have been here ever since, although to be honest, this is the first chance I've had to actually come and see you."

"Why would you want to see me?" Elsa asked, turning away. "I... I left you at the altar for crying out loud."

"Yes, you did, but I'm not mad at you." Anna then sighed. "I know we might have let things go a little too fast back then. I mean we went from friends to girlfriends and fiancees in the span of what, 9 months? I mean, that's crazy."

"You were happy," Elsa pointed out.

"But I know you weren't," Anna said. "But the past is in the past." Suddenly, she grabbed Elsa's hand. "Let's just live in the here and now."

Her eyes widening, Elsa wanted to pull her hand away... but there was something about the way Anna was acting, the way she was speaking that seemed to put her at ease. This was still the same woman she loved and she was still willing to be at her side.

She felt like she could let her in, but there was a growing fear within Elsa, that the same thing that happened all those years ago.

Sighing, Elsa looked down, not letting go of Anna's hands. "Anna... I don't know if I can do this. I'm sure you've found someone else, like that redhead I've seen you with."

"Who Ariel?" Anna assumed. "Yeah, we're a thing, but it's not super serious." She shook her head. "It's okay, Elsa. Just let me be here and let it be like old times, just for tonight."

Elsa knew Anna's words echoed what Kristoff said earlier. It was just for one night and besides, it was Anna. Anna could do no wrong in Elsa's eyes and heart. With a slightly reluctant nod, Elsa agreed. "Alright... just for tonight, it will be like old times."

Smiling with happiness, Anna took Elsa's hand and held it out. "May I have this dance, your highness?" She asked in a rather polite tone.

She was about to say no, but Elsa instead felt herself say "yes." Why was she going to dance? She hated dancing, but she loved Anna.

Within seconds, Anna had started to waltz with Elsa, the entire ballroom staring in awe as the princess and her former fiance started to dance. Anna was gentle, leading Elsa around with her arm outstretched, her other arm around Elsa's back.

Closing her eyes, Elsa could feel herself flowing freely within Anna's grip. She smiled and held Anna back. God, she had missed this. She had missed Anna so much. Anna and her were twirling around the room in such a graceful romantic fashion, Elsa could swear it was right out of a Disney movie.

Soon their embrace broke, as the music came to a stop. Before Elsa could do anything, Anna pulled her downwards dipping her. Still in shock, Elsa was utterly astounded when Anna leaned her head down, giving Elsa a deep passionate kiss.

Elsa's face blushed bright red, as Anna's soft, full lips pressed against her own. Her heart beat faster and faster, as Anna caressed her in the embrace and she heard the crowd around them clap happily.

Bringing Elsa back to her feet, Anna smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're still as amazing as ever."

Feeling her heart had melted, Elsa continued to blush, shyly watching as Anna left her in peace, walking out of the room. While Elsa didn't want to admit it, that little endeavour had put a smile on her face. Perhaps it was time for her to feel love once again?

Who knew, but right now she needed a shower. It had been years since she had been that flustered.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And here's chapter one! If anyone's wondering what Anna's dress is based on, it's loosely based on a dress of Patti Murin's, Anna's Broadway actress, although I made it Anna's usual green. And if anyone is wondering, yes, Ariel is one of Anna's girlfriends. She's got a couple of them besides Elsa. Don't worry, there's no love triangle bollocks here, it's all happy and open and understanding.

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 2 - What Happens Between Us Stays Between Us

_Chapter 2 - What Happens Between Us Stays Between Us_

 

The sound of the alarm rang in Elsa's ears, as the young princess stirred awake in her bed. It was once again morning, Elsa having been deprived of what little sleep she had these days. Her duvet was too comfortable to even move in, so Elsa reached out with her arm to her phone.

Pressing her finger on the phone's touchscreen, the blaring alarm was silenced. Elsa was thankful now, not just for the alarm being gone, but for the fact that she hadn't accidentally impaled her phone with an icicle as she had done several times before.

Thankfully, it was a rare occurrence now. Elsa was very much relaxed in her bed and knew she had no engagements for the day, a rarity in her life as a princess. Her powers only went out of control when she was in a stressful situation or when she was in public, but in the privacy and comfort of her own home, Elsa was safe and sound.

She held out her hand and a little glowing snowflake appeared. She sighed, knowing that even though her ice was beautiful, it was also dangerous and needed to be kept a secret. If only that night hadn't happened, the night when she struck Anna with her powers.

Sighing, Elsa wondered about her former fiancee, as she had been doing for at least the past two months now, ever since Anna had shown up at her birthday party for a dance and a passionate kiss. The media had a feeding frenzy, suggesting her and Anna were an item again, but they were wrong.

Or were they? Because Elsa rather enjoyed seeing Anna again and she felt no ill will between the two of them. But Elsa didn't want to pressure Anna any more. She was a chapter of her life she had moved past by that point.

Besides, Elsa wasn't very outgoing much. She preferred to stay at her home, where she wouldn't hurt anyone. Her parents, as well as her servants, worried for her safety, but she always assured them that she was. It was a lie though, to conceal the truth.

Climbing out of her bed, Elsa stretched her arms and looked out of the window. It was a beautiful January morning, quite cold, but still a pleasant sight to see. Elsa partly hoped it would snow, since if she could, it would give her an excuse to go outside without her gloves. After all, if she used her powers, the snow would be a good cover.

But no, it was not snowing. The skies were cloudy, but that was more likely rain rather than the soft gentle touch of snow.

Elsa sighed, turning her attention away from the window and walking to her bathroom. The room itself was large and wide, lined with pure gold, with a stainless bathtub in the centre of the chamber. It was fitting for royalty such as herself.

Baths were Elsa's main source of cleansing now. She had tried the shower, but often times her powers would often freeze the water. Baths were more relaxing, so Elsa preferred them instead. Quickly removing what little clothing she already had for sleeping, Elsa ran herself a bath, watching the hot water rise up.

Once the water had risen, Elsa slipped herself into the water, shivering as the warmth tingled her centres and nerves. She sighed, resting her head back and opening her mouth. God this was so relaxing. If she wanted, she could spend the entire day in here, but knew she would have to eat at some point.

But she wouldn't have cared. She would do anything for a chance of peace and happiness, solace from the stresses of daily life. Sighing, she laid her head on the edge of the bath, with her toes poking out from under the water.

However, before Elsa could find herself relaxed, she heard a vibrating whirr. Looking to her left, Elsa saw her phone, which she had brought with her into the room, vibrating on the toilet seat where she had placed it.

That was odd. Hardly anyone ever called her, since she had severed ties with what little friends she had left. It might have been some ad agency, trying to sell her something bogus that she didn't need.

Nonetheless, it needed to be checked out, so Elsa reached out of the bath, picking up her phone and holding it to her ear. It had already connected, so Elsa just had to speak into the receiver.

"H-Hello?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who is this?"

"Oh Elsa!" A voice Elsa hadn't expected to hear called to her. "Thank god it's really you. I thought I had dialled the wrong number for a second there."

"Anna?" Elsa inquired. "Is that you?"

"Yup!" The younger girl replied. "It's me, in the flesh, or rather, on the phone." Elsa then heard a playful giggle.

Elsa rolled her eyes. Once again the girl of her dreams had wandered into her life again. "How on earth did you get this number?"

"I looked it up in the phone book, dummy," Anna teased her. "Look, I just wanted to call you to see how you were doing. I miss you."

That last sentence hit Elsa right in the feels. She missed Anna too, so very much. There was never a moment where she wasn't pining for the strawberry blonde, dreaming of her smile, her voice, her bubbly personality.

"I... I miss you too," Elsa then admitted, scratching her hair a little. "But you know I'm very private these days."

"I know..." Anna sighed, in a voice that almost sounded like a puppy. "But you were the girl of my dreams. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight. I made reservations at this fancy restaurant in the city. If you don't wanna come, that's okay, I can change the arrangement."

Elsa then thought for a few seconds about Anna's proposal. It was tempting, for sure, but part of her knew she shouldn't bother. It was too much risk. But it was Anna, and she remembered how happy the girl had made her feel, both in the past and at her birthday party.

She could trust Anna and with luck, perhaps this could be the start of a new chapter for herself. Maybe seeing Anna again would finally allow her to relax fully and gain control of her powers again, although she wasn't sure of if she and Anna would fully return to normal.

After debating this further in her head, Elsa eventually decided to agree. After all, she didn't get out much, so it would have been a welcome change.

"No, don't change the arrangement," she told Anna over the phone. "I'll be there. What time do you want me to meet up with you?"

"Sweet! Thank you, Elsa!" Anna cheered with glee. "I'll text you the address. Meet me on the balcony at around 8. You'll know me when you see me. I'll be wearing red tonight."

Red was also the colour of Elsa's cheeks as Anna said those words. "O-Okay... see you later then."

"Bye!" Anna chirped, as she ended the phone call.

Placing her phone beside the bath and resting herself back into the water, Elsa felt her heart beating faster again. She was going to see Anna that evening, for the first date she had been on in so many years. She knew there was a lot to think about, but right now, she wondered if she would have anything to wear.

xXx

 

Later that evening, Elsa was sat in the rear of her royal limousine, taking her first car journey in ages. She had forgotten how it relaxed her, seeing the buildings speed past her at a steady speed as her loyal chauffeur Kristoff drove through the streets.

Arendelle was more beautiful at night, Elsa always thought, with the streets fairly empty and the lights of the city shining down on her. It was so peaceful and serene. Perhaps Elsa should go out at night more often. That would also greatly help her stress levels.

Speaking of beautiful things, Elsa quickly took a moment to admire her dress. It was a shining silvery gown, with long gloves on her arms. It slightly looked like a wedding dress. Perhaps it was one and Elsa never realised. Elsa didn't care, it suited her and Anna would like it.

As her limousine pulled to a halt in front of the restaurant, Elsa checked the time on her phone. It was 7:55 PM; she had managed to get there early. "I'll call you when it's time to pick me up," she said to Kristoff, sitting in the front seat. "I-if that's okay with you, Kristoff."

"It's fine, Elsa," Kristoff told her, jovially. "You just worry about having yourself a good time with that girlfriend of yours."

Elsa couldn't help smiling at his kind words, although she wanted to correct him on what he had referred to Anna as. But it didn't matter. "I'll try my best, Kristoff. I'll see you later." She then got out of the limousine and walked towards the restaurant.

The restaurant itself was a rather tall building, or rather, the restaurant was on top of a rather tall building. It was one of the many buildings in Arendelle that served multiple purposes. Some floors were officers, some were shops and cafes.

Elsa always liked places like this. Jacks of all trades, she called them. Heading inside with her sparkly silver dress, she entered the elevator, pressing a button to take her up to the top floor of the establishment. She breathed easily.

"Conceal, don't feel," she whispered, relaxing. She knew she wouldn't need her mantra tonight, not with Anna, but she had to be sure. Who knows what tricks her powers would get up to tonight.

The elevator bell finally dinged a few moments later, informing Elsa she had arrived at her chosen floor. The steel doors opened and Elsa stepped out, noticing the entrance to the restaurant to her left. The restaurant took up most of the balcony outside, with seating areas, a fountain and even a live band playing.

While she had suspected it might have been quite busy that evening, Elsa was surprised to see there were very few people about. That was good. The fewer people there were, the less attention she would attract by being here. It wasn't every day that the reclusive princess Elsa went out in public.

Walking to the front of the restaurant, she was quickly approached by one of the waiters, a young girl with short brown hair and wearing a very fine tuxedo. "Bonjour Madame," she spoke in a rather fine French accent. "How may I help you?"

"Oh Um, My name is Elsa. I believe I had a reservation here for 8 o'clock?" Elsa informed the woman. She hoped she wasn't too early or that Anna wasn't too late.

Quickly checking the guest book at the entrance of the establishment, the woman soon returned to inform Elsa. "Oui madam. A young woman named Anna just arrived a few minutes ago. She is waiting by the railing over there. She told me to look out for you." She then pointed to one the seating areas, just up a small flight of stairs.

Elsa smiled at the woman. "Thank you, kindly," she said gratefully, before making her way. She took a deep breath, walking towards the seating area.

As she stepped out onto the balcony and looked around, Elsa was soon searching for Anna. After a few seconds, she caught sight of a familiar head of strawberry blonde hair.  _Anna?_ she wondered, heading closer.

As she approached, her eyes began to widen in awe. It was Anna, all right, but she looked like a completely different person. She was wearing a stunning wine-red evening gown and long, fingerless gloves that showed off her freckle-coated shoulders, and her hair was hanging free; even the white streak in it looked beautiful. There was a red rose threaded into her hair, and a warm smile on her lips.

Had Elsa been a cartoon character, her jaw would be on the floor, and her eyes would be popping out of her head. "Oh my gosh...," she whispered to herself.

Anna giggled, staring up at Elsa from her rather comfortable seat. She knew her outfit had clearly charmed Elsa on the spot. "Hi," she spoke, in her usual adorable voice.

Sitting down opposite Anna, Elsa brushed her hair from her eyes. Anna was even cuter up close, although Elsa could still feel a little depressed upon seeing the white streak of hair along Anna's fringe.

"Hi," she replied back, trying her best not to shyly stutter. "You..."

"Look beautiful again?" Anna finished Elsa's sentence. "C'mon Elsa, you're really gonna pull that trick on me twice?" She laughed. "I'm kidding. You look stunning as ever."

"No, you're more beautiful than me tonight," Elsa stated. "I... Never realised how good you looked in red."

The strawberry blonde smirked. "I'm glad you agree, my dear princess."

For the next few minutes, the whole world just stopped at a standstill, with Anna gazing lovingly at Elsa and the princess trying her best not to look too flustered in front of her date.

Sipping some water, Elsa looked out over the edge of the balcony, taking in the pleasant, Arendellian atmosphere. "You certainly picked a good spot."

"Best seat in the whole house," Anna chimed in. "It wasn't easy to get, you know. Some people here make reservations six months in advance."

Elsa blushed and looked down. "You didn't need to do all this for me, Anna. I really am fine with my current lifestyle."

"You're practically cooped up in that castle all the time," Anna reminded her. "You deserve to have a social life again."

Just then, Elsa noticed another addition to Anna's outfit that she hadn't seen before. It was a golden ring with a diamond embedded in it and a snowflake pattern etched deeply into the metal. It was Anna's engagement ring, the same one she had given her that night all those years ago.

Elsa smiled. "I... I see you kept my ring."

Holding her gloved hand close to her chest as their food arrived, Anna looked at Elsa, closing her eyes in a rather sweet manner before batting her long eyelashes at Elsa. "Well... it was the best thing you ever gave me. I remember the night you gave it to me in such detail."

Feeling her heart grow cold at that statement, Elsa knew that Anna was lying.  _No... No, you don't, Anna_ , She thought. She would never say that out loud, not to Anna.

As she looked down at the plate of food, Elsa noticed that part of the dish was cooked prawns. She forked a prawn into her mouth, chewing it softly. It was just the right temperature, the texture just perfect. Her favourite dish.

Seeing her date chew on the prawns, Anna grinned. "I remembered how much you liked them medium rare," she stated. "They are medium rare right?"

Nodding, Elsa murmured. "Yes... these are simply exquisite." She sighed as she swallowed. Why on earth was Anna going out of her way for her? What was her aim here? She knew that it was more than just wanting to catch up on old times.

She knew she didn't want to appear rude in front of Anna, so Elsa decided to warm Anna up with a little small talk. She knew Anna liked that sort of thing. "So... are you in any sort of job right now?" Elsa inquired.

"Nah, I'm just fine being a casual rich playgirl," Anna told her. "Although, I do like volunteering at the homeless shelter and donating to charity. After all, if you have money, why not put it to good use, bettering the world and such."

"You got that from me," Elsa smiled. "I tend to make a lot of charitable donations as well. I mean, what with nobility like us not being able to work, we must do something good."

"Absolutely," Anna chirped. She then looked over the side of the balcony. "Ooooh! I think you can see my apartment from here!" She then pointed to a tall-ish building in the distance, one hidden behind a number of other tall buildings. "Right over there!"

Looking to where Anna was pointing, Elsa nodded. "A high rise. Not exactly cheap."

"Yeah, but its very spacious," Anna said. "You should come around sometime."

"I... I don't know," Elsa stated. She felt like it would be better to change the subject. "So... how have you been getting on since my party. You know you caused quite a stir in the papers by... kissing me like that."

Anna giggled. She loved it when Elsa worded things in that sort of manner. The princess was so professional it was adorable. "I just wanted to make a good impression on you again... to see if you were still the Elsa I knew... and it looks like I was right. As for me, well I've been kinda laying low, not doing much, aside from going to the odd party... and picking up a few girls."

"Picking up girls?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I thought you told me you weren't seeing anyone."

"Oh, It's nothing serious," Anna chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm only in it for the cuddles and the occasional sex. The ladies I pick up are good company, but it's nothing super serious, like you and me were."

Elsa sighed. That didn't seem too bad. After all, Polyamory was actually very much accepted in Arendelle, one of the few places in the world it was accepted. Besides, she knew that no matter who Anna was seeing on the side, she felt Anna still cared about her.

"Is that why you've been wooing me like this?" Elsa said. "You want to... pick me up?"

Looking down, Anna felt a little depressed. "Yes... It's just, Elsa I miss you okay? I know we left on good terms, but you meant so much to me. We were so close." She then took Elsa's hands. "We can be like that again."

Pulling her hands away, Elsa was unsure. She knew that if she let Anna into her life again, she would be in danger, but Anna seemed to not care. In her eyes, Anna just wanted Elsa to come back to her. It also helped that if things still didn't work out for them, Anna would likely have someone else and they would at least still be friends.

And it wasn't going to be a serious thing and Elsa was starting to enjoy Anna's company, so why not let the strawberry blonde have her fun?

Looking back at Anna, Elsa smiled. "Okay... if you want us to be like this... then I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try it for at least a while."

"No strings attached," Anna said, stroking Elsa's cheek. "Thank you... Elsa."

Without hesitation, Anna suddenly cupped Elsa's cheeks and pulled Elsa close to her, bringing their lips together in a sweet tender kiss. Her mouth opened just a little, softly deepening the kiss from the very start. She moaned softly.

Her eyes widening, Elsa was surprised, but then let her eyes close as she wrapped her gloved arms around Anna's neck. The ice inside of her had melted once again, thanks to the embrace of the woman she once loved.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Well, I had a second chapter of this all ready to go, so why not post it :3. I hope you all at home are enjoying this little story and are happy with the idea of Elsa and Anna being together again. Now, they aren't fully girlfriends yet, but they are dating in a way, if that makes sense. Be sure to leave comments and such!

See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 3 - Anna's Affairs

_Chapter 3 - Anna's Affairs_

 

Anna snorted in her sleep as she tossed and turned in her bed the next morning. Her dreams were the usual kind one would expect from a girl her age. Ponies, chocolate, sweets, Anna was the quintessential girly girl. But her dreams that night were filled with one thing in particular. The thought of Elsa.

Her evening with Elsa had truly been blissful. Right after dinner, they had gone to see a movie together, some new superhero flick that Anna was keen to see, mainly because she had once met one of the actresses through a friend of a friend.

After the movie was over, Elsa went back to her castle, Anna knowing there was a big smile on her face, even if the princess wouldn't admit it. Both of them knew this arrangement would work out for them, even though Anna could sense a little insecurity on behalf of Elsa.

Still tossing and turning on her pillow, Anna popped open her eyes for a brief second to stare at the clock. She blinked twice to confirm the time before, begrudgingly agreeing to her inner thoughts that she would get up. She had promised to meet one of her other lady friends for lunch.

"Uhhh... goodbye sleep, my eternal lover," Anna poetically groaned as she slumped from her bed, her hair in a tattered, tangled ginger mess. She wouldn't mind if someone commented she had a bush practically stuck to her head.

She'd probably take that as a compliment. It was honestly very hard to insult Anna, what with her constant blind optimism.

Plopping herself in front of her vanity, Anna took out her hair straightener and comb and started to fix the utter mess that was her hair. She'd soon straighten it out completely, although, Anna wished she could have gotten the streak of white from her hair.

Anna always excused that streak as some attempt to dye her hair gone wrong, but in actuality, Anna didn't really know where the streak came from, or why that part of her hair simply felt unusually cold. To Anna, her white streak was one of life's great mysteries, one she might never get round to solving.

Finally, Anna's hair was in a mostly presentable state. Once she had done her hair up in her favourite style of two long braids dangling down the side of her head, Anna then checked her phone to see if her date was still on schedule.

Opening the messaging app, Anna quickly typed out a message to her partner.

**Anna Banana Hippy Hat: Hey Punzie! We still on for lunch today or what? Sorry if I might be a bit late, I kinda just woke up.**

Rapunzel, or Punzie as Anna preferred to call her, was one of the many girlfriends Anna knew in Arendelle. Rapunzel was a journalist for one of the big papers in Arendelle, writing for the celebrity gossip column. Anna, being a rather social butterfly, would often tip Rapunzel the big stories and from that point, their relationship bloomed.

Of course, like all of Anna's current relationships, it wasn't a serious thing. As she had told Elsa the night before, she didn't want any strings attached, but that didn't mean she wasn't allowed to have some fun in her life. She and Rapunzel were in a very open relationship, with both of them free to explore other partners if they so desired.

A few seconds after she typed out her message, Anna saw that Rapunzel was now typing a message back to her.

**Cute Blonde Punzie pie: Yeah, we're still on for lunch! Thankfully I got a day off for once lol. You were never much of a morning person. What were you up to last night? Playing video games again?**

Anna Banana Hippy Hat: Lol for your information Punzie, I had a date last night!

Cute Blonde Punzie Pie: Ooooh! You're gonna have to tell me all about it then ; )

Anna Banana Hippy Hat: Oh I will. See you in a few hours.

As she put her phone down, Anna smirked. She had plenty of time before she had to go and see Rapunzel. Maybe a few video games would be a good way to energize her for the day ahead. However, she then heard her tummy grumble and saw her flesh ripple.

Perhaps some late breakfast was in order first.

xXx

 

Once Anna had gotten dressed and had spent some time eating and just doing things by herself, she was soon on her way into the city, towards the coffee shop where she had agreed to meet Rapunzel for their lunch. She knew Rapunzel would likely be eating, since she had already filled up on cookies.

She was wearing simple jeans, a shirt and a pink coloured jacket. On her face, Anna was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. It was a bit ridiculous to wear, what with it currently being in the middle of January, but Anna was pretty much a celebrity so her privacy needed to be accounted for.

Soon, arriving at the coffee shop, Anna sat outside in the seating area of the cafe, ordering a drink for herself. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and for January, it felt a bit warm, so sitting outside was probably the more favourable option to Anna.

Her coffee soon arrived and once Anna had tipped the waitress, she proceeded to take a sip. "Mmmm..." She sighed. This place had probably the best coffee in all of Arendelle. Not too cold, not too warm, and just the right amount of sugar and milk.

Anna could have probably stayed like this all day, enjoying the sun and coffee, but she had a date to meet up with. Speaking of that date, Anna knew Rapunzel should have been there soon. It wasn't like her to miss any of their dates.

Tapping her fingers on the table, Anna thought, pondering about Rapunzel, but the more she thought, the more her thoughts returned to Elsa. The blush on the blonde's face, her dazzling blue eyes. God, Elsa was an angel and in a way, she was hers again.

It had been too long since they had been like that, and with their new arrangement, it would more or less be like old times, but Anna worried that she might want more, she might cross a boundary she didn't expect. She was worried about their relationship going too quickly again.

Just then, Anna felt a little polite tap on her shoulder. Looking to her side, Anna saw the familiar appearance of a young woman, around her age, with beautiful green eyes, wearing a rather cute purple outfit and with blonde hair so long, it nearly touched the ground.

"Punzie!" Anna chirped. "You made it! I was starting to think you were a no-show."

"Sorry, traffic's been really bad this morning," Rapunzel excused, before sitting down in front of Anna. As Rapunzel sat down and ordered herself a snack, just a muffin and a salad wrap, Anna took off her sunglasses and put them in her pocket. She probably didn't need them, now that Rapunzel was here.

Rapunzel bit into her muffin, chewing it softly. She had always enjoyed sweet things, one of the many things she and Anna had bonded over.

Anna smiled at Rapunzel, eying her date over. If Anna was honest, she preferred Rapunzel with her old hairstyle, the one she had when they had first met. Rather than the long, golden locks Rapunzel sported now, she once had a short brown pixie cut, before eventually deciding to grow it out and dye it.

Smiling, Rapunzel looked over at Anna. "So... What's this you said about a date last night?" She asked her. "Was this with another one of your girlfriends?"

"Well, you're close, Punzie," Anna stated. "I was with someone who... Was my girlfriend." She sighed.

"Wait... You were with Elsa weren't you?" Rapunzel guessed correctly. "I thought you two called it off years ago."

"Yeah, I did," Anna told her partner. "But lately I was just... Missing her so much. She and I were pretty much inseparable, ever since we met in college. So, I went to go see her for her birthday, took a girl with me in case I didn't have the courage to speak to Elsa... But I did."

"And you made out with her on the dance floor," Rapunzel remarked with a chuckle. "Best article I ever wrote." She then bit into her salad, giving Anna a rather reassuring smile. "So what are things like between you two now?"

"I think we're good... Sort of," Anna said. "Maybe I'll check on her later, see how she is. Although I'm not really sure yet."

"Well I'm glad something is working out for you, at least," Rapunzel agreed.

"What about you?" Anna then asked. "What are you up to these days?"

"Well, right now, I'm preparing for the annual charity gala," Rapunzel informed her. "You remember that's where we first met?"

"I know!" Anna insisted. "You kept asking me so many questions, and all I wanted to do was see if you were into girls and wanted to go out with me." She then laughed. That evening, much like Elsa's party, had certainly been a night to remember.

Rapunzel then winked, sliding her hand across the table and touching Anna's. Anna blushed and the blonde in front of her wiggled her still brown eyebrows. "I think we both got what we wanted that night, don't you agree?" she said with a smirk.

"Oh, I agree," Anna replied, as she leaned closer to Rapunzel, both women closing their eyes. Their mouths opened and their lips then joined in a soft, slightly tender kiss, with Rapunzel cupping Anna's cheeks and sighing softly. Anna didn't really care about PDA, hence why she was so eager with kissing Elsa at the party.

Threading her fingers through Rapunzel's hair, Anna kissed the blonde sweetly a dozen more times, all on her beautiful rosy pink lips. Rapunzel was wearing her special lip balm, the kind that Anna adored the taste of on her tongue.

Pulling away, Rapunzel smiled, touching foreheads with Anna. "No matter whoever you end up with, Anna, you're always gonna be my number one scoop."

"And you'll always be special to me, Punzie," Anna said. "So... wanna go shopping?"

The blonde giggled and nodded, taking Anna's hand. "Sure, why not. I could use the exercise... and the company."

Standing up together, Anna led Rapunzel out of the cafe and onto the street, heading for the nearest indoor mall. With a smile on Rapunzel's sunshine covered face, Anna could feel her heart glowing. God, she loved being poly.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And here's a short little fluffy chapter of Anna hanging out with one of her girlfriends! Hope you enjoy! Btw, sorry Cassunzel shippers, I'm afraid Cass isn't in this AU. I think I put her in a cameo somewhere in the later chapters, so keep your eyes peeled there.

See ya next time!


	5. Chapter 4 - Conceal, Don't Feel

_Chapter 4 - Conceal, Don't Feel_

 

"Be careful with that, Kristoff!" Elsa insisted, as her friend and personal servant carried a large, old, cardboard box down from the attic in her bedroom. The box was very heavy, even for a burly man like Kristoff, who was straining under its heavy weight.

Kristoff grunted, taking in breath. "I'm... being... careful." He panted, before plopping the massive crate onto the floor of Elsa's bedroom. "Jesus Christ, what have you got in that thing? Bowling balls?!" He then stood up and felt a crick in his neck. "Ahhh."

"Sorry," Elsa spoke, rubbing the back of his neck with her gloved hand. "It's just some things that I wanted to look through, that's all. Old things, you know, like diaries and such."

Nodding, Kristoff rubbed his head. "Well, you have fun with that. Just be aware, your parents are probably coming back tomorrow morning," he then informed her. "So don't stay up too late doing... whatever this stuff is."

Elsa smiled. "Don't worry, I keep good time." And with that, she saw Kristoff leave the room. Once her servant was away, she sighed. Putting on the nice girl act was a bit tiresome, since she hated having to pretend and lie. It was bad enough she was hiding magic ice powers from the world, but anything else just felt wrong to her. But, she needed her privacy.

Getting down on her knees, Elsa pulled the box towards her. She felt nervous about opening this old thing up, but she had been feeling a wave of nostalgia lately. The night before, Anna had texted her, to see how she was.

They hadn't spoken for long, most about small talk and how Anna's day had been, but talking with Anna had made Elsa think about the past again, of what they used to be. What they used to be, before the white streak, before the night that... accident happened.

She reached closer to the lid of the box, pulling it open. It wasn't done up with sellotape or anything of the sort, so it was easy to open. Seeing what was inside, however, would not be easy for Elsa. Once the box was open, Elsa had to step back.

Clutching her hands to her chest, Elsa breathed, hoping the magic wouldn't come out. Thankfully it didn't and her anxiety was relieved. Taking steady breaths, she moved to the box, opening it up fully and seeing what was inside of it.

Inside the box, Elsa could see photographs and old presents from her time with Anna, from not long after they first met, to a picture from their engagement shoot. All of it brought back memories, although not all of them were good.

Picking up a small pendant, Elsa remembered Anna giving this to her for Christmas. It was made of a shining silvery metal, with a large blue gemstone in the chest. Elsa remembered Anna going on for hours about how the gem reminded her of Elsa's eyes.

Anna always did like to go on about the little things. One of her best qualities if Elsa remembered correctly. Holding the pendant to her chest, Elsa thought of Anna, their love and their life. She remembered the good times more than the bad.

Looking through more of Anna's old things, Elsa found some old written notes from their college days. Just before their finals, Anna had snuck into Elsa's room and placed dozens of the notes on her desk with tips for studying. She knew they wouldn't help Elsa, since she was already a genius, but she wanted to make Elsa know she cared.

Elsa had been flattered by the gesture, as she had been with most of Anna's little gestures of love and romance. They warmed her heart, but now, they only made her pain feel worse.

Why had fate been so cruel, dealt her a hand which gave her this curse? Elsa sat down and curled up, looking at an old picture of Anna.

It was from just after they had first met, so long ago now. Elsa stroked the picture, smiling softly. Anna looked so young, so beautiful, so innocent, her hair all strawberry blonde as it should have been, without a streak of white to be found on her head.

Elsa felt so guilty, so beaten up inside. She knew there was probably frost surrounding her, but it didn't matter. It was only in her bedroom and it was her ice powers. She would clean up whatever mess she would make. She just needed to just curl up, cry and just... let it go.

Throwing herself against the wall, hugging her knees against her chest, Elsa started to cry, sniffling and sobbing wet, salty tears. She tore off her gloves in frustration, letting a small icy storm surround the room. This was her pain, her torment, her storm.

She cried out into the icy wind of her creation, her tears flowing from her cheeks. Oh god, she wanted to be so free, so free from this terrible curse.

Finally, the storm started to calm and so did Elsa a little. Her room was covered in snow and ice, but with a mere thought of Elsa's, it was bone dry once again, leaving no evidence that the ice age had been and gone. Once she had cleaned up, Elsa sat down, sniffling again.

Her thoughts started to dwell on what caused it all the first place, the night it all changed, the night she hurt the one she loved.

The night she hurt her beloved Anna.

xXx

 

 _"Anna! Anna!" Elsa_ cried, _as she rode in the ambulance towards the hospital, seeing her girlfriend on life support on the gurney. She held the side of the long stretcher as the ambulance rattled down the busy main road. Her heart sank as she saw Anna lying there, breathing mask on her face._

_She was in a critical condition, with several broken bones and a severe concussion. The paramedics were trying to keep her stable, but Elsa still worried. She hadn't told them how Anna had hurt herself. They wouldn't have believed her anyway._

_As she felt the ambulance turn the next bend, she rested her head close to Anna, seeing the faint condensation of breath on the inside of Anna's mask. She was still breathing, but barely. Putting a hand on her, Elsa shed a tear. "You're going to be okay, Anna."_

_Finally, the ambulance arrived at the hospital, and Anna was wheeled out of the back and into the building, Elsa following the gurney as fast as she could. She saw so many doctors surrounding Anna, each one of them shouting and trying to figure out how to stabilize her condition._

_Part of her wanted to help, but Elsa had no medical training. All she could do was be there for her, as a support. But even that wasn't enough. Soon after Anna's gurney had passed through several double doors, Elsa was told to go and wait in the reception area._

_She_ refused, _but sadly agreed. Now it was time to leave the professionals to take care of Anna, to fix the mistake Elsa had made. The next few hours were agony for Elsa, the young blonde waiting in the hospital reception for any news of Anna._

_Holding her hands to her chest, Elsa knew Anna would be okay, but if that wasn't the case, she was prepared for the worst outcome. It would have broken her, but that wasn't what Anna would have wanted. She would have wanted Elsa to be broken, not over something such as this._

_After an ungodly amount of time had passed, Elsa was still worried sick. It was nearly 3 am. She should have heard something by now. She was half expecting to just give up and go home, but try as she might, her love for Anna proved to be stronger than she thought._

_She would stay for Anna. She would stay for the one she loved._

_Just then, Elsa noticed an African-American woman with brown hair, glasses and wearing a long medical coat walking towards her. She had a comforting smile on her face, one clearly_ practied _by medical professionals when dealing with people close to their patients._

_"Your majesty?" She addressed her, sitting beside her. "Is everything okay here?"_

_Elsa wanted desperately to say no, but she decided to lie. "Yes... I'm just... waiting for news about Anna."_

_The doctor sat beside Elsa, smiling. "Well, I've got some good news for you there. Anna's going to be just fine. She's probably gonna need to stay here for the night though."_

_"Will... will she make it?" Elsa asked, still a little worried. "I just... I just don't want to lose her."_

_Putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder, much like Elsa had done with Anna hours earlier, the doctor held Elsa's hand. "You're not going to lose her, your majesty. We're working as hard as we can to help Anna. If you would like, I could get you a blanket so you can stay the night here with her."_

_Elsa shook her head. "No, No, I don't think I can rest until Anna is okay," she told the doctor politely._

_Nodding, the doctor stood up. "Alright then. If you need anything, my office is just around the corner."_

_"Thank you," Elsa replied._

_After that, Elsa merely continued to wait for Anna, staying in the reception area way after visiting hours had ended. Contrary to how she felt, Elsa actually did sleep, only for a few hours._

_One of the nurses bought her a snack early in the morning to which she was grateful for, but food and sleep would be meaningless unless Elsa knew that Anna had fully recovered._

_The doctor who had spoken to her earlier chatted with her some more while Elsa waited, Elsa eventually getting to know her quite well. She learned that her name was Chelsea, and she was also a single mother._

_While her chats with Chelsea were rather blissful, they distracted Elsa too much. Soon, Elsa was waiting alone again. The entire day had seemed to go in the blink of an eye and Elsa could feel herself growing tired again._

_She was about to fall back asleep, when all of a sudden, Chelsea rushed over to her with an excited grin on her face._

_"I have good news for, your highness," she said cheerfully. "Anna's finally awake. She's up and about and eating. The injuries weren't as severe as we thought, although she shouldn't put too much effort on her leg for a while."_

_Elsa's face literally beamed at the good news, but before she could get up, the doctor sat her back down._

_"Wait I haven't finished yet,' she insisted. "There was also something else I wanted to mention."_

_"If it isn't important. Doctor, I don't need to hear it," Elsa responded, rather impatiently. "The only thing I care about is seeing my girlfriend."_

_Chelsea sighed. "Very well. Go right ahead, your highness."_

_Getting up from her seat, Elsa walked to the room where Anna had been taken to, determined to see the woman she loved alive and well. Sure enough, when Elsa arrived and looked through the window, she saw Anna in her bed, eating soup from a bowl._

_Sighing in relief, Elsa was thankful that all was indeed well. She walked over to Anna's door, knocking upon it._

_"Anna?" Elsa inquired._

_"Yes?" Came Anna's voice. Elsa closed her eyes. Oh, she had missed that voice. That wonderful, endearing young voice. "Who is it?'_

_"It's me, Elsa," The princess replied. "M-may I come in?"_

_"Sure!"_

_Opening up the door, Elsa stepped into Anna's room. She turned her head, seeing the cute redhead sitting up in her bed, the biggest shit-eating grin on her freckled face. She had missed that most of all._

_"Hi," Elsa greeted her._

_"Hey," Anna responded, blushing softly._

_Elsa sat on the bed, looking down at Anna. The streak of white was still in her hair, reminding Elsa of what had caused all of this. "How are you doing?"_

_"Considering I'm in a hospital bed, I've slept for over 24 hours and I'm pretty sure I peed my pants like six times in my sleep, I'd say I'm pretty good," Anna remarked, in her usual sense of humour._

_Realising this was a good moment, Elsa suddenly took Anna's hand. "Anna... About last night... I'm sorry. I didn't know where you were jumping and you went too high and-"_

_"_ Wait _what?" Anna suddenly stopped her girlfriend. "What about last night?"_

_"What do you mean?" Elsa wondered. "Don't you remember us playing together? With my powers? After I proposed?"_

_"What powers?" Anna then asked. She gave Elsa a look that told her that she wasn't lying. "Seriously what are you talking about?"_

_"My powers!" Elsa insisted. "You know, the magic ones, that shoot ice and sparkles?"_

_Shaking her head, Anna denied everything. "Nope, not ringing a bell, Elsa. You've never had anything like that. And if you did, I'd swear I was crazy." She looked closer at Elsa. "Hey, are you alright? You look really pale."_

_Elsa was in a state of panic, which soon turned to rage. Anna had completely forgotten her secret and she knew exactly who was to blame. "Excuse me one moment, Anna," Elsa then said, before stepping out of the room._

_She marched down to Chelsea's office, pulling the door open. Chelsea was at her desk, surprised by Elsa's return._

_"Your Highness, what's wrong?" She asked._

_"Don't play coy with me, doctor," Elsa growled. "What has happened to Anna? She can't remember half of the things I've said to her."_

_Chelsea sighed. "I'm sorry, but I was trying to tell you before you marched off." She stood up and adjusted her glasses. "Anna suffered a very severe head trauma, one she was very lucky to survive. In cases like that, total amnesia is expected, but Anna was lucky. I'm sure those memories will return in time."_

_Her anger fading, Elsa turned away, holding her hands to her chest._

_Walking up to Elsa, Chelsea put her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I can't bring back what she's lost, but if you love her, I'm sure you can make new memories together."_

_That would be the hard part. How was Elsa going to tell Anna her secret all over again? No, she wouldn't bother. Anna would probably think she was crazy now. Now, she needed to return to Anna._

_"Thank you, doctor," Elsa replied, almost monotonously. "I'll stay with Anna for the time being. Once she's recovered, I'll be taking her home."_

_And with that, Elsa left the office, heading back to Anna's room, with a massive gaping hole in her heart._

xXx

 

 _Over the next three months, Elsa tried to carry on with her relationship with Anna as best as she could. She had ruled out informing Anna of her_ powers, _since she worried it could lead to her hurting Anna again. As they were engaged and freshly out of college, their wedding planning became a high priority._

_Their public life also became rather busy as well. Every time they went to a party, Elsa and Anna would always be the most important VIPs. After all, being royalty, celebrities and engaged, they were the perfect item in the eyes of the paparazzi._

_Anna loved it, but Elsa... well she was having doubts. She loved Anna truly, but as the months grew by and the wedding date came ever closer, she started to worry more and more. Could she keep her secret from the woman who was going to be her wife? for the rest of her life?_

_She tried not to think much of it, but eventually, once the day of the wedding arrived, Elsa couldn't stop thinking about it. The worry was too much, she needed some space, she needed to give Anna the freedom to be who she was without being hurt by her curse._

_Eventually, it resulted in Elsa making a decision she never thought she would ever make. She was going to leave Anna at the altar on their wedding day. No, she wasn't going to actually leave her at the altar. But she would break things off with Anna before the_ ceremony, _before any contract could be legally binding._

_The morning of her wedding, Elsa didn't bother changing into either of outfits she had been provided, a royal suit or a simple dress. Instead, she changed into whatever clothes she felt like and made her way to Anna's dressing room._

_As she stood outside the room, Elsa recited what she was going to say to her. No matter what her mind settled on, she hated it. She didn't want to hurt Anna, even if Elsa herself was already hurt by doing this. Part of her just wanted to say to hell with it and just marry her anyway, but Elsa didn't want to be responsible if her powers hurt Anna again... or even killed her._

_From how quiet the whole room was, it was clear that Anna was alone and her bridesmaids had already gone down to the chapel. Good, Elsa thought. It will be just me and her and no one to disturb us._

_Reaching out with her hand, Elsa gently knocked upon the door, hoping Anna would hear her. Well, there was no turning back now. Time to see the bride and face the music._

_"Yes?" Anna's voice called out. "Who is it? Is that you Giselle?"_

_"Anna," Elsa spoke, responding to Anna's call. "It's... It's me."_

_"Elsa?" Anna inquired, as Elsa heard the sound of Anna standing up in her dressing room. "What are you doing here? Don't you know it's bad luck to see me before the ceremony."_

_Sighing, Elsa knew that all too well. But it wouldn't matter, because_ by _the end of this little chat with Anna, there wasn't going to be any wedding ceremony. "Anna... there's something I need to talk to you about. I... I need to see you in person."_

_"What? What is it?" Anna asked. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yes but... I'm sorry about this, Anna," Elsa said. "But... I want to call this off."_

_"You wanna call off the wedding?" Anna assumed. "I... I don't mind that. Do you want to move it up? Maybe have us marry next week?"_

_Elsa smiled at Anna's_ acceptance, _but doubted she would understand the next part. After all, what blushing bride would want to cancel their own wedding completely. "No... I want to call off the wedding completely... I don't want to marry you anymore, Anna."_

 _There was a brief but heavily awkward_ pause, _before Anna spoke again. "I... I think you need to come in here. This is serious."_

_Nodding, Elsa put her hand on the doorknob and turned it, unlocking the room and pushing it open. She just prayed all of this would be over soon, for both of their sakes._

_Stepping into Anna's dressing room, Elsa was met with the gorgeous sight of Anna, standing in the room looking to the window. She watched, as Anna turned to face her, like some dame from an old romantic movie. She was wearing the most gorgeous wedding dress, one with long gloves, a wide skirt, poofy shoulders, a sparkling tiara and a long veil both hiding her face and trailing behind her._

_She looked utterly amazing. Elsa nearly had second thoughts, but then she gave up. She knew that she had to do this. For herself. For Arendelle. For Anna._

_"You look... You look amazing," Elsa complimented Anna, trying to put on a smile. "I'm... I'm sorry about all this. If you're upset I-"_

_"I'm not upset," Anna said, pulling off her veil. She then strode to Elsa and cupped her cheeks, giving her a simple, loving kiss. "I could never be upset at you."_

_Elsa sighed. "You broke so many traditions doing that."_

_"So what, they were made to be broken," Anna remarked with a giggle. "But regardless... why do you want to call off our wedding? Talk to me, Elsa. What's wrong with you, my love?"_

_Sitting down on her stool, Elsa knew she had to tell Anna everything and nothing at once. It would have been hard, but her lessons as a child had prepared her for public speaking and hiding behind an invisible mask. This was no different._

_"I've... I've been feeling pressured lately, Anna. I think we... Us... we're moving too fast as a couple. I love you so much Anna, but at the same time, I'm scared. I'm scared to be the person you want, the person I need to be. I have so many rules and responsibilities... I could become queen in a few years for all you know."_

_"So what do you suggest we do then, Elsa?" Anna then wondered. "What do you want? Just say the word and we'll make it happen."_

_"I... I want us to break up and give each other space. I want to forget about us for a while," Elsa stated. "It's going to be hard, we'll probably never hear the end of it, but it's what I want. It's what we both need out of this Anna."_

_"I know, but we're adults," Anna reminded Elsa and hugging her. "We can do whatever we feel like. I'm pretty sure people will respect our decision." Elsa felt the soft fabric of Anna's dress press against her body, the strawberry blonde happy, despite the wedding cancellation._

_Stroking Anna's hair, Elsa truly felt this was best. If this was the last hug she was going to get from Anna, it was a good one to go out on. But even so, her icy cold centre reminded her that the reason she wanted this was far different than the words coming out of her mouth._

_She would have loved to have just refused and go through with the wedding anyway. Hell, she had seen Anna, so they could just marry each other there and then and treat the ceremony as a formality, but no, she would remain true to her beliefs._

_"Just promise me one thing," Anna said, before pulling apart from the hug. "Take care of yourself. Even though I'm not here, I want you to be alright. Arendelle needs a strong queen. You need to be that strong queen for me, Elsa."_

_Nodding, Elsa looked deeply into Anna's eyes. "Anna... I promise you that I will be okay."_

_Smiling, Anna then stroked Elsa's cheek. "Can I give you one last kiss?"_

_"Sure," Elsa agreed. It was the least she could do. She then closed her eyes as Anna brought them back together, kissing Elsa passionately and sweetly. Her gloved hands cupped her cheeks as tears streamed from Elsa's cheeks. These were not tears of joy, they were tears of sadness._

_And this kiss... this was their goodbye._

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And here comes the angst. "Hands out tissues" Yeah I know this where the sad stuff happens, and... I'm afraid things will still be getting sadder, but there will be happy times, I promise!

See you next time!


	6. Chapter 5 - Handsome Stranger, Tall And Fair

_Chapter 5 - Handsome Stranger, Tall And Fair_

 

Elsa sat in the airport terminal, holding her hands to her waist. She was wearing a modest violet jacket and white gloves, looking as formal as she possibly could for a situation as this. It always unnerved her being around so many people, but there was a good reason for this.

The terminal was so busy, with several people coming to and from the many aircraft that were situated on the tarmac outside. Considering how much of a tourist attraction Arendelle was at that time of year, it didn't surprise Elsa all that much.

She was too concerned with concealing her secret from so many people, but constant fear only made her powers grow stronger. She was worried that snow would leak from the sides of her gloves any second now, and someone would catch her.

No, she was going to stay focused. This was for the best. She had a duty to her citizens as their princess, even though she was not meant to lead them in any way.

Looking out at the runway outside of the building, Elsa could see the massive passenger and cargo planes take off and fly into the sky. She had only been on a plane once when she was younger. It wasn't much of a pleasant experience, hence why Elsa preferred the train.

Today, Elsa was to greet her parents here at the terminal and escort them back to the royal palace. Her mother and father had been abroad on a royal tour, visiting many places all over the world. She'd heard all about it from the many emails her mother had sent her.

One day, Elsa knew it would be her time to go on such a visit and if it was by plane, she would just have to get over her uneasiness about flying, as well as her fear of losing control. She was just praying for it all to be over soon, so she could just lock herself in her room again.

Looking to her left, Elsa saw her loyal chauffeur and servant, Kristoff, taking a nap on the bench next to her. She slightly envied him a little. She didn't get nearly enough sleep these days, what with all the constant worrying and fear.

Just then, the two of them heard the sound of the PA announcement tone in their ears. "The Plane now landing at terminal three is the Arendelle Airways Flight 8437. This aircraft is not a registered commercial flight. Please do not attempt to board this aircraft."

Realising that was her parents' plane, Elsa nudged Kristoff. "Psst, Kristoff."

The burly blonde startled awake, shaking. "Who? What? Where?!" He exclaimed, before calming down. "Oh, it's you, Elsa."

"Sorry to disturb your nap, Kristoff, but my parents have just landed," Elsa informed. "You should probably go down to the car and warm it up."

"Oh right," Kristoff agreed. "And you'll go and collect them?"

"That's right," Elsa stated. "I'll be back soon."

Kristoff nodded and he and Elsa went their separate ways. The blonde princess then made herself look presentable, since she hadn't seen her parents in just over two months. They would probably ask her about her birthday and the little... incident with Anna.

Elsa blushed a little. Thinking of Anna did seem to ease her, but she knew if her former fiancee was brought up too much in any conversation, people would start asking questions. In the eyes of the public, they probably shouldn't have been seeing one another.

She then started to make her way towards the boarding area, where her parents would likely be waiting for her. When she arrived, she saw the plane was still taxiing into the terminal, with the long boarding tube connecting it to the building.

The plane itself was more or less a standard two-engine airliner, with a white, gold and blue paint scheme. It was a private aircraft reserved for exclusive use by the Royal family of Arendelle. As Elsa looked out of the window, she mentally prepared herself for what was about to happen.

 _Just relax, Elsa_ , she said in her thoughts, but it wasn't much use. She was still worried as all hell.

Eventually, the doors of the boarding tube opened and Elsa's parents walked into the lounge from their flight, Elsa's mother smiling as she saw their daughter. "Elsa!" She called to her. "You came to see us!"

"H-Hey Mom," Elsa said softly, sounding rather timid.

Hugging her daughter, the Queen smiled. "Oh, you're too kind to us."

As she and her mother embraced, Elsa looked down the boarding tube. As she stared, she saw a man walking down the tube with her father, a man she had never seen before. He was tall, at least the same height as Kristoff, wearing a dark blue and white suit. His hair was brown and there was a distinctive pair of sideburns adorning the side of his head.

Judging from how he walked with her father, Elsa assumed he was a very rich man, clearly someone with good ties to her father.

Elsa's father and the stranger walked into the room, leaving the sliding doors that led to the boarding tube. Seeing his only child for the first time in months, the king smiled. "Elsa, it's good to see you, my daughter."

Bowing in respect, Elsa smiled at her father. "I hope you had a safe journey, father," she spoke with respect and dignity.

"Well, there was a little turbulence," the old king remarked. "But it was mostly a safe ride." He then gestured to the man at his left. "Elsa, I would like you to meet a new friend of mine. This is Mr Hans Woods. He's been very interested in meeting you."

Stepping forward, the man bowed in front of Elsa, taking her hand. "Princess Elsa," he spoke in a kind, rather cool voice. "It is an honour to finally meet you." He then kissed Elsa's gloved hand with respect.

Cringing a little inside, Elsa felt very uncomfortable at this man touching her. Why exactly was he here? and more importantly, who exactly was he?

"Forgive me, Mr Woods," Elsa responded, as the man stood up and faced her. "I do not believe I am familiar with you."

"Mr Woods is the CEO of one of the most influential pharmaceutical companies in the world," her father explained. "His family has had ties to Arendelle for several years now. We met while your mother and I were in the states."

"And I wanted to learn all about the beautiful daughter he had," Hans responded. "Your parents have agreed to allow me to visit you for a time, Princess. I hope we can... get to know each other."

"Excuse me?" Elsa wondered, raising an eyebrow. She was starting to grow very concerned with how Hans had worded that statement.

Elsa's father spoke again, clarifying Hans's words. "Mr Woods wishes to court you, Elsa, in hopes that he can... one day become your husband."

"Wait what?" Elsa said, very shocked. "Papa, are you trying to put me into an arranged marriage?!"

"No, no of course not dear," Elsa's mother assured her. "We merely wanted to introduce this man to you in hopes that you might... well, you've been lonely since that Anna girl left you."

"She didn't leave me," Elsa insisted.

Elsa's father smiled. "You don't need to be with him if you don't want to, Elsa, but he has sought you out for some time. You should at least give him a chance, even for a little while."

"Of course," Hans agreed. "I assure you, I shall not try to rush you in any way, shape or form. Rest assured, our relationship will be strictly professional."

Sighing, Elsa knew that if she tried to get out of this, she only risked provoking the ire of this man and whatever allies he had. Plus, she didn't want to harm whatever relationship was between this man and her father. After all, she wanted to ensure Arendelle remained a prosperous nation

Looking at Hans again. "Very well, but you must keep your distance from me. I... have some issues with personal space."

"Of course, your highness," Hans spoke with a smile, before Elsa led her parents to the car park of the terminal, wanting to be home as soon as possible.

xXx

 

Anna sat in her girlfriend's car, waiting on the road opposite the royal palace. They had been waiting out here for several hours by that point, with no sign of any activity coming from the old building. This was hopeless, Anna thought, there was no way that anyone was going to be coming out of those olds gates.

Looking at her girlfriend, Rapunzel, who was typing on her phone, Anna raised an eyebrow. "Punzie, remind me why you dragged me out here today?"

"I got a tip about something going on with your ex-girlfriend's parents," Rapunzel stated. "Apparently they're back from a trip today."

"Right, right," Anna responded. "And why are we waiting out here? We shouldn't be spying on people, Punzie."

"Look, you know I like celebrity gossip, and that ex-girlfriend of yours rarely comes out of the house. Besides, I'm giving you an opportunity to see her again, so that should be a plus right?"

Groaning, Anna had to admit Rapunzel had a point. After all, Anna still missed Elsa, so any chance to see her was a blessing in her eyes. Although, she could have just texted her to arrange a date. But then again, maybe seeing Elsa in her own home would be a nice change.

It would certainly be nostalgic at least.

Suddenly, as Anna and Rapunzel were waiting on the street, the two of them saw a long, black limousine drive along the road in front of them, pulling up near the gates. It had a rather formal looking decoration upon its bumper, giving away whom it belonged to.

Staring out of the window, Anna and Rapunzel watched as the driver, a man with shaggy blonde hair, got out and head to the rear passenger doors. Opening two of them, Anna saw the king and queen of Arendelle get out from either side.

Then stepped out Elsa, and next to her, was a man with sideburns who Anna didn't recognise. But she felt some sort of jealousy from, when she saw him putting his arm around Elsa. Scowling, Anna reached for the door handle.

Rapunzel quickly grabbed Anna, pulling her back to her seat. "What the hell are you thinking?!"

"I'm gonna get that creep away from Elsa, that's what," Anna argued, before pulling herself free of Rapunzel's grip.

"Anna, please don't do anything stupid," Rapunzel said. "I'd rather we both didn't get in trouble for harassing the royal family."

Sighing, Anna agreed. She couldn't act impulsively. That's not what Elsa would want and would only embarrass or make her uncomfortable. She then looked over at her cousin, raising an eyebrow. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Simple," Rapunzel stated. She then looked closer at the man with Elsa. "I think I recognise that guy. I think he's that big American business guy, Hans Woods."

"What's he doing with Elsa?" Anna wondered.

"Well, he apparently is somewhat of a distant relative of Elsa's family,"Rapunzel informed her. "Maybe he wants to get back in touch with his homeland."

"Whatever," Anna scoffed. "Just, try and get his attention away from Elsa. I don't think she likes him too much."

Anna was right, as she could see a rather forced-looking smile upon Elsa's face. Anna recognised that forced smile all too well. Quickly, she and Rapunzel got out of the car, sneaking up towards the family as they walked through the gates of the palace.

Making her move, Rapunzel called the attention of the people in front of them. "Excuse me? Excuse me?"

Hans turned around, eyeing Rapunzel. "Oh lord, it's a member of the press," he mumbled under his breath with annoyance.

"Mr Woods?" Rapunzel inquired. "I'm Rapunzel Corona of the Arendelle Gazette. Would you mind taking part in a quick interview? It's very rare for a reporter such as myself to meet such an influential man such as yourself."

As Rapunzel got Hans's attention, Anna quickly ran up to Elsa and took her hand, grinning at her. "Hey, snowflake."

Elsa gasped as Anna called her by her old pet name. "Oh Anna," she sighed with relief. "Thank god it's you." She then looked behind them, seeing Rapunzel chatting up Hans. "Who is that?"

"One of my girlfriends," Anna informed Elsa. "We were waiting outside after she got a tip about your folks coming home. Who's that douchebag you were with."

"Some rich snob my parents want me to have a relationship with," Elsa said. "But... now that you're here." She then grabbed Anna's hand. "Mama, Papa, look who's here!"

The King and Queen turned around, with Elsa's mother grinning. "Oh look, dear! Look who else has come to see us."

Smiling, the king looked at Anna with a hopeful expression. "Anna... It's good to see you again. It's been too long since you were at my daughter's side."

"Anna and I have been seeing each other again lately, Papa," Elsa insisted, pulling Anna to her side, making the younger girl blush with surprise. "Perhaps we might be resuming our old relationship."

"Oh, that's very good news indeed!" Elsa's mother agreed. "We always thought you two would be good for one another. Anna, would you and your friend like to stay for dinner? It would be just like old times."

At a loss for words, Anna merely replied with a nod. "S-Sure, why not?" She remarked.

As Elsa's parents left them, Anna glared at the blonde to her side. "What the heck was that about?!"

"Look, they want me to be with Hans, but I don't want to, so if they think I'm back with you, maybe they will get him to back off," Elsa informed her. "Besides, it's what you want right?"

"Yeah but... I thought we agreed no strings attached."

"Don't worry, we can keep it that way. Just try and play it like old times, Anna," Elsa said. "It's the least you can do for me."

Nodding, Anna smiled. "Okay, Elsa... I'll do this for you."

xXx

 

Later that evening, Anna and Rapunzel had dinner with Elsa and her family, with Mr Hans Woods making his presence known at the table. As they all tuck into a hearty meal fit for royalty, Anna made sure she was sat as close to Elsa as possible.

There was something she didn't like about the way Hans looked at her, the way his eyes seemed to always be locked onto her at any given moment. While she was trying to remain calm and civilised tonight, there was a growing urge inside of Anna to punch that man right in his perfect teeth.

Enjoying her meal next to Anna and Elsa, Rapunzel spooned some soup into her mouth. She swallowed and sighed, feeling the warm liquid flow down her throat. "Mmm, that was delicious! I've eaten in many fancy places, but this is certainly in my top three."

"I find that a lot of European countries have a much finer cuisine these days," Hans admitted. "Wouldn't you agree, Anna, about your home nation of Genovia having similar tastes."

Anna narrowed her eyes. Hans had been trying to make conversation with her all evening, but Anna knew his type. She wouldn't give that slimeball any attention, especially since he was making advances on her girlfriend.

"Yes," she merely replied. "Genovia is a country of great cuisine and a nation as prosperous as Arendelle."

"Such a good thing to hear," Hans stated. "I'm glad countries like yours are progressing so well. In America, things really have gone to pot. Money, politics, it's all going down the drain. While your part of the world marches forward, we're being slowly left behind in the dust. I envy you slightly."

Elsa's father chuckled. "You flatter us, my boy. We are only a humble nation. There are countries far larger and wealthier than Arendelle who would be more than worthy of such praise."

"On the contrary, Arendelle has greater potential than most countries," Hans spoke. "If your economy continues to grow at the rate it has, you could end up being a major superpower within years. Even the Chinese would be jealous."

Anna started to find all this talk very boring to listen to, as was Elsa. Both of them slowly yawned, before Anna stood up. "Your Majesties, may Elsa and I be excused? I think my girlfriend and I could do with some fresh air."

"Of course, child," Elsa's mother then agreed.

Turning to look at Rapunzel, Anna smiled at her. "Care to join us Rapunzel?"

"No thank you," the blonde replied. "I'm waiting here for dessert."

"Suit yourself," Anna remarked.

She and Elsa then left the room, relieved to be away from Hans at last. As they wandered through the halls, Anna found herself reflecting on the past, on how she had spent many days with Elsa in this palace. Perhaps she would again, but for now, she was just glad for the moment.

Adjusting her glove, Elsa looked over at Anna, sighing. She felt guilty for forcing Anna into this position. They were supposed to be taking it slow with... whatever their relationship was now, and the young redhead had pretty much screwed it all up.

But Anna wasn't upset. No, she was just happy to be with her friend once again, her girlfriend. Soon, the two arrived at the balcony of the palace, with Elsa leaning against the rail, looking down. Her nerves were calmed now, thanks to Anna's presence.

Looking at the young redhead, Elsa gave Anna an apologetic look. "Anna... I'm..."

"It's okay," Anna cut her off. "I know why you said those things, Elsa. If I was forced to be with some creep who wanted me for my cash, I'd try anything to get him off my back too."

Elsa sighed. "Anna... I don't want to force you to get back with me. You seemed happy with that reporter girl you brought with you."

"I'm not getting back or with anyone, Elsa," Anna reminded her. "I'm just... still figuring things out and spreading as much love as I can give." She leaned close and kissed Elsa on the lips, sighing softly as she cupped the gorgeous princess's cheeks.

Moaning a little, Elsa gently held her hands on Anna's hips as she was kissed so tenderly and sweet. God, she loved to kiss Anna so much. If only the curse inside of her didn't prevent her from taking her gloves off and doing the deed with Anna there and then.

Pulling away, Anna held her dear princess close, touching foreheads with her. "Elsa... can I say one crazy thing?"

"You can," Elsa said softly.

"I... I love you."

Elsa smiled. "I love you too."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Here's another chapter of this for you all! Be warned things might be getting more angsty for this story, but there will be lots of fluff to come, I promise :3

See you next time!


	7. Chapter 6 - The Bride-To-Be

_Chapter 6 - The Bride-To-Be_

 

Anna drove down the small coastal road near the capital city of Arendelle, checking her sat-nav to make sure she was going the correct route. She never could trust sat-navs, preferring to use whatever app was on her phone to help her navigate to a destination.

Still, she had made her choice and it seemed like the small screen on the dashboard of her car was indeed taking her to the correct destination. As she drove past a long stretch of beach, Anna looked out of the window, gazing at the beautiful sands glistening in the morning sun.

Years ago, she and Elsa had once been to that very beach, while they were still engaged. She remembered begging Elsa to build a sandcastle and build one they had. She remembered how big it was, something that she was very proud about.

Elsa had also been quite pleased, since she had been studying architecture. Anna remembered how fond Elsa was of that subject, but like many things in her life, had completely shut it out. She only hoped she could break down whatever walls Elsa had put up around herself and bring them back to what they once were, but she knew that was unlikely.

Her ex-fiance had more important things to worry about these days, what with that smarmy American businessman strutting around her. Hans was apparently taking Elsa on a trip to see his office in Arendelle today. Anna had offered to come with Elsa for support, but the blonde assured her that she would be fine.

Still, at least Elsa wasn't being as much of a shut-in. Anna was doing some good at least. But Anna wanted to forget about Elsa for one day, not wanting to feel any burden from dwelling upon her. Not that was a bad thing. While Anna did care for Elsa, she knew that today she deserved to focus on herself.

Turning around the next bend on the wiggly coastal road, Anna saw the sight of a small beach house not far from her current position. As she spotted the house, her sat-nav made an announcement. "You have arrived at your destination. Please turn right at the next exit."

 _Finally_ , Anna thought, glad to finally have arrived.

Pulling up in the driveway of the house, Anna stepped out of the car. The house itself was built on top of a very small cliff, not one with an impossible drop to the ocean, rather it was built on a small rocky-outcrop, with a small grassy slope that led down to the nearby beach.

Getting to the front door, Anna reached to one side and rang the doorbell, before waiting patiently for the occupant to greet her. She knew that the person she was visiting would likely be in, since they lived so far from civilization, that they didn't have reason to go out much.

Soon, Anna heard the sound of the door unlocking and opening before her, the person she had come to see waiting for her behind the door.

"Anna!" The person greeted her, with a smile on her face. The person was a young woman, around the same age as Anna. She had long red hair with beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a rather cute blue shirt teamed with a navy skirt.

"Hi, Ariel," Anna replied, waving. "I just thought I'd drop by and see how you were." Ariel was one of Anna's many girlfriends, a rather kind young woman who loved the ocean and everything about water. She'd brought her as her date to Elsa's birthday party some months prior.

Ariel smiled and gestured to one side, letting Anna make her way into the house. "Well do come in. You, my dear, are always welcome in my home."

Grinning, Anna stepped into the quiet beach house. It was a very quaint building, with large glass doors at the rear of the place that led out onto a balcony overlooking the ocean. There was the sound of the radio playing that made the whole place feel tranquil.

Taking in breath, Anna sighed. She'd forgotten how peaceful being away from the city was. If only her apartment could be as peaceful as this place.

Going to her kitchen, Airel then poured Anna cup of her best herbal tea, before handing it to her. "Here, this should restore your strength after your long journey."

"Thank you, Master Jedi," Anna joked, referring to Ariel's wisdom.

Rolling her eyes, Ariel went back to get her own drink before she and Anna sat on the couch together, drinking their respective drinks. They eyed each other for a few seconds, Anna's teal orbs staring into Ariel's blue spheres, letting the cosmic force of the universe flow between them.

Sipping her drink, Ariel then looked over at Anna, placing her drink down on the saucer. "So... what has brought you to my place, Anna?"

"I just missed ya," Anna merely replied. "Figured you could use the company." She then suddenly looked around, a little confused. "Wait... where's Erica? I thought she'd moved in with you by now."

"Oh, she had to get called away to a meeting at her job over the weekend, " Ariel explained. "It's kinda delayed her moving in a little bit."

Erica was Ariel's fiancee, whom she'd been dating for over two years by that point. Their wedding was going to be in a few months and Anna had already agreed to be their bridesmaid. The last time Anna had spoken to Ariel, Erica was planning to move in with her.

"That kinda sucks," Anna said. "But at least I'm here, right? I mean, I still put a smile on your face, don't I?"

"You never stopped Anna," Ariel told her, stroking Anna's adorable freckled cheek. "And how have you been lately my dear? I heard you have been seeing that old girlfriend of yours lately, the fair Princess Elsa."

"Oh, Elsa?" Anna stated. "Yeah... She's kinda come back into my life again. Crazy isn't it, after all that went on between us."

"I think it's quite sweet," The other redhead admitted. "I remember hearing about you two for the first time when you and her got engaged. The magazines never stopped gossiping about you."

Anna giggled. She did enjoy those times when she was in the spotlight for being Elsa's fiancee, but in the years since had left her, Anna had come to prefer being known for the deeds done on her own rather than merely being a girl who once dated the Princess of Arendelle.

She and Ariel then cuddled up together, with the other girl snuggled up in her arms. For a girl who spent most of her days in the cold ocean breeze, she was very warm to the touch, although that could have just been the herbal tea in her body.

Cupping Anna's cheek, Ariel then looked in Anna's eyes again, feeling so very in love with her. As her hand stroked Anna's freckled skin, she pulled the girl close to her, touching foreheads with her. "I've missed you so much, Anna," she spoke.

"I... I missed you too," Anna responded, before Ariel then brought their lips together in a soft, tender, loving kiss. Ariel's mouth opened just a little, allowing for the kiss to deepen and for Anna to slowly slide a little of her tongue into Ariel.

Her arms wrapping around Ariel softly, Anna slowly started to kiss her more and more, letting her lips join deeply and softly in a soft motion. Ariel was such a dear to kiss, her lips tasting like strawberries. Her hair was also silky smooth, so gentle to the touch.

Ariel kissed Anna sweetly as well, letting her hands cup Anna's cheeks. She adored Anna deeply, just as she adored the woman she was going to marry. She preferred neither of them, obviously. She loved Anna and Erica equally, but in this moment, Anna was all hers.

Knowing the love in Ariel's heart was pure, Anna gave into the kiss completely, letting herself take the lead in the kiss, slowly starting to make out with the gorgeous redhead in front of her. Ariel moaned in return, soon getting up and taking Anna's hand.

Parting, Ariel grinned, knowing what Anna meant. "Oh my... are we going to take this to the bedroom, my dear?"

"What do you think?" Anna said with a sly wink.

Ariel laughed cutely, before she kissed Anna again, letting her partner guide their way to Ariel's bedroom. As they kissed and stepped together in their little dance, Anna held Ariel, making sure they didn't bump into anything by accident.

Soon, they were in the bedroom without incident and Anna had soon laid Ariel upon the bed. She watched as Ariel was beneath her, and the two stripped naked. As the now naked Ariel lay beneath her, Anna smiled. She was utterly beautiful.

Giggling more, Ariel stroked Anna's cheek once more. "Oh, you are just too cute. It's a shame you didn't agree to marrying me and Erica."

"Not into commitment much these days, baby," Anna replied. "But it's okay. I'm just glad you're going to be a happy blushing bride. Now come here, you cutie. I've missed you."

Ariel then closed her eyes as Anna leaned down, kissing her lips once more with passion and desire. Anna let her hands snake all over Ariel's slender, beautiful body, cupping her breasts, waists and other parts of her splendid form.

Loving Ariel more and more, Anna started to kiss down Ariel's slender, swan-like neck, pressing her lips upon the redhead's soft skin. It was still tender to the taste, creamy and wonderful. As a hand gently caressed Ariel's breasts, Anna's lips continued to travel ever downward.

Gasping for Air, Ariel could only watch as Anna started to kiss just above her sweet, smooth folds. Within moments, Anna had entered her, eating away at her delicious clit. Biting her lip, Ariel moaned in pleasure, feeling Anna grope her rear as she did so.

One of Anna's fingers entered Ariel's rear, pleasuring the redhead sweetly and dearly as well as the tongue Anna had already sent into Ariel. Her hips buckling, she forced more of herself onto Anna, wanting more pleasure from her dearest love.

Savouring the sensation of Ariel's folds, Anna spread her mouth wide over Ariel's slit, parting apart her lower lips with her tongue. She breathed warm breaths upon Ariel, feeling the sticky insides of the gorgeous redhead with loving care.

Pressing Anna's head down, Ariel could feel her orgasm nearing. Anna was enticing, the lady from Genovia pleasuring Ariel in the only way she could. Within moments Ariel could feel her wave start to build inside. She was going to climax in but a few seconds.

Anna's tongue pressed on the advantage, wanting Ariel to release her juices, to relax and fall into her loving arms. And then, Anna got her wish.

Moaning loudly, Ariel released her sweet beautiful juices upon Anna, the soft material trickling from her folds and into Anna's mouth.

Anna lapped up Ariel's cum, before she snuggled up with the gorgeous woman, grinning. "Enjoy that baby?" She wondered.

"Mmmmm," Ariel sighed, full of love. She then leaned over and smirked at Anna. In seconds, her own hand travelled down Anna's body, as she kissed Anna's sweet neck, placing a love bite on the freckled skin.

Blushing furiously, Anna gasped in surprise. "Ari!"

Ariel smiled. "Time to make you cum now, my beloved Anna." Her fingers then began the deed, as they entered Anna's body from her own slit and started to finger the strawberry blonde from within.

Anna shuddered and moaned, before Ariel quieted her with soft, full lips. Ariel kissed Anna passionately, making out with her and stroking her hair as her fingers did their work. She wanted Anna to be all hers at that moment, to remind her beloved how true love felt.

Moaning into the kisses, Anna could feel Ariel's fingers stroke her sweet spots. They were so slender and soft, like small tentacles within her frame. As the fingers danced and Ariel's tongue was firmly inside of Anna's mouth, the redhead tasting her own juice that was still on Anna's lips, Anna's arm wrapped around Ariel's waist, clinging on as she was fingered.

Continuing her pleasure, Ariel sent more of her fingers into Anna, making the strawberry blonde beg through the kisses. In moments, Anna had came as well, her juices leaking upon Ariel's fingers.

Panting, Anna pulled out of the kiss, sighing. "You are full of surprises." She smiled. "You're gonna be a beautiful bride, Ariel."

"I hope I don't disappoint you, Anna," Ariel replied with a warm smile. "For now, just stay with me. You know how much I love your company."

"And I love you as well, Ariel," Anna agreed, before wrapping her limbs around the sweet redhead, cuddling her on her soft bed with the sea breeze in their ears.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Yes this story is back for a few chapters! So sorry, it's been a while, been in a bit of a rough unproductive patch of late. Don't worry, all of this fic is written and I'll try and have a few more chapters out by the end of the year. Hope you enjoy this first little story, involving Anna and Ariel. Just so you know, Ariel is a trans lady in this AU :3

Anyway, hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 7 - An Evening With Rapunzel

_Chapter 7 - An Evening With Rapunzel_

 

Sitting in front of her window, Anna stared out at the evening sun of Arendelle, a glass of wine in her hand. She'd found a bottle hiding in the corner of one of her cupboards. It was a good year, 1998, and it seemed a pity to waste such a good vintage.

Sipping more of her beverage, Anna sighed. It had been a while since she had heard from Elsa, the blonde being very busy with trying to deal with Hans. She just hoped she wasn't missing her too much, since Anna was missing the blonde princess most of all.

Anna knew she should have been there for Elsa, but part of her felt that just waiting patiently for Elsa to return was the right thing to do. But she knew Elsa was literally in hell right now, suffering from that horrible man's advances.

Taking another swig of wine, Anna made a silent toast to Elsa, wishing her good luck from afar as she caught the sight of the royal palace from her window. It was one of the many perks of owning an apartment in the city after all.

As she drained her glass, Anna then heard a knock at her door. Who could that be? She wondered, getting up. She wasn't expecting a pizza delivery or anything like that, so a knock on the door at this late hour was most unexpected.

Heading to the door, Anna unlocked it and opened it, smiling as she was greeted with the familiar sight of her girlfriend Rapunzel.

The young reporter brushed a lock of blonde hair from her eyes before smiling. "Hey, Anna, you busy right now?" She greeted her.

"Punzie!" Anna cheered. "I wasn't expecting ya. Yeah, sure, do come in. I'm not busy."

"Thank you," the gorgeous blonde replied, before walking into the room. "I see you've done some early spring cleaning."

"I got a bit bored earlier in the week," Anna explained. "What are you doing here? Have the invites for the charity gala been sent out?"

"No, but that will be soon," Rapunzel stated. "However, I found something that I thought you might wanna see. Mind if I put some stuff on your table?"

Anna nodded. "Go right ahead."

Heading to the small table in Anna's kitchen, Rapunzel then sat down, putting her handbag upon it. After she opened up the bag, she pulled out a large plastic wallet, which she then opened to reveal several sheets of freshly printed paper.

Wondering what all this was, Anna sat down at the table, looking at the various pieces of paper. Staring at the sheets closely, Anna could see several facts and figures on some pages, while others seemed to be transcripts of people's phone conversations.

"What is all this?" Anna wondered, putting a piece down on the table and looking at her girlfriend in confusion.

"Well, since you got a bit concerned about that guy who's been mooching around Elsa lately," Rapunzel stated. "I figured I could help you out, maybe dig up some dirt on the guy. All of this, this is what I was able to find. I can tell you, it wasn't easy, but with my connections, I've got a lot here."

Looking down at the papers, Anna nodded. "Okay, so what were you able to find out about Hans?"

"That's he's a really big scummy bastard for one thing," Rapunzel then remarked.

Anna chuckled. "I think we already gathered that from talking to the guy, Punz."

"Then I suggest you take a look at those documents there," Rapunzel suggested. "Turns out Hans's company has been buying out smaller drug companies so he can sell their products under his brand at higher prices. That sounds pretty shitty if you ask me."

"Well that is American capitalism for you," Anna mused. "I doubt a few pieces of paper would be enough evidence to get the guy arrested. I mean, he's probably got enough money to pay for several of the best lawyers in the world."

"And that's not all," Rapunzel carried on. "He's got some really shady ties to the government here. He's got the prime minister practically on his payroll.

"Considering Conservatives like Weaseltown would sell their soul to the devil, that doesn't surprise me either," Anna remarked. "But... thanks for telling me this, Rapunzel." She sighed. "I can't believe Elsa's parents let her get mixed up in this."

"From what I gathered, they probably don't know about this," Rapunzel said. "From what my sources said, they only met Hans while they were abroad, but he pulled the usual charm."

"Probably wrapped around his little finger," Anna assumed. She sighed. "Guess, I'll just need to keep being more lovey-dovey with Elsa until Hans gets the hint and leaves for good."

Rapunzel gave Anna a reassuring smile. "Hey, at least you'll get to see Elsa on a more regular basis. I know she means a lot to you."

"You mean a lot to me too, Punzie," Anna admitted, blushing softly. "Say... why don't you stay the night? I've not got anything planned and... I could use the company."

The blonde thought for a few seconds, before checking the calendar on her phone. After putting it down, she looked at Anna, giving the strawberry blonde a warm smile. "I don't see why not? Sure, I'll gladly stay the night. I don't have work tomorrow anyway."

"Great!" Anna chirped. "I'll get dinner on then."

"Actually, why don't you let me cook," Rapunzel then offered. "It's been a while since I went behind the stove. You know how much I love to cook."

"Among several other things," Anna remarked, referring to Rapunzel's jack of all trades nature. "Go right ahead, Punzie."

Grinning brightly, Rapunzel soon got to work. She cooked up a very delicious meal, one that even though it tasted so very, very good, paled in comparison to the grand banquet they had eaten when they were with Elsa and her family.

Fully spent after eating so much good food, Anna collapsed onto her couch moments later, Rapunzel bringing some cheese, crackers and more wine for them both. As they sat together, Anna sighed, cuddling up with Rapunzel.

"That was the best meal I've had in ages," she remarked. "That wasn't from a palace, obviously."

Giggling, Rapunzel kissed Anna's cheek. "You dork. I love you." She smiled and held her hand. "I'm just glad to have given you a night away from it all."

"I wish it could never end," Anna admitted.

Holding Anna close, Rapunzel lay her head on Anna's chest, smiling softly. It might have been all the wine she had drunk, but being with Anna at that moment was like a dream that she wished she could never awaken from. Truly, Anna was her true love, even if Anna was already seeing another.

Pulling Anna close, Rapunzel grinned, before kissing Anna's cheek, peppering her cheek and neck with soft, ticklish kisses.

Anna giggled, watching as Rapunzel snuggled her, purring like a kitten. Rapunzel was very adorable when she was tipsy. Not too drunk that she didn't do any silly stuff, but still lightheaded enough that she was very happy and loving.

Seeing nothing wrong with enjoying the moment, Anna cupped Rapunzel's cheek and gave her a soft, loving, tender kiss on her precious lips. Rapunzel sighed and kissed Anna back immediately, taking her hands and interlocking fingers with her.

Moaning a little, Anna pressed forward, kissing Rapunzel sweetly. She could taste the wine still on Rapunzel's lips, the sublime sensation of red still upon her flesh. Anna tasted Rapunzel's mouth more, opening her own maw to deepen the kiss.

Stroking Anna's hair, Rapunzel continued to purr happily, before she parted their kiss and licked her own lips. "Mmm, you're so beautiful."

The strawberry blonde then smirked playfully. "Wanna take this to bed, baby?" she cooed lovingly.

"Oh, fuck yes," Rapunzel agreed, before she giggled and jumped into Anna's arms, clinging to her like the adorable princesses she was.

Rolling her eyes at her dorky girlfriend, Anna carried Rapunzel to her bedroom, letting her down on the side of the bed. Anna was about to join her on the bed, when Rapunzel quickly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her onto the covers, pinning her down.

Gasping in surprise, Anna looked up at the gorgeous blonde pinning her to the bed. Rapunzel brushed her hair from her eyes and smiled, making a very cute face at Anna. God, she was so adorable, with her own freckles and beautiful skin glowing in the light.

Anna blushed bright red as Rapunzel stroked her cheek, before getting down and kissing her passionately. She sighed and started to undress them both, the two women soon lying down on Anna's bed, making out in the nude.

As Rapunzel slipped her tongue into Anna's mouth, she felt so alive and loved. Her whole body shivered with glee as she kissed Anna so deeply and passionately, moaning softly as her lips connected with those of the one she loved.

When Rapunzel pulled away, Anna breathed softly. Rapunzel's kisses always did find a strange way to take her breath away. She looked up, gazing at Rapunzel's gorgeous emerald eyes. The blonde giggled, before she caressed Anna's cheek again.

"I made you smile," she said, kissing Anna's forehead. "And now... I wanna make you mine Anna. Let me take all those worries away from you."

"You... You're too kind to me, Punzie," Anna sighed softly. "If we weren't in a serious relationship... I'd have gone steady with you a long time ago."

"How sweet to know," Rapunzel cooed. "But now, just relax and let your dear girlfriend take good, loving care of you." As Rapunzel said those words, two of her fingers slid down Anna's body and parted the opening between her legs.

Moaning softly, Anna felt as Rapunzel started to finger her, the blonde adding to the pleasure by kissing her breasts. Taking in steady breaths, Anna could feel a shiver on her spine as Rapunzel licked her nipple with her soft tongue.

Squirming, Anna moaned louder as Rapunzel then started to kiss down Anna's abdomen, joining her fingers in soon pleasuring Anna's pussy. Her tongue and fingers rubbed Anna's clit, and her free hand caressed Anna's sweet rump.

It was a beautiful sensation, one that coursed through Anna's veins, especially when Rapunzel started to eat Anna out so tenderly. Her tongue slid inside of the redhead's body, pressing against Anna's inner walls. In moments, Anna could feel her hips start to buckle.

Rapunzel was so tender, so firm, so sweet and loving and Anna didn't deserve her. As Rapunzel continued to devour her, Anna found herself moaning the blonde's name more and more. Her breath hitched as she tried her best to hold in her orgasm.

But Rapunzel would have none of that. By her will alone, she was going to make Anna climax and give the strawberry blonde a night to remember. Kissing the edge of her slit, Rapunzel then sent three fingers into Anna, curling them within her.

Crying out in joy at the sensation, Anna's concentration then broke as she finally came for Rapunzel, moaning loudly as her juices flowed. She looked down at the blonde and sighed, panting cutely.

Licking her fingers, Rapunzel then giggled cutely and cuddled Anna on the bed, holding her close. "Did you enjoy that, my dear?"

"Mmmmm..." Anna moaned in response, utterly spent of energy. As Rapunzel cuddled her, she relaxed into the embrace, feeling Rapunzel's warm skin press against hers. They felt so intimate and connected, even after the sex was over.

Holding Anna, Rapunzel then whispered something into her ear. "I will always love you Anna and no matter what, I will always be here for you. I am yours."

"And you... are mine," Anna sighed, before both women then fell asleep on the bed, snuggled up together in this loving moment.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And here's a sweet little chapter for Anna and Rapunzel. I always love doing these two together. Don't worry, Anna will have fun with Elsa next time. For now, just enjoy the Annapunzel cuteness :3


	9. Chapter 8 - The Gala

_Chapter 8 - The Gala_

 

Elsa paced around her room, muttering her mantra to herself. She was stressed out beyond belief, almost losing control of her ice powers. Her gloves were helping but she could feel the storm growing within her, almost out of control.

Rubbing her temples, Elsa tried to focus her thoughts on something that brought a smile to her face, like Anna or the taste of chocolate, but it was no hope. She was so stressed that even the happiest of thoughts wouldn't ease her.

She continued to walk back and forth across the room, muttering the same few words over and over again. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel."

There was so much ice building around her, icy spikes already forming at the walls. She had to be calm, she wouldn't let the full fury of her power be unleashed. Letting out a loud scream, a blast of blue light shout out from Elsa as she let it all go.

Her room was completely covered in a blanket of snow, but Elsa then collapsed in a heap on the floor, crying softly. As she regained control of herself, she melted all the ice and snow and it attracted back into her body like a planet's gravity pulling asteroids into its orbit.

She'd been so stressed lately, with Hans Woods wanting her attention constantly. She'd been trying to avoid him as best as she could, but the man was completely insufferable. Why her parents thought he would be good for her, she didn't know. Didn't they realise that Anna was more than enough for her?

Whatever the reasons, Elsa was calm now, her mind focused, her control restored. Now, she had to just remain this way for as long as possible, until she could fully feel once again.

God, this was such a pain for her. A pain that already had taken its toll on both her physical and mental health, but Elsa would carry on, for not only her family, but for Anna as well. She missed her greatly, wondering if she should text her today or give her a call.

But before, Elsa could say anything, she then heard a knock upon her door. She quickly put her gloves back on before calling out to whom had knocked on the door. "Y-yes, who is it?"

"It's me, Kristof!" a voice called to her. "Are you okay in there, Princess? I heard a loud cry from the room. I was wondering if you were alright. May I come in?"

"Oh, of course," Elsa expressed. "Yes, do come in Kristoff... I could use the company."

A few seconds later, the door opened and Kristoff walked into the room, Elsa's servant raising his eyebrow at her. "Are you alright?" he asked her, seeing the dried tears on her face.

Elsa sighed. "No... I've been suffering from some severe anxiety attacks lately. They seem to have been getting ever stronger since Hans arrived."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kristoff replied, sitting beside Elsa. He wanted to put his hand on Elsa's shoulder, but he knew the princess wasn't a fan of physical intimacy these days. "Have you been... coping alright?"

The blonde was unsure how to respond to that. She was broken inside and these attacks, the sudden surges of fear and discomfort were growing more and more frequent. While she could have easily given Kristoff a simple "yes", Elsa knew she could trust her personal servant.

"I... I'm not so sure," Elsa stated. "I would be coping fine, but Hans being here and seeing Anna again... It's just been a bit too much."

Kristoff thought for a few seconds, trying to figure out some solution to Elsa's current problem. "Have you... Have you considered therapy about this? I know a few good therapists in the city that would do wonders for you."

Elsa merely held her hands close to her chest. While she never wanted to have outside help with her struggle, she knew that even if there was a risk of her powers being discovered by the public, there would be even more of a risk to herself if she didn't seek some professional help.

Sighing, Elsa nodded. "I suppose I could think about seeing someone about this... could you give me some names that I might look them up?"

"Later," Kristoff replied. "Because I think Mr sideburns wants to see you about something."

Rolling her eyes, Elsa almost vomited in her throat. "Oh, good heavens... what does he want?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me," Kristoff told her. "I think he's waiting for you in the library."

Standing up, Elsa nodded. "Alright, I'll be on my way... and Kristoff?"

"Yes?"

Elsa smiled at her servant. "Thank you, for always being here for me."

"It's my duty, your highness," Kristoff humbly responded, bowing slightly as Elsa left the room.

Fuming slightly as she made her way down the halls, Elsa mentally prepared herself for seeing Hans again, the man's name already stressing her out. No, she was going to remain calm. As much as she was wishing for her powers to flare up and impale Hans on spikes of ice, she had a duty to uphold.

Entering the Library, Elsa saw Hans standing at the window, in his usual, blue and white business suit. As always he looked smart as ever, which only made Elsa feel sick even more. How could such a respectable looking man be such an arrogant blockhead?

Noticing Elsa had arrived, Hans then turned to face the princess, smiling kindly at her. "Princess, good of you to come."

"My servant said you had something to speak to me about?" Elsa inquired, walking a little closer.

Hans smiled. "I was hoping you might be interested in something I had to offer." He then reached into his pocket and took out a small leaflet. "I'm sure it might interest you."

"And what is this?" Elsa wondered, as she took the leaflet from Hans's hand.

The businessman smiled. "Oh, it's nothing much really. It's an invite to the city's annual charity gala. I've made quite a large donation and I'd be honoured if you came with me. After all, you don't often make appearances, and I figured it was about time that you did."

Looking down at the ticket, Elsa frowned. She'd never been to one of these sorts of parties in some time, but she knew one person who did go to these places, but Hans would probably never let Anna tag along. Thankfully, Elsa came up with a plan.

"Alright, I'll go," she said. "I suppose some fresh air will do me some good. It is tonight, correct?"

"Tomorrow night, your highness," Hans stated. "And I shall be taking you there myself."

"Oh don't bother," Elsa insisted. "I can... arrange my own transport."

The businessman nearly scowled, but his face remained a smile no matter what emotions were stirring within him. "As you wish." Hans then took his leave, before Elsa looked down at the ticket.

While Hans may have wanted to take her there as a date, Elsa knew of a more fitting companion for such an occasion. Smiling, Elsa put the invite into the pocket of her jacket and went to her bedroom. She had some things to take care of.

xXx

 

Anna sat on a chair outside of her favourite cafe in the city's high street, checking the time on her phone. She didn't mind being out, very much enjoying the weather, but she was a little perplexed as to the reason she was there in the first place.

A few hours earlier, Elsa had texted her to meet her at this cafe. While Anna would gladly meet anyone she knew anywhere, Anna knew for a fact that Elsa rarely left her palace. Whatever the reason it must have been important to her.

So far though, Anna hadn't seen any sign of her girlfriend. To be honest, Anna didn't know what she was expecting when Elsa eventually turned up. Out of the corner of her eye, Anna saw a young woman wearing a dark blue coat and black sunglasses. If the woman didn't have Elsa's distinctive hair, Anna probably wouldn't have guessed it was her.

She then moved over to Elsa's table, sitting in front of her. "Well, this is a new look for you. Are you trying out for the secret service or something?"

Elsa chuckled, taking off her shades. "It's to hide my identity, Anna. I can't exactly go out in public with everyone recognising me."

"You hardly go out in public anyway," Anna mused. "So... what's up?"

Reaching into the pocket of her coat, Elsa pulled out the leaflet Hans had given her. She then placed it into Anna's hand, expecting her to read it.

Looking at the envelope, Anna grinned. "Oh, it's an invite to the charity Gala! Oh, Elsa, you're very sweet, but I already got my ticket."

"It's not for you, silly," Elsa remarked. "It's for me. Hans got me this ticket, expecting me to go with him... but I wanna go with you instead."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Are you... asking me to be your date?" She smirked. This was very unlike the Elsa that was sitting in front of her and very much like the Elsa she knew all those years ago.

Elsa blushed a little. "Well... I think you deserve to spend some time with me. After all, it's been quite a while since our time at the restaurant... and when you came over to the castle."

Leaning forward, Anna gave Elsa a soft kiss on the lips, stroking her cheek. "Don't worry, princess. I'll gladly be your date." She grinned. "When are you picking me up?"

"Tomorrow night before the party," Elsa explained. "I'll drive to your apartment and wait for you. I'll text you when I'm there."

"Sweet!" Anna cheered. "I can wear my new dress." She then got up and kissed Elsa on the cheek. "Thanks for the invite, baby."

Elsa blushed softly as Anna stepped away. That had gone much better than she had hoped. Now, she was wondering if their date tomorrow night would go just as well. From the kiss on her cheek and the smile on Anna's face, there was a very good chance that it would.

xXx

 

One night later, Elsa was waiting in her limousine just outside of Anna's apartment building. She'd made sure the address was correct a dozen times by then, before finally coming to terms that she was indeed at Anna's residence. Tonight was the night of the gala, the first true date she'd had with Anna for quite some time.

She looked down at herself, admiring the simple, sparkly blue dress she was wearing, with a long flowing cape. In a show of confidence in herself, Elsa was not wearing gloves tonight. She was sure now that being in Anna's presence was enough to stop her swirling storm from growing.

Still, it wasn't perfect. It would probably take more time for her to fully get the control she once had back, but for now, she would gladly accept the chance to have a night with Anna like old times.

Closing her eyes, Elsa waited with bated breath for Anna to arrive. She wondered what Anna's new dress would look like, if it would be as beautiful as her other dresses. Of course, she would be beautiful. Even if Anna was lying in bed with her hair in a mess, she'd be beautiful to Elsa.

Looking at Kristoff, who was patiently sitting in the driver's seat, Elsa called to her servant. "Kristoff? Do you see any sign of her?"

Kristoff leaned out of the window and up at the large apartment building to his side. Confirming that Anna wasn't there yet, he leaned back in before turning to Elsa. "Nope, no sign of her yet. Don't worry, Elsa. It's not like she'll ditch you."

"No," Elsa sighed. She then breathed easily. She wasn't going to let her fear control her tonight. She was going to be the confident Elsa, not the scared one.

Just then, Elsa heard a loud tapping outside of her window. Gasping with surprise, Elsa rolled down her window, to find the adorable face of Anna leaning against the side of the car, a bright grin adoring the sides of her cheeks.

"Hey, Elsa!" She chirped. "Wow, love your dress as usual."

Elsa blushed, looking up at Anna's attire. It was a gorgeous pink and white ballgown with long white gloves, with Anna's hair styled in a combination of an updo with a long ponytail. She looked quite the adorable princess, much to Elsa's delight.

"Wow... yourself," Elsa eventually got out, her cheeks rosy pink. She then opened the door and let Anna get into the limo.

Grinning, Anna held Elsa's hand. "Oh? No gloves tonight? I thought you wore them all the time."

"I... uhh, just felt like a change," Elsa expressed.

Anna stroked Elsa's cheek and cuddled up with her, as the car then drove away towards the location of the gala. It would be quite a scenic drive, but one that Elsa wished could last forever. The blonde then reached into a small compartment at her side and took out a pair of wine glasses for them both.

"Oooh champagne," Anna remarked. "You always were the fancy sort."

"So were you," Elsa admitted, pouring Anna and herself some red. The two shared a toast and took a sip to their adventure that evening, before Anna burped a little.

"Oooh, pardon me," She excused, rubbing her stomach. "My lunch must not be agreeing with me."

Elsa merely giggled. Anna was such a cute dork, and tonight, she was more adorable than ever. Pulling Anna close, Elsa let the strawberry blonde rest her head on her shoulder. She sighed, finally letting fingers thread through Anna's hair, no fabric to separate them.

For the first time in forever, Elsa felt happy to be with Anna, happy to finally spend time with her like a normal couple. Even if they weren't supposed to be in a serious relationship, Elsa could find herself growing more relaxed in Anna's company.

Just then, however, Anna cupped Elsa's cheeks and kissed her sweetly, letting Elsa sigh and kiss back, their fingers interlocking. Anna loved Elsa's cool lips touching her own, soft pale flesh stroking hers. Anna reached to Elsa's waist, holding the blonde close.

Pulling away, the princess sighed. "I can't believe we're really doing this... I thought you and I were over so many years ago."

"And yet here I am," Anna remarked. "Back in your life." She booped Elsa's nose. "Guess you can't get rid of me that easily."

"I would never want to," Elsa expressed, kissing Anna again on the lips, passionately and deeply. With no powers to worry about thanks to Anna's love, Elsa was going to express all her love for Anna that night, pressing her lips to Anna's tenderly.

Sweetly kissing Elsa in return, Anna found herself moaning softly in Elsa's embrace. She did love Elsa, as much as she did all her other girlfriends, but tonight... Elsa was special to her, in a way she probably couldn't explain to herself.

Finally, however, Elsa and Anna arrived at their destination, a large building in the centre of the city where the gala was being held. There were dozens of photographers and journalists. all of them awaiting pictures and interviews with the guests arriving at the party.

"Oh my," Elsa expressed, looking out of the window. "There's a lot of people out there... and so many flashing lights too."

"Do you wanna go up that red carpet?" Anna wondered, holding Elsa's hand. "I mean, we don't have to go in the normal way. Maybe there's some little side entrance we can go in, if that's better for you."

Elsa shook her head. "No... I'll go the usual way, because I'll have you with me. I can't explain it but... you soothe me so much, Anna."

"Awww," Anna cooed, before kissing Elsa's lips again.

The car soon came to a stop just beside the start of the long red carpet. Kristoff got out from the driver's door and to the door on Anna's side of the car. He then pulled the handle and opened it, gesturing for the two women to disembark.

Stepping out into the light, Anna waved at the many photographers and journalists all taking her picture. A few moments later, Elsa got out with Anna, taking her hand. Upon her arrival, Anna noticed that all of the gathered members of the press were now taking their picture.

They then walked down the carpet, with Anna waving to the press and Elsa trying to keep to herself, but smiling as much as she could. Soon, the two of them were inside the building, and Elsa was relieved. She sighed and rested against a nearby railing.

"That was exhausting," Elsa admitted. "But... it felt good to be out in public again."

Anna smiled. "Come on, blondie, no need to be feeling drowsy just yet. The party's only just begun."

Making their way into the party, Anna and Elsa found the place a rather bustling place. There was rather soft music being played by a band in the corner of the room, very appropriate for a high society event such as this. Elsa seemed a little worried, but Anna soon held her hand.

The two of them started to make their way towards the bar, until Elsa caught the eye of a man she found rather insulting familiar. Wearing a tuxedo and talking to a few other men in suits, Hans was smirking, eyeing the room for Elsa.

"Anna... he's here," Elsa whispered. "Hans."

"On it, Elsa," Anna smirked, quickly grabbing Elsa's waist and pulling her along. Elsa gasped with surprise, only to find Anna's hand on her shoulder and the two of them softly waltzing on the dance floor, Anna making sure Elsa's face wasn't visible from view.

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, Anna... you never cease to amaze me." She sighed and touched foreheads with Anna, letting the strawberry-blonde waltz her sensually, her hands holding her gently, yet in a way that made Elsa feel she belonged to her.

Anna was about to lean in for another kiss, when a hand then tapped her on the shoulder. She and Elsa suddenly parted, to find a young girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail and a gorgeous purple dress standing behind them.

"Hey, you two!" Rapunzel chirped. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Punzie!" Anna cheered. "I knew you'd be in this join someplace."

"Hello, Rapunzel," Elsa waved hello, shyly.

Rapunzel giggled. "Bringing your new girl out for a good time, Anna?" She jested. "And here I thought I was gonna be your date to this place. After all, it is our anniversary."

"Sorry, babe," Anna excused. "I promised to take Elsa since she'd have had to go with Hans if I didn't show up with her."

"Ah, I see," Rapunzel expressed. "Well, I hope you take me for a dance later then." She winked. "I love your dress and you."

"Love ya too," Anna cooed, as Rapunzel left them in peace.

Elsa then wiped her brow, feeling very hot on the dancefloor. "Anna, could we perhaps head to the bar now? I think I'm feeling a little thirsty."

"No problemo, Elsie!" Anna responded. "What do you want, martini? Champagne?"

"Just water," Elsa stated. "I think I'll try and be a little light on the alcohol tonight."

Soon, Elsa and Anna were sitting at the bar, Elsa downing a glass of water slowly. She was enjoying her evening with Anna very much, although she still couldn't shake the feeling that Hans was still among that crowd watching her, judging her.

But she wouldn't let that bother her though. She had Anna again, her powers were under control and best yet, she was having the most fun in so many years. Looking at Anna, she smiled as the redhead gulped down more wine down her throat.

"Ahhhh," Anna sighed. "Nothing like good red wine at a fancy party."

"It certainly is some party," Elsa remarked, staring out into the crowd. "I don't think even my birthday party was even half as close to how busy this all is. You said this sort of party happens every year?"

Anna nodded. "Oh yeah. I've been every single year since I moved here. I remember meeting Punzie here a year ago. To think she was just a simple girl who wanted an interview and my autograph."

Smiling, Elsa then noticed Rapunzel in the crowd, talking to a woman with short black hair. "She's certainly your type Anna. She's very lucky to have you."

"She is," Anna then admitted. "But if I had to choose one girl to spend my life with... I'd choose you every single time, Elsa."

Blushing, Elsa felt relaxed at the compliment. Suddenly, she moved close to Anna and hugged her tightly, wrapping her arms around Anna tightly. Sighing, she nuzzled her chin into Anna's neck, letting Anna hug her back.

Anna then gave Elsa a kiss on the lips, cupping her cheeks and tasting the princess's moist, soft lips. Pulling away, she smiled. "Wanna go for another dance?"

"Are you trying to make me feel like Cinderella?" Elsa remarked. "Because if that's the case, then please dance the night away with me, Princess Charming."

Giggling, Anna held Elsa's waist and led her back towards the dance floor. "My pleasure, my darling."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And that's it for the chapters today! Don't worry, more will come soon. But warned, things might be getting a bit angsty next time, so just, be prepared for that okay? Also, I don't know if I'll be able to publish these chapters much on Tumblr for a while, what with the new rules over there. Don't worry, I'm sure things will work themselves out.

In any case, I'll see ya next time!


	10. Chapter 9 - Mind, Body and Soul

_Chapter 9 - Mind, Body and Soul_

 

Throughout her life, Elsa had never been fond of the idea of going to a therapist. Since she had first discovered her ice powers as a child, Elsa had always been worried about how someone would see her on a professional level. Would they lock her up and experiment on her? Prod and poke her to find out what made her tick? Those were the things she feared.

Yet here she was, sitting in the reception area of Arendelle's most renowned mental health clinic, waiting for an appointment. She was wearing a rather formal light blue jacket, with her gloves back on today. Elsa knew it was best that Anna wasn't here and her powers in their current state would make her case more worthwhile.

The therapist she had booked to see, under Kristoff's recommendation, was a young woman named Fa Mulan. She had spent most of her life in the military according to what Elsa had found out online. Apparently, she was one of the best mental health experts in all of Arendelle, but Elsa knew that even an expert would likely be dumbfounded by her unique... condition.

Twiddling her fingers in worry, Elsa tried to be patient and calm. The reception area wasn't that busy, but even so, Elsa couldn't risk her powers flaring up. Still, once she was with the therapist, she could relax. These places were supposed to help relax the mind after all.

Just then, Elsa heard a calm voice call her name. "Elsa Fryst?" Elsa turned to one side, recognising her family's name being called.

To Elsa's left, down a small access ramp, a young Asian woman in a wheelchair, with short black hair and brown eyes, rolled towards her. She was wearing a rather casual looking red jacket, but what surprised Elsa most was her legs... or rather the lack of them. From her hips downward, Elsa could see a small green blanket covering the woman's lower body, thinning out from the lack of lower appendages.

Rolling up to Elsa and smiling, the woman looked up at Elsa and held out her hand. "I'm Fa Mulan. I believe we had an appointment."

Shaking the woman's hand, Elsa smiled in return. "Hello, Miss Fa. I hope I am not interrupting you with you my visit."

"Not at all," the therapist responded. "It's always a pleasure when a patient like yourself comes along." She giggled at the slightly confused expression on Elsa's face. "I know, you probably weren't expecting me in a wheelchair were you?"

"No, but it's not like I would judge you," Elsa admitted. "It's not a problem really, just a pleasant surprise."

"I get it all the time," Mulan replied, smiling warmly. "Shall we go to my office and begin?"

"Of course," Elsa agreed, as Mulan then started to wheel away down a nearby corridor, rolling at a rather steady pace. Elsa followed behind, feeling rather at ease in Mulan's presence. She hadn't even started her session with her and she was already feeling relaxed.

As she followed her therapist, Elsa started to wonder how this woman would react to seeing her abilities. Since she had clearly seen much in her life, Elsa had a feeling she might be a little understanding of her powers, but there was still a sense of worry.

But, Elsa knew that she was likely going to see this woman often, so there would be time for them to gradually build up a relationship and mutual understanding of one another.

Walking at Mulan's side, Elsa looked down at the young woman. "So... may I ask a personal question about you?" She inquired. "It's about your legs... I'm a little curious about them, but if it's a sensitive subject, I won't push about it."

"No, it's alright," Mulan said, the two of them soon arriving at the door to her office. As she took out her key, she began her tale. "I assume you read I was in the military right?"

Elsa nodded, as Mulan opened the door and led them into the rather calm, quiet office.

"Well, I was deployed in the middle east a couple of years ago and well... I fell on a landmine that should have blown me to bits. Miraculously I survived. There was extensive damage to my legs, so they both had to be amputated. The pain was intense, but I learned to cope with my injuries and adapt to them. Losing my legs helped me gain a spiritual understanding of myself." She chuckled. "It's funny. My grandma used to tell me stories about spirits and our ancestors and how we could look deep within ourselves to better one another. I never knew how much that truly meant until after the accident."

"Did you ever consider getting prosthetic limbs?" Elsa inquired. "It would be a bit easier for you. After all, pushing that wheelchair does look tiring."

"No, I don't like the idea of them," Mulan answered. "I've grown used to how my body is now and I wouldn't change a single thing."

Elsa smiled, admiring the woman's confidence in herself. She envied it slightly, feeling that much like Mulan, she too had lost a great deal. Of course, she hadn't lost any limbs, but she had hope that like Mulan and her injuries, she'd be able to overcome her guilt of hurting Anna and finally controlling her powers again.

Mulan then took out a notepad and then gestured for Elsa to lie down on a small chaise longue sofa to their left. Elsa did so, taking off her shoes and lying down.

Her therapist took a seat beside Elsa, looking at her with a calm expression. "Okay, I think it's time we talked a bit more about yourself, Elsa," Mulan spoke. "What exactly is the reason you wanted to see me today? You said on the phone with my receptionist that you had been dealing with anxiety issues?"

Nodding, Elsa confirmed Mulan's statement, but she knew there was so much more than meets the eye when it came to her issues. "Yes... but, it's a bit more than just a simple issue of anxiety. I'm a rather... unique case for you, doctor."

"Unique?" Mulan inquired. "In what way?"

Gulping, Elsa knew it was time to blow the lid on her not-so-little secret. She sat up and faced Mulan, gently pulling at the finger of her glove. She sighed, breathing easily, as the glove was slowly was pulled off her hand and her pale fingers were exposed.

She then held out her palm in front of her, closing her eyes and concentrating. She let her power flow freely, letting only a little bit of that swirling storm exit her body. At that moment, her hand glowed with blue sparkles as a small snowflake made of ice appeared above Elsa's hand, hovering in the air.

Mulan's jaw dropped completely once she saw the snowflake, utterly amazed and bewildered by the sight of it. She had never seen anything like it in her whole life. Looking at Elsa, she struggled to find the words, being too lost in surprise.

"Woah..." She eventually got out. "I... I wasn't expecting that. When you said you were unique, this wasn't what I had in mind."

Elsa quickly melted the snowflake and sighed, pulling her glove back on. "I... I can do a lot more with them than just making snowflakes but... it was very hard to do even that."

"Why so?" Mulan inquired.

Sighing, Elsa looked at Mulan. "Because of the reason I'm here... you see, a few years ago, I accidentally struck my fiancee Anna in the head with my powers. She was alright, but I've never been able to get over the guilt of it... and she was the only one who knew of my powers."

"And because of your guilt, you've been suffering from anxiety attacks?"

"No, I've had them for most of my life. That part is separate from my powers, but the more I worry, the more my powers grow stronger... and the more I worry about hurting someone."

Putting a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder, Mulan smiled. "Well, you haven't hurt me. I suppose there's something for you to be happy about."

"Y-You aren't scared?" Elsa stuttered. "I mean, you are the first person to see these powers of mine in so many years."

"Why would I be?" Mulan wondered. "It's not like you've turned me into a block of ice now is it?" She chuckled. "It's okay, Elsa. You can trust me with your secret."

Relieved, Elsa sighed again, breathing easy again as she rested back down on the sofa, letting her whole body relax. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and smiling. "Thank you, Doctor."

Mulan rested back in her chair and wrote a few things down in her notebook. "Now, Elsa, about these powers of yours... where exactly did you get them? Do you know where they come from?"

Shaking her head, Elsa gave her answer. "I... I don't really know myself. I've looked up many possibilities for my powers. Inherited genes? Sudden mutation? Latent human abilities? I've even looked into mystical elements, like curses and such... but nothing has ever been a clear answer. What I do know is that my powers are tied to my emotional state. The more emotional I am, the stronger my powers are to control."

"Does it always come out of your hands?" Mulan then asked. "I mean, is that why you wear the gloves all the time?"

"Part of the reason, yes," Elsa stated. "But... it has come out of... other places as well." She blushed a little. "There is one thing that does help me control my powers... or rather one person in particular."

"And who is that?"

Elsa sighed, letting her thoughts dwell on the beautiful redhead named Anna. "Anna... She and I have been spending time together again lately... and because of that I've been finding my powers much easier to control and such."

"Well, while I can help you with your mental health problems, Elsa," Mulan expressed. "I recommend on a professional level that you spend as much time with Anna as possible. You could even move in with her if that's preferable."

"I... I don't know about that," Elsa said. "You see... Anna doesn't know about my powers. Well, she used to know, but when I hit her with my powers, she fell and hit her head... and the concussion gave her some kind of selective amnesia and she forgot all about my powers."

"Perhaps letting her back in on your secret would be a step in the right direction to rebuilding your relationship?" Mulan suggested. "That is... if that's what you want."

"It is... I would want nothing more than for Anna to be with me again and maybe... we could get married as we planned... but I know she's seeing several other women now as well as myself." She paused. "But... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to think about it."

"That's the spirit, Elsa," Mulan assured her. "Would you like something to drink? I suspect we're going to be here for a while."

"Yes please," Elsa expressed. She knew she still had a lot more things to get off her chest, but she was happy that she finally had someone who would listen. Perhaps therapists weren't so bad after all.

xXx

 

After her appointment was over, Elsa felt very relieved with herself. For the first time without Anna, Elsa felt relaxed and in control of her powers and for that she was very thankful. Part of her wanted to stay out and enjoy her new freedom while it lasted, but Elsa knew she had to head home. Her parents would probably have started to worry about her.

Heading out of the doors of the clinic, Elsa walked to her car and climbed inside, buckling up her seatbelt. She'd have had Kristoff drive her to her appointment, but Elsa wanted to come alone and unannounced. Besides, it had been a while since she had been behind the wheel.

Staring up the engine, Elsa headed down the street back towards the palace, putting on a rather soothing song on the radio. As she relaxed in the melody, Elsa tried her best to keep her eyes on the road. She was starting to get quite tired.

The Appointment had been like a dream come true for Elsa, a chance to finally get most of her problems off her chest, but it had been very exhausting. All Elsa wanted now was to leap onto her bed and sleep for the rest of the day.

However, Elsa soon realised that would not be an option. As she was turning onto the main road back to the palace, she saw her phone buzz on the passenger seat. She didn't have time to check who was messaging her, but from the corner of her eye, she could make out the icon of the person messaging her. It was Hans.

 _What could he want?_  Elsa mused in her thoughts. Hans had been quiet these past few days, Elsa hoping that her time with Anna at the gala had been what had finally got him off her back. Clearly, he wasn't so easy to get rid of.

Realising there was no way of avoiding him now, Elsa agreed that she would have to deal with him. Perhaps now that she had some mental control over herself she could finally give Hans a piece of her mind.

As her car pulled into the driveway of the palace and Elsa had parked it in the garage, she started to make her way to the front entrance of the building. She put on a scowling face but remained as calm as possible. She would let herself be angry, but not let her powers show.

But before she could make her way into the building, however, Kristoff suddenly ran out of the door and stopped her, a panicked look on her face.

"Elsa!" He whispered. "I don't think you should go in there."

"What's going on?" Elsa inquired.

"It's that douchebag with the sideburns," Kristoff explained. "He's barged into the palace and he's pretty much tearing your dad a new one over something. I don't know what it is, but it's serious, like really really bad."

Elsa frowned. "I'll be alright Kristoff. If things get really ugly, you call the cops okay?"

Kristoff nodded and sighed. "Alright... but be careful, Elsa."

With Kristoff getting out of her way, Elsa then walked forward, pushing open the doors to the palace. Once she was inside the large main hall, she was greeted with sounds of arguing and shouting from one of the rooms on the upper floor.

She could definitely make out the two voices clearly. One was that of her father and the other was that of Hans, both of them arguing about something fiercely. Elsa knew to remain calm and collected, but there was deep anger rising within her.

She then made her way up the stairs, sitting very close to the walls. Soon, she found the source of where the arguing voices were coming from, her father's study. As she hid behind the open door, Elsa listened in on what Hans and her father were arguing over.

"You lied to me, Hans!" Elsa's father first accused the younger man. "You told me you were a man of the people, but clearly I was wrong!"

"And you're going to believe those lies?!" Hans scoffed. "Does that woman even have any proof against me?!"

"She most certainly does and I can't believe I let it slip right under my nose!"

 _What lies?_  Elsa then wondered in her thoughts. Had her father just discovered something incriminating about Hans? Needing answers, Elsa stormed out of her hiding spot, seeing her father and Hans inches from tearing each other apart.

"Papa what's going on here?!" Elsa demanded.

The king, who was behind his desk, sighed and pulled out a newspaper. He then tossed it over to his daughter, before glaring at Hans. "Read the cover story, Elsa. And you'll see something quite interesting about our new friend."

Elsa did as her father suggested, looking at the issue of the Arendelle Gazette that had just been handed to her. As she looked at the front article, written by a name familiar to hers, Rapunzel Corona, she scowled upon reading its contents.

The article in question was an expose on all of Hans's activities and unfair business practices, from his many anti-consumer dealings in the states, to his ties with the current ruling political party and how he helped assist them into power with ill-gotten gains. Reading all of it disgusted Elsa and only made her hate Hans even more.

"There's a lot more on the other pages," Elsa's father then stated. "But it doesn't matter now. I've seen him for what he truly is. Nothing more than a corrupt, corporate snake."

"Snake?!" Hans growled. "I am merely doing what it takes to survive in this dog eat dog world, Your Majesty! Maybe you wouldn't realise that with all your money and jewellery!?"

"Enough!" Elsa silenced him. "I've had enough of this, Hans! You're not only a snake, but you're also a perverted, disgusting bastard! Why Papa ever thought you would be good for me, I'll never know!"

"I agree," Elsa's father then stated. "I am sorry for having brought this man into your life, Elsa. Let me make up for that right now. Hans, get out of here and don't come back!"

Hans then growled and merely pushed Elsa's father aside. Snarling angrily, he grabbed Elsa by the shoulder and pinned her against the wall. Hot breath hit Elsa's face, as Hans glared at her. "You did this, didn't you?! I saw you with that reporter at the party and with that fucking ex of yours!"

"It wasn't me Hans!" Elsa argued, trying to break free of his grip as well as trying to maintain control of her powers. "You brought this upon yourself!"

With malice in his eyes, Hans then held his hand above Elsa's head. "Then if I'm going down, you're going with me!"

"No!" Elsa's father cried out.

With a shock of horror, Elsa pulled off her glove and let all her anger out. With a cry of anger, ice blasted from her wrist and shot Hans dead in the chest with a massive blow. Hans stumbled in shock, gazing at the bloody red wound on his stomach, before he collapsed to the ground.

Staring in horror, Elsa collapsed to the floor as well panicking wildly. "Oh god... I... I killed him!"

Quickly rushing to the side of Hans, the king checked the man's pulse. "No, it's alright. He's still breathing, but barely." He then went to Elsa's side and cradled her close to him. "Shhh, it's okay, child."

Grunting, Elsa pushed her father away. "Don't Papa! Please... I don't want to hurt you."

As some of the servants arrived and carried Hans away, the king helped his daughter to her feet and led her out of the room. "It's okay, Elsa. You can't hurt me."

Elsa merely whimpered with fear, holding her hands to her chest. "I... I.. I only wanted him to get out of the way. I didn't want to shoot him..."

"It's okay," the king assured his daughter again. "I'm not scared of you, Elsa."

"Y-You aren't?" Elsa wondered. "B-But... I just shot a man with magic ice powers... any normal person would be utterly terrified of that."

"Yes, anyone would be, but not me," Elsa's father replied, before leading Elsa into her bedroom. "You have no reason to be scared of hurting me, Elsa."

Sighing, Elsa then sat down on her bed, trying her best to compose herself. She quickly found a new pair of gloves for herself, before breathing much more easily. She then felt confused about why her father had not been scared of her powers. As far as she knew, he had never seen her powers before.

Looking up at the man, Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Papa... did you know?"

Giving his answer, the king nodded. "Yes... I've known about your powers from the moment you were born Elsa." He then sat beside Elsa and smiled. "I never gave them much thought over the years, but I knew something was up with them when you started hiding away, but I knew it wasn't my place to get involved with your own problems.

"You knew all this time...?" Elsa struggled to come to the realisation. "Did you know... why I started hiding in the first place?"

"Because you and Anna broke up?" The king wondered. "I knew there was something off about when you called off your wedding to her."

"Because... I once hurt Anna with my powers like I just hurt Hans and now I'm scared people are going to find out and-"

"Shhhh," Elsa's father quietened her daughter. "People will not find out. I'll make up some clever excuse to the press. Besides, the fallout from that article will probably be much more on their minds now." He sighed. "Do you need some time alone?"

Elsa then remembered something that Mulan had told her earlier, about how it might be better for her to be with a certain someone for a while to help control her powers. She then looked at her father and nodded. "Yes... Papa, could you ask Kristoff to come to my room and help me pack... I think I need some time away from home for a while."

The king nodded. "I'll do that straight after I deal with Hans," he told her. "In the meantime... you take care of yourself. Your mother and I love you very much."

As the king left Elsa's bedroom, the young blonde princess then looked under her bed and pulled out her phone. She quickly turned it on and went into the contacts app. There was only one person Elsa could think of calling at a time like this.

And Elsa prayed that she would be there to answer her call for help.

xXx

 

Anna sat on the couch in the living room of her apartment, feeding herself with potato chips. She was enjoying a nice day of doing nothing, just relaxing and enjoying life to the fullest. There was nothing she loved more than simply enjoying a lazy day in her casual clothes, wearing nothing more than a black shirt, green flannel and simple underwear.

In her arms was Anna's girlfriend Rapunzel, the young blonde having stayed the night with Anna. As the two of them cuddled together on the couch, both girls watched a news report on the television, Rapunzel being very insistent that she and Anna watch it.

"In the continuing story of the corruption in Arendelle's government, Prime Minister Dimitri Westleton and his party were recently found guilty of several illicit activities, including various ties to organised crime, rigging of their recent election win and allowing for external corporations to have an influence over Arendellian economy. Most notable of which was American business mogul Hans Woods. There are rumours that with the current party being ousted from office that opposition leader Moana Waialiki may take power, but in these uncertain times, people are unsure if Democracy can truly work for Arendelle's favour."

Rapunzel smirked, raising her drink in the air. "And so the corrupt tyrants are brought down and peace and progress rise in their wake."

Kissing her girlfriend's cheek, Anna smiled. "You did good breaking that story, Punzie. Thanks to you, a lot of people are gonna sleep safer in their beds at night."

"It was thanks to your suggestion, Anna my love," Rapunzel cooed. This had all come about when Rapunzel and Anna were discussing the information Rapunzel had gathered on Hans a few nights earlier. After the charity gala and worrying for Elsa's safety, Anna insisted that Rapunzel give what she knew to the authorities in hopes of not only exposing Hans for who he was, but also so that Elsa might hopefully get some space from the appalling man.

As Anna and Rapunzel cuddled, Anna wondered if she should go to the kitchen and fetch some more wine. This was their victory celebration after all. But she soon found the peace was broken when her phone started to vibrate wildly.

Curiously, Anna picking up her phone, seeing that she was getting a call from Elsa. Looking at Rapunzel's side, Anna quickly muted the TV. "It's Elsa, I gotta take this."

"Hope she's alright," Rapunzel said with concern.

Standing up, Anna walked to the kitchen where she knew she couldn't be disturbed. Holding the phone to her ear, Anna answered the call. "Hello?"

Elsa's voice then came over the other end of the line, the young princess sounding rather shaky and scared. "A-Anna?" She stuttered. "Are you there?"

"I'm here," Anna replied, holding the phone close. "Are you okay, Elsa? You sound... nervous."

"Anna... Something really bad has happened and... I don't feel safe in my own home anymore," Elsa expressed. "Is it alright if I come over to your place for a while? I... I have some things I would like to talk about with you... alone."

Smiling, Anna nodded. "Sure, Punzie might be going soon anyway. Are you okay, Elsa?"

"I... I hope so," Elsa responded. "God... today has been such a rough day for me."

"Well, you can tell me all about it when you get here," Anna replied. "I love you, Elsa."

"I... I love you too," Elsa whispered, before ending the call.

Putting the phone down, Anna sighed. It seemed like she was going to have more than just Rapunzel for company tonight... but Anna was more than okay with that. After all, it seemed like Elsa really needed to be with someone right now, someone she trusted and loved... and Anna would gladly be there for the woman she loved, no matter what.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I've had a bit of a rough month! I'm gonna try and put the rest of this fic out soon. Most of this fic is all written, I just need to edit and add a few things here and there. Hope you enjoy it! Oh.. "hands you tissues" here, you'll need these.

Have a nice day!


	11. Chapter 10 - Confessions

_Chapter 10 - Confessions_

 

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own with Elsa?" Rapunzel asked, as Anna was cleaning up the front room of her apartment. "You know I can just stay here and help. Elsa's my friend too, you know."

"I appreciate it, Punzie," Anna stated, finishing up her dusting. "But I think Elsa just needs some time alone with me right now."

Rapunzel sighed. Ever since Anna had told her that Elsa was probably going to be coming round, she'd been concerned about the wellbeing of Anna's girlfriend. After all, it was her article that had likely been the reason for her visit.

Anna merely put down her brush and smiled, before kissing Rapunzel's cheek. "Don't worry, Punzie. I've known Elsa for years. I can take care of her. If I need you for anything, I'll call you okay?"

Nodding, Rapunzel agreed, exhaling and touching foreheads with Anna. "Okay," she whispered, before cupping Anna's cheek and giving her a soft tender kiss. She relaxed as Anna wrapped her arm around her shoulder, kissing her back.

Pulling away, Anna smiled. "I love you, Punzie. Stay safe. A lot of people might think of you as an enemy now that you broke the news to everyone."

"I'll be alright," Rapunzel assured her, eased by Anna's kind words. She then moved to the door, pulling her handbag over her shoulder. "I'll text you later, once Elsa is here and you two have settled down. I guess... you and her need this time."

"More than anything," Anna responded. She then smiled and waved Rapunzel goodbye. "See you soon, Punzie."

Waving back, Rapunzel took her leave, the blonde shutting the door of Anna's apartment behind her. Now, Anna was alone, but her tasks were not yet done. She cleaned every single nook and cranny of her apartment, making sure she took out the garbage at least twice.

Knowing she would soon be in the presence of a princess, Anna knew her apartment had to look it's best, even if Elsa couldn't care less. Still, Anna wanted to make an effort, especially for her dear girlfriend. Once all these tasks were done, Anna slumped onto the couch and sighed.

Checking the time on her phone, Anna wondered how long it would be until Elsa arrived. She probably wouldn't be too long, she hoped, but Anna would be patient. From the sound of Elsa's voice over the phone, the princess was clearly in distress.

Finally, though, Anna soon heard a knock on the door of her apartment just a few hours after Rapunzel had left. The sun had already gone down over Arendelle, so Anna had already turned the lights on in her apartment, dimming them a little to create a calming atmosphere.

Heading to her door, the young redhead gently turned the knob to see who was behind it. Indeed, as Anna hoped, standing in the doorway, was Elsa. The Scandinavian princess looked very tired and worn out, with a few strands of hair out of place and dark circles under her eyes from where she had been crying. She was looking calm though, as shown by the smile on her face. Elsa's attire was much more casual, simply jeans and a blue jumper.

Before either of them could speak, both girls threw their arms around the other, Anna hugging Elsa very tightly. She didn't know what Elsa had been through, but Anna knew that what Elsa needed right now, was soft, warm hugs.

"Hey," Anna whispered, greeting her beloved girlfriend. "I missed you."

"I missed you more," Elsa weakly replied. She then pulled away and gave Anna a kiss. "It's so good to see you, Anna."

"Always a pleasure to see you too, snowflake," Anna cooed. She then noticed the large suitcases at Elsa's sides. "Is that your luggage?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, it is. Don't be worried about carrying it all for me, there's a lot and I don't expect you to be that strong."

"Nonsense," Anna brushed off Elsa's concerns, picking up the two large suitcases with ease. She strained but successfully held them up in her arms. "See, no problem, especially since I've been going to the gym."

"And yet you eat all that chocolate," Elsa tried to crack a joke.

Making several trips with all of Elsa's bags, Anna transported all of her girlfriend's belongings to the bedroom of her apartment. She did have a guest room available in the apartment, but Elsa would likely have preferred to sleep with Anna.

Once all the unpacking was done, Elsa and Anna sat together in the front room of Elsa's apartment, in total silence, with Elsa cuddled up in Anna's arms. Anna let Elsa relax on her chest, threading her fingers through the blonde's hair.

Breaking the silence, Elsa sighed. "So... I suppose you'll be wanting to hear the full story of what happened."

"Not if you don't want to tell me," Anna replied. "If it's too uncomfortable, I won't pressure you." She leaned down, kissing Elsa's forehead to comfort her.

"No... maybe it will help for me to confess everything," Elsa said, sitting up. She knew this was going to be a lot for Anna to take in, but she was hopeful that Anna would be understanding. She was the first time Elsa had done this anyway.

Clearing her throat, Elsa began her tale. "So... are you aware of the article that Rapunzel published in her newspaper? The one about Hans and his ties to the corrupt government?"

"Yeah, it's practically ruined his reputation," Anna remarked. "The entire parliament has completely collapsed because of it. I'm surprised the city isn't in the middle of a riot right now."

"It's that bad?" Elsa wondered. "I... I haven't really been in the city much today, not since my therapist appointment."

"Yes, and you're seeing therapists now?" Anna inquired. "Because of all your worrying and anxiety and stuff?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes and for another reason, but I'll get to that later. So... when I got back home, clearly all the drama with Hans was unfolding just then. When I got into the palace, my dad and Hans were arguing. I went to see what all the fuss was about and I saw the article. Then... Hans punched my father and pinned me against the wall. He was going to try and beat the crap out me, but then... I... I shot him. I didn't kill him but..."

"Shot him?!" Anna exclaimed. "W-with what?! I don't remember you owning a gun."

"I... I didn't shoot him with a gun," Elsa stuttered nervously. She then closed her eyes, realising she now had to break the news to Anna about her powers. Holding out her hands, she concentrated closely, letting the magic flow through her body.

Anna was confused. What exactly was Elsa doing? How had she shot Hans? So many questions zipped through her mind, but she tried her best to push them to one side. It was probably best she just let Elsa explain everything. But then, Anna finally got her answer to everything.

From Elsa's hands, a soft blue light glowed that hovered in the air for a few seconds, before shooting up at the ceiling and dispersing into thousands of small, tiny snowflakes that coated the surface of Anna's apartment. Anna merely stared in awe and amazement.

"This was how I hit him, Anna," Elsa finally confessed. "I'm sorry for hiding this from you, Anna. I... I have these powers, powers over ice and snow that I've not been able to control for the longest time. I panicked and fired a blast of ice at Hans... oh god, it was awful."

"What... how long have you been keeping this from me?" Anna asked, still very confused, but hold Elsa's hand to relax her.

"Not as long as you would think," Elsa spoke. "You see... there was a reason I wanted to call off our relationship, Anna. It wasn't just me being worried about how fast we were going... it was because of these powers of mine. You knew about them not long after we started dating. You... we had so much fun with them. But one night... I struck you with them."

"Yes..." Anna spoke, thoughts forming in her mind. As she stared at the glowing blue snowflakes around them, she was reminded of things that she should have forgotten and yet, she was experiencing memories she hadn't thought of in years.

Elsa's eyes widened as Anna gasped, covering her mouth. While Elsa couldn't believe it, there was no other explanation.

After Anna composed herself, she looked down at Elsa's hands. "Elsa... I remember... I remember everything now. Oh gosh... that night you proposed to me... I always thought I fell down some stairs but... Oh god was I okay?!"

"Y-Yes," Elsa stuttered. "But you badly hurt your head. The strike from my powers and the impact of the ground gave you a very nasty concussion. It seemed it gave you some sort of partial amnesia, one that completely erased any memory of my powers."

"And you tried to get me to remember about them," Anna said, reminding them both of the events of years ago. "I.. I didn't believe you... but I should have. Oh..." She covered her face. "God, I was such an idiot."

Shaking her head, Elsa refused. "No... I was the idiot here, Anna. I was the one who hit you that night and it was my fault our relationship went the way it did..." She started to cry. "I was so scared of hurting you with my powers Anna, that I pushed you and everyone else out of my life..."

Hugging Elsa, Anna comforted her girlfriend. Neither of them could really understand the feelings that they were sharing at that moment. All the pair could truly understand was that they needed each other more than ever. Anna snuggled up to Elsa, kissing her cheek.

"Do... do you want to know the worst part?" Elsa then said.

"What?" Anna asked, curious to know, mostly so Elsa could relieve herself of this problem completely.

"I... I never wanted to break up with you," Elsa confessed, tears in her voice. "Part of me regrets doing what I did. I really wanted to marry you that day Anna, but I was so... so scared of what might have happened." She burst into tears, sobbing. "I'm so sorry."

"All is forgiven now my love," Anna cooed, kissing Elsa's lips with love and comfort. "Let me care for you now. I'm here for you... I'll always be here for you."

"You promise?" Elsa wondered, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I promise," Anna replied, nuzzling Elsa closely, as they started to kiss passionately, with Anna kissing Elsa's fears and tears away. She was going to make sure this woman felt true love again, wanting to bring life back into her heart.

xXx

 

When Elsa woke up the next morning, she was relaxed in a rather unfamiliar bed. As she roused from her slumber, wiping the sleep from her beautiful blue eyes, she found herself remembering the events of the night before.

The confessions, showing her powers to Anna again, it had all happened, but now Elsa was wondering what was next for her. So much had changed for her over the course of one day, but now, she was just glad to be with someone she knew loved her.

Speaking of that someone she loved, Elsa didn't have far to look for Anna. When her sights finally focused, Elsa was greeted with the gorgeous, sun-kissed form of Anna, completely naked save for the towel over her body.

Elsa suddenly gasped, before hiding her face shyly with the duvet. "O-Oh..." She squeaked like an otter.

Giggling, Anna slid over to Elsa's side, caressing the blonde's cheek. "Good morning sleepyhead."

"G-Good morning Anna," Elsa replied, her cheeks flushing bright red.

Anna looked down at the beautiful girl in her bed, continuing to stroke her gorgeous face. "You had a big sleep last night. I guess you really were tired weren't you."

"And you're really hot... I mean, you look lovely," Elsa spurted out, blushing softly. "Sorry... It's just I wasn't expecting you to be... in the nude."

Laughing, the redhead smiled. "I actually just got out of the shower, but then when I came to get changed and I saw you sleeping like a baby, I just had to stay and look at you. You're just adorable Elsa."

"N-No... I'm not," Elsa excused, flushing bright red. A little snowfall coated the sides of the bed, which made Anna giggle even more.

As she watched her girlfriend, Anna got a very beautiful thought in her mind. She then stood at Elsa's side, grinning. "Psst, Elsa. Wanna have some fun?" She then winked at her playfully. "I mean, we don't have to, but I remember how much you used to enjoy moments like this."

Elsa thought for a few seconds before giving her answer. It was true that it had been a while since Elsa had experienced sexual pleasure, but since she was having better control of her powers in the company of Anna, she figured she might as well. It would be quite fun anyway.

"Yes," Elsa agreed. "I want this Anna... I want you."

Grinning, Anna then reached behind her back. "Then take me." Suddenly, the towel that was around her waist dropped to the floor and Elsa was greeted with the gorgeous sight of Anna's naked figured. The blonde's face turned bright red.

As Elsa laid eyes on Anna's beautiful hairless mound, she reached out with her finger, gently caressing the sides of Anna's slit. "I... I forgot how beautiful of a pussy you had, Anna."

Smirking, Anna looked down at Elsa. "Why don't you give my dear pussy a kiss, Elsa? She's missed you very much."

"And I have missed her," Elsa found herself saying, before she pulled Anna hips close to herself and started to kiss Anna's sweet tender folds, burying her head in Anna's crotch. Sighing, Elsa let her lips and tongue gently caress the sweet pussy between her lips.

Anna sighed, gasping as Elsa kissed her folds. She climbed onto the bed and spread her legs, giving Elsa ample room to taste her sweet folds. She moaned as Elsa's cold tongue entered her body, but Anna had other plans in mind for how she and Elsa were going to make love.

Pulling away, Anna then wrapped her arms around Elsa's body, rising the blonde upwards and bringing their lips together. The two of them kissed passionately, with Elsa's arms holding Anna's torso. Anna then got Elsa out of what little clothing she had and continued to kiss her.

Making out, Anna and Elsa shared their tongues between their mouths, with Anna taking full dominance over Elsa's pleasure. The princess's cheeks flushed bright red as her mouth was taken by Anna's sweet, full lips. Anna kept kissing Elsa, holding her close.

Realising that they were now both fully aroused, Anna started to grind her hips against Elsa's, hoping to rub herself on Elsa's sweet pussy. Elsa was moaning louder, fully giving into the pleasure that Anna was now sharing with her.

Looking down at Elsa, Anna smirked, cupping Elsa's cheeks. "Elsa... you are mine, do you hear me? You belong to me and no one else."

"Yes..." Elsa moaned, giving into her role as the submissive. "Oh yes, my darling, I am yours... please take me... I need you."

"Good girl," Anna cooed, before she started to grind against the blonde even harder. Hearing Elsa's moans again were like music to her ears. Yes, she loved having sex with Ariel and Rapunzel, but Elsa was always her favourite in the bedroom.

Crying out, Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's waist, pulling herself closer. As she moaned in pleasure, she felt Anna's tongue taste her own as the redhead ground against her. Elsa closed her eyes, softly whimpering as Anna and her made love.

Keeping her lover under control, Anna started to press herself upon Elsa tightly, her sweet folds rubbing tenderly against Elsa's own. Elsa was relaxed in Anna's embrace. When all was said and done, Elsa kissed Anna sweetly, rubbing as well.

Grabbing Anna's butt, Elsa started to grind with her dominant mistress, both of them moaning and tasting one another's saliva. Elsa sighed, before opening her eyes. "I love you... Anna."

"I love you too, my little princess," Anna cooed with a smirk. "And I want you to moan for me."

As if on cue, Elsa let out a heavenly moan as Anna rode her to completion. With a cry of love, both women came together, their juices leaking onto Anna's sheets.

But Anna wasn't done yet. As Elsa fell back onto the bed, weakened from her orgasm, Anna was getting very needy for the blonde. She wanted to make her cum again, to make her submit once more to her lustful whim.

Blushing, Elsa watched as Anna pinned her down onto the bed, the younger girl's gorgeous teal eyes gazing down upon her with mischief within them. A smirk then crossed her lips, Elsa knowing that Anna was going to pleasure her again, an act she would gladly accept.

Anna then giggled. "I love how cute you are in bed, snowflake," she cooed, kissing Elsa's forehead. "But you know what I love more? The sound of your moans." Taking the moment, Anna closed the gap between herself and Elsa, kissing her passionately.

Moaning, Elsa kissed Anna back, threading her fingers through Anna's hair. This was her first time in so many years and it had fully re-kindled the magic inside of her. She let Anna dominate with her tongue once again, letting her take control.

Starting to slide down Elsa's torso, kissing her breasts and stomach, Anna finally arrived at the princess's newly wetted folds. Grinning, she took Elsa's pussy into her mouth and began to taste the fresh fluid from within Elsa's form.

"Oh... Oh yes, Anna... please my darling... eat my pussy!" Elsa lustfully cried, giving into the crazing for Anna's tongue. She bucked her hips, her breathing becoming husky. She was nearing her orgasm, but she would deny Anna that satisfaction. She was going to be a very naughty princess.

Knowing Elsa's little game, Anna let her lover hold in her orgasm, continuing to pleasure her pussy. She knew that Elsa would not be able to resist under this much pressure for long. She was going to give in sooner or later, and when she did, Anna would reap the rewards.

Much to Anna's delight, Elsa was struggling to hold in her orgasm. The pleasure was reaching her very core. Within seconds, she would give in and come for the dear woman she loved so much. Gasping with delight, Elsa cried out Anna's name loudly.

"Ahhhhnnnaaaaaaa!" Elsa screamed with joy as her hips buckled and an icy jet of cum squirted from her folds and over Anna's face.

Licking off the cold fluid, which tasted like ice cream, Anna grinned proudly at the woman she had finished off. "Mmmm, I love making you squirt."

"Oh..." Elsa sighed, exhausted beyond belief. As she lay back, she felt Anna cuddle her again, keeping her warm and loved. They held each other for some time, before Anna brought their lips back together, giving her beloved another true love's kiss.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Hope this chapter has been worth the wait. I know some of ya'll that have been commenting have been wanting some Elsanna smut for a while in this story. Well, here it is! Also, Anna and Elsa are together again and being cute. That will make you happy as well. I was quite proud of the bit when Elsa comes clean about everything.

Anyway, see you next time!


	12. Chapter 11 - Life With Anna

_Chapter 11 - Life With Anna_

 

Elsa relaxed in the passenger seat of Anna's car as they drove through the city, content with the current state of her life. It had been over two weeks since she had started staying at her girlfriend's apartment and already, Elsa was feeling more relaxed than she had been in years.

Anna and Elsa had quickly become very close once again, spending so much time together. Now that Anna knew of Elsa's powers, the blonde was gaining a lot more control over them and pretty soon, she would have probably mastered them fully again.

Today though, the two of them were on their way to a day spa with Elsa's therapist, Mulan. She'd been very supportive these past few weeks with Elsa adjusting to her new situation. She'd hoped that Elsa had confessed the truth to Anna, but she hadn't expected it to be in the dramatic way that it was.

Now that the dust had cleared, Elsa was given a chance to relax and unwind for once in her life. It elated her to be like this, just a simple ordinary young woman, not a princess or a celebrity, just plain old Elsa. And she got to spend the day with Anna too, so that was a plus.

As the car travelled down the side road out of the city, Elsa looked to her left to look at Mulan. "Thanks for inviting us out here today, Mulan. I've never actually been to one of these day spas before."

"Oh they'll do wonders for you, Elsa," her therapist responded. "Trust me. You've been through a lot over the past few days, and as your therapist, it's my obligation to make sure you are relaxed. Besides, it's been a while since I had a spa day with anyone."

Looking down the road, Anna was following the instructions on her phone, taking each correct turn at each intersection, trying her best not to let them get lost. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at Mulan. "Just to make sure, did I take the right turn back there?"

"Yeah, you did," Mulan said. "Don't worry. It's not that hard to get lost driving to this place."

"You're doing fine, Anna," Elsa assured her, before smiling back at Mulan. "She doesn't exactly have the best sense of direction. She once got lost on the way to our dorm once. My room was literally two floors down from hers."

"Hey! That was one time!" Anna remarked. "And I might have had a bit to drink then. Thankfully, I am completely sober now."

"That's good," Elsa stated, giggling a little. "She tries her best."

"So I see," Mulan noted. "You're a lucky woman Elsa. There aren't many determined young ladies like Anna around."

Smiling, Elsa admired her girlfriend more, as she drove them to their destination. Anna had been her bright spot these past few weeks, her shoulder to cry on, her pillow to cuddle in bed at night. While Elsa knew their relationship wasn't supposed to be serious, she liked to believe that it was.

Soon, the car pulled up outside of a small brick and wood building that jutted out from the end of the nearby road. There was a large sign that read "Lavender Retreat, Hotel and Day Spa," on a small brick wall outside of the building.

"Is this the place, Mulan?" Anna wondered, poking her head up from the dashboard to read the sign's large gold letters.

"That's the one, Anna," Mulan confirmed, as the car drove into the parking lot, Anna soon finding them a space on the tarmac. Once they were all parked, Elsa and Anna got out, with Elsa holding the door open for Mulan to get out once she was ready.

"Could you get me my wheelchair?" Mulan requested, to which Elsa complied by fetching the young woman's wheelchair, which was currently folded up in the trunk of Anna's car.

Anna helped their friend into her wheelchair, and once Mulan was comfortable, she rolled herself forward and spun around to face her friends.

"Thanks, girls," Mulan replied, very grateful for their assistance.

"No problem," Anna accepted. "So... do you need me to push you or something? I don't mind pushing you around all day."

Mulan chuckled. "No, I'll be fine, don't worry. I only need someone to push me if I get really tired." She smiled and looked at the entrance to the building. "Shall we go in ladies?"

Elsa picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Lead the way, Miss Fa," she stated.

Leading her friends into the building, Mulan brought Elsa and Anna to the reception area where she checked them in with her membership at the spa. As they did so, Anna held Elsa's hand and looked at her lovingly, giving her a reassuring look.

"Still happy about coming here?" she wondered. "I know you haven't been much for public places since after... you know."

Kissing Anna's cheek, Elsa held her girlfriend close. "It's fine, Anna. You've helped me a great deal these past few weeks. It's time we both got treated to a day like this."

"Just don't get me too sleepy here," Anna joked. "I need to drive us home, remember?"

"I don't mind driving us home, sweetie," Elsa assured her girlfriend, booping her on the nose in a rather cute manner.

Returning from the reception counter, Mulan then handed Anna and Elsa a pair of wristbands. "Okay, I booked us all in for the rest of the day. The place is now ours. I suggest we try one of their relaxing baths first. You two remember to bring your swimming costumes?"

Anna nodded brightly. "Sure did! Been ages since I went to a pool."

"It's not the same as a swimming pool, Anna," Elsa reminded her. "You're supposed to just chill and let the minerals in the water soothe your body."

"Same thing," Anna excused.

Mulan then pointed to a set of double doors to their left. "Okay, changing rooms are down there for you ladies. I'll get changed in the special disabled rooms and meet you down there then."

"Sounds like a plan!" Anna chirped, grabbing Elsa's hand and pulling her down the hall.

Elsa was about to call Anna out for that, but just rolled with it. This was the way that her girlfriend did things after all.

The two of them soon found the changing rooms, with Anna leading them both inside. Once in the room, the two of them found a small cubicle in which to change inside of, which wasn't as big as they would have liked, but Elsa wanted to be with Anna as she changed.

While she loved Elsa's company, Anna found the lack of space a little too much for her liking. "Elsa, I hate to say this, but I wish you could shrink your butt. I keep bumping into it every time I move."

"Anna, you and I both know that isn't physically possible," Elsa remarked. "Besides, I thought you liked how big my butt is." She teased and winked at her.

Blushing softly, Anna went back to stripping naked. "Yeah, I prefer squishing it and you sitting on my face with it when we frick frack, not it being this giant bumper from a pinball machine."

Suddenly, Anna felt Elsa's cold, magic hands press against her body, as well as the rest of Elsa's beautiful figure. The blonde woman was now hugging her from behind, burying her chin and face into Anna's shoulder as she held her.

"W-What are you doing?" Anna shyly asked.

"Cuddling you," Elsa answered, nuzzling the freckled flesh of Anna's body. She turned Anna around, fully holding the other girl in all her naked cuteness. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa, cuddling her back as she caressed the blonde's cheeks.

Sighing, Anna let her forehead touch Elsa's, listening to the sounds of their breaths and their heartbeats. It was a beautiful intimate moment, but one that Anna would have to end sooner than it had begun. She kissed Elsa's lips and pulled away.

"Come on, blondie," she cooed. "Let's go hop in the pool."

After changing into their bathing suits, Anna's a green bra and thong, while Elsa's was a beautiful baby blue, one-piece ensemble, the two girlfriends headed to the baths together. As they arrived they found Mulan waiting for them, sat on a bench with a towel wrapped around her.

"Oh hey, girls!" She called to them. "Glad you could join me. The water's lovely right now."

"Blame Elsa and her big butt," Anna giggled, booping Elsa's behind and making the older girl blush. "Try not to freeze the pool, Els."

"I won't freeze the pool, Anna," Elsa insisted. "You know I'm trying to keep these powers of mine a secret between us, remember?"

"Just fooling around," Anna teased, before heading to the large open pool near the centre of the room. As she made her way down the steps into the pool, she felt the warm water rush and flow around her legs, lapping against her skin.

Elsa joined her, the two women climbing into the water and sitting down, letting the bubbles at the centre of the pool rise up. As the two rested in the water, Elsa sighed softly. This was truly a relaxing place to be indeed.

"Oh my, this certainly is relaxing," Eshe admitted, practically melting into a puddle. "I can feel the stress seeping out of me."

Mulan smiled at the two girls. "I used to come here all the time after my accident. Being in a place like this really helped me with my struggle. I'm glad it's doing the same for you."

Closing her eyes, Elsa breathed out and snuggled closer to Anna, cuddling her girlfriend in the water. Anna smiled and brushed her hair, enjoying the warm water with her dear girlfriend. As their bodies pressed together in the water, Anna held Elsa tightly.

Cooing like a baby, Elsa then purred, nuzzling Anna's cheek. "I love you, Anna," she whispered.

"I love you too, Elsa," Anna replied, continuing to cuddle her true love, thankful that Mulan had brought them to such a wonderful place.

xXx

 

A few days later, Elsa and Anna were walking in the nearby park together, taking a peaceful late afternoon stroll. Anna had suggested it, knowing it would be a good exercise for them both. Plus, they were out on a date, something Elsa always enjoyed.

Smiling as she held Anna's hand, Elsa walked through the park with her girlfriend, taking in the sights as they walked along. It was a peaceful place that Anna had chosen for their date. So calm and serene, where one could appreciate the bird song and the feeling of being one with nature.

"It's a beautiful day," Elsa stated, as they turned the corner of a nearby path. "I wish it could never end. The sunshine, the trees, being with you."

Anna giggled, kissing Elsa's cheek. "You romantic dork. You should be a poet. Elsa the poet princess."

"I'm no poet," Elsa replied, blushing. "I once tried writing you a love poem back when we were in college. Good lord, it was corny."

"I liked it," Anna told her, nuzzling up to her. "You used about ten different words just to call me beautiful. I can only think of one word to describe you."

"And what's that, my love?" Elsa wondered, smiling softly.

"Beautifuller," Anna chirped, giggling brightly.

Her girlfriend then ruffled her hair, giggling as well. "That's not even a word, you cute sunflower. You just made it up."

"Hey, when you're queen, you can put it in the dictionary," Anna stated, putting her hands on her hips. "You can do that right?"

"No, I won't have that kind of authority when I'm Queen," Elsa told her. "I'm useless when it comes to leadership really."

"I dunno, I think you'd be good at it," Anna admitted. "You've got drive, determination, you put others before yourself. I'm no history buff, but I think that's good queen material. Well, that or just some of the things I like about you."

Elsa blushed, kissing Anna's freckled cheek. "You always know how to make me smile."

"Well, it's a gift, really," Anna replied.

Stretching herself, Elsa could feel her muscles begin to strain. She and Anna had been walking all over the park for over an hour now and by that point, Elsa knew the muscles in her legs were about to turn to jelly. She was definitely not as fit as her girlfriend.

Spying a nearby bench, Elsa pointed towards it. "Do you think we could sit there for a bit? My legs are getting very weak."

"Sure, mine are a bit tired anyway," Anna agreed, leading Elsa to the bench. "Gosh, you're unfit. You ever considered joining a gym?"

"I'll be fine," Elsa expressed. "It's just being shut in my room a lot these past few years hasn't exactly done wonders for my physical health." She smiled. "But I'm much better now, thanks to you."

The two of them sat on the bench and took in the peaceful atmosphere, Elsa catching her breath. As she rested herself, Anna lay her head on Elsa's shoulder, cuddling her closely. She was so clingy these days, but Elsa didn't mind. She welcomed Anna's affection.

They had found themselves in a beautiful area of the park, with the flowers lining the sides of the paved wooden path. It was almost like a scene from some old fairy tale, a place that couldn't possibly be real and yet here it was in all its beauty.

Being in the flowering grove let Anna think of a fond memory of hers. "Hey, Elsa... remember when we were in school and we used to take those long walks all over the campus grounds and there was this little quiet spot we used to just cuddle up in?"

"I remember," Elsa replied, remembering those same fond memories. "You always loved making me flower crowns from the daisies there, even if you would always get grass in my hair."

"You looked adorable in them though!" Anna insisted. "And I remember you sometimes made it snow there."

Elsa sighed. She missed times like that. "That's a good memory... I'm glad you remember everything now, my love."

"I still wish I had never forgotten," Anna told her. "I wish I hadn't just thought you were crazy that day at the hospital, if I had known what you'd been through this past couple of years."

The older girl kissed Anna's cheek again. "What's done is done, Anna. We're together now and I never want that to change between us. I love you and you love me, that's all that should ever matter."

"That is all that matters, Els. Well, it's all that matters to me." Anna's ears then perked up like a puppy as she heard the sound of an ice cream truck in the distance, grinning like a little girl. "Hey, are you hungry? Do you wanna go grab an ice cream?"

"I don't know," Elsa expressed. "Aren't we supposed to be going out with Rapunzel for dinner later tonight? I don't want to feel full before our meal."

"It's just a little snack," Anna chirped. "It won't hurt that perfect figure of yours. I'll always love you."

Her cheeks glowing rosy pink, Elsa agreed to Anna's terms. "Oh alright then... just get me a double scoop vanilla cone with a wafer then. I always like the way they taste. It's like having a biscuit and an ice cream at the same time."

"And?" Anna hinted, wiggling her eyebrows. "Come on, Elsa. Be a little adventurous. Hardly anyone has plain ice cream any more. Spice it up, live a little."

Sighing, Elsa rolled her eyes. "Alright... maybe some chocolate sauce as well."

"That's the spirit!" Anna cheered, before dragging Elsa away and pulling her towards where the ice cream truck was, eager to get stuck into their delicious frozen treats.

xXx

 

Later that evening, Anna and Elsa were driving towards a fancy restaurant in the downtown area of the city. Anna was wearing a suit this evening, while Elsa was wearing a rather plain silver dress. The two of them were due to meet up with their friend Rapunzel for dinner, having not seen her for the past two weeks.

Anna was very glad to be seeing her girlfriend again, knowing that her presence would probably help alleviate some of the stress the young reporter had been going through. After all, she had been the one who broke the story that had pretty much exposed all the corruption in the country.

Staring out of the window to Anna's left, Elsa sighed, rubbing her temples. She had practically gorged herself on ice cream earlier and was still not over her migraine. So much for Anna's advice on being adventurous.

Chuckling, Anna noticed Elsa's struggle. "Still regretting eating all that ice cream?"

"Mmmhmmm," Elsa groaned. "God, it feels like I've downed several bottles of whiskey. Why did there have to be so much good ice cream on that truck?"

"You'll get over it after a few drinks," Anna remarked. "Look, we're almost there now." She then pointed to a building not far down the road, the glow of orange lights emanating from its doorways and windows. It was quite a peaceful sight.

Pulling up outside, both Anna and Elsa found themselves at the restaurant in question. It wasn't as busy or as popular as the one they had been to on their first date in their new relationship, but Elsa was thankful for that. After all, she didn't want to attract too much attention to herself.

Helping her girlfriend out of their car, Anna led Elsa into the restaurant. It was very quiet, with calm jazz music playing. It was almost like a bar from the 1920s in a way. The decor was of a very fancy kind, with the walls and floors painted a shimmering ivory and gold highlights and light fixtures.

"Woah, Punzie certainly didn't hold back when choosing this place," Elsa remarked. "I'm surprised she could even afford this on her salary."

"She's probably saved up a few Christmas bonuses," Anna theorised, before the two headed to be seated. After talking to the waiter, they were directed to a seat on the upper floor of the restaurant, where Rapunzel was apparently waiting for them.

Taking Elsa's arm, Anna led the two to the upper seating area, Elsa blushing slightly as Anna took the role of the dashing prince. Back in the old days, it would usually have been Elsa to wear the pants, but she found that Anna looked surprisingly handsome in them.

Soon, the two of them had found Rapunzel. The blonde woman was sat in the corner, reading the menu, wearing a rather beautiful purple dress. She then put the menu down, grinning as Anna and Elsa approached her table with grace.

"Hey girls!" She greeted them. "You look snazzy tonight. Especially you Anna."

Anna giggled. "It was mostly for Elsa really. She's started liking me in pants now."

Elsa then waved to Rapunzel kindly, smiling softly. "Hello, Rapunzel. It's very good of you to invite Anna and myself out like this."

"Oh, it's nothing really," Rapunzel noted. "Come on, sit down and feel free to pick anything you want from the menu. It's all on me."

"Thank you," Anna replied, as she and Elsa then sat down.

Elsa quickly took a sip of water the moment she was seated, sighing in relief. "Thank god, I needed that."

Rapunzel then looked at Elsa confused, before Anna whispered to her. "She had a brain freeze earlier. She ate too much ice cream." To which Rapunzel replied with a knowing "Ah."

The three women then sat down, enjoying their well-deserved meal. Elsa only ordered a little bit of food, still feeling a little full after her ice cream feast a few hours earlier. She merely just sat on her chair, enjoying the scenery and the calming music.

Looking at Anna and Rapunzel, Elsa was relaxed by both of their presences. This was the first time she had been out like this since coming to stay with Anna and already the young princess was having a night to certainly remember.

There was good food, good music and Elsa was in very good company, with a loving friend and a loving girlfriend at her side. She sighed, thankful that despite all of her recent struggles, with her powers, Anna being back in her life and the debacle with Hans, she was able to simply have a quiet night out for once.

Smiling at Elsa, Rapunzel reached out with her hand and held Elsa's softly. "It's good to see you again, Elsa. I'm glad things have worked out well between you and Anna now." She then looked down. "I'm... sorry for what happened with Hans. If I had known..."

"No, it's okay, Rapunzel," Elsa assured her, not wanting her friend to be sad on a night such as this. "Don't be upset. I've mostly moved on from that now. Just be thankful that you did what you did. From what I've been hearing on the news lately, your little story has proven to be quite the game changer in Arendelle."

"I just hope it doesn't come back to bite you," Rapunzel admitted. "I'd hate for something bad to happen to you now, especially since you're so happy with Anna."

"Don't worry, Punzie," Anna assured her girlfriend. "I'll be with Elsa from now on. If anyone tries to hurt her, they'll have to get through me." She then held Elsa's hand. "Because Elsa is my princess and I'm her dashing princess charming."

Elsa then blushed and Rapunzel giggled at the cute scene before her.

"Well, Okay," Rapunzel accepted. "But know that no matter what, I'm always looking out for you gals. So, if you need anything, I'll be here."

Sipping her drink again, Elsa then looked at Rapunzel. "So... have you heard what Arendelle is going to do for a government now that Prime Minister Westleton has been impeached?" She inquired. "Are they just going to put the leader of the opposition in charge instead?"

"Nope, at least not from what I've heard," Rapunzel said. "While I personally would love to see Moana in charge, I think this whole thing has taught the country something. Democracy, no matter who is in charge, just doesn't work all that well."

"But how will the country be led?" Anna asked, very confused. "I mean, it's like we're gonna suddenly become a communist dictatorship overnight are we?"

"Hell if I know," Rapunzel mused. "But something will be done. In the meantime, neutral members of parliament are gonna be running things, at least for now."

"It will take time," Elsa stated. "But I'm sure something will be worked out for Arendelle. Anyway, let's leave this political rubbish aside. Do any of you ladies wanna go see a movie after this?"

"Ooh!" Anna exclaimed, nodding. "I sure would!" She then looked at Rapunzel, grinning. "Is that okay with you Punzie?"

"I'm game," the other blonde replied, nodding as well in agreement. "I've got a day off tomorrow, so I don't mind hanging out late with you girls."

And so, after their dinner, the three of them went to the nearest cinema to go and see a movie together. The movie they chose was some new superhero movie that Anna had been dying to see. Something called Captain Marvel. Elsa didn't mind these sorts of blockbuster movies, she and Anna had watched many of them back in their college years.

The theatre they chose was mostly empty, with the girls easily finding seats next to one another. As the movie started, Elsa relaxed back in her chair, watching the story unfold before. She was glad to have suggested this, a perfect end to an already perfect evening.

Elsa was about to say something to Anna, but by the time she looked to her left, Rapunzel and Anna were already making out. She giggled at the cuteness, realising they desired the moment together and that she was glad Rapunzel also had Anna as well.

xXx

 

Anna and Elsa stood together in Anna's bedroom, now their shared bedroom, one afternoon, Anna having cleared as much space as she possibly could. Now that Elsa was mostly in control of her powers, the blonde wanted to see what the limits of her abilities were.

Being there to support Elsa, Anna stood to one side, making sure she was at a safe distance. She didn't want to get hit by any of Elsa's ice blasts again. Losing one's memory twice was not something Anna wanted to experience.

Breathing calmly, Elsa concentrated her power, holding out her hands and letting the magic flow through her body. She channelled the ice power through her veins, her nerves, every fibre of connecting tissue in her body now glowed with her magic.

She was still a little unsure about doing this, but Elsa had to know what she was capable of, what she could really do with the gifts she had hidden from the world all these years. She still worried about Anna's safety, but she was relaxed in knowing that lightning never strikes twice.

Looking at Elsa, Anna smiled at the blonde. "Okay, you ready to start?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, let's do this." She breathed out through her mouth and focused her power. Icy sparkles then flew out from her fingers and created a small pile of snow in front of her, furry and white. It was a simple way to start things off.

"Okay, you can make snow," Anna noted. "Let's see you try and make some ice now Elsa."

Focusing her powers again, Elsa sprung up two small shapes of ice beside the pile of snow. They seemed rather distorted, unfocused, but Elsa soon moulded the shapes into small pillars tipped with snowflakes. She seemed quite proud of that.

"Excellent form, Elsa!" Anna chirped, grinning.

Concentrating once more, Elsa then disintegrated the icy pillars and the snow pile and combined them together into a new shape, icy sparkles swirling around them. Finally, they came together into the form of a little snowman, with small icy spikes for arms.

Elsa held her hands to her head, smiling in adoration for the little snowman. "Awwww... He's cute."

"So are you," Anna whispered, before walking up to Elsa and kissing her on the cheek.

Blushing softly, Elsa then decided to have fun with her ice powers and Anna at the same time. She then stamped on the ground around them, freezing the entire floor of the bedroom, coating it with a wide sheet of pure, shining blue ice.

With a flick of her wrists, she turned the bottom of hers and Anna's slippers into ice skates. She grinned and held her girlfriend close, enticing her to skate with her.

"Oh Elsa, it's wonderful!" Anna cheered, giggling. "But I haven't skated in years. I might fall over or something like that."

"Don't worry," Elsa replied, stroking Anna's cheek. "I'll guide you. I used to be quite the skater when I was younger you know."

"You... a pro ice skater?" Anna wondered. "I can't believe it."

"Yup, I was even thinking of joining a professional figure skating team not long after I met you," Elsa stated. "But that was a dream from long ago, but for now, let's enjoy the moment." She smirked. "Come on!" She pulled Anna forward and led her across the room.

Slipping a little on the blades under her feet, Anna soon balanced herself, before accidentally landing in Elsa's bust. The blonde giggled and helped Anna to her feet as they were soon skating together, gracefully and elegantly.

Anna sighed, letting Elsa guide her along the ice floor she had created. From the demonstration Elsa had shown her, it was clear that Anna's girlfriend could do literally anything she wanted with her powers, seemingly without limit.

Holding Anna close as they twirled around the room, Elsa stared into the younger girl's eyes, content and happy with this part of her life. There was no fear of her powers around Anna, no worries of losing control. With Anna, Elsa felt she was in utter paradise.

Soon, the two women stopped skating, as Elsa then melted the ice rink and prepared for the next test of her icy might. As Elsa pondered for an idea, Anna came up with one instead in her own mind, one that felt quite devious indeed.

"Hey, Elsa," she cooed. "Seeing as how you can make stuff with your powers... why don't you make stuff for yourself?"

"You mean like this?" Elsa wondered, conjuring an icy bouquet of roses in her hands.

Blushing at the gesture, Anna took the roses, but smiled kindly. "Thank you, but I was thinking less for me and more for you. I was thinking... why don't you use that power of yours to um... improve yourself. Maybe make ice clothes for yourself?"

"Ice clothes?" Elsa inquired further. "Wouldn't I look strange going out in public wearing clothes made of ice?"

"Well, not for out in public, but maybe you could wear it at home?" Anna wondered. "Maybe it would feel comfy for you."

"Hmm," Elsa thought, pondering her girlfriend's suggestion. "Alright, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try. But I'm taking my clothes off. I don't want to accidentally ruin my normal clothes doing this."

Anna then watched as Elsa carefully took off all her clothes, soon standing in the room completely naked. Anna couldn't help staring at Elsa's perfect figure. It felt wrong to stare at Elsa like this, but Anna knew her beloved girlfriend wouldn't mind. She was already pulling a sexy pose and teasing her.

Closing her eyes, Elsa focused her powers again, looking at Anna. "You sure you want me to try this? You know I've never attempted something like this before, right?"

The redhead smiled. "I'm sure as sure can be Elsa."

Nodding, Elsa then looked at her body again.. "Alright, if you say so, my dear Anna." Anna then took a step back as Elsa held her hands over her body, closing her eyes and letting the magic flow. Sparkles shone around Elsa's body, a shape forming over Elsa's figure. The sparkles took the shape of fabric, sewing a gorgeous item of clothing around Elsa. The blonde kept her eyes closed, guiding her magic in its duty, instructing it with precision.

Watching in awe, Anna saw the magic create a dress for Elsa, one made entirely of ice. The dress was slender, hugging her figure, with long icy sleeves. A long icy cape sprouted from Elsa's back, flowing behind her like a wedding veil and several small snowflakes formed in her hair.

Once the dress was complete, Elsa's eyes opened as she saw the astounding sparkling dress. It was truly a perfect gown, one that suited her perfectly.

Anna grinned. "Wow... that's a good different."

Finding herself only staring in wonder, Elsa blushed softly. "I... I look so beautiful... No, I can't be this beautiful... can I?"

Nodding, Anna walked over to her girlfriend and caressed her cheek softly. "Yes, you can Elsa. You've always been that beautiful to me... and plus, I think you always looked sexy in blue."

"Well, it always was my favourite colour," Elsa admitted, her cheeks glowing rosy pink.

Anna smiled slyly. "Although if I'm being completely honest...you'd look even sexier if you weren't wearing anything at all."

"Charmer," Elsa flirted, booping Anna's nose. "You know just what to say to win a girl's heart don't you?" She giggled.

"You know me," Anna stated. "I always was good at putting a smile on your face.

Smirking, Elsa then stepped back, grinning as she held out her hands again. "Okay, do you want me to make you a dress now? It would be good if we matched."

"Go for it!" Anna agreed. She wanted to share in Elsa's glory, to wear a dress just as stunning and dazzling as hers. She then took off her clothes, making motions as if she was a stripper, enticing Elsa to play her little game.

Finding herself blushing again, Elsa welcomed her deep attraction to Anna. She then focused her powers, watching as icy snowflakes spun around Anna's body, creating her dress. Anna's dress was a gorgeous ball gown, with long icy gloves, a furry, frilly collar and a long ice cape as well. The ice sparkles also did Anna's hair up in a bun and a rose headpiece formed on the right side of her head.

Giggling, Anna held up the skirt of her new dress. She looked just like a princess, even though she technically already was a princess.

"How do I look?" Anna wondered, already knowing the answer to that question.

"Like a beautiful angel," Elsa whispered, striding over to Anna and embracing their now ice-covered bodies together, staring into Anna's eyes.

"If anyone is an angel," Anna replied. "I'm afraid that's you, Els. But I'll gladly be your princess if you want, my beautiful snow queen."

Elsa laughed. "You always are my princess, Anna. And you always will be." Closing her eyes, she leaned in close, kissing Anna's lips softly. Anna sighed, kissing Elsa back and wrapping her arms around the blonde's swan-like neck.

Moaning a little, Elsa deepened the kiss, feeling the beautiful touch of the icy fabric she had created. Kissing Anna always felt so utterly sublime but for whatever reason, Elsa found herself more drawn to Anna than ever. Perhaps it was because Anna was wearing her magic literally over her body.

Opening her mouth just a little, Anna gasped as Elsa's tongue slowly slid just a little bit into her mouth, gladly making out with the beautiful blonde. She grabbed Elsa's sides, pulling the sexy woman closer to the bed as they shared tender kisses.

Breaking the kiss and touching Anna's forehead, Elsa smiled with lust. "I think you want me out of this dress, my sweet."

"Was I that obvious?" Anna wondered, grinning. "Guilty as charged, your highness."

With a playful smirk, Elsa then flicked her wrist and the ice dresses she and Anna were wearing completely melted, their naked bodies exposed once more. Without a single doubt and with a few more giggles from Anna, Elsa pushed her younger lover onto the bed.

Welcoming the embrace, Anna kissed her girlfriend again, sighing as they began their passionate, sensual act. Elsa's hands snaked across Anna's body, as she got down to kiss her breasts, those sweet mounds that had been cupped in the bodice of the ice dress for too long.

Moaning more, Anna stroked Elsa's hair, letting her kiss her sweet breasts with such gentle grace and calm pleasure. She felt the cold touch of Elsa's tongue run along her nipples, said nipples growing hard from such a touch.

Elsa's tongue then started to travel down Anna's body, the blonde discovering Anna's pussy once more. She sent her tongue inside the sweet slit between Anna's legs and made the younger girl moan heavenly, calling Elsa's name.

"Oh... Fuck... Elsa..." Anna sighed, her eyes rolling back into her head from the pleasure of Elsa's cold tongue within her simple, cubby body. Her hips buckled, her breathing became huskier, she gave herself completely to Elsa's embrace.

More than happy to keep going, Elsa cupped Anna's mound with her fingers, her lips and tongue caressing Anna's folds with love and care. She had rewarded Anna with her beauty, and now she rewarded her with her utter devoted love.

As more moans echoed from Anna's throat as Elsa's tongue plunged deeper, the blonde continued to lick and kiss Anna's sweet pussy, every fibre of her being wanting to send as much pleasure into Anna as physically possible.

Magic then arrived on the tip of Elsa's tongue, as Elsa let her sparkles flow inside of Anna, increasing the redhead's pleasure.

Both giggling and moaning now, Anna was overcome with a wave of sensations from Elsa. She arched her legs upward again, calling Elsa to make her climax, to make her belong to the princess once more. Elsa did just that, sending her tongue deeper into Anna, curling it and pressing it against her walls.

Feeling her tsunami of pleasure growing larger and larger, Anna could feel the wave building within her. Soon, she would climax, her juices would flow and the deed would be done. As she waited for the moment to arrive, she looked Elsa dead in the eyes, thanking her silently.

With a low, lust filled moan, Anna came hard for Elsa, her juices squirting out from the folds between her legs. She panted, her whole body pulsing with pleasure. Elsa climbed atop her, kissing her on the lips with love and passion.

"Do you think that was a good demonstration of my powers?" Elsa wondered, caressing Anna's cheeks.

"Hell yes," Anna agreed, letting Elsa kiss her again, cuddling the blonde on top of her very comfortable bed, not wanting her to be anywhere else.

xXx

 

Another night later, and Elsa and Anna were once again on for a night on the town. This time, however, the two of them were heading to meet Anna's other girlfriend Ariel. She and Anna hadn't seen each other in a very long time and the redhead desperately wanted to catch up.

It was also because this would likely be Ariel's last night (or one of her last nights at least) as a free woman, before she went and married her girlfriend Erica in a few weeks, so she wanted one last night of partying before she became a wife.

Sitting in the passenger seat in one of her new ice dresses, Elsa felt very comfortable going out tonight. She knew she could wear one of these dresses for an occasion such as this, since after all, there wasn't much to distinguish one of her ice gowns for a normal formal dress.

Unlike their time with Rapunzel however, Anna was not wearing pants. Instead, she was wearing a glamorous red dress, similar to the one she had worn on hers and Elsa's first date. It looked quite striking and very fancy for the occasion.

"So, what do I need to know about this Ariel woman?" Elsa inquired. "What's she like? Will she like me?"

"Oh, she'll adore you," Anna replied. "Ariel's one of the sweetest girls in the whole wide world. I love her to bits and she's super kind. She's also very curious and loves the ocean. Other than that, there's not much else you need to really know about her."

"I see," Elsa admitted. "You also mentioned she's getting married soon."

"Oh yes! And I'm going to be her bridesmaid for the wedding! Her only bridesmaid actually," Anna responded. "You can come too, but you don't have to, if you really don't want to."

Elsa shook her head. "No, I don't mind coming to the wedding. It will be a nice little getaway for us both." She then reached her hand over to Anna's and held it gently.

Soon, the two of them arrived at their destination, a small bar/club on the east side of town. Anna and Elsa walked through the doors into the establishment, Elsa relaxed at the party atmosphere they had walked into. The place was medium-sized, with a long bar along one side of the interior and a dance floor taking up the other. Some people were grooving away, others slow dancing.

Admiring the place, Elsa held Anna's hand tightly, looking at her lover for support. "So where will we find our acquaintance?"

"Oh she'll be around somewhere," Anna pointed out. Soon she pointed to a seat in the corner of the restaurant, leading Elsa towards their new destination. Finally, as they arrived, Elsa noticed a young woman sat in the corner of a small cubicle.

She had long red hair and was wearing a beautiful sparkly blue dress, much like her own, albeit clearly not made of ice. Her eyes were bright blue and there was a warm smile upon her face as they arrived, showing a sign of happiness.

"Good evening, sweetie," the young lady cooed as Anna arrived. "I've been waiting for you."

"Hey, Ariel," Anna replied, sitting down with the young woman. "So good to see you again. You look beautiful as ever."

"Thank you," Ariel replied, before turning her gaze to Elsa. "Oh my gosh, you didn't tell me you were bringing the princess with you."

Anna rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Oops, sorry, must have forgotten to mention it over the phone."

Ariel smiled. "It's alright, I've been wanting to meet your dear girlfriend for quite some time. Would you mind buying us drinks? I... kinda left my wallet at home."

"Anything for my two favourite girls!" Anna chirped, before getting up and kissing Elsa's cheek. "Don't be shy, Elsa. Ariel doesn't bite."

Shy couldn't even begin to describe how Elsa was feeling. To Elsa, Ariel was probably one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She was like some gorgeous mermaid, having risen up from the ocean depths to tempt and seduce her... and if that was her goal, Ariel had succeeded.

Smirking, Ariel then looked closely at Elsa as Anna walked to the bar to buy the two girls their drinks. "So... you're the famous Princess Elsa of Arendelle. I have to say, you are not what I imagined."

"Neither are you," Elsa stated. "I suppose we've really surprised each other." She blushed. "You're extremely beautiful Ariel... Anna told me that you were getting married soon. Your fiance and Anna are both very lucky women."

"How nice of you to compliment me, your highness," Ariel cooed, winking at her.

"Please... just Elsa will do," the blonde replied. "I'm... glad that Anna was able to find good girlfriends like you after we split up. She means a great deal to me."

"And to me as well," Ariel remarked. "To be honest, I kinda wish I was marrying Anna in two weeks as well as Erica, but Anna's said no before."

"Anna probably isn't much of the marrying type lately," Elsa expressed. "But maybe that will change one day, hopefully. At least you gave her a good role in your wedding. Bridesmaid is a big responsibility."

"I know Anna will be up to it," Ariel replied. "She tends to talk about you quite a bit and if you ask me, from what I've seen so far of you, you live up to all of the hype." She giggled and hugged Elsa softly, nuzzling up to her.

Anna returned, bringing the two young women their drinks. "Hey girls! I got your booze!" She then noticed Ariel getting intimate with Elsa, giggling. "Awwww, you two hooked up! I knew you would!"

"Anna..." Elsa sighed. "I appreciate your friend's kindness and such, but I'm not sure if this open relationship deal is right for me."

"Oh, there's no harm in it, hon," Ariel assured her. "Everyone needs a bit of love once in a while. And you look like a girl who could use plenty of it."

Elsa thought for a moment. She knew that even if she was a princess, acts of polyamory were common across all of Arendelle. Besides, Ariel seemed genuinely interested in her and Anna clearly showed no signs of jealousy.

Looking at Ariel, Elsa smiled. "Well... alright. I suppose it wouldn't hurt." She then looked at Anna. "If that's alright with you, sweetie."

"More than alright, Elsa," Anna assured her, before she and Ariel both kissed Elsa's cheeks. The blonde blushed but then Ariel pulled Elsa close to her, wrapping her arms around the blonde. The two looked into each other's eyes, before smiling and sharing a sweet kiss.

Anna smiled at the happy scene as Elsa and Ariel walked off to the dance floor together. She was glad to have Elsa back in her life again and now that things had mostly been quiet between them both, their relationship was free to bloom as it always had been.

Walking to the dance floor, Elsa embraced Ariel, staring into the redheads beautiful blue eyes. She smiled, holding her close as she danced with her. "I'm sorry if I'm a bit rusty at this... My dance moves aren't that great these days."

"More than alright," Ariel assured her. "I remember seeing you at your birthday party, Elsa. You looked so sad then. I'm glad to see you happy now."

"That's because Anna came back into my life that night," Elsa explained. "It's when everything started getting better for me."

"Well, I know for a fact that things are going to get so much better for you now, Elsa," Ariel said with a smile, as she then leaned close and kissed Elsa passionately on the lips. This time, Elsa kissed Ariel back and softly made out with her.

Sipping her wine in the cubicle, Anna smiled. Ariel and Elsa did indeed make a fine pair, but if Anna knew well, Elsa would find a few more people along the way and she knew that no matter who Elsa was with, Anna would still love her, just like Elsa would love her all the same.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Sorry for the big delay for this chapter lol. Don't worry, the next one will come a lot sooner, on Sunday, along with a few small one-shots :3 Hope that will please you, my lovely readers. Anyway, enjoy this long, very fluffy and pure chapter! Probably the longest one in the entire story hehe

See ya soon!


	13. Chapter 12 - Here Come The Brides Part 1

_Chapter 12 - Here Come The Brides Part 1_

 

It was a beautiful spring evening in the countryside of Arendelle, as a small car drove along a peaceful country road, Anna and Elsa in the driver and passenger seat respectively. The princess had now been staying with Anna for over a month and a half now and she had been living the happiest times of her life in years.

They were driving to a hotel a fair distance away from the city, where their friend Ariel was going to be getting married the next day. Of course, the other guests wouldn't be arriving until the morning of the wedding, but Anna knew it was best for them to arrive early.

Elsa herself was very excited to see Ariel again. Since they had met in the club in the city a few weeks earlier, Elsa had been longing to see the gorgeous redhead who had swept her off her feet. Truth be told, she was starting to enjoy being poly.

Anna was thankful Elsa was enjoying a similar lifestyle to her. She'd been encouraging Elsa for the past while to branch out and explore new relationships with others. She knew this wedding would be a good opportunity for her to do so.

As they drove over another country hill, Elsa smiled, looking over at Anna. "It's beautiful isn't it... being at a wedding."

"Yeah, I guess this is our first wedding we've been to together... that wasn't our own obviously," Anna admitted. "Although, I think I went to a wedding with my parents when I was like 8 or something."

"My parents dragged me to a lot of weddings when I was young," Elsa said. "But I loved them. I was a flower girl once, you know. Got to wear this adorable little blue dress and everything. My little mind was full of so much joy."

"Awww I bet you looked super cute," Anna admitted. She herself would be taking a similar role in this wedding, being Ariel's bridesmaid. She sighed, wondering if that was how it was going to be for her, always a bridesmaid, never a bride.

Holding, Anna's hand, Elsa smiled at her girlfriend. "So... are you looking forward to being a bridesmaid?" She asked her. "It's a very big honour, you know. You'll probably have to give a speech at the reception."

"Yes, yes, I know what I have to do," Anna answered her. "To be honest... I'm actually a little nervous about the whole thing. I mean, what if I lose the rings or something or I say something really, really corny during my speech?! Oh god, I'll be a goddamn meme on Twitter within hours."

Laughing, Elsa patted Anna's shoulder. "Relax, baby, it's gonna be fine. Besides, I'm the one who worries a lot, not you."

Anna sighed. "I know. I guess I've become more like you since you moved in, just like I've started to rub off on you."

"They say the best relationships are between those who think alike," Elsa noted. "I think it's a sign that we'll never be apart ever again."

"You think so?" Anna wondered. "Because I swear if we start thinking like each other, people are gonna think we went through a body swap episode."

Elsa laughed. "I wouldn't go that far."

Soon, the two of them saw the sight of the hotel come up on the horizon. It was a rather old looking building, possibly built during the eighteen hundreds. Of course, there would probably be modern furnishings on the inside, such as lights and wifi, but it was a pleasant, rustic looking venue.

Smiling, Anna turned off the road and drove into the parking lot, hearing the sounds of small stones crunch under the wheels of her car. She and Elsa then got out, Elsa taking Anna's hand before admiring their surroundings closely.

She was reminded of places she had read about when learning of Arendelle's history, how buildings like this were considered the mansions of the wealthy and noble. Nowadays, the great and the good lived in beachside villas, not old places like this.

"Well, they certainly picked a nice place to get married," Anna remarked, putting a hand on her hip. "Still prefer the place we nearly got married in though."

"Yes, I agree, but I have to admit this place is rather charming," Elsa added. "Come on, we should go and head inside. Hopefully, we aren't catching Ariel and Erica in the middle of a rehearsal or anything."

"Nah, they'll have probably done that already," Anna implied. "They're just having a chill day before the big day tomorrow."

As they walked towards the entrance, Elsa noticed how bare the parking lot seemed to be. Aside from cars who were likely the hotel staff, she and Anna seemed to be the only ones there. "Curious, it seems we have the place all to ourselves."

"Oh yeah, Ariel booked the whole place out for the weekend," Anna stated. "Tonight, it's just us and the happy couple."

Walking into the hotel, Anna and Elsa soon checked themselves in and were directed to the suite where Ariel and her fiance were staying. As they walked down the corridors and stairwells, Elsa noticed how the decor of the hotel reminded her of the palace back in Arendelle.

Perhaps this hotel once belonged to her family? It was possible, but Elsa knew it was probably best not to dwell on that too much. Soon, both of them were outside of the couple's suite, Anna stepping forward to knock upon the door.

Tapping on the door, Anna smiled as she heard the sound of the door unlocking and opening before them. Standing in the doorway was Ariel, wearing a casual pink outfit and to her left was a taller, slightly more buff woman with long black hair and a warm smile on her face. She was wearing simple blue pants and a white shirt and her arm were wrapped around Ariel's body.

"Anna, Elsa!" Ariel cheered. "So glad you girls could make it."

The taller woman smiled at Anna. "Hey, feisty pants, been a while huh?"

"Erica!" Anna exclaimed to the woman at Ariel's left. She then ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you."

Erica chuckled. "Missed you too, Anna." She said with a smile, before she leaned down and kissed Anna passionately. Anna wrapped her arms around Erica and held her close as they started to make out tenderly, kissing sweetly and beautifully.

Ariel found herself giggling at the cute scene, while Elsa found herself blushing bright red. To her, Anna kissing other women was so arousing and Erica... well if Elsa thought Ariel was pretty, then Erica was utterly gorgeous, a divine figure with a firm body.

Pulling out of her kiss with Erica, Anna giggled, caressing Erica's cheek before looking at Elsa and Ariel. "Sorry about that, just been a while since we've seen each other."

"It's fine," Ariel stated. "Erica has missed you too."

"I... I had no idea that you and Erica were together as well, Anna," Elsa expressed. "I mean, I knew you two knew each other but..."

"Oh, I actually dated her for quite a bit, but then she introduced me to this beautiful angel here," Erica explained, smiling at her fiancee. "I guess I'm kind of her girlfriend as well." She then looked at Elsa. "So, you must be the famous Princess that Ariel has been telling me about."

Elsa blushed. "Yes, I am indeed that Princess." She bowed with respect. "Princess Elsa of Arendelle, humble to make your acquaintance."

"Elsa, there's no need to bow," Anna pointed out. "We're just with our friends, not some royal ball."

"But I am a princess, even though I am not wearing a tiara, I must be polite to our friends, especially dear friends of yours," Elsa stated.

Erica chuckled. "Well, your highness it's a great pleasure to meet you as well. Would you like to go down to the bar with Ariel and me? Maybe we could all get to know each other a little better."

"That sounds perfect!" Anna cheered, nudging Elsa's arm just a little. "You up for that, Els?"

"I don't mind that," Elsa stated. "Just as long as you don't let me drink too much. I want to be able to stand up during the ceremony tomorrow when Ariel is walking down the aisle."

"Don't worry," Anna assured her. "I'll make sure you don't have too much." She then kissed her cheek and the four women headed to the bar together, all of them eager to catch up and get to know one another, as friends, girlfriends and everything in between.

xXx

 

Elsa rested on the balcony of the suite where Ariel and Erica had been staying, looking up at the dusky sky, getting some fresh air for a while. She had plenty to drink at the bar, but even though Anna had been sure to limit her consumption, Elsa was still feeling a little groggy.

Thankfully though, Elsa was feeling much better already, the steady flow of oxygen through her body helping her greatly. Anna had gone off with Ariel to look at the venue where they would be married in the morning and for Anna to try on her bridesmaid dress. Elsa missed her a little, but knew she would be back soon.

On her mind however was beautiful Ariel and Erica, both women had been very good company that evening. Erica certainly was a dashing young woman, with her long hair and beautiful eyes resonating well with Elsa. She knew there was some attraction between them.

Being honest with herself, Elsa silently admitted she was madly in love with both Ariel and Erica, their love, their devotion to one another, inspiring her own feelings for Anna more and more. She was feeling much more confident in being polyamorous like Anna was.

As she stood on the balcony, letting herself be relaxed with her emotions, Elsa then heard the sound of footsteps approaching her from behind. Turning around, she saw the sight of Erica approaching her, the raven-haired woman smiling softly.

"Needed some fresh air?" Erica assumed correctly.

"Yes, turns out that whiskey you suggested to me might have been a little much," Elsa stated. She let herself blush softly, as Erica stood beside her, leaning on the rail as well.

Smiling, Erica looked over at Elsa. "So... you enjoying this place so far? I guess it's different than being in a palace huh?"

"I... actually haven't been to my home in some time," Elsa confessed. "There were some difficulties there that meant I needed to stay with Anna for a while."

"Oh... I see," Erica said, putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked about that."

"No, no," Elsa said, blushing a little more at Erica's compassion for her. "It's alright. Just... just something I'm wanting to put behind me now."

"Ah okay," Erica remarked. "You know... you're a lot different than the princesses from the story books I've read. You're not exactly the formal type much, aside from introducing yourself. You seem pretty casual, especially around Anna."

"Anna's the only one I am casual around these days," Elsa admitted. "She brings out the best in me, in more ways than one."

She smiled as she watched the stars with Erica, feeling very attracted to the taller woman. She knew it wouldn't hurt to at least spend time with the beautiful woman. After all, Anna would probably encourage it if she were with them right now.

Moving closer to Erica, Elsa rested her head on the taller woman's sleeve, sighing softly. "You're really kind Erica... Ariel is lucky to have you."

"Just like Anna is with you," Erica noted. "By the way, Ariel never told me this, but how exactly did you and Anna meet?"

Elsa smiled, thinking back to the fond memories of her and Anna's younger years. "In university, a long, long time ago now. I lost my homework, she found it and it all went uphill from there... then downhill, but you probably don't need to hear about that."

Erica chuckled. "Sounds like the perfect high school romance then," she said with a smile.

"What about you?" Elsa wondered. "How did you and Ariel meet Anna?"

"Well..." Erica began. "I actually met Ariel through Anna. Do you mind if this gets a bit personal? I don't want to be a downer on you."

"No, no it's fine," Elsa assured her, not wanting to make her new friend feel uncomfortable. "Go ahead. You can tell me anything."

Erica then took a deep breath, before beginning her story. "Okay, so the thing about me and Ariel is that... we're transgender. You know, we were born one gender, realised we were another and transitioned later to our true gender later in life, that kind of thing. I'd already come out and done my transition back when I left high school, but Ariel never really figured it out until she was much older. She and Anna met about a year after she broke up with you. Anna really helped Ari to understand herself and eventually, she got the confidence to finally transition. After her surgery, Anna decided to help her get a girlfriend. Next thing you know, she sets me and her up on a blind date."

"Very interesting," Elsa admitted. "So I suppose with you both being trans, that meant you already had a lot in common."

"Yeah, it felt really good to help someone like myself," Erica stated. "If it wasn't for Anna, Ariel and me would never have met. She's an amazing woman that girlfriend of yours."

Blushing softly, Elsa knew that Erica was exactly right. Anna was amazing, being the most loyal, kindest, most gentle soul in the entire world. Hearing how Anna had helped both Erica and Ariel moved the princess greatly... and made her feel more attracted to them.

After all, if Anna could make these two happy, so could she. Looking away from Erica, she smiled gently. "You're quite amazing as well Erica... Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She hid her face, a little embarrassed. "You are getting married tomorrow after all."

The taller woman merely smirked. "Flirting with the bride the night before her wedding? That's a pretty bold move there, Princess."

Elsa found herself flushing red. Erica was clearly onto her little game and she was completely at the other woman's mercy. "Well... It's just Anna said I should try looking for partners other than herself and since she was with you and Ariel that meant I should-"

"Shhh," Erica quieted her, smiling softly. "It's okay, Elsa. You can be with me. I don't mind at all." She stroked Elsa's cheek. "To be honest, you're very beautiful, especially for a princess."

Looking down, Elsa continued to glow red, until Erica tilted her chin up. She then brought Elsa close to her and their lips then touched in a soft, tender, loving kiss. Elsa closed her eyes, giving into the warm sensation of Erica's lips and kissing her back.

Holding Elsa, Erica threaded her fingers through the blonde's beautiful hair, pulling her closer. She felt a little surprised, being with another woman the night before her wedding, but it didn't bother her too much. Elsa was quite good company after all

Giving in, Elsa let Erica lead their kiss, wrapping her arms around the raven-haired woman's neck. She sighed softly, relaxed in this. She was more than comfortable with kissing other women, Ariel having taught her so much the night they first met.

Kissing Elsa deeper, Erica started to make out with Elsa, pressing her hands on Elsa's rear and back, keeping her tightly held close to her chest. As they pulled apart, Elsa blushed softly, caressing Erica's cheek. "May we... may we make love?" Elsa wondered.

Erica smiled. "We may indeed, your highness," she cooed, before spooning Elsa up in another kiss, slowly sliding her tongue into Elsa's mouth. Elsa moaned softly, sucking on the tongue just a little as the two women guided one another to the bedroom.

Closing the door behind them, Elsa let Erica pin her against the wall as they made out, sighing deeply as she was pressed to the wall. Erica then leaned down, gently biting Elsa's neck, causing her to moan louder, growing very much in her heat.

Looking at Erica with hooded eyes, Elsa silently gestured for them to move to the bed. In agreement, Erica then lay Elsa on the bed as they started to make out again, exchanging kisses from their lips and tongues. Erica then slowly started to undress Elsa, kissing her soft skin as she did so.

Gasping with surprise, Elsa could feel her whole body being touched and pleasured in so many sensual ways as all her clothes were slowly removed. Erica undressed as well and both women soon admired each other's nude forms. While Erica smirked as she saw Elsa's adorable figure, Elsa was in wonder of the firm, slightly buff figure of her lover.

After letting their naked moment last, Erica then climbed atop Elsa, pressing the folds of her pussy against Elsa's grinding against her just a little, moving into a comfortable position for both women. Elsa bit her lip, enjoying her pussy being rubbed.

Starting to grind against Elsa more, Erica then kissed Elsa's lips again, locking the blonde onto her sweet mouth. Elsa enjoyed the kiss, wrapping her arms and legs around Erica as they made love, moaning from both the kissing and the grinding of flesh that was between them.

Pressing against Elsa's clit, Erica continued to grind against the blonde. Elsa's moans were heavenly, much like Ariel's siren song. Blushing furiously, Elsa found herself becoming aroused as Erica then moved down, sliding her pussy away from Elsa's and kissing her clit with her lips.

"Ohhhhh... fuck," Elsa moaned, buckling her lips a little as Erica sent her tongue into her frame. She gasped brightly as Erica licked her deeper, the blonde parting her lower lips wider with her tongue. Anna was right, being fucked by other women was very enjoyable.

Still licking and eating Elsa out, Erica continued to pleasure the blonde, wanting to give her the night of her life. The tongue was so wide and thick, Elsa begged for more of it. She gasped as Erica slid her tongue much deeper into the blonde.

Just then, Elsa came softly, her juices leaking out, but once that orgasm was done, the two women both knew they were far from done in their little play session. Fully in heat, Elsa wrapped her arms around Erica, making out with her again on the bed.

Both women slid the other's hand between their legs and started to finger each other, kissing passionately with their hands on the other's cheeks. Elsa closed her eyes, enjoying every single sensual moment she spent with Erica.

Pressing against Erica, Elsa could feel her orgasm growing closer. She plunged her fingers deeper into the other woman, kissing her sweetly. She was utterly in heaven now and wanted her new love to share in that beautiful sensation.

Crying out in passion, the two women came together, cuddling the other softly as Elsa cried happy tears, kissing Erica's lips.

"Thanks... for letting me do that, my dear," Elsa spoke, smiling softly as she and Erica touched foreheads.

Erica kissed Elsa again, cupping her cheek. "My pleasure, Princess."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Part 1 of a lovely 2 part fluff chapter coming up! Part 2 is coming... right now ;)


	14. Chapter 13 - Here Come The Brides Part 2

_Chapter 13 - Here Come The Brides Part 2_

 

The next morning, Ariel and Erica's wedding day had finally arrived. As it was the big day, all of their guests had now arrived and their cars were soon filling the parking lot of the hotel. Staring out of the bridal suite window at the scene in front of her, Anna smiled.

"You certainly got a full house, Ari!" She chirped, smiling at the two brides she was helping to get ready. As their bridesmaid, it was Anna's duty to make sure that both Ariel and Erica were ready for the ceremony and that none of them got cold feet, even though that wasn't likely to happen.

Admiring her dress, Anna felt like she was just as much of a princess as Elsa was. She herself was wearing a gorgeous pinkish dress with a wide skirt, long gloves and flowers in her hair that was done up in a formal looking bun.

In front of her were Ariel and Erica, the two brides sitting on opposite ends of the room. Ariel was staring out of the window while Erica was putting on the last of her makeup. They were already fully in their wedding gowns, waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin.

Ariel was wearing a beautiful pink dress as well, wide and with poofy shoulders and sleeves, with a long silky veil attached to a tiara that trailed down her back and a shorter veil that covered her face. She looked extremely happy to be getting married this joyous day.

Erica meanwhile, was wearing a gorgeous silvery-white dress with long sleeves. It wasn't as poofy as Ariel's but still very gorgeous. Like her fiancee, Erica was also wearing a veil that covered her face and trailed behind her, smiling happily.

Both brides were happy and content, Anna extremely happy to be having a role in the joining of their hearts and minds. While she was still nervous about giving her speech at the reception later, she was hopeful that nothing could go wrong.

Sighing under her veil, Ariel felt goosebumps fill up inside of her. She was nervous yes, but glad for this day to have finally arrived. "I'm happy that everyone came. It means a lot that we have so many friends and family that support us."

Walking over to Ariel, Anna held her girlfriend's hand, smiling softly. "Hey, Ariel... are you sure you still wanna go through with this?"

"I'm sure..." Ariel said, feeling proud of herself. "I just... I can't believe I'm getting married." She shed a tear. "God, Anna, this is my dream come true... and it would never have happened if we hadn't met and you helped me to figure out who I am."

"Hey, it's okay," Anna replied. "I was only doing what was right. I was being your friend and your girlfriend and today, I love you so much." She gave Ariel a kiss on the cheek through her silky veil and smiled. "Now dry those tears, don't want you crying down the aisle do we?"

"No... you're right, plus I wouldn't want my makeup to get ruined," Ariel noted, taking a handkerchief and wiping her eyes. She smiled, looking up at Anna. "What about you, my little rosebud, how do you feel in that dress of yours?"

"I feel amazing," Anna admitted, feeling her skirt. "Although I think you ladies might have made me upstage you a bit. I'm pretty sure the bridesmaid isn't supposed to look prettier than either of the actual brides in a wedding."

Erica chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, Feisty pants," she remarked. "We're just grateful you're here today. After all, you brought us together."

"So I did," Anna chirped.

Looking at the two brides one more time, Anna thought of a couple who couldn't fit more perfectly together... besides her and Elsa. She hadn't seen Elsa all morning, since she had left their room to go and help Ariel and Erica. From what Erica had told her, the raven-haired woman had been in quite a passionate encounter with Elsa the night before.

This made Anna smile a little. Elsa seemed to be finally enjoying the poly lifestyle and enjoying it greatly. She wondered if Elsa would probably find someone this evening at the reception? Weddings were quite a common place to meet people.

But she knew that Elsa's personal life was not something she should involve herself in. What Elsa did with the ones she met was her business after all. Looking up at a nearby clock, Anna could see that it was almost time for the ceremony to begin.

"Ladies, I think it's time for you girls to become wives now," Anna stated, smiling softly.

Both brides then rose up, walking to Anna's side and taking either one of her arms. "Anna, would you care to walk us down then?" Ariel then offered. "It would mean a lot to us."

Blushing softly, Anna nodded, holding both of their arms tightly. "Sure... let's do this together then."

The three women then left the dressing room together, heading down to the wedding hall. As they stood outside the doors, Anna closed her eyes, realising that this was the first time she would be walking down any wedding aisle. To think a few years ago, she could have been walking to Elsa like this.

Just then, the wedding march then piped into life as the large doors in front of them opened, revealing the venue filled with guests. The music continued, as Anna stepped forward with the two brides, marching them down the aisle towards the altar.

Elsa was sitting among the guests, smiling as Anna helped Ariel and Erica make their way to the altar. She was wearing an ice dress, blending it in with the other sparkly gowns worn by some of the guests. As she saw Anna, she blushed softly, knowing she looked beautiful in her dress.

As the two brides finally arrived at the altar, Anna let go of their arms. It was a bit poetic, since Anna had brought them together and now she had to let them go. Taking their bouquet, Anna stood to Ariel's left as the redhead and her fiance took one another hands.

Sighing dreamily, Anna could only bear witness to the beautiful scene before her, one that warmed her heart greatly.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Ariel Waters and Erica Anders in the bonds of holy matrimony. They have come here today to begin a new chapter of their happy life together. Do you, Erica, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? To love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do," Erica agreed, smiling through her veil.

"And do you Ariel take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? To love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

Blushing softly and trying her best not to cry, Ariel gave her vow. "I do."

Holding out her palm, Anna presented Ariel and Erica with their wedding rings, symbols of their new commitment as a couple. Ariel took one of the rings, sliding it onto Erica's finger, while the taller woman did the same, giving Ariel a ring in return.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Arendelle, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the brides, ladies."

The crowd began to clap, as Erica kneeled down just a little, letting Ariel reach under the veil and lifting it to reveal her face. Erica then did the same, lifting Ariel's veil as well. After staring into the other's eyes for a few seconds, Erica and Ariel shared a tender passionate kiss. The brides pulled one another closer, kissing sweetly and beautifully.

Anna began to cry at the happy scene, clapping for her dear friends who were now married.

xXx

 

Later that evening, Ariel and Erica held their wedding reception in a large function room in the hotel, a very large and open hall at the centre of the building. It was big enough to fit the guests, all of them being seated on several tables throughout the room.

On one of those tables, Anna and Elsa sat, catching up on things. The young bridesmaid had been a little worn out from stressing over the ceremony, but now any minute now she'd be doing the most stressful event of the entire evening, performing a speech.

Stroking Anna's hair, Elsa was comforting her dear lover, not wanting her to panic too much over her speech. She knew the dangers of stress all too well. "It will be okay, Anna," she said to her, petting her with cold, icy fingers.

"I know," Anna sighed. "I just don't wanna screw it up for my friends, not on their big day." She took a deep breath and buried her face in her gloved arms, before smiling and relaxing. "Okay... I think I can do this."

Elsa smiled, kissing Anna on the cheek softly. "There, that's better," she cooed. Looking down, she admired Anna's bridesmaid dress, thinking that it truly made her look like a worthy maid of honour for the happy couple. "I love your dress by the way."

"I know right?! this morning I felt kinda okay with it, but after being in it all day, I feel so beautiful... well maybe I'll feel even beautifuller if you work your magic on me." Anna then gave Elsa a playful smirk.

The blonde laughed. "Anna, you know we're trying to keep my powers a secret tonight, remember? Besides, I'm not even sure Ari's gonna let you keep that dress."

"Maybe I'll ask her nicely, when we're together later... probably making love." She sighed dreamily. "Gosh, I bet it's weird to go to a wedding and be in love with both the people getting married."

"A feeling we share, snowflake," Elsa responded. "I... I hope Erica is doing okay. She doesn't look like the person to be nervous, but I hope she's doing alright. After all, marriage is a big step for her."

Anna smirked. "You really have taken a shining to them, haven't you?" She giggled, having referred to Elsa's attraction. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine. I'll let Erica know you're missing her." She then gave Elsa a playful wink.

Finding herself blushing, Elsa looked away. Anna was teasing her in just the cutest ways. If there was any one woman she was feeling more in love with that evening, it was indeed Anna, but Elsa knew it was best to not restrict herself to Anna's company.

Looking around, Anna wondered who many of the other guests were. She didn't seem to recognise any of them. Nudging Elsa's arm, Anna pointed forward. "Elsa... do you know any of these people?"

Soon, one of the waiters at the venue called the guests to attention and Anna and Elsa looked forward to the entrance of the reception hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, would you please give a warm welcome to the blushing brides themselves, Erica and Ariel!"

The guests all clapped happily as Erica and Ariel, still wearing their beautiful wedding gowns, walked into the room hand in hand and took their place at a long table on one side of the room. They looked so happy, as if their smiles had never left their faces.

Gulping slightly, Anna knew that any moment, she'd probably be called up to give a speech to the happy couple. Her heart beat a little faster in her chest, but she would not falter, not for her friends. Besides, Elsa believed in her.

Standing up, Ariel looked over at the guests, smiling softly. "My dear friends and family. Thank you ever so much for coming to celebrate this day with Erica and I. We do hope you are having fun and hope you aren't all planning on eating too much of the cake."

All the guests giggled at that little joke, as Erica stood to Ariel's side, putting her arm around her.

"And now, if our dear friend Anna would like to present the speech, let us listen to what she has to say," Erica stated, gazing at Anna.

 _Crapbaskets_ , Anna though, stumbling forward. She walked forward to the table where Ariel and Erica were standing, taking out the speech she had written on a small piece of paper. She was going to do this, not just for Erica and Ariel, but for Elsa as well.

Clearing her throat, Anna began to recite her speech. "Okay, so I'm not good with speeches, but I am good with words, and for the happy couple, I have plenty of words to say. Ariel, when I first met you, I knew there was something about you that made you special. Helping you to understand who you are and helping you with your transition was one of the best parts of my life. I'm proud to have helped you on that journey. Erica, when I met you, you were one of the sweetest girls ever and I knew you'd be a good girlfriend for Ariel. Now, look at the pair of you, a happily married couple. I couldn't have asked for a better honour of being your bridesmaid, your friend and your lover. I hope you both live a long and happy life together."

As the guests clapped for Anna's speech, Ariel, moved by her words, walked over to Anna and cupped her cheeks, kissing her softly on the lips.

Her eyes widening, Anna watched as Ariel pulled away, the redhead giggling softly as she then stroked Anna's soft, freckled cheek. "That was a beautiful speech, sweetie. Thank you."

"M-My pleasure," Anna said, blushing softly and sweetly.

After the speeches were done, Ariel and Erica then went on to cut the cake in front of everyone. Drinks and food were shared, with Anna helping herself to as much chocolate as possible, much to Elsa's amusement. She tried her best not to get any on her new dress, but a few stains appeared, stains that were soon removed thanks to Elsa secretly employing her magic.

Soon, the dance floor was opened and Elsa and Anna were among the first to take a dance. Anna gracefully held Elsa, as they waltzed like the princesses they were. Touching foreheads with her girlfriend, Anna felt relaxed and content.

Holding Anna, Elsa smiled softly. "That was a beautiful speech you gave, Anna. I'm sure the couple were moved by your kind and generous words."

"O-Oh, you think so?" Anna wondered, slightly nervous. "Because I honestly had to cut a lot of it down after I typed it out the other night. God, I bet it was so corny."

"Ariel seemed to love it," Elsa admitted. "And so did I." Elsa then leaned close and gave Anna a passionate kiss., wrapping her arms around Anna's waist.

Closing her eyes, Anna gave into the soft and loving kiss Elsa was giving her, opening her mouth just a little. She kept Elsa close to her as they parted from the kiss, holding one another. She stared into Elsa's eyes and smiled softly.

"Elsa... do you mind if I have a dance with Ariel?" Anna wondered. "I know it's probably okay, but it's just we haven't seen each other much so I just thought..."

"Anna, dearest, it's alright," Elsa expressed. "You knew Ariel before we met one another again, you have every right to be in her company, Erica's as well."

"But won't you get lonely?" Anna wondered. "I mean, I don't wanna feel like I'm abandoning you or anything. I don't want you to feel like a dork here."

"I'll be fine," Elsa insisted. "I'll probably just go and sit by the bar for the rest of the evening. Don't worry, I'll try not to drink too much. I don't want to embarrass you with any crazy drunken antics."

Sighing, Anna gave Elsa one last kiss on the lips, smiling softly. "Okay... I love you, Elsa. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Enjoy yourself, my love," Elsa bid her farewell as Anna left her company. She knew she didn't know anyone here, besides the happy couple, but that was more than alright for her. She found that being alone these days was actually quite a blessing for her.

A chance to be herself, to know what was right for her. Smiling, Elsa prepared to walk over to the bar to get herself a drink. However, before she did so, Elsa noticed Erica, heading towards her, smiling softly.

"Well, look who's here," Elsa remarked, smiling softly. "The blushing bride herself."

"One of them, anyway," Erica replied, holding Elsa's hands. "Is there something wrong, Elsa? I saw Anna walking away from you just now."

"Oh, nothing is wrong," Elsa stated, assuring Erica that all was well. "Anna and I were just parting for the evening. She wanted to spend the evening with you."

"We figured she might," Erica remarked. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Blushing a little, Elsa took Erica's hand and smiled. Dancing with a beautiful bride like her did seem like a great honour. "Of course I would," she agreed.

The two then started to waltz, with Erica taking the lead. As they moved together, their hair and Erica's veil swaying in the motion of the dance. Elsa being swept off her feet by the whole encounter, her heart beating ever more softly.

Erica looked down at Elsa, staring into the other woman's baby blue eyes. There was a connection between them both, a mutual attraction that hadn't faded since their passionate evening the night before. Elated, Elsa found herself pulled closer to Erica.

"You look so beautiful as a bride," Elsa admitted. "Although I think you would have looked more dashing in a suit."

"Nah, I'm a dress kind of gal," Erica noted. "And you look beautiful yourself, blondie. Seriously, where did you get this dress made?"

"Oh Um... a good tailor friend of my family," Elsa excused, not wanting to draw attention to herself and her abilities.

"They certainly did an excellent job," Erica commented. "I mean this dress feels... I don't know what to describe it." She smiled. "You're full of surprises, Princess."

"You too, Erica," Elsa said. "Can I... may we kiss?"

"We may," Erica agreed, pulling Elsa close to her. The two shared a moment of gazing into each other's eyes, before they then passionately kissed softly, Erica wrapping her arms tightly around Elsa as they shared the tender moment together.

Sighing, Elsa let the bride kiss her deeply, cupping her cheek and keeping herself in the embrace of her partner. Feeling herself in love, Elsa kissed Erica sweetly, stroking the veil that was travelling down her head. This was truly bliss for her.

Holding each other tightly, the two of them began to gently make out, exchanging pure and loving kisses with one another on the dance floor.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Anna was dancing with Ariel, leading their embrace together. As Ariel was holding her as she led, Anna smiled, staring at the beautiful bride. Truly, Ariel was one of the most perfect women in the world.

Cupping Anna's cheek, Ariel gave her lover a look of adoration. "You're certainly light on your feet tonight, my dear. I'm still very glad you came." She blushed softly. "I... really did love your speech."

Anna leaned closer, kissing Ariel softly. "And I love you, Ariel. I'm glad you got the chance to be happy with the person you love."

Ariel then smirked, holding Anna. "You know… It just occurred to me. It seems like we've always been fated to be together, Anna, Like we're soulmates."

"Oooh, you've suddenly become all philosophical?" Anna wondered, giggling. "Ari, since when you did become all thoughtful and stuff."

"From reading a lot of corny articles online you cute dork," Ariel cooed, kissing Anna's lips. "But let's end this little dance here. I think Erica and I need to toss our bouquets soon."

"Don't expect me to catch it," Anna giggled. "I always sucked at catching the ball in sports."

As Ariel said, she and Erica then called everyone to attention a few moments later, the two brides ready to toss their bouquets to the guests who had arrived. Anna stood on the sidelines, not wanting to take part in this little tradition. As she waited though, she had a very pleasant surprise.

Standing in the crowd of the guests who were waiting to catch the bouquet was Elsa, a big grin on her face. Clearly, the princess found herself being very adventurous tonight. She then watched as Erica and Ariel got ready to perform their deed.

"Okay, everyone, you ready?" Erica called to the guests, to which most of them cheered a resounding "yes!". Grinning, she and Ariel charged up their shots and in a few seconds, a pair of bouquets flew from their hands and into the air.

Landing in the crowd, Elsa magically caught one of the bouquets, blushing softly. She hadn't expected to do that, especially considering what catching a bouquet meant.

Giggling, Anna watched as Ariel walked over to Elsa, smirking delightfully.

"So, Elsa, looks like your the next to marry it seems," the redhead told her. "Did anyone catch the other bouquet?"

"I did!" A voice called out. The crowd then parted, and Elsa saw a young woman with long brown hair, and brown eyes walking towards her. She was wearing a wide yellow dress with long gloves and a smile was on her face. In her hand was indeed the bouquet.

Elsa blushed softly. This woman was quite a beautiful sight to behold. Much like herself and Anna, she too looked like she was a princess.

"Ah! Belle!" Erica cheered. "I didn't see you there! Why don't you come up here and we'll take a picture of you and Elsa together."

"Certainly," Belle agreed, before taking her place next to Elsa. The photographer soon arrived as Elsa and Ariel posed together, letting the man take their picture together. Elsa blushed softly, as the other woman leaned close to her.

Once all was said and done, and Ariel and Erica had left the room, Elsa found herself alone with Belle, quite enamoured with her fellow bouquet-catcher. She was probably around the same age as herself and she seemed quite friendly.

Walking up to Belle, Elsa smiled softly. "Hi," she whispered, trying to put on a polite face for the young lady.

"Oh, hello," Belle responded. "Is there something I can help you with um... Elsa was it?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, my name is Elsa, but I don't need help with anything. I just wanted to talk that's all. I... I like your dress."

"Oh thank you!" Belle expressed. "Truth be told this is the first time I've worn it in two years. I was surprised it still fits me. Thank you for the compliment... I'm actually looking for a bit of conversation as well. I don't know many of the people here."

"Erica seemed to know you," Elsa noted.

Belle smiled, brushing her hair from her eyes. "I knew her from years ago. We went to school together. What about you? How do you know the happy couple? I saw you dancing with Erica some time ago."

"Well... I don't really know them all that much," Elsa told her. "I only know them through my girlfriend Anna. Their friends of hers." She smiled. "Would you like to go and… get a drink. It's on me."

Holding Elsa's hand, Belle smiled. "That's very kind of you to offer, Elsa. I'll take you up on that."

The two of them headed over to the bar and Elsa ordered them drinks. They then talked for a bit, Elsa getting quite a good vibe from the conversation. Belle was quite a charming young lady, reminding her of Anna in many ways.

Could there be a spark between them? It was much too early to tell at that current time.

"So... Belle is a French name, I believe," Elsa then noted as she sipped her beverage. "Are you from France at all?"

"Technically, yes and no," Belle responded. "My dad was French, but my mom was from the US and yet I was raised here in Arendelle."

"I say they made a good choice," Elsa remarked. "Arendelle's a much better place to start a family anyway." She sighed. She couldn't help feeling a little bit homesick from reciting the word family. Not wanting to be a downer, she soon smiled and sipped her drink again.

Belle smirked. "You know... we could go for a dance on the floor if you like? I mean, we are getting to know each other a bit. My dad always said you can figure out a lot about a girl from the way they dance."

Blushing slightly, Elsa held Belle's hand. "Yes... I think I would like a dance," she agreed, with the biggest smile she had ever had on her face.

The brunette led Elsa towards the dance floor, as they began to dance to the next song. Elsa felt light as Belle waltzed with her, smiling softly. She'd loved dancing with Erica, but Belle was something else. As they danced together, their eyes met in a loving gaze.

As the world faded around them, Elsa could only stare at Belle's face, her beautiful, love-filled face. She hadn't felt like this since she had first met Anna. Sure, Erica had been a fun little fling, but Belle was very enticing to her, just as much as Anna was.

Twirling Belle around, Elsa then held her close, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck. She sighed, wondering if she should tell her who she really was. Would it shock her? Surprise her? Make her uncomfortable? Elsa didn't know, but she had to try something with the girl, at least.

Elsa cleared her throat, looking at Belle honestly. "Well... you're certainly a good dancer."

"Took lessons when I was young," Belle responded. "One of my exes said I danced like a princess."

"They weren't wrong," Elsa admitted. "Belle... I hope I'm not being rude or anything, but may I confess something to you? It's just, I'm sure a lot of people here don't know, but I want to share it with you. You're... quite interesting to me."

Belle smiled. "Tell me. I always like hearing other people's secrets."

Elsa took a deep breath, reciting what she wanted to say. She didn't know if she was feeling love or simple attraction, but she was starting to enjoy Belle's company. It was like she had a substitute for Anna... although, Elsa wouldn't substitute Anna for anyone.

Looking at the French girl, the blonde made her confession. "Belle... I'm a princess. I'm the princess of this country. I'm royalty."

A soft gasp came from Belle, the girl pulling back and touching her chest. She blinked, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Is... Is that true?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes... you were dancing like a princess... with an actual princess." She bowed. "Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

"Y-You're Princess Elsa?!" Belle said with surprise. "I... I thought you didn't go out. I'd heard you shut yourself away after breaking up with your fiancee."

"I'm trying to make a change to that," Elsa replied. "And I'm actually here with my fiancee this evening... well, she's just my girlfriend now. I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Not at all," Belle remarked. "I'm poly, and I'm pretty sure your fiancee is poly too. It doesn't matter to me. We're having a good time. But... It's nice that you told me. I like it when girls I meet know that they trust me?"

"Shall we get another drink"? Elsa suggested, trying to be a gentlewoman.

Belle nodded. "Yes... And you can tell me what it's like being royalty." She smirked and nudged Elsa's elbow playfully as they walked off the dance floor together.

xXx

 

Later that evening, Elsa was making her way back to her suite, slightly tipsy. She'd had more than enough to drink and had spent much of the evening talking with Belle. She had greatly enjoyed her company, but now her head was heavy and sleep called to her.

She wondered if Anna was already in the bedroom, or having fun with Ariel. Either way, Elsa didn't mind. She'd be either flopping onto her bed alone, or flopping onto her bed before being cuddled in Anna's warm embrace. She smiled and hugged herself at the thought of that.

"Mmmm... Anna..." She sighed, walking around the corner to the door of the bedroom. She smiled, walking towards the bedroom with a grin on her face. If she wasn't going to see her beloved, she would at least be dreaming of her... and Belle.

Opening the door, Elsa looked around, seeing that Anna wasn't in the suite. Obviously, she was somewhere else. Feeling a little disappointed, but understandable, Elsa started to get out of her dress, walking towards the bed. However, just as her dress dissolved into snowflakes, warm hands cuddled her from behind.

Elsa squeaked like a puppy, as the warm hands groped and squeezed her beautifully sized breasts. Lips then kissed up her neck and onto her cheek, as the loving face of Anna appeared next to Elsa.

"Hey, beautifuller~" Anna cooed, snuggling Elsa from behind. "Did you have fun at the party?"

"Yes..." Elsa sighed, feeling Anna wrap her arms around her. "But I was thinking of you more."

"Well, I'm here now, My Princess," Anna said sweetly, kissing her lips and cupping her cheek. "And if you want... I'll give you all the love you deserve."

"Oh... yes please," Elsa then whispered lovingly, as she kissed Anna back, wrapping her arms around her tightly. The two lovers started to make out as Anna pushed Elsa gently onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Elsa giggled, letting Anna kiss her with her tongue.

Reaching up Elsa's chest, Anna squeezed the blonde's breasts again, enticing her playfully. Elsa then moaned, drunk from both the alcohol in her system and her desire to be pleasured by Anna. The younger girl kissed her neck, making Elsa giggle as she was tickled.

Getting Elsa out of the rest of her underwear, Anna grinned as she kissed down Elsa's body, her lips gently pressing the blonde's flesh. More drunken giggles were heard from the blonde, as Anna travelled downwards towards Elsa's pussy.

Biting her lip, Elsa's mind was filled with lustful thoughts, all of Anna. She felt euphoria as Anna started to kiss around her breasts. If this was really her wedding night, Elsa would have been even happier. She smiled, looking down as Anna started to rub her clit.

"Anna...~" Elsa sighed melodically as the younger girl's tongue entered her body. Her entire body was filled with warm, beautiful desire for her lover. As Anna's tongue dipped deeper, she moaned loudly, feeling her body start to shake and twitch.

A swirling storm of snow started to form around Elsa as the princess started to moan even louder. Her voice was like an opera singer as Anna's tongue was now fully inside of her, eating her out. Elsa wanted more of Anna's pleasure, more of the sensation that was filling her body.

Anna continued to pleasure Elsa, using her finger to gently rub Elsa's clit as she licked her out. She reached down to her own folds, stroking and pleasing them as well. Whimpering, she dipped her mouth deeper into Elsa's lower lips, kissing and licking them.

Sitting up a little on a cushion of snow, Elsa threaded her fingers in Anna's hear, moaning louder as her drunk face turned bright red. Anna's tongue was so deep inside of her now, that Elsa could feel Anna reaching the inside of her womb.

"Anna... so deep..." was all Elsa could moan, until the strawberry blonde then reached her hand behind the princess and groped her rear. Elsa made a loud squeal, gasping. Anna's hand squished Elsa's rump tighter, before she started eating again.

Elsa's cheeks flushed red, feeling Anna's pleasure course through her body. She moaned louder and louder, feeling her orgasm nearing. The wave was building, her powers were flowing, she was almost there. Anna just had to eat her deeper.

Looking up at Elsa, Anna fingered herself, her lover's moans turning her on. Her fingers were deep inside of her herself, making wet sounds as the fluid started to seep from her own folds. Her tongue dipped deeper into Elsa, wanting to make the blonde climax.

Finally, Elsa gave into her desires and released her juices, letting them flow like an icy river. She gasped, breathing out heavily. "Anna..." She sighed, before collapsing onto the bed. She purred, feeling satiated thanks to Anna's pleasure.

Anna climbed on top of her lover, kissing her lips sweetly to let her taste herself. She'd already come as well, but she still knew Elsa needed another good pleasuring.

"Sweetie... can I fuck you to sleep with an ice dildo?" she asked.

Elsa nodded. "Oh... I'd love... love that..." She closed her eyes, her hands weaving an icy member wrapped around Anna's waist.

Gently feeling her new appendage, Anna grinned, before getting on top of Elsa again and spreading her legs. She smirked, the ginger gently sliding her member into Elsa's frame. Gasping, the blonde felt the member fill her up inside.

Smirking, Anna started to pump Elsa, sliding the member in and out of her pussy. More soft moans came from Elsa, as the blonde lulled and arched as the member kept being thrust into her. Anna grabbed Elsa's rear tightly, squishing her breasts as well.

As the member continued being thrust in and out of Elsa, the blonde sighed, wanting to climax again and again. And so, she did. With several thrusts of Anna's strap-on, Elsa came, orgasming around the member several times over.

Each release made Elsa feel high, as though her spirit was rising to the heavens. With her final orgasm, she rose up, clinging to Anna as the wave overtook her. Once it was over, Elsa purred, cuddling Anna as she melted the dildo.

Falling onto the bed, the couple wrapped their arms around the other, snuggling under the blanket. Both of them were completely spent. Anna held Elsa in her arms, spooning her. The blonde hummed, her cold hands on Anna's own.

"Did that feel good?" Anna asked her tipsy girlfriend.

"Y-yesssss..." Elsa sighed. "You're... amazing Anna..." She then drifted off in the middle of that sentence, snoring like a baby.

Anna giggled, kissing Elsa's cheek. "Sweet dreams Elsa. I love you too." She then turned off the light next to them and embraced her lover, soon heading to the land of sleep as well.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And here's Part 2! There's some one-shots available this evening as well. Hope you enjoyed this lovely little pair of chapters :3 And I hope you trans folks appreciate the representation I gave you in this chapter.

See you next time!


	15. Chapter 14 - New And Old Loves

_Chapter 14 - New And Old Loves_

 

Elsa sighed as she woke one morning, a different girl other than Anna on her conscience. The girl in question was Belle, the beautiful Brunette she had met the other weekend at Ariel and Erica's wedding. The happy couple had now gone off to their honeymoon, leaving Anna and Elsa to resume their normal lives.

But Elsa hadn't felt so normal. Belle had been quite the charming young lady, having quickly found her way to Elsa's heart. Of course, Elsa hadn't exactly expressed her feelings for her, not that Anna would have minded, but Elsa couldn't help feeling that she was pining for her.

Slumping out of her bed, Elsa looked at the nearby window, seeing the royal palace far in the distance. It had been too long since she had seen her parents. The debacle with Hans was mostly forgotten now, the country having nearly healed from the scandal.

It was a relief to Elsa, but she was starting to miss her home. Not that she wasn't considering Anna's apartment home, but still it felt like she needed to be at the place she belonged. Not as Anna's girlfriend, but as Arendelle's crown princess.

All that could wait now, as Elsa was feeling quite hungry. She then made her way to the kitchen, where she got herself a bowl of cereal. As she ate her cereal, Elsa turned on the radio, listening to some soothing music to relax her that morning.

There was nothing on her agenda for the day, except the fact that she and Anna were going to head for coffee that morning. Elsa knew it would help clear her head to get out of the house, but she still couldn't get Belle out of her mind.

Just as Elsa finished the last of her cereal, she then noticed the bathroom door open and Anna walked into the room in nothing but a towel, her hair, wet and damp, hung down her back. As the redhead noticed Elsa, she smiled.

"Morning baby," she cooed, walking over to the blonde girl and kissing her cheek. "Ready to go and paint the town?"

Elsa giggled at Anna's playful demeanour. "It's only 9 am, Anna. I don't think anyone paints the town this early."

The redhead ruffled Elsa's hair. "I'm gonna go and get my clothes on. We'll head down to the coffee place in about an hour okay?"

"Sure thing," Elsa accepted, as Anna walked into their bedroom to change. The blonde then sighed dreamily. She didn't deserve such a kind and pure soul as Anna.

Once Anna was indeed changed, she and Elsa walked down to Anna's favourite little coffee shop. It was now just coming up to the middle of May now, when the weather started to heat up and Elsa and Anna knew it was not appropriate for them to be walking out in jackets and long coats.

While Elsa was wearing a modest blue jumper, Anna was now decked out in a very casual red flannel. It made her stand out quite a bit, but Elsa didn't mind. She found it rather cute in a way. If only he could be as expressive as that.

Soon, the two of them had arrived at the coffee place, sitting down to enjoy their morning drink. The weather was beautiful, Elsa was in the company of her loving girlfriend, but still, she felt like there was something missing. Her thoughts of Belle were still on her mind, having not left her.

While Anna was happily sipping her coffee, she noticed Elsa wasn't sipping hers. She assumed that something must have been up with her. "Elsa?" She inquired, in her calm, polite voice. "You okay?"

"W-what?" Elsa stuttered, Anna's question having brought her out of her trance.

Anna chuckled. "Are you okay? You seemed a little phased out there... oh and you haven't drunk your coffee yet."

"I... I don't know if I feel thirsty," Elsa expressed. "I just... I don't know what I'm feeling, but I just feel kind of... out of it, you know?"

"What's made you like this?" Anna wondered. "You don't have to tell me, but I just think it might help you deal with... whatever it is. So... is it your parents? Something about your powers? About me?"

"None of the above," Elsa replied. She sighed, thinking for a moment. Did Anna really need to know about this? After all, if Elsa pursued another partner Anna probably wouldn't mind, but Elsa was so very insecure, so it probably would be in her best interests.

Looking at Anna directly, Elsa made her confession. "Anna... I think I'm falling in love with someone... other than you."

Just then, Anna grinned brightly. Her suspicions had indeed been correct. "You do have a crush on someone!"

"Wait, what?!" Elsa exclaimed. "You knew... but how?"

The redhead then booped Elsa's nose. "I just had a bit of a feeling. You've been kinda like this since we came back from the wedding. I knew something had to be up with you." She smiled. "So... who's the lucky lady that's gotten your attention."

Elsa smiled with a bit of confidence. "Well... I met her at the wedding actually. Her name's Belle. I didn't really catch her last name... at least I don't I did. She was French, she had beautiful brown hair and she just... I don't know, I haven't felt like this around anyone since I first met you."

"Oh yeah, you got a crush," Anna giggled. "So... why didn't you go and ask her out when you met her?"

"I was... a little confused about my feelings," Elsa expressed. "I wish I could go and see her again but... I don't even know where she lives for crying out loud."

"I might be able to help with that," Anna chirped, taking out her phone and opening her social media. "You said her name was Belle right?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow in concern. "Wait, are you looking her up online? Isn't that technically stalking her?"

"Well, it's only stalking if you want to murder her or some crazy shit," Anna pointed out. "Trust me, it's okay to do this Elsa." She then continued to type, knowing what she was doing was quite on the right side of the law. After searching through several queries based on what Elsa had just told her, Anna thought she had found a match for Elsa's new crush.

Confident she had found the mystery girl, Anna then held up the screen of her phone, smiling as she hoped she was correct.

Looking closely at the phone screen, Elsa found herself staring into a memory of the past. The profile picture was indeed of Belle, her brown hair, her beautiful eye and rounded facial features. She was the same beautiful girl she had met a few weeks earlier.

"Yes," Elsa confirmed. "I think this is her alright. What does it say about her?"

Taking the phone back, Anna scrolled through Belle's profile, digging up more information about her. "Says here she works at a bookstore on the high street. From what I can gather, she really, really loves reading." Anna grinned. "I say you head to that place and ask if she wants to hang out."

"Y-You mean like a date?" Elsa stuttered. "I... I don't know."

"Come on, Elsa!" Anna chirped. "You did say you wanted to try living like me a little. I don't mind if you go and ask her out. All I'll say is that you just have lots of fun."

Thinking for a moment, Elsa knew Anna had a point. There wasn't anything she needed to worry about and truthfully, she was just overreacting as usual. Anna had given Elsa all that she needed to know about Belle. All that Elsa needed to do, was put that to good use.

Her first date with someone other than Anna... that would certainly be a new experience. With a confident smile, Elsa nodded. "Okay... I'll go and see her this afternoon then. It would be nice to have different company for a change." She then winked.

Anna gasped, teasingly. "Elsa... are you saying you're getting sick of me? Shame on you, princess."

The two of them then shared a hearty laugh, Elsa content with the afternoon that was ahead of her. She would soon be with Belle again... but would everything go as smoothly as she expected. Only time would tell.

xXx

 

Later that afternoon, Elsa made her way to the bookstore that Anna had mentioned Belle worked at. The place was just off the main high street of the city and was called "Barkley's Books". A rather simple name to Elsa, but it certainly conveyed the store's purpose.

As Elsa approached the store, however, a sense of doubt returned to her. This whole thing felt wrong to her. She felt no better than some horrible stalker, hunting down someone they had found online. But it was the only way Elsa could comfortably see Belle again.

Part of Elsa thought it would be better to just let Belle go and stay with Anna... but she couldn't ignore the other part of herself that was practically pining for the beautiful brunette. She had to see her again, if only so she wouldn't be like this for the rest of her days.

Walking into the store, Elsa was met with a rush of cool air from the air conditioning vents. Clearly, no one wanted to melt in this store while they read the books. The place wasn't too large, but Elsa knew it paled in comparison to the library back at her palace.

Elsa started the browse the aisles, wondering where she could find Belle. Of course, she found herself getting easily distracted by the many books on the shelves. Truthfully, Elsa felt she was in some sort of paradise. Hundreds of books and what seemed like all the time in the world to read them.

Sighing, Elsa quietly strode the through the aisles, humming a little tune to herself. No wonder Belle like to work in a place like this. It was so peaceful, almost therapeutic. She'd probably have to tell Mulan about this place the next time she had an appointment.

However, as Elsa walked down one aisle, she didn't exactly look where she was going. Suddenly, she bumped into something hard and metal, as she then fell down on her back, as something... or someone else fell on top of her.

Having shut her eyes tightly, Elsa slowly opened them once the situation had settled, finding herself face to face with a familiar figure. Lying on top of her, eyes staring into her own, was none other than Belle. The brunette brushed her hair from her eyes, smiling.

"Oh hey there, Elsa," She remarked, giggling. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Fancy seeing you too..." Elsa found herself unable to speak, until she realised what exactly had just happened. "Oh my gosh! I knocked you off your ladder! Are you okay?!"

Belle smiled, stroking Elsa's cheek and helping her to her feet. "I'm fine, don't worry... but next time you wanna say hi, try not to bump into me like that again."

"I... promise," Elsa agreed, helping Belle pick up some books she had dropped onto the floor when she fell. Elsa sighed. She hadn't been with this woman five minutes as she was already causing complete and utter chaos.

As Belle put the books back onto the shelf, she looked over her shoulder at Elsa. "How did you find out where I work anyway? I don't think I remember telling you about it at the wedding."

"Oh... I did some looking," Elsa answered. "Well, my girlfriend did..." She sighed. "I'm sorry if this creeps you out a little. I just wanted to see you again."

Belle smiled. "Not at all, Elsa. Truth be told, I get lonely here sometimes." The brunette chuckled. "So am I all you came to see, or are you thinking of buying something?"

"No... I actually forgot my wallet before I left," Elsa jested. "Truth be told... I just came to see you. Belle... I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since our time at the wedding... so I was wondering would you maybe like to..."

Suddenly, Belle leaned over to Elsa, kissing her on the cheek. "Elsa... I'd love to. Just stick around till the end of my shift and I'm all yours."

A deep blush formed on Elsa's face, as Belle walked away.  _Did that... just happen?_  then stopped working, as Elsa struggled to process the kiss from Belle. Tonight was going to be very interesting for her indeed.

About half an hour later, Belle's shift had finished. After taking off her name tag and leaving it by the front desk, she headed to the front of the store, meeting up with Elsa, who was reading a book to pass the time. As Belle approached, Elsa's cheeks blushed softly.

There was a reason that Belle's name meant the word beautiful in her native language. She was drop-dead-gorgeous, not as pretty as Anna, but she was quite the angel.

"Okay, Elsa, I'm all yours," Belle said softly, putting her hand on her hip. "Where did you want to go with me?"

"I um... I didn't really think about going anywhere with you, per say," Elsa replied. "It's just... I kinda just wanted to hang out with you."

"Why don't you come over to my place?" Belle offered. "It's been a while since I had a friend around... or are you looking to be more than friends." She winked.

"I'll um... need to text my girlfriend about that, but I don't mind that," Elsa replied. Anna probably wouldn't mind her staying the night with Belle, but Elsa would prefer Anna didn't worry about her. After all, she knew all about worrying about others.

Soon, Elsa left the store with Belle, the two of them walking outside in the beautiful sunshine. It was around dinner time, with the sun just above the position it would be to be classified as a sunset. Still, the weather was excellent and Elsa was in good company.

As the two headed around the back, Belle took out her car keys, pressing a button on them. The lights of a small silver hatchback lit up and Belle walked towards it, opening the passenger door. "Care to get in?"

"I thought we'd be walking to your place," Elsa assumed.

Belle laughed. "Nah, I live on the very outskirts of the city. If I walked there now, It'd probably be midnight by the time I got there."

Elsa then climbed into the car and strapped herself in, as Belle got into the driver's seat and turned the key, driving out of the car park. If she was going to be keeping up the whole stalker joke, it would seem the tables would have turned, as Belle was whisking her away, hopefully not to her doom.

Turning on the radio, Belle sighed as the sounds of folk music blared through the car, relaxing her. "Ahhh, nothing like relaxing tunes at the end of a long day."

"You listen to this a lot?" Elsa wondered. "I thought working in a bookstore would be peaceful. It certainly seemed peaceful to me in there."

"You haven't seen my supervisor," Belle remarked. "You want anything to eat back at my place? Or should we go grab drive-thru?"

"Oh, drive-thru would be nice," Elsa expressed.  _God, I'm such a dork_ , she admitted in her thoughts. Eventually, after a quick stop to the nearest fast food joint, the two of them arrived at Belle's quaint little home in the suburbs.

Pulling up in the driveway, Elsa was a little nervous. She had never really been to another girl's house before, other than Anna's apartment obviously. This was all so new to her, yet she wouldn't be nervous in front of Belle. She didn't want to give the brunette the wrong impression.

Following Belle up to the front door of the house, Elsa expected Belle to let her inside, but felt a little confused when she didn't.

"Is there something wrong Belle?" Elsa asked, a little confused. "Did you forget your keys or something?"

Belle then shook her head. "No... I didn't... it's just..." She sighed. "Fuck it." She then turned around and planted a deep, loving kiss right on Elsa's lips. Her hands wrapped around Elsa's waist as she tilted her neck, kissing Elsa sweetly.

Her eyes widening, Elsa was surprised when Belle pulled away. She hadn't expected that from her at all. "Wow..."

Giggling, Belle smiled. "Thanks for looking me up Elsa... I couldn't stop thinking about you after the wedding either." She then held Elsa's hands softly. "If you want this to be a thing... I don't mind at all."

Her heart beating softly, Elsa nodded. "I would want that very much, Belle... I would want to take you as a girlfriend." She then closed her eyes and leaned close, kissing Belle again, just as passionately and deeply, as they headed into the brunette's house.

xXx

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Anna was walking up to the apartment of her girlfriend Rapunzel. having not seen her for quite a few weeks. Rapunzel had recently gotten a promotion at the newspaper she worked for and as such, had a lot of her free time taken up by extra work.

Thankfully though, Rapunzel had texted Anna earlier to assure her that she would be free all that evening. This made Anna glad that even if Rapunzel was super busy, she would still make time for her. Heading towards the apartment, Anna reached into her pocket.

Rapunzel had given Anna her spare key some time ago, as a little gift in case Anna got into any trouble and needed a place to lie low. Taking the key from her pocket, Anna unlocked the nearby door, walking into the apartment.

Strangely, when Anna entered Rapunzel's residence, the blonde was nowhere to be found. The apartment did look a bit of a mess, with coffee cups and clothes thrown about everywhere. Clearly, Rapunzel hadn't found much time to clean.

"Punzie?"Anna called out, wondering where her lover could be. Just then, Anna turned the corner, walking into the kitchen, where she saw a familiar, but quite unexpected sight.

Washing the dishes by the sink, was Rapunzel, however, there was something very different about her. Rather than the long golden blonde locks that Anna knew her for, Rapunzel's hair was now very, very short, in her natural brown.

Turning around, Rapunzel took off her washing up gloves and smiled, seeing Anna. "Oh Anna, hi!" She chirped. "I didn't see you come in there."

"Okay, who the hell are you and what have you done with Rapunzel?" Anna teased, folding her arms

Rapunzel giggled. "Oh don't be silly. It's me, Anna! I just changed my hair back to how it used to be. It was getting a bit of a pain having my hair being super long."

"I don't believe you," Anna cooed cutely, grinning. "You'll have to prove to me that you're really Punzie."

The brunette rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what to do to prove her identity. She then strode up to Anna, smirking. With all her love, she wrapped her arms around Anna tightly and gave her a passionate, true love's kiss, stroking her hands on Anna's hair.

Sighing softly, Anna kissed back, letting Rapunzel take the lead. She wrapped her arms around Rapunzel's waist, enjoying the feeling of her lover's lips softly stroke her own, as she pressed against her face with soft, pure, adoring love.

Pulling away, Anna sighed and touched foreheads with Rapunzel, smiling softly. "Okay... that convinced me." She grinned. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too," Rapunzel said, cupping Anna's cheeks. "Sorry about the mess I've made. Haven't had a chance to clean up."

"Well... why don't we get started?" Anna suggested, beaming with delight.

And so that's exactly what Anna and Rapunzel did. For the next few hours, Anna helped her girlfriend tidy up her apartment, making sure the sofa cushions were back in their places, the trash was taken out and all her clothes that had been thrown around were either in the wash or back in Rapunzel's cupboard.

It took quite some time, but once it was done, Anna and Rapunzel collapsed in front of the brunette's TV, exhausted. As Rapunzel cuddled up to Anna, she sighed softly, knowing that Anna was the kind of girl who could make miracles happen.

"Well... that was certainly an exercise together," Rapunzel remarked. "Sorry I accidentally dropped that pile of clothes on you."

"It's okay," Anna replied. "At least you can just bask in the satisfaction that your apartment is nice and clean now."

"Until I mess it up again," Rapunzel stated, before Anna kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair. As Rapunzel started to watch the soap opera that was on the TV, Anna felt something vibrate in her pocket. It was her phone and she had just gotten a text.

"Hang on, Punz," Anna said, looking over her shoulder at Rapunzel. "I gotta take care of this. It's probably Elsa."

"It's fine, babe," Rapunzel told her. "I'll be alright here. This just got to the good part."

Rolling her eyes, Anna looked down at her phone screen seeing that the text was indeed from her beloved Elsa.

**Elsa: Hey Anna! I met up with that Belle girl. She's such a kind young woman. I really think we're hitting it off pretty well... I did kinda just make out with her, but I just want you to know that I'm probably staying the night with her. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow.**

Smiling, Anna felt relieved that Elsa's time with her new girl was going well. She was proud of Elsa for embracing a lifestyle such as her own. But, there was a part of her that felt a little down. It almost felt like... jealousy? No, that wasn't right at all. Poly women never felt jealous... did they?

Regardless, Anna soon started to type her reply to Elsa's text, not wanting her thoughts to dwell too much on such matters.

**Anna: WOW CONGRATS ELS! ❤ I'm happy for you! I'm kinda staying with Punzie right now, so I don't mind sleeping over with her.**

**Elsa: Oh, you're with Rapunzel are you? How is she?**

**Anna: Happy as ever... and her hair's shrunk by a few inches.**

**Elsa: You mean she had a hair cut.**

**Anna: And had it dyed! She's a cute brunette now.**

**Elsa: How ironic, we're both spending time with brunettes tonight.**

**Anna: Belle's a brunette? What a coinkydink!**

**Elsa: "Giggles" Yes, it is. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night, my love.**

**Anna: You too, Elsie. Try not to have too much fun without me. "Blows kisses"**

Putting her phone back into her pocket, Anna looked over at Rapunzel, seeing the blonde engrossed in the soap opera they were both watching. As Anna watched the screen, she noticed that the scene in question was of two women clearly on a date together.

They were walking in what appeared to be a park, before they turned off the path to head towards what was presumably one of the girl's homes. Anna smiled, reminded of some of her dates with Elsa back in their college years.

At that moment, one of the girls suddenly gave the other a passionate kiss as they walked into their home, Anna noticing that both girls had wedding rings on their fingers. Memories started to flood back, as she wondered if Elsa and her could have been like that by now.

"Awww, that's super cuuuute," Rapunzel cooed. "So refreshing to watch a show with a happy lesbian couple, right Anna?"

Nuzzling up to Rapunzel, Anna nodded. Even though the country was full of girls like herself, all openly expressing their love, there was just something about seeing girls being cute together on TV that warmed her heart.

The two of them sighed softly, Anna stroking Rapunzel's hair. There was love building in her heart... as well as a need for Rapunzel's beautiful body. Anna looked Rapunzel dead in the eye and smiled.

"Want me to make you as happy as those girls on TV?" Anna wondered, giving Rapunzel the bedroom eyes. She also gave Rapunzel a very suggestive smirk.

Cupping Anna's cheek, Rapunzel grinned. "Ooooh, yes please... if you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do."

With the consent given, Anna then gave her girlfriend a passionate kiss on the lips, holding her hand softly and tight, fingers intertwined with Rapunzel's own. She sighed and opened her mouth, deepening the kiss as she and Rapunzel made out on the couch.

Rapunzel moaned softly, reaching her hands all over Anna's body as the redhead kissed her passionately. She let her hands reach to Anna's waist, pulling down the redhead's pants. Anna took notice of this and did the same for Rapunzel, removing her pants as well.

They continued to kiss, their lower halves completely naked. Anna then started to rub her now-exposed pussy on Rapunzel's, riding her on the sofa. Rapunzel gasped, grabbing Anna tight as she rode her hard and fast, letting them grind on each other's legs.

"Ahhhh..." Rapunzel sighed, loving the pleasure Anna was giving her. As they continued to rub against one another, Rapunzel leaned in and gave Anna a deep loving kiss on the lips. Their flesh pressed against one another, their hips rubbed harder.

Biting her lip, Anna held Rapunzel tighter as they rode together. The waves of pleasure kept coursing through her body as she made love to the woman she adored. Looking down at Rapunzel, she saw her girlfriend blushing bright red.

As she rode Rapunzel, Anna started to pretend that she was hearing Elsa's moans, rather than Rapunzel's. But in a way... that felt wrong as well. Anna still kept fucking Rapunzel, pressing her thigh deeply into Rapunzel's pelvic area.

Crying out with pure passion, Rapunzel squirmed, begging for Anna to finish her. The redhead did gladly that, as she pleasured Rapunzel hard and fast.

Finally, both of them came together, Rapunzel kissing Anna passionately to mute their moans of ecstasy, as juices dripped down their legs. Blushing softly, the two women pulled apart, saliva binding their lips together. Anna panted, but smiled.

"You... you're so good," Rapunzel cooed. "And just for that, my beloved Anna... I've got a surprise for you."

"Ooooh, I love surprises," Anna replied, grinning.

Guiding Anna to the bedroom, Rapunzel gestured for Anna to take off the rest of her clothes. Anna took off her flannel jacket and shirt, while Rapunzel took off her top. Then, the brunette laid Anna down on her stomach on the bed, smirking.

Closing her eyes, Anna wondered what the surprise was going to be. Suddenly, something wide and thick was slid between her lower folds, firmly entrenching itself in Anna's pussy. Anna gasped and blushed bright red. It was a dildo.

"Punzie... why did you put a toy in me?" Anna wondered. "I mean, no offence, but I've had dildos in me before."

"This one's special," Rapunzel said, pressing a small remote in her hand. The didlo in Anna's pussy started to vibrate wildly, Anna's whole body shaking in pleasure. It was not just a Dildo that Rapunzel had put into Anna... it was a vibrator.

"Oh fuck!" Anna swore out loud, before her lips were shut by Rapunzel sliding in front of her and wrapping her legs around her head. Anna's mouth pressed against Rapunzel's own wet folds and she sighed, starting to kiss and lick Rapunzel's pussy.

"Mmmm," Rapunzel sighed, smiling down as Anna ate her out. "Good girl, Anna." She closed her eyes and gasped, as Anna's tongue slid deeply into her body.

The taste of Rapunzel's pussy and the vibrations were like heaven to Anna. She was amazed she could still even move she was feeling so much pleasure. She continued to eat Rapunzel out, caressing her tongue along the sides of Rapunzel's folds.

Finally, some minutes later, both of them came again, although not at the same time. First, Rapunzel came in Anna's mouth, releasing her juices there, before kissing Anna sweetly and smiling as the vibrator did its job. Soon, Anna had come as well.

Sighing, Anna looked at Rapunzel, blushing furiously. "Oh... fuck I love you, Punzie."

"Love you too, baby," Rapunzel whispered, before kissing Anna again and letting the beautiful redhead sleep on top of her.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait with this particular story. I'm going to be putting up the rest of the chapters of this story tonight in one big go so it's all nice and complete. Now without further ado, I'll see you in the final chapter.


	16. Chapter 15 - My True Love

_Chapter 15 - My True Love_

 

The next day, Elsa decided to take Belle out on a fancy date in the city, wanting to put her position as a princess to good use by showing her new girlfriend a good time. Belle was delighted and Elsa should have been too, but there had been a nagging doubt in the back of her mind.

All of this, asking Belle out, spending the night with her, Elsa was starting to doubt her feelings. She knew they were genuine, but at the same time, Elsa was starting to wonder if she was feeling this way to somehow conceal something about herself.

Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at Belle, who was resplendent in the same golden dress she had worn at the wedding. She looked very regal in it, Elsa knowing she would fit well at the place they were going to.

Elsa herself had decided to wear one of her ice dresses, passing it off as just a dress she had. Belle hadn't been suspicious about it, much to Elsa's relief. The dress Elsa was wearing was a slender gown without sleeves, but long gloves in the same blue hue as the rest of the attire.

While staring out of the nearby window into the sky, she felt Belle reach over and hold her hand softly.

"Something wrong?" The French girl wondered. "You seem a bit... Distracted today."

"I'm fine," Elsa assured her. "Just daydreaming a little bit."

"About me, I hope," Belle teased, before Elsa leaned over and wrapped her arms around her brunette lover, kissing her passionately. Belle sighed and opened her mouth, deepening the kiss somewhat.

Smiling, Elsa pulled out of the kiss, stroking Belle's cheek, staring into her gorgeous brown eyes. Belle was beautiful, but Elsa felt strange after kissing her. As if kissing her was in some way... Wrong.

"So... Where are you taking me?" Belle inquired, pondering what their destination could be. "I mean it's gotta be somewhere fancy, right? I mean why else would you have gotten me to dress up like this."

"Oh, it's quite fancy," Elsa replied. "We're going to a party being held by one of the members of our countries nobility. A pleasant man, named Lord Warren. Just try not to let him talk to you too much, he tends to go on and on with his conversations."

"Wow, a real aristocracy get-together," Belle remarked, smiling kindly. "You really are courting me like a princess.'

"I... Try to be modest," Elsa expressed, blushing softly. She herself hadn't been to anything so formal in quite some time, so it would be a refreshing experience for her, as well as being a perfect date for Belle.

Soon, Elsa saw a large manor house appear on the horizon through the front windscreen of the limo they were riding in, smiling softly. It was an old looking place, having been built likely in the 1800s.

"We're here, Elsa," the driver, Kristoff called to them, as the limo pulled up in front of the manor.

Elsa nodded, getting out of her side and walking around, opening the door for Belle like a gentlewoman. Belle took Elsa's hand, stepping out with a big smile on her face, one that glowed in the sunshine.

After giving Belle a quick kiss on the lips, she walked to the driver's door, wanting to thank Kristoff.

"Thanks for driving us here, Kristoff," Elsa told him, being quite grateful he came on such short notice.

"Hey, no problem," the blonde man replied. "I hadn't got anything better to do, and plus I always like helping you out."

"You're a good friend, Kristoff," Elsa complimented him.

Kristoff then sighed, before giving Elsa a rather concerned look. "Elsa... Do you know when you're coming back to your parents? It's just... Well, they're starting to miss you. I don't like seeing them sad."

Elsa looked down. Truthfully, she'd been trying to put her royal life behind her for the past few months she'd been with Anna, but Kristoff did have a point. Her parents did care about her. She deserved to at least go round and say hi at some point.

"I... Haven't decided yet," Elsa gave him an answer. "But I'll be sure to let you know as soon as I make a decision."

"Alright, Elsa," Kristoff accepted, a smiling forming in his face. "You go have fun with that new girlfriend of yours. I'll be waiting out here for you."

The blonde gave her friend a nod. "Very well, see you soon."

Heading over to Belle, Elsa took her lover's hand and walked with her to the entrance of the manor. Belle seemed very happy, smiling and leaning on Elsa's shoulder as the two of them walked together.

At the entrance to the manor, the two of them found a butler standing by the door checking the invites of the other guests walking inside. Belle was a little worried, but Elsa gave her a reassuring smile.

"Your invite please?" The butler asked Elsa as they approached.

"I'm the princess of Arendelle. That's the only invite I need," Elsa said with a smirk, which made gulp.

"Ah, Princess Elsa. I apologise for not recognising you," the butler stated. "Please go on in."

"Thank you," Elsa replied, heading into the manor with sophisticated grace. Belle tried to follow her, but she was then stopped by the butler.

"Sorry, you need an invite," he told her.

Elsa turned around, heading back to aid Belle. "Don't worry, you can let her in. She's my plus one."

"Oh, oh, I see," The butler expressed. "Well, go on then."

"Thank you," Belle stated, before breathing a sigh of relief. What a bother that was? As she and Elsa made their way through the main halls of the castle, she took Elsa's arm and smirked at her.

"Was that an abuse of power back there?" She wondered, a mischievous look in her eye.

"Maybe," Elsa hinted, before the two women shared a rather adorable giggle together. Belle then snuggled up to Elsa again as they headed to the ballroom where the party was taking place.

Soon, they arrived at the party, where many guests and members of Arendelle's aristocracy were dancing, eating, drinking and pretty much just having a jolly good time. Elsa sort of missed events such as this, but she felt she was missing something else much more important.

Just then, Belle held Elsa's hand, shooting her a concerned look. "Hey, Elsa, you okay?"

"I'm... I'm fine," Elsa assured her. "Really, I'm fine." She gave Belle another kiss. "Come in, let's have some fun, shall we?"

Belle then grinned brightly. "That's music to my ears."

Stepping over to Belle, Elsa held her new girlfriend by the waist and they walked over to the dancefloor, joining the other guests in a beautiful waltz. This started their time at the party, a time that went on for many, many hours. They danced, ate, told corny jokes all the things that couples usually did.

Elsa found Belle's company so welcoming and tender, every moment they spent at the party being one of total, pure bliss. But the happier Elsa felt with Belle, the more she felt like there was someone else in her life she had been neglecting through this.

Perhaps being poly wasn't as simple as Elsa thought it would be.

Eventually, a few hours into the party, Elsa and Belle were stood by the balcony of the manor, looking out over a beautiful garden. Belle was beaming with happiness, her brown hair flowing in the wind. She was perfect, but Elsa knew there was someone better.

She sighed, feeling guilty inside. She'd abandoned Anna in a way. After all Anna had done for her, helping her control her ice powers, being her soulmate, she'd done so much... and now Elsa was going off and being with another.

But, Elsa did still care about Belle, but right now, she cared about Anna more. Looking over at Belle, she gave her a concerned look. "Belle... is it alright if I say something?"

"Sure," Belle replied, innocent and cheerful. "What is it?"

The blonde princess didn't know how best to confess her feelings, but this was something she needed to get off her chest. She just hoped Belle would understand. "Belle... first things first, I'd like to say that... I love you. I love you very much."

"Oh," Belle said with a soft blush on her cheeks.

"You... you mean a lot to me... but there is someone I know that I care about more than you do." Elsa turned away. "You've probably heard about my ex-fiancee... Anna. I... I want to be with her now. I miss her so much."

Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped around Elsa's waist and spoon cuddled her from behind. Elsa's cheeks flushed red as she felt Belle's face pressed up against the lower regions of her spine, the brunette girl holding her very close and tight.

"It's alright," Belle said, with a smile on her face. "If you wanna go and be with her, I won't stop you. I'm not the kind to get jealous easily. Just... call me sometime okay?"

Feeling a little relieved, Elsa nodded, smiling softly. "I will... thank you, Belle." She turned around and wrapped her arms around Belle's waist, giving her a deep and passionate kiss. Belle kissed back, cupping Elsa's cheeks before she pulled away.

The brunette then smiled at her. "Good, do you wanna go see Anna now?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes... but I would like to give you one last dance first."

"Then lead the way, your highness," Belle cooed, as they headed back to the dance floor together.

xXx

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Anna and Rapunzel were enjoying a beautiful walk down a nearby path together, basking in the beautiful midday sun. Rapunzel had been the one to insist this little date, wanting to take in nature rather than the sights of the city.

Anna hadn't minded, since she'd go anywhere with Rapunzel, although for most of the morning there had been thoughts of doubt on her mind. Even though she'd spent a love filled evening with Rapunzel the night before, Anna couldn't help but think of Elsa all morning.

She was happy for Elsa finding another, embracing the polyamorous lifestyle, but in a way, she was missing her. She knew this wasn't jealousy, since Anna was never jealous about anything. It was more like missing Elsa deeply, hoping she didn't forget about her.

But Anna wouldn't look down. She was out with Rapunzel, a girl who she knew deserved to be happy. After all, Rapunzel was a ray of sunshine in her life. but even so, Anna partly wished she was walking with Elsa right there and then.

As they turned around the corner on the path they were on, Rapunzel leaned up and kissed Anna's cheek, making the strawberry blonde blush softly.

"Um... what was that for?" Anna asked shyly.

"You needed some love," Rapunzel said. "You've been feeling kinda out of it all day."

"Yeah... I have a bit," Anna sighed. "I'm really sorry Punzie."

"It's okay," The brunette replied, holding Anna's hand tightly. "You're probably going through a tough time, what with dealing with Elsa back in your life 24/7. I understand Anna. It's okay."

Taking her friends words to heart, Anna smiled, holding Rapunzel's hand back. She'd deal with her feelings about Elsa later on. Right now, she just wanted to be at Rapunzel's side, making her happy and giving her some enjoyable company.

The two continued their little walk for another hour or so, before they sat down on a nearby hill, where Rapunzel sat down a picnic hamper she'd been carrying for several miles and grinned. They were going to have a romantic afternoon out in the sun.

Anna laid out the picnic mat and Rapunzel started to lay out all the food she had packed. There were sandwiches, sweets, chocolate, wine. Rapunzel had packed a lot and Anna knew she was going to be definitely put on some weight, but she deserved to treat herself. There was nothing there that a few nights at the gym wouldn't burn off.

Sitting down and starting to eat a sandwich, Anna relaxed in the sunshine around them. It was a beautiful summer's day, with the birds tweeting the trees, very few clouds in the sky and best of all, Anna had one of the cutest girls in the world for company.

As she sipped her wine, Rapunzel lay down, snuggling up to Anna with a warm smile on her face. She was grateful for Anna's company. The young society girl and the ace reporter, who'd have thought they'd be a good couple? Well, they were a good couple, a couple who truly loved each other.

Looking out on the horizon, Rapunzel then smiled. "I grew up out here, you know?"

"You did?" Anna inquired.

"Mmmhmm, on a little farm not far from here," she chuckled. "Hard to believe a country girl would get so used to being in the city."

"My folks have a big mansion back in Genovia," Anna stated. "It was pretty far out into the country too. Guess we have that in common."

"Like so many other things," Rapunzel sighed, resting in Anna's arms. As they two rested together, they saw the sun setting on the horizon before them, a beautiful, picturesque moment indeed for them both. Seeing the beautiful scene gave Rapunzel an idea.

She then got up and reached into her pocket, looking for something. Anna raised her eyebrow, quite confused by Rapunzel's actions. "Um... Punzie, what the heck are you doing?"

"Getting something for you," Her girlfriend replied. "I've... been wanting to surprise you with this for a while now?"

"Surprise? You hardly ever surprise me, Punzie," Anna giggled. "Well, except that new hairdo of yours."

"Oh, you're going to love this!" Rapunzel chirped. Finally, after hunting in her pockets for a good five minutes, she finally found what she was looking for. She gulped and sighed, wondering how best to word what she was going to do.

Suddenly, Rapunzel turned around, getting down on one knee, Anna's jaw-dropping completely. In Rapunzel's hands was a small little velvet box. As the redhead gasped, Rapunzel opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring inside of it.

"Anna..." Rapunzel spoke softly, smiling with pride. "Will you marry me and be my wife?"

"I..." Anna's face beamed with happiness, but before she could say yes she came to a realisation. No... this wasn't what Anna wanted. She loved Rapunzel, but she didn't want to do this, not like this, not while Elsa was still the most important woman in her life.

She knew she was going to break Rapunzel's heart, but there was only one answer Anna could really give to a question such as that. Shaking her head, she gave Rapunzel a sorrowful gaze, knowing she was going to take it hard.

"No," Anna spoke. "I'm sorry Rapunzel... but I can't marry you."

Rapunzel's expression fell. "Oh... I'm sorry." She put the ring down and sighed, hugging her legs. "I... I just thought since we were doing so well together, you might want to tie the knot with me. I love you more than anything Anna... I just wanted us to be happy."

"I do too," Anna replied. "Rapunzel, I do love you... but if I'm going to marry anyone, I'm afraid I already have someone in mind."

Smiling, Rapunzel then knew how to fix this situation. "It's Elsa, isn't it. You really love her, don't you Anna?"

It was then that Anna started to cry. Yes, Rapunzel was right. Anna really did love Elsa, more than anyone else in the entire world. She did love Rapunzel, Ariel and all her other girlfriends, but Elsa was the one who had first sparked the flames of love in her heart.

Nodding, Anna looked at Rapunzel and the two of them embraced each other, with Rapunzel holding Anna tightly in her arms.

Rapunzel held out the ring again, putting it in Anna's hand, smiling softly. "Give her this ring Anna. If this ring belongs on anyone's finger, it should be Elsa's."

"But... what about you?" Anna expressed. "If I marry Elsa... I can't exactly marry you as well, can I? Polygamy isn't legal in Arendelle."

"We'll work something out," Rapunzel promised. "Right now, you need to be with Elsa. She's probably feeling just like you right now. I want you both to be happy."

Wiping her tears, Anna took the ring into her hand and nodded. She and Elsa might not have been able to get married all those years ago, but that wouldn't stop them from finally marrying now. She kissed Rapunzel passionately, before resuming her usual smile.

"Thanks, Punzie," She said with gratitude.

"You're welcome," Rapunzel replied. "Now... let's get you home so you can pop the question to that beautiful princess of yours."

xXx

 

Riding home from the party in her limousine, Elsa hugged herself, anxious to see Anna again. She'd been away from her for too long and she was worried that her powers could flare up. Thankfully for the princess of Arendelle, Belle was accompanying her home.

Elsa knew her girlfriend didn't have to come with her, but Belle had insisted. She wanted to ensure Elsa would be happy when she reunited with Anna again. She cared deeply about their relationship, realising it was one of the pillars of Elsa's life.

Twiddling her fingers, Elsa debated what was going to happen. Was she going to just cuddle Anna and profess her love? Or do something really bold? She didn't know and didn't really know how Anna was going to feel. They loved one another, but Elsa felt very uneasy.

"Hey," Belle chirped. "You're looking a bit scared there, princess. Lighten up. You're seeing the girl of your dreams tonight."

"I know..." She sighed. "I want to show her how much she means to be. I feel terrible for having not been with her all day. I want to do something special for her... but I'm just so anxious to see her. I wish she was right here in my arms."

"Awwww," Belle cooed, stroking Elsa's cheek. "Well... I've got a good idea for what you should do for her, something I know would really make her very happy." She grinned. "You need to get the pair of you engaged again."

Elsa's eyes shot open in surprise. "Wait what?! But... but, the last time we tried to get married... It didn't go so well. I got so scared and called off the wedding literally an hour before the ceremony."

"Well, lightning never strikes twice, does it?" Belle remarked. "It's alright, Elsa. Just because you got scared before, doesn't mean it won't happen again. If you truly love Anna, you'll be able to see this through. I believe in you."

Sighing, Elsa nodded. Belle was right. This was something she'd put off for too long. After all, she saw how happy Ariel and Erica had been at their wedding and that happiness was something she wanted to have with Anna as well.

"Okay... I'll do it," Elsa promised. "I'll ask Anna to marry me... but we won't get married just yet. I want to enjoy her company before I throw all the responsibilities of being a princess on her."

"Isn't she technically already a princess?" Belle wondered.

"No, she's just the daughter of a noble family from Genovia," Elsa expressed. "But to me... she is a princess, most beautiful one of all."

Just then, Kristoff called to them from the driver's seat, smiling happily. "Elsa, I believe this is your stop," he said to her. The limousine had just pulled up outside of Anna's apartment building, where Elsa currently called home.

Nodding, the blonde princess got out of the car and smiled. "Okay, wish me luck you two," she stated. "Kristoff, will you be alright taking Belle home?"

"Yeah, I can handle her, don't worry," The chauffeur replied. "I know the way."

"Good," Elsa said, before heading to Belle's window and leaning down. She looked at Belle's smiling face, knowing she would miss her. "I suppose this is goodbye for now... I'm sorry this day didn't go as we planned."

"It's okay, your highness," Belle told her confidently. "I had fun tonight, I really did. You just go and make Anna happy." She then grabbed Elsa's cheeks and pulled her down into a passionate kiss.

Gasping, Elsa slowly started to kiss Belle back, feeling her lips touching her own softly and tenderly. She pulled away and smiled, letting Belle cup her cheeks.

"Give Anna that from me, will you?" Belle requested.

"I promise," Elsa replied, before she then turned away and headed into the apartment building, looking over her shoulder to see Belle and Kristoff drive away into the night.

Walking inside, Elsa was glad to be home, confidence rising in her chest. She soon made her way to the elevator, taking it to the floor where the apartment was. She was wondering if Anna was going to be home already of if she had beaten her there? She would soon have her answer.

Arriving on the floor, the blonde princess made her way to the apartment door, taking her key from her purse and sliding it into the lock, turning the key. The door opened and Elsa made her way inside, finding the apartment darkened.

"Hm, I must be the first one here," Elsa mused, before reaching for the light. Before Elsa could turn the light on, the light suddenly turned on and the familiar warm body of an adorable strawberry-blonde cuddled her from behind.

"Welcome home baby!" Anna cooed, nuzzling her tightly. "I've got a surprise for you!... I missed you."

Holding Anna's hands, Elsa smiled softly, relieved that Anna was with her once again. She turned around and cupped Anna's cheeks, caressing her soft freckled skin. "I missed you too, Anna."

Anna touched foreheads with Elsa as they wrapped arms around one another, embracing each other. Elsa shed a few tears, before Anna kissed her nose. "How was your time with Belle?"

"It was beautiful," Elsa admitted. "But... I felt I was abandoning you, or I had just left you. I know that's not what it was but... Anna, I love you more than anything... I want to be with you now."

"I... Felt the same with Punzie today," Anna expressed. "I was on a date with her and we had so much fun... But all I could think about was you." She gulped. "That's why I want to give you this."

"No... Wait, I've got something for you as well," Elsa said, taking a deep breath. "Do you want me to go first?"

Anna smiled. "Why don't we go together? We each deserve a surprise tonight."

"O-okay," Elsa said nervously. She turned her back and opened out her palm, conjuring a beautiful ring made of her ice magic, letting it glisten and shine in the light of the apartment. It looked perfect.

Getting down on one knee, Anna took out the ring Rapunzel had given her earlier, knowing she was going to use it to propose to Elsa. It felt right doing this, committing back to their old relationship.

After a few moments, Anna smiled. "You ready Elsa?"

"As I'll ever be," Elsa whispered. She swallowed and then turned around. The two girlfriends then gasped in surprise as each of them saw the ring the other was holding. That was certainly unexpected.

Blushing bright red, Elsa covered her mouth, nearly dropping the ring in her hand. Her eyes went wide as dinner plates. "Anna...?"

"Wow... Okay, this is awkward," Anna expressed, shyly rubbing the back of her head. "Um... What do you say?"

Elsa then smiled. "I say yes, Anna... Yes, I'll marry you."

Standing up, Anna slid her ring onto Elsa's finger and let Elsa do the same with her ice ring. "And I'll marry you as well."

The blonde then started to cry, feeling very emotional at the happy turn of events. "Oh... I've waited so long for this... But let's not have our wedding right away. I want to just... Enjoy your company for a while."

"That's more than okay with me," Anna stated, giggling as she hugged Elsa tightly. "I'm just surprised you wanted to propose as well."

"Belle... Convinced me," Elsa informed her fiancée, holding her close. "Do you... Mind if I still date her? After we get married, of course."

"Of course," Anna agreed, smiling softly. "As long as you don't mind me still being with Ariel and Punzie."

"I don't, I never have and never will," Elsa promised, before kissing Anna passionately. The moment was perfect between them and a seductive smile then crossed Elsa's lips. "Want to make love?"

Anna then gave Elsa a wink, playful and adorable. "I thought you'd never ask."

Within moments, Elsa kissed Anna deeply, pinning her against the wall and running her gloved hands up Anna's top, feeling the soft flesh beneath. Anna moaned softly, feeling Elsa's hands on her breasts and her tongue slide deeply into her mouth.

Continuing to kiss Anna, Elsa then pulled away, kissing Anna's shoulder neck while pinning against the wall, continuing to grope her breasts. It had been so long since she gave into the desire for Anna's body, knowing her new fiancee deserved to be pleasured well.

Anna moaned in return, softly biting Elsa's shoulder as they teased and foreplayed each other in front of the wall, before she pulled Elsa back into the kiss and guided them through the nearby bedroom door. Once inside, Anna continued to kiss Elsa, cupping her cheeks and pressing against her lips.

Pushing Anna down onto the bed, Elsa reshaped her ice dress into sexy ice lingerie, grinning delightfully. Now that she was in full control of these gifts of hers, she could use them to give Anna the love she needed from her.

Stipping naked as well, Anna looked up at Elsa, blushing softly as the blonde came down, kissing her again, pressing her cold body against her. They laid on the bed, soon making out with one another tenderly and passionately.

A soft moan emanated from Anna's throat as she broke the kiss to breathe, grinning as she looked into Elsa's eyes. "Hey... wanna make an ice dildo for us?"

"You want toys?" Elsa wondered. "Okay... I'm in the mood to play." She then reached down and used her magic on her underwear, morphing it into a flexible, phallic shape. She then grinned and slid her new member deeply into Anna's pussy.

Anna moaned loudly, grabbing Elsa's butt as the blonde then started to gently slide in and out of her beautiful body. She bit her lip, whimpering slightly as Elsa cold member massaged her insides. Elsa soon quickened her pace, making Anna blush bright red.

Loving every moment of this, Elsa held Anna's hand softly as she rode her. She watched as Anna's face squirmed and her mouth opened wide with every moan until Elsa literally took her breath away, clamping her mouth on top of Anna's.

The strawberry blonde gasped into the kiss, before giving in and letting Elsa make out with her as she rode her deeply. She ground herself along Elsa's length, moaning the blonde's name into her mouth, muffled by Elsa's tongue.

Soon, Elsa heard Anna's breathing grow huskier as she played with their tongues. Anna was nearing her orgasm. As their tongues pressed together, saliva dripping from their lips, Anna moaned louder, biting her lip suddenly as her whole body squirmed.

Elsa felt her member feel tight as Anna's pussy contracted around it, the younger girl moaning Elsa's name as she orgasmed for her.

"Elsa..." Anna sighed, her climax finished, before gazing up at her beautiful wife-to-be. "You're so fucking amazing."

Leaning down, Elsa softly kissed her lips. "So are you, my beloved... would you like to fuck me now? Or want to end it there?"

Shaking her head, Anna already knew her answer. "Oh... I don't want it to end, Elsa. It's only just begun for me." She smirked wickedly, as Elsa grinned as well. The princess pulled out of her lover's pussy, Anna whimpering as the cold touch of Elsa's member left her body.

Once she had gotten her strength back, Anna sat up, gently giving Elsa's ice member a stroke and a kiss, lying the blonde down on the bed. She then took Elsa's icy cock into her mouth, sucking it softly, Elsa moaning from the mental connection she shared with her ice.

Flicking her wrist, Elsa melted her underwear, giving Anna the clearance she needed to start eating Elsa out. She pressed her lips to Elsa's labia, gently licking the flesh of Elsa's mound with her tongue. Elsa moaned, biting her lip as snow started to fall around them.

Anna's lips parted Elsa's folds, her tongue soon entering Elsa and pleasuring her from within. Elsa moaned more and more, grabbing the twin braids of Anna's hair and pulling her closer, enticing her to eat more and more of her royal cooch.

The taste of Elsa's lips was simply sublime to Anna, the right amount of salty and sweet. As she licked more, Elsa moaned heavily. Anna knew her orgasm had turned Elsa on completely, but she hadn't expected her to be so wet. Well, Elsa had been missing her after all.

"God... fuck..." Elsa swore. "You... you're so good... eat me the fuck out, Anna... Anna... Anna..." The blonde arched herself upward, moaning louder as Anna's fingers entered her precious body as well as her tongue. Anna was the only person Elsa knew who could make her insides feel so good like that.

Licking deeper, Anna's tongue pressed against the walls of Elsa's insides, tasting every fibre of Elsa's being. The icy princess continued to moan, cry and scream for mercy as Anna's tongue continued its assault. Elsa loved it and didn't want it to stop.

But Anna wanted to stop. She wanted Elsa to cum, soon and hopefully hard. Sliding her fingers and tongue as deep as they would go, Anna performed the final deed, enticing Elsa to release her juices from within herself.

With a beautiful cry, Elsa did as Anna wanted, her icy, creamy juices flowing from her folds as her orgasm rocked her being. She panted softly, shivering a little as Anna cuddled her under the duvet, lying down in the puddle that was once Elsa's ice clothes.

Sighing softly, Elsa kissed Anna's lips and her face all over, before snuggling her and pressing Anna's head onto her breasts, smiling. "I... I love you."

"I love you too, my queen," Anna cooed, kissing Elsa back and wrapping her arms around her neck. "Sweet dreams," she said, before kissing her again and letting them fall asleep in their lovers embrace.


	17. Chapter 16 - Homecoming

_Chapter 16 - Homecoming_

 

Elsa walked into the clinic owned by Mulan, arriving for what she intended to be her final appointment with her therapist. Mulan had been a great help to her during their regular meetups for the past couple of months, but now, that most of the problems in Elsa's life had been dealt with, she was ready to call their partnership to an end.

Heading to the front desk, Elsa asked for the receptionist. A young lady with short black hair then turned around on her office chair, smiling with pride at Elsa. "Good afternoon, Elsa. Have you come for your appointment."

"Yes, Snow, I have," Elsa stated. "Is Mulan available right now? I hope I am not interrupting her."

"Oh, I don't think Miss Fa is seeing anyone right now," Snow replied, looking at her computer screen. "I'll just let her know you're here." She then narrowed her eyes. "Today is your final session, isn't it?"

The princess nodded. "Yes... hard to believe I've been coming here for two months now."

"Well, you'll certainly be missed, especially by Miss Fa," Snow told her. "She's gotten quite attached to you. I hope the two of you still keep in touch."

"Hopefully, but with how busy my life is going to be over the next while, I'm a little unsure," Elsa expressed. Today was the day she would also be heading back home to the palace to see her parents, resuming her role fully as Arendelle's princess.

"Well, good luck anyway," Snow replied. "Oh by the way! Congrats on the engagement."

"Thank you, Snow," Elsa stated, smiling kindly.

As Snow picked up the phone to call Mulan and tell her that Elsa had arrived, Elsa sat down and picked up a newspaper, reading an article on the front page. As she read the title, she smiled, feeling quite proud of seeing its contents.

The paper was The Arendelle Gazette, the same newspaper that Rapunzel worked for. It's front headline read "The Engagement Is Back On" as well as a picture of her and Anna wearing rather formal dresses underneath it. Elsa had given Rapunzel permission to tell the world about her and Anna's upcoming wedding, knowing that they deserved to be back in the spotlight.

To think she and Anna would soon be married, hopefully for real this time. Of course, Elsa was going to keep her powers a secret for now, but she did have an idea about revealing them when the time was right. She'd been wondering what one might do with powers like hers to benefit her country.

Anna suggested she become a superhero, but Elsa brushed that idea off completely. She knew her fiance had read way too many comic books. No, Elsa would find some way to use her powers for good, but what that would be only time would tell.

A few minutes later, Snow called to Elsa from the front desk, informing her that Mulan was ready for her. Elsa noted that she'd been waiting for a bit longer than usual. Was something going on with Mulan? Elsa didn't think it was appropriate to think about, merely heading to Mulan's room.

Entering the room, Elsa found Mulan having just arrived, wheeling her chair into the corner with a smile on her face. "Oh, hi Elsa, sorry I'm a bit late. I got a last minute phone call."

"It's okay, Mulan," Elsa replied, smiling softly. "It's good to see you again."

"And you as well," Mulan agreed. "You're one of my favourite clients. Oh, before we begin, may I offer my sincere congratulations on yours and Anna's engagement. I'm very happy for both of you."

Elsa giggled. "Who isn't happy for us?" She sighed dreamily. "I'm glad that we're finally going to be married. It's been years in the making."

"It's quite heartwarming," Mulan admitted. "When we first started this, you had just met her again and were unsure how she would react to what happened before the first time you tried to get married. Now, look at you, about to be married again with no regrets."

"It is a bit poetic if you think about it," Elsa replied.

Mulan then sipped her tea, but as she did so, Elsa noticed that she appeared to wince in pain. The blonde didn't think to ask her about it, not wanting to pry into her private life too much. Once Mulan had put the cup down, their talk resumed.

"So... since today is our last session, is there anything you want to get off your chest to me?" Mulan wondered. "Possibly any wedding jitters?"

"Well... I suppose I could mention how I'm wondering what to do with my powers now that I have full control of them," Elsa told her. "Once Anna and I get married, I'm considering revealing them to the public and putting them to good use... only I'm not sure what."

"Hmmm... summer snow days for the kids?" Mulan wondered. "Okay, that one is a bit silly, I admit."

Elsa giggled. "It's a possibility... Anna always told me how much she hated public school when she was younger, so I'd be glad to give the youth of Arendelle some freedom from their classrooms."

"But you'd probably get a lot of complaints from their parents," Mulan noted, before she and Elsa shared a laugh together. "But in all seriousness, I'm proud of you for wanting to use your gifts for good. First, you wanted to simply control them, now you want to share them with the world."

"Or at least just Arendelle for now," Elsa expressed. "I'm not really one for seeing things outside of Arendelle's borders, except for Genovia."

"That's understandable," Mulan replied, before she reached over to her cup of tea again. As she picked it up however, she felt a sudden jolt of pain from her spine and she dropped the cup, the tea spilling all over the floor as the cup broke into pieces.

"Mulan!" Elsa exclaimed, rushing to her friend's side, and comforting her. "What's wrong, are you alright?"

"I'm... I'm fine," the Chinese woman replied, sighing softly. "Really, I'm okay."

Elsa shook her head. "Like hell, you aren't. You looked like you were having a stroke." She stroked her forehead. "You're boiling hot. What's going on?"

"It doesn't concern you," Mulan brushed it off. "I can deal with it, Elsa, really."

"No, I'm not ending our partnership with you in some sort of pain," Elsa expressed. "I left Anna with head trauma and amnesia once, I'm not leaving you like that as well."

Mulan looked down, realising that Elsa was right. She did need help with her problem and since Elsa was her friend, she deserved the right to know. Sighing, she looked at Elsa. "Okay... but this stays between us, alright? No one can know about this."

"My lips are sealed," Elsa replied, putting her hand on Mulan's shoulder. "So... what's wrong with you?"

She looked down. "I told you about my accident. The one that...that cost me my legs. But I didn't tell you that there are bits of shrapnel embedded into my spine. Because of them, I've had to deal with near-constant pain. I've been taking medication to cope with it, but it's not helping anymore. I...I hurt almost all the time now."

Elsa gasped. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to feel like I was a burden to you," Mulan answered. "I have to have an operation. They're going to replace that section of my spine with some kind of metal."

"Metal? I didn't know Arendelle had those kinds of resources."

"It doesn't. I have to go to the United States. But..."

"But what?"

"The operation... it's going to cost thousands of dollars."

"Don't you have insur—" Elsa started to say.

"It won't cover the full cost," Mulan interrupted. "I already checked. It only covers about a quarter of the cost. I still have to pay nearly $100,000." She sighed, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know what to do, Elsa. If I don't get this surgery, I'll spend the rest of my life suffering."

Thinking for a moment, Elsa pondered what to do. She couldn't let Mulan be in pain for the rest of her life. Mulan had done so much for her, helping her get a better state with her mental health. Now, it was Elsa's turn to do something for her.

"I'll do it," Elsa stated simply. "I'll pay the money through my account. It's not that much for me, with all my fortune."

Mulan then looked up at Elsa, wiping her tears. "What?... You'll pay the bill for me?"

"Yes," Elsa replied. "I'll pay whatever costs are needed for your operation, Mulan. Accommodation, medication, anything you need, I'll pay for all of it. I've heard a bit about what healthcare is like over there. I won't let it be the bane of your existence. You deserve so much, Mulan."

The therapist was crying tears of joy by that point. She was so happy and relieved to hear that Elsa was doing this for her, out of the good of her heart. "I... I don't know what to say... thank you."

Elsa smiled. "You're welcome, Mulan. You've helped me so... It's time I returned the favour." She then picked up a piece of kitchen roll. "Now... how about we clean up this mess and I treat to a nice lunch at one of mine and Anna's favourite restaurants? It's not far from here."

"I... I don't know about that," Mulan stated. "I'll... need to check my schedule."

"Come on, you deserve to have some enjoyment," Elsa insisted. "Plus, I know this place has disabled access. You can take your chair in and everything."

Mulan considered Elsa's offer, realising they deserved to end their partnership on a good note. "Okay... just give me a bit to grab my coat and bag and we can be on our way."

Elsa grinned. "Sounds perfect to me."

xXx

 

Meanwhile, back at her apartment, Anna was cuddling on the couch with Ariel and Rapunzel, talking to them about the good news of her and Elsa becoming engaged again. Anna was still giddy about it all herself, even though it had only been a week since the proposal.

It was good for Anna to have both women in her apartment again. Ariel and Rapunzel did actually already know each other. Earlier in her career, Rapunzel had done an article about one of Ariel's older sisters, a famous supermodel. When she was interviewing the sister, that's when she had met Ariel. Of course, neither of them at the time would have predicted that either would be dating Anna.

"So this is it, huh?" Ariel remarked, her beautiful face on one side of Anna's couch "You're finally getting hitched to Elsa."

"Yup, hard to believe it's really happening this time," Anna expressed, smiling kindly. She then looked at the beautiful necklace around Ariel's neck. It was a beautiful jewel with a Japanese Kanji encrusted into it. "Wow, that's a really pretty necklace, Ari."

"Yeah, it's really beautiful!" Rapunzel added, looking at the jewel as well. "I assume you got it in Japan?"

Ariel nodded. "Yes, Erica bought it for me as a little good luck charm. It's supposed to ward off evil spirits that seek to ruin your day or something."

"Wish I could have that," Rapunzel remarked. "Think of all the assholes at the paper I would gladly avoid with it."

The three women laughed, before they all snuggled together, Rapunzel and Ariel at Anna's sides, cuddling her together. Anna blushed softly, grateful for their company, but she was expecting Elsa to be home at any moment. The two of them were going to be visiting Elsa's parents tonight, since it had been too long since Elsa had been with her family.

Ariel and Rapunzel had come over to watch Anna's apartment while she was out, which Anna was grateful for. After all, since she was going to be marrying Elsa, she'd probably be getting a lot of unwanted attention.

Nuzzling up to Anna, Rapunzel purred like a kitten. "So... nervous about meeting Elsa's folks again?"

"Me? Nervous?" Anna giggled. "Never. Besides, Elsa's folks are really sweet with me. But I know they're going to ask a ton of questions about our engagement and when our wedding is gonna be."

"But you'll be taking your time with that," Ariel reminded her. "And no matter what happens, we'll be here for you Anna. You and Elsa."

"Thanks, girls," Anna said, blushing softly. "I love you so much."

"We love you too, Anna Banana," Ariel replied, before she and Rapunzel then both kissed Anna on her cheeks, making Anna flush bright red.

Just then, the door to the apartment then opened and Elsa stepped inside, wearing her favourite navy jacket since it was getting close to the fall now and the weather would soon start to get colder. As she saw Anna and the others kissing on the couch, she smirked.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," she said cutely.

Jumping in surprise, Anna leaned forward, blushing softly with the lipstick of Ariel and Rapunzel on her cheeks. "Oh Elsa, hi!" She said nervously, waving at her.

Elsa then smirked, walking over to the couch. "So... you missed me so much, you had your two other girlfriends come and give you some love? How deceitful of you."

Giggling, Anna got up and gave Elsa a loving kiss on the lips, cupping her cheeks. "Well, they are good company, aren't you girls?" To which Ariel and Rapunzel nodded.

Rolling her eyes, Elsa kissed Anna again. "So... ready to head out and meet my folks for dinner?"

"You betcha!" Anna chirped. "You girls alright holding the fort for me and Elsa until we get back."

"Of course," Ariel agreed. "Rapunzel and I will keep your place neat and tidy."

"We promise not to wreck the place," Rapunzel stated. "Too much."

"I'll take your word for it," Anna accepted, before holding Elsa's hand. "Shall we, princess?"

"We shall," Elsa replied, before the two of them headed out of the door and down the corridor to the elevator, with Anna pressing the button that would take them down to the ground floor of the building, where Elsa's car would be waiting.

Stepping out of the building, Elsa and Anna made their way to Elsa's car and got inside, Elsa starting the engine and driving off. Anna always liked it when Elsa drove, the way she manoeuvred a vehicle around the bends and alleyways of the city streets sometimes making her feel sleepy.

As they turned onto the main road, Elsa looked over her shoulder at Anna, smiling. "Sorry I was a bit late, by the way. I was taking Mulan out to lunch as a way of thanking her."

"Oh yeah, it was your last session today," Anna remembered. "I remember you telling me last night. I guess it's a big moment for you, right now. You've got me back, you're going home to see your parents for the first time in months, your powers are under control. Everything's perfect."

"Don't jinx this," Elsa jested, giggling. "We worked hard for this Anna. We deserve this happiness together."

"Yes... yes we do," Anna stated, holding Elsa's hand.

Eventually, the happy couple soon arrived at the gates of the royal palace, Elsa tearing up as she saw the image of her home once again. She really had been away for too long, but now she was back.

Parking outside the front gates, Elsa and Anna got out and walked towards the door together, holding hands. Elsa felt glad that Anna was hers again. She'd really brought her out of her shell.

"So... Do your folks know about your powers?" Anna inquired. "Just wanna be sure in case something happens."

"They know," Elsa confirmed. "Although, I'm pretty sure they don't know what I could do with them."

"Still say you should totally be a superhero," Anna chirped. "You're pretty much Batman already... Aside from the fact you actually do have parents."

Elsa giggled. "You're such a dork... And I love you."

The two of them soon arrived at the front door of the palace. Elsa reached forward and rang the doorbell. The sound of the bell chimed through the air as the two of them waited patiently for someone to answer.

Within a few seconds the door opened and Elsa's loyal family servant, Kristoff, opened the door, smiling with delight. "Elsa! Anna! Good to see you... Oh, congrats on the engagement."

Anna grinned, hugging Kristoff. "Missed you too, big guy," she said, before pulling away and raising her eyebrow. "Hey, your hair looks different."

Kristoff then stroked his new blonde mullet, blushing a little. "Yeah, I figured I could use a change. Kinda got a bit bored of just having the shaggy look."

"Don't let papa catch you with it," Elsa said with a smirk. "He always used to tell me off for wearing my hair long at parties."

"Actually, I think he likes it, in a weird dad sort of way," Kristoff told them. "Anyway, shall I escort you to the living room? I think your folks are waiting for you there."

"Please do," Elsa accepted, holding Anna's hand.

Heading into the palace, Anna was glad to be in Elsa's home once again. She always did love coming to Elsa's palace and even if she and Elsa were probably still going to be staying in her apartment or buying a new place of their own, she wouldn't mind coming back here every once in a while.

Elsa meanwhile was mentally preparing for seeing her parents again. The last she had seen of them she had broken down in tears after Hans had assaulted her and her father. But times were different now. Elsa had Anna with her and when Anna was with her, Elsa never felt down.

Soon, Kristoff had led Elsa and Anna to the living room of the palace. As he opened the door, he called to the two people inside. "Your Majesties, there's someone here to see you!"

Anna then put her hand on Elsa's shoulder, silently wishing her good luck. The blonde confidently nodded and walked into the room.

When she entered, she saw her parents sitting on the couch, watching television as Elsa arrived. Elsa's father then stood up, taking the hand of Elsa's mother. "Elsa..."

The blonde princess smiled, greeting her parents. "Hello, Papa."

Both of Elsa's parents then ran to their daughter's side, hugging her tightly. Anna watched on, as Elsa hugged the king and queen tightly. It put a smile on her face as she saw Elsa reunited with her parents, at last, having been glad to be her girlfriend.

Elsa then pulled out of the hug and headed to Anna's side, taking her hands. "I... believe you know my new fiancee."

"Oh, we do indeed," Elsa's mother said kindly. "Congratulations by the way."

"We're very proud of you, Elsa," the king stated. "Come on, let's go have dinner. We have a lot to discuss."

xXx

 

Later, after dinner, Elsa was standing on the balcony of the palace, looking out over the peaceful view of Arendelle City. She had missed this view very much. Anna was busy inside, chatting away with her parents and giving Elsa some space to get some fresh air.

As Elsa gazed out into the sky, she looked over her shoulder, seeing her father walking towards her, carrying a tray in his hands. Her eyes lit up, as she saw the fresh white chocolates on the tray. They were her favourite kind, so creamy and soft.

"I... thought you might want a treat, Elsa," the king stated, a warm fatherly smile on his face.

Elsa beamed, taking one of the chocolates and downing it in an instant. "Mmm... thanks, dad. You always did know my tastes well."

"I'd be a terrible father if I didn't," he joked. He then stood by Elsa on the balcony, as the blonde helped herself to the rest of the chocolates. Once Elsa was finished, he smiled at her, proud to see his daughter finally home. "I'm glad you're doing well Elsa... I know you didn't leave on good terms."

"I'm... better now," Elsa expressed. "I've spent a lot of time with Anna... and I've even sought help with my powers."

"Ah yes, the therapist," the king said. "Kristoff told me about that. Was she good? Did she help you to control your powers?"

Elsa nodded. "She was... incredible. Mulan was one of the kindest souls I've ever met. I truly consider her a friend now, after all she's done for me."

The king sighed. "I'm just glad you're feeling okay after... you know."

"Yeah," Elsa simply said, looking down. She'd tried not to think too much about what happened with Hans, his rage at her father, her blasting him with her ice powers. It was still vivid in her mind, but Elsa wouldn't let the fear control her.

Putting his hand on her shoulder, the king smiled. "I know it might not change things... but I've been doing some digging in the royal archives. I'm... trying to find out where your powers might have come from."

Elsa's eyes widened. "What have you found?"

"Nothing conclusive," the king told her. "But... I did find one thing that might interest you."

Intrigued to know what this was, Elsa nodded. "Tell me... please."

Clearing his throat, Elsa's father then began his tale. "Okay, so the best I could find was a few old rumours from around 200 or so years ago. Apparently, one of your ancestors, a former queen of Arendelle, was cursed by the devil and had her heart frozen solid. According to the myth, the queen was in love with her own sibling, but was tempted by fate and punished for it. They say she had abilities like yours."

Confused, Elsa looked at her hands. "So... this ancestor of mine... she's where I've got these powers from?"

"Not necessarily," the king told her. "It was just an urban legend after all. It's likely she was just a cold hearted person and people saw her as a witch for falling for her sister and so made the tale to demonise her. Again, that probably isn't true either."

Elsa was still troubled by this, knowing that if this story was true, it would be destined for Arendelle to fear her powers. "Then... the people would see me as a monster if I revealed my powers."

The king shook his head. "No, Elsa. They won't see you as a monster. No one thinks like that anymore. The world has moved on a lot in 200 years. If you decide to reveal your powers, I'll do my best to support you and ensure that no one fears your gifts. And so will Anna."

Feeling better, Elsa hugged her father tightly, smiling. "Thanks, Papa. I'll do my best to make you proud. I won't be a monster like my ancestor was."

"You already have made me proud, Elsa," the king told her. "And you always will... now, let's go inside. It's getting a little chilly out here."

His daughter laughed. "Dad, stop with the corny jokes, please. If anyone should be making ice puns, it's me."

Father and daughter then laughed together, before heading back inside, ready to join their significant others for the evening.


	18. Chapter 17 - Dark Designs

_Chapter 17 - Dark Designs_

 

Elsa and Anna walked hand in hand through the park, smiles on their faces. Elsa had been very busy with her royal duties for the past week or two, but now that she finally had some free time, she was more than eager to spend it with the woman she loved most.

It was a beautiful evening, with the moon and stars hanging in the sky. The two of them had been out to dinner and gone to see a new movie, some new spy action flick Anna had been dying to see for months, mainly because she had a crush on the main actress.

Teasing Anna, Elsa offered to set Anna up on a date with said actress, to which Anna's face had turned bright red. Oh, it felt good to be able to do that to Anna again, to make her blush, smile and just feel good inside and to think they would soon be married.

Heading through the park together, Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder, sighing softly. "I really wish you didn't have to go to that boring charity thing tomorrow. I mean, not against charity, but I know you don't really need to be there."

"Hey, I didn't exactly choose to be a princess, Anna," Elsa reminded her lover, kissing her cheek. "Besides, once we get married and our honeymoon rolls around, we can spend as much time as we want with each other again, like the good old days."

The strawberry blonde nodded, holding Elsa's hand. "Okay, okay, I trust you, I trust you."

Smiling, Elsa leaned down and kissed Anna on the lips and then the beautiful ice ring on her finger. It always looked beautiful when Anna wore it at night, sparkling like one of the many stars in the sky, even though it always surprised people when they saw it.

Elsa needed to come out about her powers soon, but she knew the world would likely be accepting now. After all, they loved her and Anna as a couple and so many people were supporting them both.

Continuing to head down the small paved path through the centre of the park, Anna held Elsa's hand softly, still using Elsa's shoulder as a pillow. "By the way... any idea of where we're gonna hold our wedding? Or when it's gonna be?"

"My parents want us to marry at the cathedral," Elsa told her lover, holding her. "But... I don't know if that would be bad luck. I mean, that's what we tried to do last time... and look what happened there."

"Hey, it's alright," Anna chirped, smiling calmly. "If you don't wanna have a big wedding here, we could always get married in Genovia. I mean, I'm technically royalty there too, you know."

"Yes, that's true," Elsa agreed, nuzzling Anna's cheek. "But... maybe we shouldn't have a big wedding. Why not just a little occasion? One where just our friends and family can show up."

"Wait what?!" Anna exclaimed. "Come on. Who's ever heard of two princesses not getting married in a big fancy royal wedding?!"

Elsa giggled. "It's only just an idea, my love. Don't get those lacy undies of yours in a twist." She then winked and Anna blushed cutely.

Soon, the two of them were beside a small pond in the corner of the park. It was quite quiet and peaceful, with hardly anyone around. Seeing the empty open space, Anna smirked. She had a crazy idea, one she knew Elsa would love.

"Psst, babe," Anna whispered. "Freeze the lake."

Elsa raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"Do the magic thing on the lake!" Anna insisted. "Come on! Turn it into a rink!"

"What, no?!" Elsa refused. "Are you crazy, Anna? I can't use my powers in public, you know that!"

Her fiance smirked. "No one is here, Elsa. It's just us, and you can melt the ice pretty easily... or is the proud pretty princess too much of a chicken for some fun." Anna then started to cluck like the bird in question.

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Elsa gave in to her lover's shenanigans. "Oh, fine, you win." She then took off her gloves and held her hands out at the nearby pond. "One magic ice rink coming up." From her hands, a beam of icy energy fired, freezing the lake in an instant.

Leaning down, Anna tapped the lake, making sure the ice was solid. "Nicely done, blondie. Now... skating time!"

Elsa created two pairs of ice skates, one for each of them. "Have you ever been skating before?"

"Yes," Anna replied, "but it's been a while."

"Then just stay with me, okay? I'll help you get your sea legs, as it were."

Once their skates were laced up, they glided out onto the lake, hands clasped together.

Elated, Anna led Elsa out onto the ice, pulling her along the rink. Elsa grinned, holding Anna's hands tightly. It had been a while indeed since Anna had skated, but she was mostly getting the hang of it. It was quite a romantic moment for them.

Tripping up a little, Anna fell forward, landing in Elsa's boobs. The blonde giggled, before bringing her back up. "Careful sweetie. You can feel them when you get home."

"Oh, Okay..." Anna shyly whispered, blushing at her accidental awkwardness.

The two of them continued to twirl and spin, before Elsa dipped Anna down into her arms, gazing into her eyes with love and adoration. Within moments, their lips pressed together in a deep and loving kiss, Anna wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Elsa remarked, pulling away.

"Yeah," Anna admitted. "But I love crazy."

As the two continued to skate together, neither of them failed to notice that in a clearing of trees on the other side of the lake, a mysterious figure was watching them with frosted over eyes. He glared at them, pressing an icy hand against a nearby tree trunk.

Anna and Elsa, both of them happy and blissful, had taken everything from this figure. He couldn't do anything to them right now, but he had big plans for them. Right now though, he'd let them have their fun... since he knew it wouldn't last for very long.

When the royal lovers had finished their little skating session, Elsa hopped off the lake with Anna and melted her ice, before the two then headed off home. The stranger left as well, returning to his own place of residence. Everything would soon be set in motion for his day of reckoning that would soon arrive.

xXx

 

Later that night, on the other side of the city, the same mysterious figure who had been watching Elsa and Anna climbed out of a taxi, walking towards a small nightclub. To him, this place was the only safe haven he had known for the past three months.

Walking through the front door, the figure heard the sound of the soft jazz music playing from the speakers, as he saw the various patrons enjoying themselves. To think this place was a giant front for what remained of his enterprises.

Heading towards a back room in the club, the figure stepped through the doorway and closed it behind him, taking off his coat and jacket and staring in the mirror at his pale, inhuman features. He looked like a freak now, because of Elsa.

"Well, look who's back." a voice called to him. The figure looked over his shoulder, seeing three of his associates. One was a man with short receding hair and a big moustache, another a young woman with long curly hair and lastly, a man with pale skin like himself, although his condition wasn't due to any magical powers.

The figure grumbled and sat down and staring at the man who called to him. "You've got something on your mind Hades?"

Taking his cigarette from his mouth, the pale-skinned man nodded. "Yeah, Hans, I do, like when the hell are we getting out of this dump?!"

"Our colleague is right," the curly-haired woman agreed. "It's been two months since we started hiding out in this crummy club. If you hadn't let that information about you get out to the press, we would still be up at the top."

"And I would still be running this damned country!" The man with the moustache complained.

Hans chuckled. "Gothel, Westleton, Hades, my friends. I know we've been in a bad state these past few months, but I assure you, things will be turning around for us soon." He then scowled. "Just as soon as I deal with that accursed Princess Elsa."

"Give it a rest, buddy!" Hades remarked. "So what if she made your face look like puke. I'm probably the ugliest guy in the room and you don't see me complaining about it."

Glaring at him, Hans stood up and grabbed Hades by the neck, pinning him to a nearby wall. "Don't you dare trivialize this, you drunken bastard! Because of Elsa, my reputation is in flames and yours is as well!"

"Hans, let him go!" Gothel ordered him. "Violence amongst ourselves won't solve anything."

Nodding, Hans released Hades from his grip, the other man dropping to the floor and gasping for air. Hans pitied him a little. He would gladly put him out of his misery before the cigarettes would. He then composed himself and sat down with his other colleagues.

Gothel then groaned, rubbing her forehead and sipping her whiskey. "Honestly, I don't know if you were crazy before you got your heart frozen or after." She looked at Hans. "But, I do think Hades has a point. We should just get out of Arendelle and start over in some other corner of the globe. I hear Panau or Solis are good this time of year."

"No, we're not leaving," Hans stated. "Elsa and her friends are the ones who did this to us... they are the ones who will get us back in the big leagues."

Westleton raised an eyebrow. "And how do you propose to do that?"

Unbuttoning his shirt, Hans then revealed the deep scar in his chest where Elsa's magic had struck him that day a few months ago. He had spent several months in the hospital recovering from his injuries, where he developed the mutation that had turned his skin and hair white. But even though this had caused him great pain, Hans was a man who knew how to turn a struggle into a strength.

Looking at his colleagues, Hans smiled. "As you can see, I was severely injured by our dear princess's strange abilities. What we need to do is to convince the public of how dangerous Elsa is and then we seize the opportunity to make ourselves heroes."

"I thought you said no one knew about Elsa's powers?" Hades wondered. "That it was just some secret she kept with her family."

"That is correct," Hans confirmed, before sipping his drink. "But rest assured my friends, by my hand, the royal family of Arendelle and their ice witch will go down in flames... and we shall rise up from the ashes as this country's heroes."

"A toast then!" Westleton declared. "To our victory!"

Raising their glasses, the four business partners then shared a drink, Hans downing his glass. As he put the glass down, he smiled wickedly.  _Oh, my dear Elsa... you may have turned me into a freak and ruined me as a person, but soon... you shall be my ticket to becoming the richest man on the planet and a hero to your beloved Arendelle._  He then started to chuckle, grinning with malicious intent.

xXx

 

A few days later, Elsa was riding in her limousine in the streets of Arendelle, in a scene eerily familiar to her. She was heading to the same rooftop restaurant Anna had taken to on their first date when they got back together. Apparently, Anna had wanted to meet her there to share some important news.

Since their upcoming marriage was one of the big things on their minds, Elsa wondered what could possibly be more important than that. As she sat in her ice dress, sparkling in the light of the streetlamps, she relaxed into the seat, sighing.

"Getting comfortable back there, Elsa?" Kristoff wondered, smiling as his passenger chilled in the backseat of his limo.

"Getting prepared for another wild night with my fiance," Elsa reminded him, chuckling a little. She was going to have a beautiful evening tonight, but she knew Anna could bring her on some wild antics again that would tire her out.

Kristoff smiled. "It's weird, isn't it. Last time I took you to this place, you were a nervous wreck. Now look at you, happy and smiling and feeling a lot better."

The blonde princess nodded. "Yes... I really have come a long way haven't I?"

Eventually, the limousine pulled up beside the building where the restaurant was located. As Elsa got out, she leaned over to Kristoff's window, smiling at her chauffeur. "Don't be back to pick me up, Kristoff. I'll probably be staying with Anna tonight."

"As you wish, Elsa," Kristoff stated. "You enjoy yourself." He then rolled up the driver's window and drove away. Smiling, Elsa made her way into the nearby building, calming herself. She was glad that Anna's company was able to give her time away from her now-busy life.

Stepping into a nearby elevator, Elsa pressed the button, letting it head upwards to take her to the top floor of the building. It felt quite nostalgic doing this. Looking down at her attire, Elsa saw that her dress was similar as well.

Time really had come full circle.

As she arrived on her floor, Elsa smiled and walked out towards the restaurant, taking in the fresh nighttime air. While she could spend all evening just gazing at the city, she had other things on her mind. Looking to her left, Elsa then saw Anna sitting at a table by the balcony.

Smiling, Elsa strode over to her lover, noticing she was wearing a beautiful blue dress similar to hers. She clearly wanted to impress her. As Elsa approached, Anna grinned and looked up at the beautiful blonde, radiating warmth and love.

"Elsa!" She chirped. "Glad you could make it!"

"I wouldn't miss being with you for the world," Elsa cooed, before she sat down and gave Anna a kiss. The two linked hands and gazed into each other's eyes. If Elsa wished, she could probably spend the rest of her life just staring into Anna's soul.

Caressing Elsa's cheek, Anna smiled softly, before booping Elsa's nose. "Gosh, you're so cute."

Elsa blushed and giggled. "No, my love, you have that honour." She then changed the topic to the one that Anna had obviously brought her here for. "So... what's the big news you have to share with me? Aside from the fact you're marrying me."

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed. "It's really big news! You're the first person I've told." She cleared her throat before speaking again. "You see, you know how Arendelle's kinda not in a great position politically these days, right? Because of Hans and the stuff about him."

"Yes, what about that?" Elsa wondered.

"Well... Genovia and a bunch of other countries are pledging their support to ensure Arendelle transitions to a new government as soon as possible," Anna stated. "And... I got a call from my folks this morning... they want me to represent my country!"

"Wow!" Elsa exclaimed. "I... I didn't think you were the type to be a diplomat."

"I was surprised myself!" Anna admitted, squealing happily. "I've gotta give a big speech at the peace conference next week. I'm super nervous... but I hope I'll do well."

"You'll make a fine ambassador, Anna," Elsa expressed. "I'll help you with your speech if you like. I... have a knack for that sort of thing."

"Oh thank you, Elsa!" Anna cheered with delight. She then smirked, winking at Elsa. "I'll probably have to wear a jacket and a pencil skirt too."

Elsa blushed softly, imagining Anna dressed up like that. It was quite an alluring mental image, one that she knew Anna was going to happily exploit. She then smiled back at her lover, sipping her drink. "You never cease to amaze me, Anna."

"I know," the redhead cooed. "Now come on! Let's eat already! I didn't ask you out here just to enjoy the view, you know?"

The princess giggled, letting Anna order their food. She was very glad this woman would be her wife and would do everything in her power to make sure she was a successful ambassador for her country.

xXx

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of Arendelle city, Hans was making his way through the back alleys of one of the city's many streets, heading towards a building on the other side of the road. He had all the parts of his plan in motion and now, he wanted to see how far along this particular facet of that plan was.

He never did like going to this part of the city. It was dirty and run-down. Of course, there had been efforts to renovate and brighten the area up, but the place still looked a bit of a dump. The last place then, that anyone would think to look for a secret lab of his.

Walking into a nearby building, Hans took off his coat and placed it on a rack, looking down at his pale features. Finally, he would soon be putting his new appearance to good use. Smelling the air, Hans felt the familiar scent of chemicals tinge his nostrils.

 _Anton's been busy_ , He mused in his thoughts. Making his way into a nearby room, Hans then found himself in a large laboratory, where test tubes and other substances were being analysed by various computers. It was almost like a hospital ward in a way, which was fitting, since Hans had spent a week or so in this lab after his incident with Elsa.

As Hans then looked down at a nearby desk, he heard the sound of the door close behind him and footsteps walk into the room. "Ah, Hans, good to see you," a British accented voice replied. Looking over his shoulder, Hans saw a ginger-haired man in a lab coat walk to the desk at his side, smiling at him.

"Sevarius," Hans mused, greeting his colleague. Sevarius was a scientist who worked for Hans's company, one of the greatest minds in the field of genetics research. Sevarius had previously worked for the genetics division of one of Hans's rivals, but Hans had been able to bribe Anton to work for him instead.

As the doctor sat at his computer, Hans looked over his shoulder. "How's our little project doing? Were you able to analyse the sample you extracted from me?"

Sevarius chuckled. "Indeed I have. It was child's play for me." He then brought up the file on the computer screen. It was a small video of a blood sample he'd taken from Hans when he was injured, the blood having traces of Elsa's ice within it.

Hans merely smiled as Anton went to work. The genius scientist was of far better use to him than that Xanatos fellow anyway.

"I was able to isolate the cause of the ice that penetrated your body," Anton then explained. "It seems the substance that the ice is made from is not water, but some new element I doubt science has heard of. It's almost like a naturally occurring fluid, like sweat or blood."

"So... it's genetic in nature," Hans mused. "That's rather interesting. Could it be used to... alter my condition? I was hoping to gain powers like the one who made me this freak."

Anton chuckled. "Not likely. The substance seems to only be able to interact with samples of Elsa's blood... thank you for acquiring those for me, by the way."

"It was nothing really," Hans replied. A few weeks ago, he'd gotten his hands on a sample of blood that belonged to Elsa, when she went to the doctors for a flu shot. "So... only she can create the ice it seems."

"Yes," Sevarius stated. "However... I was able to try my best at recreating the substance using my own techniques and I came up with a rather curious result." He then played the video on the screen.

Hans watched as a blue liquid was added to a normal sample of human body tissue, seeing as the substance seemed to be able to turn the issue into a paler, more weakened state, almost like it had been frozen solid. This proved quite interesting.

"As you can see," Anton explained. "My serum can essentially make it appear as though any flesh and tissue have been affected by Elsa's abilities. It need not be added directly to the skin of course. I've found that an injection does the best results."

Patting Anton's shoulder, Hans smiled. "Well done, Anton. You've done good work here. You've certainly earned the money I've paid you." He smirked. "Produce as much of that serum as you can. Once I use it in my little plan to get revenge on Elsa, we can sell your serum on the black market. I can name over a dozen organisations that would pay for a poison like that."

"And we would be filthy rich," Anton laughed. "Oh, you are a businessman to the end, aren't you, Hans?"

"Indeed I am, Anton," Hans bid his colleague farewell. "Now if you'll excuse me... I've got some calls to make."


	19. Chapter 18 - Flashpoint

_Chapter 18 - Flashpoint_

 

Anna stood in front of the mirror Elsa's bedroom, looking very smart in her new outfit. She was wearing a beautiful green dress shirt and jacket, as well as a slender pencil skirt. She'd done her hair up in a bun as well, making her look quite mature for her age.

Walking up behind her in a similarly smart looking outfit, Elsa put her hand on Anna's shoulder, smiling with pride. "Well, you certainly look the part," she noted. "I've never seen you looking so smart before."

"Well, I've never been a diplomat before," Anna expressed. "Hey, do you think I could run for prime minister when this is all over? I bet people would love me more than that old fart Westleton."

"I'd support and vote for you," Elsa told her, kissing Anna's cheek. "But I kinda doubt there will even be a prime minister for Arendelle from what I'm hearing."

"Eh, worth a shot," Anna remarked. "So... do you think I'll do well with this? I... I'm worried I'm probably gonna screw up some part of my speech or probably trip up and embarrass my whole country."

Wrapping her arms around Anna's chest, Elsa held Anna close, hugging her softly. "I think you're going to do perfectly. You did so well in all the lessons we did. Just remember what I said? Speak with a clear voice and-"

"A clear heart," Anna finished. "I know, I know... I do have a good memory you know?"

Elsa smiled. "Then you have nothing to worry about." She then held Anna's hand. "Shall we head down? Kristoff is waiting for us outside in the limo with my parents."

Anna took Elsa's hands, nodding politely. "We shall," she agreed, following Elsa down the familiar halls. She felt a warm feeling rise in her chest, knowing she was going to make her country proud. Although, she did still feel quite nervous.

Still, Elsa was going to be with her, so that was some comfort to her, but even so, she was going to be scared stiff. But then she thought of how Elsa had been scared to tell her about her ice powers. The fear Anna was feeling was nothing compared to that.

And if Elsa could overcome a fear like that, then it would be a piece of cake for Anna's little jitters. As the two of them arrived in the courtyard, they saw Elsa's parents standing outside of the limousine, dressed in their Sunday best.

"You look very smart, Anna," the king said, smiling at her. "I'm sure your parents are proud of you doing this for your country."

"Well, I'm doing it for your country as well, your majesty," Anna remarked, Elsa smirking at her. The two of them climbed into the car and Kristoff started the engine, driving the entire party out into the city. Relaxing in her chair, Anna sighed.

Elsa reached her hand over to Anna, holding it softly and giving her a warm smile. She was glad that Anna was doing this for her country and a bit jealous as well. Elsa had never had to make speeches like this before, but considering all she'd been through, she was sort of glad she hadn't. Her anxiety levels would have been through the roof.

Looking over at Elsa, Anna smiled softly, knowing her fiancee would be there to support her through this entire affair. She knew she could always rely and depend on Elsa. Even if she had been hurt by her once, she would remain strong and firm.

Finally, the group arrived at the Arendellian parliament building, and were escorted onto a large stage for the press conference. Anna waved politely and Elsa just merely smiled. The princess, of course, didn't get out much, so she was a bit uneasy of this attention.

"Good luck," she silently whispered to Anna.

"Thanks," Anna whispered back.

After Anna had taken her seat, the two of them watched as several other members of Arendelle's remaining government made their speeches, addressing the crowd of the public and various reporters. Once the last politician had given their statement, it was Anna's turn.

Anna walked up to the podium, seeing all the gathered members of the press and other dignitaries surrounding her. It scared her slightly, but looking over her shoulder and seeing Elsa give her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up made her feel so much better.

Taking a confident deep breath, the young woman walked up to the microphone and began to read her speech. "People of Arendelle, as a representative of your countries' closest trade partner, I speak for all of Genovia when I say that were are here for you in this time of need. No one could have predicted the amount of dirty dealings the previous government had covered up, affairs that have caused many of you to doubt your faith in democracy. But rest assured, no matter what the future may bring for Arendelle, my country will stand shoulder to shoulder with yours. As someone who has lived in Arendelle for several years, I've come to call this place home. I love its cities, it's scenery, it's culture." She then looked at Elsa with a loving gaze. "It's people... but most importantly, I love Arendelle for what it stands for, what it is always meant to stand for. A nation that is truly forward-thinking and more progressive than anywhere else in the world, where everyone is free and no one is discriminated. That is the Arendelle that I want to help this country become again."

As the crowd applauded Anna, Elsa stood up to give her thanks as well. However, before she could approach her fiancee, she saw something... or someone standing on top of a nearby rooftop. Looking closely, Elsa noticed that the figure was holding something.

It was long and narrow, almost like a... Elsa's eyes widened in panic. In a state of fear, she threw off her gloves and tossed them into the wind.

Just then, the silence was broken, as the sound of a gunshot was heard. The crowd cried in panic, as a bullet travelled through the air at great speed. Suddenly, Elsa fired a blast of ice from her hands, knocking the bullet out of the air, as she pounced on top of Anna.

"What the hell?!" Anna exclaimed, before she saw Elsa on top of her. "Elsa... what just happened... oh god... someone just tried to shoot me!"

"It's okay, you're safe my love," Elsa told her, before the two of them then saw the gathered members of the press staring in shock. Everyone had just seen Elsa use her powers, for the first time in public.

"Oh god..." Anna whispered.

Before Elsa could react, she noticed the figure on the rooftop moving away, clearly trying to flee. Not caring about her reputation, Elsa knew Anna's assassin had to be brought to justice. She then ran through the crowd, trying to think of a way of getting to the rooftop.

Holding out her hands, Elsa conjured a massive ramp of ice, stretching it up to the rooftop. There gasps and cries of panic, but Elsa shut them out. She couldn't worry about that now. She ran up the ramp and onto the rooftops of the city, quickly spotting the figure in the distance.

Leaping from the ice ramp, Elsa created a slide of ice, grinding on top of it like a skateboard and racing along the roofs at high speed. She had never done this before, but it felt so exhilarating. Letting the wind rush through her hair, Elsa then leapt from the rail, landing in front of the man who had tried to kill Anna.

Getting a good look at the stranger, Elsa saw that he was a bald man with a deep scar running along his face. He was dressed in a smart black suit, with gloves and a tie. Clearly, the many was a professional at his craft.

"Stop right there!" Elsa demanded, fuming with rage, baring her fists.

"Get out of my way!" the man growled, pulling out a pistol and holding it up to Elsa's face. Before he could pull the trigger, Elsa knocked the gun out of the man's hand with an ice blast and punched him in the face.

Snarling, the man tried to punch back, but Elsa dodged him and managed to kick him in the gut. The two of them then started to fight to a stalemate, Elsa and the man trading blows. It was in times like this that Elsa was glad her parents had sent her to martial arts classes when she was younger.

Eventually, Elsa got the upper hand in her encounter with Anna's assassin, grabbing his wrist and using her magic on it. The man screamed in pain, clutching his sub-zero hand in agony. Elsa then used her magic again, freezing the man to the rooftop and glaring down at him.

It was in this moment that the man's expression changed from anger to fear, as Elsa glared at her opponent with glowing, icy blue eyes. It was like she wasn't even human anymore, just a scorned, ferocious angry beast.

"Who sent you?" Elsa asked, in a cold, aggressive tone. "Who sent you to kill my Anna?!"

"I-I won't tell!" The assassin shivered, both from the cold and the immense fear building up inside of him. "I-I'm not scared of you!" He lied.

"Wrong answer," Elsa growled, holding her hand up in the air. Ice formed around her forearm as a large icy spike formed around it. Raising up her hand, Elsa was prepared to finish the man off once and for all. "I won't ask again... WHO SENT YOU?!"

"Don't, don't please!" the man begged for mercy, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Elsa held her hand up high, nearly striking the finishing blow, until the sound of a familiar voice rang in her ears. "Elsa!"

The glow fading from her eyes, Elsa then looked to one side, seeing Anna climb up onto the roof of the building she was on. She must have been following her. Seeing the sight of her true love, Elsa started to breathe heavily. "Anna..."

"It's okay, Elsa," Anna said in a comforting voice. "I'm here for you. I'm always here. Just calm down and let the police deal with this."

"No... No don't you get it!" Elsa then shouted, realising what was wrong. "This man has ruined us, Anna! He tried to kill you and because of that my secret is out!"

"We'll deal with this!" Anna insisted. "Just unfreeze the guy and put the ice sword down."

Ignoring Anna's words, Elsa put down her blade. She knew that was too good for the man in her grasp. He had hurt Anna and for that, she would make him suffer. Her eyes glowing blue again, Elsa held her hand in front of her ice. The patch of ice then started to expand, covering the man's head completely.

The ice continued to expand and grow, the surrounding buildings soon being covered in a thick patch of frost and snow. Anna watched in horror as Elsa unleashed her powers, her anger being amplified by the magic within her.

Rushing forward, Anna knew she had to do her best to stop Elsa, to stop the monster she had clearly become. "Elsa, stop!" She cried.

Suddenly, in a fit of rage, Elsa spun her arm around wildly, firing a wave of magic all around herself... which blasted Anna right in the chest.

As Anna was knocked to the floor, Elsa's eyes widened in horror, realising what she had done. She melted all the ice around her in a massive flurry of icy sparkles, while leaving the assassin still encased in icy restraints. Rushing to Anna's side, Elsa tried to reach out to her love.

Anna then pushed Elsa away, scowling. "Don't touch me!" she growled.

Elsa's heart then broke, tears streaming down her cheeks. Oh god... what have I done?

xXx

 

Later that evening, Elsa was walking through the halls of the palace, trying to ease herself. Anna thankfully hadn't been hurt by her ice blast, only a few bruises and the man who had tried to kill her was now in the custody of the authorities.

But those were the least of Elsa's worries. People had witnessed her using her ice powers in public, to hunt down and nearly kill a man. There had been considerable questions and some calls for her to be arrested as well. Her parents had thankfully managed to keep most of the attention away from her, to Elsa's relief.

However. Elsa's thoughts constantly dwelled on the events of that afternoon. She had been in control of herself and she had consciously wanted to kill that man. She wasn't insane, she knew she had been in the right... but she had also hurt Anna.

The princess felt deeply guilty over her actions. It was all her fault and she had torn a rift between herself and the woman she loved. As she was walking down the hall, Elsa pondered how she was going to word her apology to Anna.

Eventually, the blonde found herself outside of Anna's bedroom, hearing Anna in the middle of a phone conversation with someone.

"No, Mom, I won't need my old room fixing up," Anna said to whoever was on the other line. "I'll just stay in a hotel or in one of our villas by the beach."

 _What's she talking about?_  Elsa wondered in her thoughts.

"I don't know," Anna stated. "I... I just need some space from everything. You'll send my sister to pick me up at the airport, yes? Good, love you, mom."

As Anna put the phone down, Elsa stepped into the room, sighing. "Anna... what's wrong?"

The strawberry blonde turned away from her fiancee, sighing. "Oh... Hi, Elsa." She looked down. "I'm... I was just on the phone to my mother."

"What about?" Elsa asked, a little concerned. "Anna... I know you've had a rough day."

"That's putting it mildly," Anna scowled. She then turned around and glared at Elsa. "Don't think I'm making up with over this, Elsa. I may still love you, but I know you crossed a line today."

"I wasn't in control of myself!" Elsa argued. "I got so into the heat of the moment!"

"Bullshit!" Anna swore. "You knew full well what you were doing, but you just didn't care what the consequences were? After all Mulan did for you, what I did for you, you just throw it all away to become this... icy psychopath?!"

"He was trying to hurt you!" Elsa shouted. "If I hadn't stopped him, he could have gotten away and into hiding. He could have been plotting to try and kill you again right now."

"Maybe you should have let him!" Anna countered. "You already did enough by freezing that bullet out of the air! At least then I wouldn't be having second thoughts about being with you!"

Elsa's eyes widened in shock. Stepping back, she clutched her chest, staring straight into Anna's eyes and gulping softly. Was Anna really saying that? Had she damaged their relationship that badly? Feeling guilty, Elsa looked down. "Anna... you don't..."

"I... I don't know," Anna expressed. "You scared me today Elsa. When you were on your rampage and you had that guy at your mercy... it wasn't you in there. I... I don't know if I can be married to someone who can just freak out like she's the fucking Hulk... I'm sorry Elsa... But I'm leaving. I'm going back to Genovia."

"You... You're leaving for good?" Elsa stuttered, tearing up.

"Maybe... I don't know. I've already sold my apartment and told my parents I'm coming home... but I'm not sure if I'm coming back."

Reaching to her hand, Elsa took off her engagement ring, handing it to Anna. "Then go... if it's for the best, go and don't come back." She turned away. "If I'm the monster you think I am... then you're best being as far away from me as possible."

Anna gasped and started to cry. "No... Elsa..." She sighed and ran to Elsa's side and hugged her tightly. "I still love you, Elsa. You are still the woman I love and I do still want to marry you."

"Why?" Elsa asked, coldly. "I'm a freak with ice powers. Everyone's going to think I'm a monster. People might target you to get at me."

"I'm willing to risk that," Anna said, turning Elsa around. She then cupped Elsa's cheeks and gave her a passionate loving kiss. Elsa's eyes widened, but soon closed, giving into Anna's kiss and crying softly, letting out all her pain and suffering.

Caressing Elsa's cheeks, Anna continued to kiss her beloved, letting her lips stroke Elsa's so softly and sweetly, reminding the blonde that she did indeed love her. As they parted, Anna sighed, staring at her fiancee with teary eyes.

"Elsa... I love you more than anyone else in the world," she spoke honestly. "But... I need to be away from you for a while. I need some space to think. Will you give me that?"

Sighing, Elsa nodded. "I will. I'll take care of myself, Anna, I promise."

"Good," Anna said, before heading into her room and picking up her suitcase. "I... don't know if or when I'll be back... but I'll be thinking of you."

"I know," Elsa replied, still crying. "And I'll be thinking of you too."

Pulling the handle of her suitcase, Anna started to walk out of the room, but not before giving her beloved Elsa one last kiss on the cheek. She smiled, stroking Elsa's face softly. "I've gotta catch a plane now... goodbye my love."

"Goodbye... Anna," Elsa whispered, as Anna left her view. Once Anna was gone, Elsa immediately rushed to her own bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Tears poured from her cheeks as she let go of herself again, letting the magic pour out.

As the room was covered in a blanket of icy frost, Elsa's eyes glowed blue as she cried painfully, hugging herself. No matter how hard she had tried, Elsa had lost Anna again and she hated herself completely. She then looked at herself again, after opening her eyes.

She held out her hand, creating a small icy blade. It was big enough, but it would do. That would be enough to end all of this. She raised her hand upward, closing her eyes. She counted down, knowing that it would soon be over.

3... 2... 1...

Elsa opened her hand and the icy blade fell onto the floor melting into a puddle.  _No... I'll keep going... for you, Anna_.


	20. Chapter 19 - An Impromptu Vacation

_Chapter 19 - An Impromptu Vacation_

 

Elsa opened her eyes one morning, groaning as she realised it was yet another day that Anna wasn't with her. It had now been over three weeks since the incident at the peace conference and there had been no signs of her lover coming back in any way.

Her life in Arendelle had changed for the worse as well. There was a great deal of public outcry over Elsa's powers, meaning she wasn't going to be able to go out in public as much. It felt embarrassing for Elsa, being such a burden on her family.

She thought of leaving home and country a few times, but realised that wasn't in her best interests. Her powers would be all over the world by now, so everyone would probably recognise her and she knew it would be too much effort to try and disguise herself.

Today, her parents and her were going to be leaving for their mountain retreat far from the city, where Elsa could escape the public for a while. It was also in a village that supported the royal family greatly, so Elsa's powers likely wouldn't be feared there.

But Elsa still had her doubts. Sure it would have been more pleasant than the city, but there was still no Anna in her life, no one to make the time worthwhile. As she got changed, she wondered where Anna could have been right now.

The last she had heard from Anna, she had apparently been living at a beachside villa owned by her family and hadn't been out in months. Elsa missed her and wanted to visit, but knew that Anna wished to be alone. She still needed her space it seemed.

After she had gotten changed, Elsa made her way downstairs to where her parents were waiting for her, with Kristoff and the other servants taking their bags to the limousine. Elsa tried her best to smile, knowing her parents didn't deserve to see her sad all the time.

"Well, this is a little nostalgic," King Adgar remarked. "It's been ages since we all went up to the mountains for a vacation together."

"Oh, I remember when we went when you were so very young, Elsa," the queen cooed. "You used to play in the woods near the retreat all the time."

Elsa smiled. "Yes... I remember how I always used to feel so free there, running between the trees and such." She sighed, reflecting in the fond memory. "Although... I don't know if I'll be able to enjoy myself without company there."

"Why so?" The king asked.

Hugging herself, Elsa sighed. "I've been so used to being with Anna this past year now... I've forgotten how to enjoy myself alone a little bit."

"Well..." The king spoke. "We did have a little surprise waiting for you."

Elsa raised an eyebrow and was about to question her father's words, when she saw a group of familiar faces in the courtyard. Three young women, wearing rather casual clothes and lugging large backpacks and suitcases. A blonde, a brunette and a redhead.

Realising who they were, Elsa ran out of her the palace, a smile on her face for the first time in weeks. "Ariel, Punzie Belle!"

The three women looked at Elsa and greeted her with a warm group hug as she arrived, all four women hugging tightly together. It had been too long since Elsa had seen her friends, having isolated herself so much these past few weeks.

Sighing, Elsa pulled away, looking at her friends. "Girls... I can't believe you came."

"Hey, Elsa," Rapunzel said happily. "Your folks said you could use some company on your vacation."

"So they asked us to tag along!" Ariel chirped. "We... hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Elsa said with a warm smile. "It's... good to be among the company of friends again."

All four of them got into one of the limousines, and soon, the large convoy of long, expensive cars was driving down the many streets of Arendelle's capital city. The inside of the limos was massive as well, Ariel amazed by how long and luxurious it was.

"Wow...," the redhead admitted. "Even the limo Eri and I had for our wedding wasn't this fancy."

"The perks of being a princess," Elsa replied.

Belle was sitting next to her and she held her hand. Elsa sighed, smiling at her friend. She was sad that she'd only dated her for a day before dumping her for Anna, but Belle had been fine with it. Elsa was glad that none of the girls were freaking out about her powers. They'd probably understood how she felt.

Elsa looked out of the window, glad she was getting out of the spotlight, at least for a while. Belle held her hand a little tighter, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You feeling okay?"

The princess shook her head somberly. "No... I haven't been okay since I almost killed that guy in front of Anna. I made her so scared... I... I'd lost all control."

"It wasn't your fault," Ariel replied.

"Yeah, we all do crazy things when we're angry," Rapunzel added. "What happened with you and Anna was all because of factors out of both of your control."

Breathing easily and trying to not start an icy storm inside of the limo, Elsa nodded happily. "Yes... you're all absolutely right girls." She smiled. "I'm glad my folks invited you."

A few hours later, The group of limousines then arrived at their destination. The royal retreat was a small palace located deep in the mountains, beside a large lake. There was a small village nearby and the entire scene was quite peaceful.

As her limousine pulled up beside the building, Elsa and her friends got out, looking up in the sky at the setting sun. It had been a very long drive, but the view more than made up for that. As she watched, Belle walked over to her and held her hand.

"This is a beautiful place you've got here, Elsa," she said softly, smiling at her.

"Thank you," Elsa replied, blushing a little from her hand being held. Belle's touch reminded her of Anna's a little, in a good way. "I was actually born here, you know."

"Really?" Rapunzel inquired. "It's quite rare for babies to be born at home these days."

"Well, my folks didn't really have a choice," Elsa pointed out. "See, my mom and dad were here for the holidays, but my dad needed to go home for a meeting of some sort. Problem was, it was snowing like crazy, and all the roads were blocked."

"And let me guess," Ariel finished. "Your mom was pregnant with you at the time?"

"Yes," Elsa giggled. "It was actually quite a funny story when she told it to me as a little girl. How she gave birth to me in the living room here... but I wonder now." She then looked at her hands. "Was that storm created because of me?"

"Don't think about it too much," Belle insisted. "For now, just be glad you've got the most beautiful mountain retreat in the world to yourself and your friends and family for the next while."

"Okay, okay," Elsa breathed easy. "Come on, let's go inside and I'll show you girls around. You can all choose your bunks and whatnot."

Rapunzel giggled. "This is going to be so exciting! I never had any kind of sleepovers like this when I was a kid!"

As many of the servants brought up the things of Elsa's parents to the estate's guest rooms, the princess herself led her friends inside. The first thing they saw was the massive entrance hall of the place. It was a vast room, full of wood and carpet that looked centuries old. It really was like a castle from the Renaissance period.

Rapunzel stared around in awe, looking at a tall statue to her left. She was amazed by the craftsmanship. She partly wanted to write an article about this place, but knew many an Arendellian Scholar had done so already.

"This place is incredible," Ariel said. "It certainly puts my condo on the beach to shame."

"Again, perks of royal life," Elsa insisted, smiling. "There are so many rooms in this place. A ballroom, several bedrooms, a walk-in shower. Oh, and you'll love this Belle, it's got the biggest library you'll ever see."

The brunette grinned. "You Elsa, are speaking my language."

xXx

 

Later that evening, Ariel, Elsa and Rapunzel were sat by the lake together, fishing. Ariel had told the girls it was one of her favourite past times and hoped that Elsa would be able to relax. The lake was very peaceful, and the later afternoon sun was at least an hour away from starting to set.

She closed her eyes, feeling how the icy cold blizzard inside of her was slowly becoming a gentle breeze. Ariel was right, this was helping, even if she didn't know if she would actually catch anything. She'd never actually done fishing before, but Ariel had just told her to hold the end of the line in the water and wait for the fish to bite.

"Ugh," Rapunzel groaned beside them. "I'm not getting anything. Maybe it's too cold for the fish or something?"

Ariel laughed. "You are a silly girl, Rapunzel. You always have been."

"Hey, I don't live next door to the ocean like you," Rapunzel jested. "Although, if we caught a sea monster, then that would be worth something. Bet you'd love to see that on the front of the Arendelle Gazette. Local Princess catches sea monster."

Elsa giggled as well. "Actually... I think there is an old legend of a siren living in this lake. Apparently, if you go sailing on this water when the fog is down, she comes to your ship and drags you down to your watery grave."

"And Anna said you were supposed to be a fun gal," Rapunzel jested, but then she saw Elsa looking down and sighed. "Sorry... I shouldn't have mentioned her, should I."

"It's fine," Elsa responded. "I wonder if Anna would have liked this."

"She wouldn't," Ariel laughed. "I tried taking her fishing once not long after we first got together. She... well, let's just say the boat tipped over."

"Ah," Elsa realised.

Rapunzel suddenly jumped up. "I think I got one!" She exclaimed, grabbing her fishing rod tight. Ariel and Elsa watched as a heated battle between Rapunzel and the fish began, with Rapunzel digging her feet into the dirt. The brunette struggled, grunting hard as she tried to pull the fish out of the water.

Unfortunately for her, the fish broke free of the line and swam away. Rapunzel sighed, planting her rear onto the bank, frustrated that her catch of the day had now sadly and unfortunately escaped from her. This was starting to turn into the worst idea ever.

"Hey, Elsa..." she suggested. "Why don't you just freeze the lake? That way the fish won't be able to get away."

"I... I don't know if I should do that," Elsa replied. "There's a lot I really don't know about my powers, even though I've started to practice them. And after what happened... I'm not sure if I should be using them at all. All they've caused me is nothing but suffering."

"That's the sadness talking," Ariel insisted. "You can probably do so many amazing things with your powers. Like... you could make it a snow day every day."

"Or make ice packs for when someone you know has a headache," Rapunzel added. "The only limit to your powers, Elsa is your own imagination. So what if all the powers have caused is a lot of bullshit, you can turn that around. Like, make yourself a cool ice fishing spear to grab us some dinner."

That made Elsa chuckle a little. "I know... but you do realise that we have a fully stocked kitchen at the estate."

"Yeah, but if we catch a really big fish, that'll put a big smile on your face and we can savour the fruits of your victory," Rapunzel told her.

As the women continued their fishing for the evening, Elsa smiled. While she had a feeling in her gut she wasn't going to actually catch anything, the calm and serene atmosphere was pleasing to her. Her anxious worries had faded now and she felt peace, but she could still feel like there was an Anna-shaped hole still in her heart.

Just as the three of them were fishing, Elsa turned to her left to see a man in overalls walking over to them, having brought his own rod for the occasion. When she saw who it was, her eyes widened. "Papa? What are you doing here?"

The king chuckled. "Didn't you know I was a keen angler, Elsa?" he said, with a smile on his face. "I've been fishing up here for years, even before you were born. Didn't know you'd taken it up too."

"I suggested we try it, your majesty," Ariel responded, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh you can drop that royalty talk," he said with a chuckle. "Seriously, we're all on vacation here. Just call me, Mr Arendelle, or Adgar." He sat down, holding out his rod. "Yes, the fish should be good just about now."

"I don't know if they're in a "want-to-be-caught" mood," Rapunzel responded. "I tried catching one and-"

Adgar chuckled. "Don't worry. It just takes patience and timing." He cast out his line again, watching the water. The three girls watched as the older man narrowed his eyes. The years of experience were apparent with his steady hand and eyes never looking away from the ripping surface of the water.

Just then, the rod tugged and Adgar pulled the rod back. He'd got a bite and he was sure not going to let this catch get away. Tugging back on his rod and reeling it in as hard as he could, he felt the fish try to escape from the hook. But for the fish, it was too late. As the girls watched, a long, silvery fish was pulled out of the water.

"Wow..." Ariel stared in awe. "You're... You're really good at this, Mr Arendelle."

"Told you all it took was patience," the old king replied. "Now... let's see you girls have a go."

The three women cast their lines into the water again, hoping to achieve the same success that Elsa's father had just minutes earlier. Elsa closed her eyes as she held her rod over the water. The waves rippled gently and Elsa could sense that the fish were in the water. She could feel the cold water surround them.

She waited, knowing she'd get a bite soon. She held her rod tightly, mentally prepared for the moment when she would need to reel in her catch. And that moment came about ten minutes later when something bit the end of the rod. She pulled it back, her hand reeling in the line as fast as it could.

"You can do it, Elsa!" Her father cheered her on.

Within moments, the fish was free of the water, a big one at that. As Elsa dropped it on the bank and killed it with her knife, she smiled. "Think we can have this for dinner, Papa?"

The king smiled. "It'll be the main course."

xXx

 

A day or so later, Rapunzel was up early, having stayed up all night writing an article for her paper. She knew she was on vacation, but spending all this time with Elsa's family had really seemed to inspire her greatly. Her editors would love it, hopefully.

But there was something else on Rapunzel's mind, something the brunette couldn't shake free and that was Elsa and the fact that she knew something was wrong with her. Sure, with every day that went by and all the crazy stuff they'd been trying, she was feeling happier than she'd been in ages.

Even so, Rapunzel's keen eye for spotting details could tell that Elsa was missing Anna greatly. She wanted the woman she loved back in her life again and Rapunzel knew that she wouldn't be complete in her heart until that happened.

After grabbing breakfast, Rapunzel went to the library, wanting to talk to the only other girl she could really confide in about all of this. When she opened the door, as expected, Belle had her head in one of the many books on display.

"Belle?" Rapunzel spoke up, not wanting to disturb her reading.

The other girl looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, Hey Punzie," she replied. "Sorry, got stuck into this chapter for a second." She sighed. "I've never seen so many good books in one place. If it were possible, I'd spend the rest of my life here."

Rapunzel laughed. "You kinda moved into this room the day we arrived. Guess, Elsa knew your tastes very well."

Belle chuckled. "She certainly has her ways... I guess that's what drew me to her in the first place." She smiled. "I'm glad she's doing well here though, don't you agree?"

Thinking for a moment, Rapunzel sat down in front of Belle. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you for a bit about, Belle," she said. "I... I don't think Elsa's coping well, at all."

"What do you mean?"

Rapunzel sighed, head in her hands. "Like... she's definitely happy, but I've known Elsa long enough to know she's definitely not happy at all. She's hurting inside Belle and I know why. She misses Anna... and if I'm honest, I kinda miss her as well. She would have loved a getaway like this with Elsa."

The brunette in front of her nodded. "I have noticed that Elsa seems a bit distant from us lately, even when she's all happy. She misses Anna more than anything, but she doesn't want to admit how bad it is."

Then Rapunzel came to a decision. "Then why don't we bring Anna here then?" she suggested. "I mean... I don't know where the nearest airport is, but I'm sure it wouldn't take too long for her to get here."

"Okay, first up, do you even know where Anna is? Genovia is a pretty big country."

"No... but I have a few guesses," Rapunzel stated. "I've met Anna's folks before, they'll probably point me in the right direction hopefully. It shouldn't take too much time to get in touch with Anna again."

Belle nodded. "Right, but that's probably the easy part for you... the hard part is... getting Anna to even come here in the first place. You do realise it was her choice to leave in the first place."

"Yes, I do but..." She groaned. "You're right... I don't wanna make things worse for either Elsa or Anna than they already are... even if Elsa is in pain."

"Time out, Raps, I didn't say you shouldn't do this," Belle insisted. "I'm saying you should be careful. This is a very delicate situation for both of them." She smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "But I don't doubt you'd succeed, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel blushed, before she smiled softly, knowing that her friend Belle was right. She had to do this, especially if she wanted Elsa to be happy again. She got up and looked at Belle, grinning brightly. "Thanks, Belle... if you'll excuse me, I've got a phone call to go and make."

"You do that," Belle replied. "I'll be here, stuck into my book." She picked up the old brown book and began reading again, as Rapunzel made her way out of the room.

After making her way back to the large guest room she and Ariel had been bunking in together, Rapunzel pulled out her phone. She scrolled through the contacts list, until she eventually found what she assumed was the number she was looking for. She paused for a moment, closing her eyes.

_You can do this, Rapunzel. This is for Elsa._

She pressed call and held the phone to her ear. It rang for a few minutes, before there was a click. Rapunzel was connected and now she had to make her case.

xXx

 

After a few days with her friends, enjoying the sunshine and partaking in whatever activities took their fancy, Elsa was starting to feel a little more relaxed than she had been of late. But, even with the fun, she'd been having with her friends like Ariel and Rapunzel, she still felt sad inside. She wasn't broken, but there was still a sense of emptiness within her body.

One morning, Elsa was awoken by the sound of Rapunzel shaking her. The blonde almost panicked and started a blizzard, before her eyes concentrated on Rapunzel's calming green eyes and all was well.

"Oh Punzie, for god's sake," Elsa groaned. "I thought you were an intruder."

"Sorry to disturb your royal lie-in, your highness," Rapunzel said with a giggle. "But I've got a surprise currently waiting for you down in the village. You're gonna love it."

Elsa sat up in her bed, her red nightgown illuminated in the light streaking in from the curtains. "What surprise?"

"I can't say." She winked. "Because it wouldn't be a surprise."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Alright... I suppose I could use the walk." She slid out of bed. "Give me a sec, I'll get dressed."

Rapunzel grinned brightly. "Great!"

The village was quite relaxing, with Elsa noting how it almost seemed like the passage of time hadn't caught up to this place. Sure there were modern traits, like wi-fi in every building and people walking around with their phones in their hands.

But the entire village, the people, the place... it was very much out of the 1800s. How Elsa would have loved to have lived during that era, although because of her powers, people could have seen her as some sort of witch. But it was still a nice dream nonetheless.

Walking around together, Rapunzel kept holding Elsa's hand, grinning brightly. "So... ready for your surprise?"

"Of course," Elsa replied. "Although, you needn't do any surprises for me, Rapunzel. I've had enough unexpected events of late."

"This is a good surprise," Rapunzel hinted. "Trust me."

Eventually, the two of them arrived outside a small cafe, where Rapunzel left Elsa in peace for a few minutes. Elsa was a little confused, but understanding, as she waited she looked up at the beautiful sunshine hanging above them.

Elsa wondered if she could somehow move her permanently, stay in this beautiful place forever. It was so peaceful and she knew hardly anyone could find her here. Sighing softly, she rested against a wall, wishing Anna could be there with her.

Just then, Elsa saw Rapunzel return with a bright smile on her face. "Okay, Elsa, your surprise is ready!" She chirped excitedly.

Raising her eyebrow in confusion, Elsa stared a little in disbelief. "What's ready? What have you planned for me, Rapunzel?"

"Go round the corner and you'll see," Rapunzel stated, pointing to a sitting area that looked over the waterfront. Elsa sighed and decided to do as Rapunzel asked. She started to ponder what the surprise could possibly have been... but when she turned around the corner, she was met with a sight she couldn't possibly have expected.

Standing by the railing and looking over the waterfront, wearing a beautiful green and yellow dress and wearing a big green sunhat... was Anna. Elsa's jaw dropped as she saw her beloved once again, staring in disbelief. This was indeed a much-weclomed surprise.

Turning around and grinning, Anna greeted Elsa with a warm, loving gaze. "Hey Elsa," she said with a bright smile.

Elsa couldn't believe her eyes. In her excitement, she ran over to Anna, picking her up and spinning her around with glee. "Anna! Oh my gosh... it's really you!"

"Woah there!" Anna exclaimed, giggling as Elsa spun her. "Careful now! I don't wanna lose this new hat of mine!" As Elsa sat her down, Anna placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders, staring lovingly into Elsa's eyes. This was no dream.

Before Elsa could speak, Anna cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a loving kiss... to which Elsa happily kissed back, elated to be reunited with the one she loved.


	21. Chapter 20 - Reunion

_Chapter 20 - Reunion_

 

Elsa sat down with Anna, holding her fiancee's hand softly as they looked out over the beautiful lake they were sat beside. It was fate for them to be here together, although Elsa was perplexed on why Anna had returned so soon. From the way their last conversation had gone, she should have likely have just left her and never came back, but Elsa was glad that wasn't the case.

Stroking Anna's hand, feeling her warm skin, Elsa was assured that this wasn't just her imagination or that she was living a dream. It really was Anna, here in the flesh and that was all that Elsa truly cared about. This certainly had been a good surprise for her.

"This is a beautiful place," Anna admitted, looking at the lake with her beautiful teal eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't take me here before."

Sighing, Elsa knew that the elephant needed to get out of the room. She needed to know what had brought Anna here, and why she had come back to her. "Anna... what are you doing here?"

The redhead chuckled. "I came to see you, you silly goose, isn't that more than enough reason?" She gazed at Elsa lovingly.

While Elsa knew she couldn't resist that beautiful face, Anna hadn't exactly given her a straight answer. Clearing her throat, Elsa spoke again. "Anna... why did you come back? Don't you remember when you left, and you said you might not have been coming back?"

Looking away, Anna sighed, feeling her cheerfulness get the better of her. "Yes... I did say that." She turned away and hugged herself. "When I left that night, I was very much doubting myself. We'd been through a lot that day Elsa. When I got back to Genovia, I didn't talk to anyone. I shut myself out from everyone, just chilling at this place on the beach my parents owned. I... thought about calling you a few times to tell you that I was alright, but we both knew that I needed the space. That was until Punzie called me a few days ago, telling me how much you were missing me. I realised then that I should have just stayed, no matter what happened on that day everyone found out... Because you were angry, and so was I and... when people are pissed like that..."

"They sometimes say and do things they don't' really mean," Elsa finished. She felt a little guilty, knowing that her sadness was the reason Anna was back. But, Anna did have a point. No matter what happened that day, they still loved each other so very much.

Reaching over, Anna cupped Elsa's cheeks, smiling brightly. "Let's put the past in the past. We could start fresh here, in this quiet little village. Let our love bloom all over again." Her fingers then intertwined with Elsa's, the two lovers staring into each other's eyes.

Pulling Anna a little closer, Elsa nodded. She and Anna were together again, but before their lips could meet, Rapunzel then arrived, breaking up the moment.

"Oh wow!" Rapunzel remarked. "Well, you two certainly wasted no time in making up... and out." She giggled cutely.

Elsa blushed a little and pulled away, tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear. "Thank you... Rapunzel. Anna's told me I have you to thank for this."

"It wasn't just me," Rapunzel pointed out. "It was a group effort, between me, Ariel, Belle, your folks. We all want you and her to be happy."

"And you have succeeded," Anna agreed, kissing Elsa's cheek.

Rapunzel smiled, looking at the pair of them. "Well, you'll be pleased to know that Ariel and I drew up a little itinerary of things for you to do together." She then pulled out a little piece of paper and handed it to Anna, who beamed with delight.

Reading through the list of things, Anna grinned. "Oh wow! Horse riding! Kayaking! Hiking up the mountain, followed by Dinner and a trip to... wait what's a lantern festival?"

Elsa chuckled. "It's a celebration in this part of Arendelle. Basically, the locals write messages to their loved ones and send them up into the sky in lanterns. It's supposed to represent an eternal bond with the one you love." She blushed. "I... Considered making a lantern for you back when we first met, but I never got around to it."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to write one this time!" Rapunzel chirped. "Have fun you two!"

Elsa and Anna looked at each other and in unison, they said. "We will."

xXx

 

"Woah!" Anna exclaimed loudly as the horse she was riding was going out of control. She grabbed the reigns tightly, her long hair flowing everywhere and covering her eyes. "Easy boy! Easy!"

Elsa rode alongside her girlfriend, elegantly and steadily as she watched Anna being a complete dork on the back of her horse. She hadn't been back for a day and Elsa was completely enamoured with her again. Happiness had returned to their lives... as did the hilarity of their various situations.

Screaming, Anna finally brought her stallion under control, petting the mane of the tall, brown coloured horse. "Oh Christ," she groaned. "I thought these were nice horses."

"I thought you already knew how to ride," Elsa said with a smirk, trotting up beside her.

"Yeah, I got a pony back in Genovia. Her name is Diantha and she loves carrots," Anna responded. "But this fella ain't Diantha and he's pretty hard."

"You'll get used to him," Elsa told her, tugging on her reigns. "Want a race?"

"No thanks," Anna replied. "I don't wanna get caked in mud."

Elsa playfully nudged her girlfriend's elbow, grinning. "Come on!" She insisted. "You can do it."

Realising that she was worrying over nothing, Anna nodded, tugging on her reigns. "Okay... first one to the other end of this field and back wins." She and Elsa trotted to the furthest end of the field they were in, getting ready to begin. Elsa looked forward, very confident she was going to beat Anna.

Closing her eyes, Anna wanted her horse to do well in this. Sure, he was being a pain up the butt, but Anna had faith the horse wouldn't let her down. She cleared her throat, ready to begin the race. She looked at Elsa, then head towards the other end of the long, wide green plain before her.

"On your marks," Anna then said. "Get set... GO!"

Both of their horses sprinted forward, Anna keeping her stallion under control. Elsa's mare was fast, the blonde tugging on the reigns harder. They were neck and neck for most of the race, but Anna knew Elsa was likely going to win. But then she wouldn't let Elsa have all the glory, she was going to beat her girlfriend.

"Come on boy!" She shouted, encouraging her stallion to push ahead. To Anna's, and Elsa's, surprise, the horse galloped faster, eventually overtaking Elsa. Elsa stated in disbelief, as her girlfriend rushed into the lead far ahead of her. But as Anna reached the other end of the field, Elsa was glad for her victory.

Trotting around, Anna cheered happily, glad she had won and her horse had defied the odds. She ruffled his mane, smiling. "You did good, boy," she said softly. "I guess you aren't a total pain in the butt after all."

Elsa got off her horse, smiling as Anna did the same. "I must admit... I had you worried for a good while." She folded her arms. "You never fail to amaze me."

"I'm more amazed that I didn't fall off," Anna laughed. "Sorry Elsa, but you won't get to see me covered in mud."

"I think I prefer you being pure and angelic," Elsa said in a flirty tone. "Wanna head back and get changed? We've got some hiking next to do I believe."

Anna smirked, seeing Elsa was standing next to a very muddy puddle. That gave her a very mischevious idea. She knew she shouldn't do it, but the reaction on Elsa's face would be priceless. "Actually... maybe you could get a bath." She grinned. "A mud bath!" She then pushed Elsa into the puddle.

Falling into the puddle with a splat, Elsa was covered from head to toe in mud. The blonde gasped as he blue riding jacket and leggings were covered in filth. "My jacket!" She exclaimed in horror, to which Anna giggled in delight.

"Now, who's dirty?" Anna chirped.

Elsa looked up at Anna, a smirk of her own forming on her face. "Oh, you're gonna get it now, Anna," she said before pulling Anna down into the dirt with her and kissing her deeply. Anna giggled, making out with her fiancee in the muddy puddle, the two of them laughing as they kissed in the filth.

xXx

 

Later that evening, Elsa and Anna were sat in a small boat, Anna pushing off from the shore as they coasted onto the lake. The lantern festival would probably be starting at any moment now and Elsa wanted them to be out on the water when it did.

"Are you nervous?" Elsa asked Anna while making sure the lantern she'd bought was ready to be released.

"A little," Anna expressed, sitting comfortably in the boat, wearing a new purple dress that she had borrowed from Rapunzel for their date that evening. She had never been to such a festival before, so she was anxious, but in a good way.

Elsa was wearing a very modest looking white and black dress and was wearing her hair in a ponytail. She figured that both of them deserved a change of appearance that evening. She was still amazed that Anna was here and to have spent the day with her.

Reaching over, she caressed Anna's cheek, smiling lovingly as she gazed into her eyes. She couldn't have dreamed of a more perfect moment for them to be together. As they sat in the boat, the two of them suddenly saw lights begin to rise up into the sky.

Anna was in awe of the entire event, her eyes lit up wide. Elsa then took out a small lighter and lit the flame inside of her own lantern, watching it travel into the sky. The whole area was then surrounded by the perfect glow of the lights... and the radiating glow of Anna's beauty.

Returning her gaze to Anna, Elsa smiled warmly, reaching her hands out and taking her lover's hands. Yes, this was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, there were no more doubts about that. She then leaned closer to Anna, embracing the moment.

Moving closer with Elsa, Anna closed her eyes, pressing out her lips. As the lanterns flew into the sky around them, the two lovers shared a tender, passionate kiss, with Elsa holding Anna gently and firmly. She never wanted this moment to end.

The feeling of Elsa's lips in such a perfect manner soothed Anna. She hummed and deepened the kiss a little, stroking her own lips softly upon Elsa's. As she pulled away, the two of them touched foreheads, smiling at each other with pride.

"I love you," Anna whispered, speaking truly from her heart. "I love you so much, Elsa. You're the best friend I've ever had and the best girlfriend I've ever had."

It was at that moment that Elsa knew that there was nothing stopping her and Anna from achieving their dream. Sure, being here wasn't exactly what either them had dreamed of, but Elsa couldn't think of a better time.

"Anna..." Elsa then spoke. "Let's get married."

The redhead's eyes widened in surprise at Elsa's statement. "Wait what?! You want to get married?! Here?"

"Why not?" Elsa said. "I know it's not the wedding you want but... I know that if we don't take this chance now, we might never get another chance. We're happy here, Anna. If... when we go back to the city, there's going to be lots of struggles for us both. We might as well get it over and done with here."

Sighing, Anna nodded. Elsa did have a point and they did have quite a lot of free time here. Smiling with pride, she took Elsa's hands. "Okay, Elsa... let's finally get married."


	22. Chapter 21 - For Better Or For Worse Part 1

_Chapter 21 - For Better Or For Worse Part 1_

 

A few days later, the day of Elsa and Anna's wedding had soon arrived. They decided to make it a private occasion, attended by Elsa's parents and their friends, as well as Kristoff and the other servants. It was no royal wedding, but Anna was happy with it.

The wedding was to be held at the royal estate, which thankfully had a chapel built into it, handy for such an occasion. It was quiet and intimate, with plenty of room for all of the couple's guests. As she stood in her dressing room, Elsa looked out of the window at the lake on the horizon.

She was wearing a rather old-fashioned looking dress. It was a slender, turquoise and black dress with a long purple cape. Elsa had worn her hair up in a bun and a tiara was on her head. The dress had apparently belonged to Elsa's grandmother, who had worn it for her coronation. It suited Elsa perfectly.

There had been a pair of gloves that came with the dress, but Elsa had decided to forgo wearing gloves for the time being. She wanted to use her powers now, not conceal them. As she leaned against the window, she felt how much agony it was to wait.

Anna was no doubt getting ready herself, her and Elsa respecting the old tradition of the brides not seeing one another before the ceremony. While Elsa knew she wasn't exactly going to call the wedding off like last time, she still wanted to go and see her.

As Elsa pined for her love, the door to the room opened and Elsa's father walked inside, smiling happily. "You look beautiful, Elsa."

Elsa smiled, looking down. "Thanks, Papa... although, I feel like a nervous wreck rather than a blushing beautiful bride."

Hugging her, the king petted Elsa's head. "Don't worry. It's your wedding day, you deserve to be a happy and loved woman."

"I deserve to have my wedding day uninterrupted," Elsa admitted. "No heartaches, no last-minute cases of cold feet..." She sighed. "Have you seen Anna?"

The king shook his head. "I believe your friends are taking care of her. They agreed to be her bridesmaids after all."

Chuckling, Elsa was reminded of that fact. The group of them had practically planned the entire wedding the night before. Of course, it was only a private occasion, so there didn't need to be much effort, but Elsa was proud of how swiftly everything had gone.

Holding his daughter's hand, the king gave Elsa a reassuring gaze. "I'm proud of you, Elsa. For finally doing what's right."

"Thanks, Papa," Elsa expressed. "I think it's time we headed down. The ceremony should start soon."

"We don't have to go down," the king insisted. "After all, we'd rather have you happy and calm about your wedding, rather than being a nervous wreck."

Laughing, Elsa looked at her father. "Papa, I'll be fine. I want to get this over with and be at Anna's side. Today is our special day and I can't wait any longer."

Taking his daughter's arm, the king nodded. "Then let us waste no more time, my child," he said with pride, leading Elsa out of the room and down to the wedding chapel, where the young princess could hopefully marry her true love.

xXx

 

Meanwhile, in her own dressing room, Anna was getting ready with the help of Kristoff, Ariel, Rapunzel and Belle. The redhead was very excited to finally be having her wedding, even though she hadn't expected it to be so soon. As she stood in her wedding dress, she sighed with happiness and pride.

The wedding dress was a gorgeous white gown that had apparently been worn by Elsa's mother at her own wedding. It was wide and poofy, with long gloves going up Anna's arms. On her head was a silver tiara, nestled in her hair that was done in a bun.

There had apparently been a veil, but for some reason, it had been lost to time. Anna didn't mind. She knew that Elsa would appreciate her showing her face for the ceremony. As the other girls were helping one another into their matching, cream coloured bridesmaid dresses, Kristoff was adjusting the hem on Anna's dress.

"How's that for you, Anna?" he asked, "Too tight or too lose?"

Anna smiled, wiggling her hips a little in her dress, before nodding with pride. "It's fine, Kristoff, don't worry about it."

"You look amazing!" Ariel said with a smile. "Better than Erica or I did when we got married."

"Y-you think so?" Anna shyly asked, knowing that Ariel's wedding dress paled in comparison to the one she was wearing right now.

Nodding, the redhead walked over to Anna and cupped her cheeks, giving her a passionate, loving kiss. Anna sighed and kissed back, before letting Ariel pull away. She sighed and then smiled. "Thanks, Ariel... you've always been there for me."

"Hey, don't forget about me," Rapunzel chirped, moving up to Anna and kissing her cheek. "I'm the one who got you here, remember?"

Smiling, Anna then pulled Rapunzel close, kissing her as well. She slid her tongue softly into the brunette's mouth, making her moan just a little bit. Sighing, the brunette pulled away, before staring straight into Anna's eyes.

"Wow... I hope you're giving Elsa a kiss like that," she remarked, smiling.

Just then, Belle looked down at her watch, having been checking the time. "Oh, girls? It's almost time for Feisty-pants here to walk down the aisle."

"Finally!" Ariel chirped with a grin. She then looked at Anna, smiling softly. "We'll see you down at the chapel Anna. You'll be alright taking her down Kristoff?"

"Hey, she's going to be marrying the woman I work for," Kristoff assured Ariel. "I'll take good care of her."

Smiling, Ariel then left the two of them in peace, walking out of the room with the other bridesmaids. Now, Kristoff and Anna were indeed alone, Anna mentally preparing to finally be having her wedding ceremony at long last.

Hugging her from behind, Kristoff smiled. "Nervous?"

"A little," Anna admitted. "Thanks for being here for me and Elsa, Kristoff. You always were a good friend to us both."

"Hey, I do this for more than just my paycheck," Kristoff assured her. "And for what it's worth, I'm glad you and Elsa are finally getting married."

Anna felt relieved hearing those words. Of all the impossible things in Anna's life, marrying Elsa of Arendelle was quite high on that list. And here she was, getting ready to finally be the princess's beautiful blushing bride. It was a dream come true.

Just as Anna was getting ready to pick up her bouquet, she and Kristoff then heard a knock at the door. "Huh?" Anna wondered.

"Probably just one of the girls forgot a hairpin or something," Kristoff stated, walking to the door. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Anna smiled and watched Kristoff head to the door, touched by his kind actions. She was glad someone like him was serving Elsa's family.

When he got to the door, Kristoff then turned the knob and opened it, expecting to find one of the girls standing behind it. To his shock and horror, Kristoff was met with a sight that made his blood run cold and his hair stand on end.

Standing in the doorway, was a man with chalk white skin and hair, wearing an all-black outfit with a military-style vest. Looking at the man's distinctive sideburns, Kristoff recognised the stranger completely. Before he could turn around and warn Anna, the stranger quickly pulled out a pistol and shot Kristoff in the chest.

Anna screamed, as Kristoff was knocked back from the gunshot, banging his head against the wall. As the blood dripped from the wound on his shoulder, Hans stepped into the room, grinning devilishly.

"Ah, Anna, so good to see you again," he said with a cackle.

Scowling, Anna got her fists into a fighting stance, glaring at her opponent. "Hans... what are you doing here? I thought you went to prison after you tried to hurt Elsa?"

Hans chuckled. "The reports of my incarceration have been greatly exaggerated. As for why I'm here... well isn't it obvious, I've come for the wedding." He then pulled out of something sharp from his pocket and lunged at Anna with great speed.

Dodging Hans, Anna tried to fight him off, getting the skirt of her wedding dress torn in the process by his sharp weapon. She punched him in the gut, but felt her hand ache in pain. Hans's skin felt hard... and cold. It was then that Anna realised Hans had been changed from his exposure to Elsa's powers.

Seizing the moment, Hans then grabbed Anna and pinned her down, laughing maniacally. "Oh struggle all you want, my dear. You can't stop the inevitable. But don't fret. All this pain will be over soon enough." He then jabbed the sharp object into Anna's chest, Anna grunting in pain.

After Hans pulled his weapon out, Anna collapsed to the floor, bleeding from her mouth and chest. She then felt cold on the inside, as she saw her flesh start to turn blue and her hair white.

"What... have you done to me?" She weakly asked, before collapsing onto the ground.

"Made you a martyr, my dear Princess Anna," Hans said mockingly, before laughing.

xXx

 

Down in the chapel, Elsa was standing at the altar with Anna's bridesmaids, waiting patiently for Anna herself to arrive. The ceremony was due to begin any minute, and Elsa was wondering what could have been keeping her beloved bride.

Of course, it was a tradition that the bride was fashionably late for her own wedding, but with how excited Anna should have been, she'd probably have been at the chapel early. None of this was starting to make sense. All the guests, save for Anna and Kristoff had arrived in the chapel.

Looking over at Ariel, Elsa raised her eyebrow at her redheaded friend in curiosity. "Ariel... do you know how Anna is getting along? I'm starting to worry a little."

While Ariel hoped to assure Elsa's concerns, she couldn't help sharing them as well. She looked at Elsa with a doubtful expression. "I... I don't know. We left her only a few minutes ago. She was pretty much ready to head down here."

Elsa sighed. "I better go and see how she's doing," she expressed. She then turned to the other guests, putting on a smile. "I'll be back soon everyone!" She chirped, before heading out of the chapel and back to the manor house.

As Elsa headed up to the house, she wondered what could be taking Anna, but she assured herself internally that it was likely just something minor. Heading through the halls of her manor, Elsa could strange sense something with her magic.

It was as if there was ice of her own creation within the manor, but Elsa hadn't used her powers all morning. Elsa was starting to grow very concerned, especially as she neared Anna's dressing room. She could feel the cold almost touching her skin.

Elsa was starting to grow both confused and very scared as she reached for the door. "Anna?" she asked, wondering if Anna was indeed in the room. "It's me, Elsa... are you alright?" There was no reply, which made Elsa start to panic.

Fear rose up within Elsa, as she started to pound on the door, finding it was locked. Her heart was thumping in her chest. There was something clearly wrong with her fiancee and she needed to get to her. With an ice power jab, the door suddenly burst open... and Elsa immediately regretted walking inside.

Looking around, Elsa could see the room completely covered in icy frost, like of her own creation. The entire room was frozen over completely and lying down on the floor beside the window... was Anna. Only this wasn't Anna as Elsa remembered her.

No, Anna's skin was now a very pale colour, not the usual colourful shades Elsa knew. It almost looked like her skin had turned to ice. Her face was expressionless, eyes shut. Elsa didn't want to believe it... she couldn't believe it.

"No..." She started to cry, kneeling down with tears in her eyes. Anna had died somehow... and Elsa knew it was all her fault.

"A pity she died so young," a voice then whispered to Elsa. "She loved you so much... and you killed her."

Elsa's eyes glowed a bright blue as her emotions were let free. Her hair turned pure white and she cried out to the heavens. Her body glowed with an icy aura as the weather surrounding the building started to change.

A storm was soon raging outside of Elsa's manor, a storm full of regret and grief. Soon, the window of the dressing room had burst open and Elsa was running away towards the freezing lake, knowing that her life as she knew it... was over.


	23. Chapter 22 - For Better Or For Worse Part 2

_Chapter 22 - For Better Or For Worse Part 2_

 

Down in the wedding chapel, Elsa and Anna's friends were growing very concerned for the safety of the happy couple. Elsa had been gone for just over fifteen minutes and to the surprise of everyone gathered, snow had started to fall from the sky.

Opening out her palm, Rapunzel confirmed that it was indeed real snow. Elsa's magic had somehow been unleashed, but why had Elsa let go of her powers now? What happened? That's what everyone was wondering at that moment.

"What's going on here?" Belle wondered, very confused. "I don't know how Elsa's powers work, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't make it snow at random."

"She doesn't," The king noted. "Something's happened to my daughter and I don't like it."

"Do you want us to come with you, your majesty?" Rapunzel wondered.

"No, I'll go and look for them," The king said. "The rest of you stay here where it's warm. I'll go and see what's wrong in the manor."

He then headed towards the door of the chapel, opening the doors and getting ready to step outside to find his daughter. Suddenly, he was then punched in the face and knocked back into the room, before being hit over the head and smacked to the floor.

Rapunzel gasped loudly, as a group of heavily armed men then burst into the room. They were wearing black and red armour, clearly of some military make. They all wore helmets with balaclava's hiding their features. Once they were all in the chapel, one of them then entered the room, dragging someone behind him.

To the horror of Anna's friends, being dragged behind the man was the unconscious form of Kristoff, blood dripping from a wound on his shoulder. He was groaning, obviously in pain. As Kristoff was dumped before the bridesmaids, Rapunzel ran to his side.

"Kristoff!" She exclaimed, before looking to the entrance and seeing the worst to come.

Walking into the chapel, Hans, with his pale features and hair, stared at the others with malice in his eyes. He was carrying Anna in his arms, her flesh and hair turning just as pale as his. There gasps and screams of horror as he arrived, placing Anna upon the altar.

"A fitting resting place for you, my dear," he remarked, before pulling out a pistol and holding it to the other girls. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, here's how this goes. No trying anything and maybe I'll just make your deaths quick and painless."

Stumbling to his feet, Elsa's father growled, having never wanted to see Hans's face ever again. "Hans! You bastard! How dare you interrupt my daughter's wedding?!"

"Your daughter?" Hans then laughed. "You mean the ice witch who ruined my life!" He then pointed his gun at the king, smiling wickedly. "Oh don't worry, I'm just about to go deal with her. Rest assured, you all will be getting what's coming to you."

"What have you done with her?!" He roared.

Hans chuckled. "Oh, nothing much, but I'll let you know this... What I'll be doing to you will be a picnic compared to what I'm going to do to her." As he walked to the door, he turned to the leader of his armed goons, patting his shoulder pad. "Watch them closely, don't let them try anything. As soon as I get back from killing Elsa... have them shot by firing squad."

"Yes, sir," the man responded, as Hans then left the chapel to pursue his own target.

Watching the entire scene unfold, Rapunzel knelt down, as she and the others were huddled to one side of the room. She looked at Anna, who's limp form rested on the wooden altar. What had happened to her? She looked like... no, Elsa wouldn't have hurt her. She couldn't have... could she?

Before Rapunzel could say anything, she heard Kristoff, whose body had been dragged to her side of the room, groaning slightly. Leaning close to him, Rapunzel then felt Kristoff's pulse. It was there, but it was quite faint. "Kristoff?"

The blonde man opened his eyes, looking at Rapunzel. "I'm... I'm okay..." He whispered. "The bullet... didn't do as much damage as he thought. I... think I can get us out of this."

"Kristoff, there's like ten armed guys around us," Rapunzel insisted. "You're a butler, not a fighter. Plus, you're bleeding."

Smirking, Kristoff looked Rapunzel in the eye. "You don't know half of what I can do, Miss Corona. Trust me... just get that one guy's attention for me and I'll take care of the rest."

Gulping, Rapunzel nodded. She didn't know what Kristoff was going to do, but she knew it was their best shot. Looking at the nearest armed thug, Rapunzel tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me one second. I think I need to use the bathroom."

The man turned around, raising his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Suddenly, Kristoff's eyes shot open and he sprung into action. He grabbed the man's leg and dragged him down to the ground, before punching him square in the face. The man tried to fight back, but Kristoff jabbed him once more in the nose, knocking him out.

"Woah!" Rapunzel exclaimed, as Kristoff grabbed the man's rifle and tossed her a pistol. He then got behind one of the chairs in the chapel, glaring at Rapunzel.

"Ever fired a gun before, Rapunzel?" He asked.

"Not really," Rapunzel expressed. "But.. it shouldn't be too complicated." She then got behind the chairs with Kristoff as the other goons started to close in.

"Everyone stay down!" Kristoff ordered, rising up from behind his cover and firing his stolen rifle, shooting two of the goons dead. He then reloaded using a clip from the belt of the goon he had taken out earlier and started to fire at the remaining troops.

Rapunzel fired her pistol, managing to shoot one of the henchmen straight in the leg. She smirked with pride. This was actually kind of fun in a way.

Soon, Kristoff and Rapunzel had pushed the henchmen to a stalemate. The final group of henchmen then got up, running towards them. As they tried to fire their weapons, they found they had run out of ammo. Ditching their guns, they resorted to using their fists.

"Let me handle this," Kristoff insisted, before heading towards the guards and brawling with them. The others then watched as Kristoff fought the three men all at once, using what seemed to be expert fighting skills. Everyone was utterly amazed by this.

However, while Kristoff had taken out two of the guards with ease, knocking them out with a few punches, one of the men got the better of Kristoff, smacking him in the shoulder that had been wounded, knocking him down in pain.

As the last man prepared to finish Kristoff off, Rapunzel leapt forward, picking up the end of one of the dropped rifles and smacking him over the head and sending him down. Smirking, Rapunzel dropped her weapon. "Looks like you owe me a drink, Mr Bjorgman."

"I might take you up on that," Kristoff admitted, standing up and taking Rapunzel's hand. "Now... we gotta take care of Hans."

"First question," Rapunzel suddenly butted in. "How on earth did you fight like that?"

Kristoff smiled proudly. "I'm not just a butler and a chauffeur, Miss Corona... I'm also the royal bodyguard and I used to be in the Arendelle special forces."

Just then, a loud croak of pain was heard behind them. The two of them turned around, seeing Anna lurching up from her resting spot on the altar. She clutched her chest, coughing up what appeared to be some sort of blue goop.

"Anna!" Ariel cried, rushing to her lover's side, as well as Elsa's mother. When the two women supported Anna, her breathing eased.

Rapunzel rushed to Anna's aid with Kristoff, stroking her cheek. "Anna... are you.. alive?"

The redheaded bride weakly nodded. "Yes... I wasn't actually dead..." She coughed again. "Oh fuck... I need to get to Elsa." She then started to slide off the side of the altar, only to be stopped in her tracks by Kristoff and Ariel.

"Woah, feisty pants!" Kristoff insisted. "You're not going anywhere, not until you tell us what's wrong with you!"

"I... don't have time," Anna groaned, stumbling to her feet. "I need to go and get to Elsa... she's the only one who can save me."

Rapunzel's eyes widened in shock. "Wait... what?!"

xXx

 

_Anna lay on the floor of her dressing room, groaning in pain as she felt the cold overtake her body. Hans had stabbed her with a needle, injecting her with some sort of substance that was making her body feel like it was being frozen from the inside out._

_She squirmed and groaned in agony, trying her best to cry for help, but no help came. With her foggy eyesight, she saw Kristoff's body being dragged out of the room and Hans walking closer to her, Anna still being able to make out the devilish smile on his face._

_"Hans..." She rasped. "What... what is all this...? Why... Why...?"_

_"Why did I do all this?" Hans finished her sentence, looking down at her from above. "Simple. I wanted payback for the wrongs you and Elsa have done me and my partners."_

_"You... deserved it," Anna groaned, glaring at him. "You and those like you are just fucking scum... you don't even deserve the oxygen in your lungs... I'm... glad Punzie ratted you out."_

_Hans merely laughed. "Even dying you are still defiant." He then looked to the window and smiled, holding his hands behind his back. "But, I suppose you do deserve the right to know how it all came to this. I wouldn't want you to spend the afterlife asking too many questions." He then sat on a nearby chair, reflecting upon all the facets of his little scheme._

_"It all started when that assassin tried to kill you at your little speech at the peace conference," Hans explained. "You do remember that very well, don't you?"_

_Anna's eyes widened. She realised that the man who had tried to kill her, who Elsa had tried to kill. Hans had sent him... this man had torn her and Elsa apart, all for his petty revenge and because of him, so many people saw Elsa as a monster._

_"I thought you would," Hans stated. "I knew that by having that little attempt on your life out Elsa's powers to the world, she'd be drawn into hiding. Once she'd be in a secluded place, I would gladly kill her for the good of Arendelle and become this country's hero... and paint her as the villain." He chuckled. "You and your friends just happened to tag along, which is all the better for me." He cupped her chin. "I can tie up all those loose ends."_

_"Elsa... will stop you..." Anna declared, knowing that even if she was going to die, Elsa would fight for her and avenge her._

_Her opponent disagreed. He laughed again, before gazing down upon her once more. He was glad to have Anna finally at her mercy, to make one of the women who had ruined his life suffer beneath his feet. He relished in this._

_"Oh, she won't stop me... because she's going to be the one who kills you," Hans stated. "You see, when she blasted me with her powers, I was rushed to one of my private hospitals here in Arendelle. I survived the ordeal... but changed into this... albino freak." He laughed. "But, I've learned to use my suffering to my advantage. That's the number one rule of business, my dear. Always find strengths in one's failures and always plan for any outcome. Anyway, I was able to extract one of the ice spikes that was in my chest out of me and reverse-engineered its chemical makeup. The result of which... is currently inside you. Of course, it's not going to kill you just yet... but I have given you a sedative so you can look dead when her highness finds you... and realises that all that magic she's shared with you... has paid her a terrible price."_

_"No... No..." Anna groaned before her view turned black and the world around her faded into nothingness, her last thoughts being of Elsa... and how heartbroken she would be._

xXx

 

Out in the ice storm, Elsa was running as fast as she could away from her manor, away from the friends and family who would call her a monster. She had killed her own true love in cold blood. She didn't mean to... she wanted to use her powers to make Anna happy.

That was all she had ever wanted, for Anna to be happy. She had done so much to control her powers, why hadn't she seen this coming. Now everyone would hate her, wish death upon her. Elsa deserved that... she was a murderer, a heartless murderer.

Looking around, Elsa saw the massive storm surrounding her, spreading all across the mountain village. There were boats frozen into the surface of the lake she was now striding across. Elsa knew so many lives were suffering, but that would end soon.

Closing her eyes, Elsa knew there was only one thing she needed to do once this was all over. Once she was far away from those she called friends and family... she would end it all and take her own life. Maybe in death, she would be reunited with Anna, if she wasn't sent to hell for eternity.

Soon, Elsa found a safe spot, a small sailing boat that was frozen in the water. No one was onboard thankfully, they'd probably jumped off once the lake had turned to ice. She knelt down on the deck of the boat, mentally preparing herself.

Holding out her hand, Elsa conjured a long blade of ice and held it in her hands, closing her eyes. She was going to end it all in a few moments and this ice storm would be gone and so would she. As she held her blade in the air, preparing to make the final blow, she heard a voice call to her,

"So... you're going to do the deed yourself," it said, in a mocking manner. "How pathetic."

Turning around, Elsa saw Hans standing over her, recognising his face, but surprised by his pale features. "Hans?... what are you doing here?"

"Well... I was going to kill you and get my revenge," Hans remarked. "But then I saw you were going to do it for me."

Just then, Elsa frowned. She then realised that Hans was the voice she had heard in Anna's dressing room, the one who had broken her, forced her to run away. That was a voice that Elsa had trusted at that moment, but now she knew that she couldn't trust a snake like Hans.

Turning around with her blade in hand, Elsa growled. "You... you're the one who killed Anna!" she roared in anger. "I didn't kill her... you did!"

"You're smarter than you look, Elsa," Hans stated, laughing. "Yes, I did kill her... but I did it all because of your wonderful gifts. And now, because the world sees that you are a monster, you must be put to death... and I am your executioner."

"Like hell you are!" Elsa shouted, holding her ice blade tighter. "This is for Anna you bastard!" She leapt into the air, trying to crash her blade down on Hans's.

Suddenly, Hans held up his arm, blocking the attack of Elsa's blade and causing it to break into dozens of icy fragments. There was only a small crack on his arm.

Hans smirked. "Thanks to your little attack on me, my body is now as strong as ice itself. I guess that gives me a bit of an unfair advantage."

Elsa's eyes glowed blue and she fired a massive gust of icy wind at Hans, knocking him back. As Hans tumbled back, more of his icy form was smashed and cracked, deforming him. His evil intent remained on his face. Taking his gun from his holster, he pointed it at Elsa.

The Princess didn't notice Hans's weapon, walking towards him with the intent of murder in her eyes. She glared at him, icy spikes forming around her. Hans merely smirked, before pulling the trigger, sending a bullet into Elsa's leg.

Crying out in pain, Elsa fell to the floor, clutching her wound in agony. She was stunned, for now, giving Hans the opportunity to take Elsa out.

xXx

 

On the other side of the lake, Kristoff, Rapunzel and a very sick Anna, who was wrapped in a white cloak, rushed to the side of the ice, the three of them having been hunting Elsa down. Anna's condition was growing worse by the moment and she was leaning to Kristoff for support.

"So... tell us your crazy plan again?" Rapunzel wondered, still unsure of what Anna was up to.

Anna groaned, looking out onto the lake. "Elsa's... probably out there," she groaned. "Hans's goop... I think it's based on her magic... if there's anything that can cure me, it's her powers."

"Oh, well that's just great," Kristoff remarked. "We can't even see a thing in this goddamn blizzard, let alone see Elsa!"

Suddenly, the trio saw a flash of blue light on the horizon, almost like lightning crashing across the night sky. It was definitely Elsa's powers, Anna was sure of it. Letting go of Kristoff's arm, she knew she needed to get out there.

"Kristoff... I gotta get out there!" Anna groaned. "Stay here... I'll be right back." She then coughed heavily, puking up more blue goop.

"Anna that's fucking crazy!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Crazy enough to work," Rapunzel chimed in. "Go for it, Anna! We'll be right behind you!"

Spurred on by the encouragement of her friends, Anna stated to run as best as she could across the ice, clutching her chest. She was pretty sure she was dying at that point, probably going to collapse on the snow, but she had to get to Elsa.

Continuing to follow the light, she scowled, knowing that Hans would no doubt be there. Good, she thought. She wanted to pay him back for ruining her wedding day. She continued to stumble in her torn wedding gown, trying to make her way through the icy wind.

Finally, Anna saw the source of the light on the horizon and her eyes widened. Out in the storm, she could make out two figures. One was Elsa, lying on the ground in her wedding gown, clutching a wounded leg and the other was Hans, striding towards her with a long knife in his hand.

"No..." Anna groaned, running as fast as she could. She wouldn't let Hans take Elsa from her. That bastard had already taken so much. She screamed in fury as she ran forward into the storm, chasing Hans and Elsa through the thick blizzard.

"NOOOO!" She then cried, lunging onto the scene.

As Hans was plunging his knife down, a maniacal cackle on his face, Elsa looked up in horror, realising that this was her end. She was going to die by this man's blade. She had failed Anna, she had failed her parents... she had failed herself.

But, out from the blue, Anna leapt above Elsa, crashing into Hans and knocking him back. The albino creature cried in pain as he was knocked from his balance and onto the ice below. With a loud crash, his icy form shattered into dozens of pieces.

Lying on the deck of the ship Elsa had found earlier, Anna groaned, looking up at the sky. She'd done it... she'd ended Hans and his plans once and for all. Elsa quickly sprung to her feet, rushing to Anna's side with fear and happiness in her eyes.

"Anna..." She cried weakly, cradling the younger girl in her arms. "You're... alive." She shed tears of sadness. "I'm so sorry... I thought you were..."

"I'm not, Elsa," Anna assured her love. "But you have to save me... that poison Hans got in me... it's your magic, your ice... you can control it."

"I... I don't know how!" Elsa implored. "Anna... please stay with me! I don't want to lose you again! I love you, Anna!"

"And I... love you too..." Anna weakly groaned, before her eyes closed. The life seemed to fade from her body, but Elsa knew there had to be some chance of saving her.

Closing her own eyes and letting them glow blue again, Elsa then leaned down, gazing into Anna's eyes and cupping her cheeks. She was going to save Anna and restore the world to its rightful order. Closing the gap, Elsa finally kissed Anna's lips.

A bright light shone out from the entire scene as the entire region was covered in a blue, icy glow. When the light faded, the ice, the storm, the snow, it was all gone, disappeared into sparkles floating into the sky. The lake had melted and on the boat where Elsa and Anna were, the princess was holding her lover in her arms, kissing her passionately.

As Elsa pulled away, seeing Anna had been restored to her normal self, she beamed at her beautiful bride, hugging her tightly.

Opening her eyes, Anna hugged Elsa back, smiling softly. "Elsa... you did it... you saved me... and everyone who lives here."

"Because you believed in me," Elsa assured her, before looking into Anna's eyes. "Come on... let's go home."


	24. Epilogue - All Hail The Queen

_Epilogue - All Hail The Queen_

 

_Six Months Later_

Elsa stood in hers and Anna's new apartment, wearing a formal looking business suit, looking out over the beautiful spring day that had greeted her. It had been six months since Hans had tried to kill her and Anna at her family's mountain retreat.

After the ordeal she and Anna had gone through, the two of them had decided again to put off their marriage, at least for a while. Life had gotten better for them as well in this time. The public had started to trust Elsa and her powers, after finding out that Elsa had been provoked by Hans.

Some were still against Elsa though, but they were few and far between. Elsa's parents had given Elsa a lot of space in the past few months, allowing her to spend pretty much all of her time with Anna. Elsa had been more than thankful for this.

She and Anna had bought a new penthouse apartment for themselves in the downtown district from Arendelle, not far from the building that Anna used to live in. This gave them a sense of familiarity and sanctuary, something they needed in order to fully recover from the tragic events of what was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives.

Looking over her shoulder, Elsa saw Anna trying her best to put on her pencil skirt, Anna's struggle being quite adorable to see. The two of them had been invited to the palace for something quite important. Elsa's parents hadn't told her what, but they had insisted that both she and Anna be there.

"So... got any idea what this is about?" Anna wondered, having finally put on her clothes and walking out of her bedroom to join Elsa. "Because I've got jack shit in terms of a clue."

Elsa giggled. "I don't know myself. I guess it's going to be a surprise for us." She held Anna's hand softly. "Let's hope it's a good one this time." She kissed Anna's cheek and smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Elsa please," Anna insisted, smirking with delight. "You already know the answer by now. So I'll ask you... am I ready to go?"

The blonde then nodded. "Yes... because you were born ready." She then leaned in and gave Anna a passionate kiss on the lips. "You're such a dork."

"Only because you're a dork too," Anna said, sticking out her tongue. "Now, let's go, before my urge to strip you out of that suit becomes too much to bear."

Elsa grinned. "You can strip me out of it when we get home," the snowy-haired girl responded, her and Anna heading downstairs to the garage. After getting into Anna's new car, the two of them started to drive off, heading through the busy streets of downtown Arendelle city. But Elsa wasn't worried, any journey she was sharing with Anna was a delight to her.

She smiled, idly playing with a small ember of her ice magic in her hand, letting the sparkles dancing and flowing between her fingers. Once she feared these powers, but now, after all this time, she was truly embracing them and with Anna at her side as well. No erased memories, no angsty times apart, just them and their love.

"So... you gonna wear that suit to Punzie's engagement party this weekend?" Anna wondered. "Just saying... it really does look good on you."

"Maybe," Elsa replied. "Might wear my ice dress... or I could go with an ice dress suit! No... too dramatic." She sighed. "I'm so indecisive, aren't I?"

"I'll love whatever you wear," Anna replied, giggling.

Elsa smiled, looking ahead at the road. "So... who is Rapunzel going to be marrying, exactly?"

"Oh remember when we went to that charity gala and there was a woman with black hair with Punzie?" Anna stated. "We didn't speak to her, but she was there."

"Vaguely," Elsa replied. "Rapunzel's marrying her?"

"Yeah, Punzie asked her out not long after we got back from your parent's retreat," Anna explained. "And now they're getting hitched."

"I'd make a joke about how Rapunzel might be going a bit too fast with it," Elsa replied. "But then again... she does take a lot after you, so I can't blame her." She grinned. "So what's this lucky girl's name?"

"Cass," Anna responded. "Apparently, she's got an even bigger lesbian vibe than you, at least that's what Rapunzel tells me."

That made Elsa laugh. "We'll see about that. We'll just hold a contest to see who gives off bigger lesbian energy."

"You do realise that's impossible to measure right?" Anna wondered. "Oh wait... you're a fucking big dork and I love you." Both of them laughed, before they eventually arrived at the royal palace.

Elsa never got tired of seeing the sight of her home once again. As she and Anna got out of the car, Elsa took in the warm-cool autumn air. In a few months, winter would arrive, Elsa's new favourite time of year. She and Anna walked through the front gates together, heading to the front door.

As they walked up to the door, it opened, Kristoff smiling and greeting the pair of them. He'd recovered well since getting into that fight during Hans's assassination attempt, although he did still have a little cut on his forehead that hadn't healed. "Hey girls," he said to them with a smile on his face.

"Hey Kristoff," Anna said, hugging him. "Missed ya, big fella."

"Missed you too, feisty pants," Kristoff replied. "Woah, nice suit, Elsa."

"Thanks." The blonde looked up at him. "So... my father wanted to see me and Anna about something?"

"They did," Kristoff replied. "I'll take you to them right now."

Anna and Elsa were soon led into the study of Elsa's father, the king of Arendelle. There were several people there that Anna didn't recognise, all dressed very formally in suits and ties like them. Among them was Elsa's father, wearing one of his proud suits.

"Elsa, Anna, thank you for coming," King Adgar greeted them, giving them both a warm hug. "I hope you two have been well."

The two lovers nodded, holding hands. "We have been, Papa," Elsa replied, before she and Anna then took a seat. Both of them were very unsure of what exactly was happening, but from how the king had greeted them, it was all good things.

"So... what are we doing here your majesty?" Anna wondered, looking around the room at the other men and women. "And who are these people?"

"These fine men and women made up the various political parties of Arenelle... well all except the one Westleton led," the king explained. "They and I have been making a deal these past few weeks, a deal they hope you can be a part of."

"Is this to do with how our country will be governed?" Elsa inquired. "I heard something in an article of Rapunzel's that there was some sort of arrangement being made in the parliament."

"Yes, it is, my daughter," the king confirmed. "But I'll let this young lady here explain it. She knows this sort of thing much better than I do."

A young Polynesian-looking woman with long curly hair then stood up and bowed in respect of the king. "Thank you, your majesty," she replied, before walking over to Elsa. "Princess, my name is Moana Waiaiki. I used to run the democrat party of Arendelle. You might have met me once or twice before."

Elsa smiled, standing up and shaking Moana's hand. "Indeed I do. It was not long after Anna and I became engaged. You speak for these people?"

"Yes, I'm the leader of this little group," Moana explained. "As you know, Prime Minster Westleton's impeachment severely affected everyone's faith in democracy in Arendelle. While I would have been elected in Westleton's place, I realised it might not have been best. Westleton allowed himself to be influenced by outside forces, like Mr Hans Woods. Putting someone in that position again would be pointless. To that end, we are going to abandon our current form of government."

"In favour of what?" Elsa wondered.

"In favour of this," The king then spoke up. "They want to put the royal family back in charge of running things in Arendelle. They know we know the people better than most politicians do and they know that we can't be so easily corrupted."

Elsa smiled. "I'm proud of you, Papa. I'm sure you'll lead this country well."

Moana then cleared her throat. "Actually, Princess, your father is not going to be the one running things." She then put her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "You are."

Her eyes widening, Elsa gasped in surprise. "M-Me? You want me to become Queen?"

"I've already signed my abdication form," The king informed Elsa. "It was a hard thing for me to do, but I know that in your hands, Arendelle will be safe and it shall prosper and lead the world to a better place. You'll be a fine queen Elsa."

"I agree!" Anna piped in. "Elsa is a kind and loving woman. She can be gentle and firm. She's 100% queen material."

Thinking for a moment, Elsa realised the massive burden being placed upon her. The safety and security of everyone in Arendelle. Every facet of power, government, it would all rest on her. She knew it sounded quite a task... but she loved her country and would do her best. And, she knew just what her first act as Queen would be.

"I'll do it," Elsa insisted. "On one condition."

"All you have to do is name it," Moana pointed out.

Taking Anna's hands, Elsa stared into the eyes of the woman she loved. "That my coronation takes place during my wedding to Anna. I want her to rule at my side." She smiled. "What do you say, Anna?"

Anna's response was given in a kiss on the lips, as she beamed in delight. "Of course, Elsa! I'll gladly be at your side as your consort!" She sighed and rested on her shoulder. "Finally... we can be married."

"Yes," Elsa accepted, holding Anna close, knowing that they were going to make their dream come true.

xXx

 

And so, several weeks later, the royal wedding was held in Arendelle, uninterrupted this time, thankfully. It was a joyous occasion, celebrated throughout the entire country and the world. It was the first royal wedding in so many years, and the first one same-sex one too.

Riding in a limousine towards the great cathedral that Elsa had requested the ceremony to be held in, the future Queen herself was with her father, quite excited to finally be getting married. She was wearing a white, icy recreation of the dress she tried to wear for her and Anna's last attempt at a wedding, with a long cape as well. She'd even created gloves for herself this time, it being part of Arendelle tradition to wear gloves during a coronation.

The streets of Arendelle were filled with many people celebrating hers and Anna's nuptials, and rightly so. It had been a day so long in the making. Part of Elsa was still amazed she was going to be married and crowned queen the same day, but the past year and a half had been full of miracles.

"My gosh," The king remarked, as they drove down the streets in the limo. "I've never seen so many people. There wasn't this many when I married your mother." He smiled. "I suppose it's quite fitting that so many people come to attend."

"I'm just glad pretty much all of them accept me for who I am," Elsa admitted. She quickly took off her glove and created a small snowflake with her powers, smiling softly, before putting her glove back on. Anna had already given her the nickname "Snow Queen". It was a bit of a joke, but Elsa felt that it fit her quite well.

Soon, the two of them had arrived at the cathedral, the crowds outside of the limousine cheering and taking photographs of the event. In the front of the limo, Kristoff looked over the driver's seat, smiling at Elsa and her father.

"Your Highnesses, I believe this is your stop," he said with pride.

Elsa smiled warmly. "Thank you, Kristoff," she said with gratitude, before picking up her bouquet. The door to her left then opened and she stepped out int the open air. The sounds of her adoring public filled her ears as Elsa beamed with delight.

Going to Elsa's side, the king took his daughter's arm, smiling with pride and happiness. He knew it was the greatest honour of a father to be the one to walk his daughter down the aisle on her own wedding day. Elsa took her father's hand and smiled.

"Thanks, papa," she replied, tearing up a little bit. And then, the doors of the cathedral opened up before them and the wedding march began to play. Elsa and her father then entered the great hall, where over a thousand guests were packed inside.

They walked down the aisle as father and daughter, Elsa trying her best not to cry any more than she already was. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel scared at all, but she was completely and utterly happy without any regrets.

Soon, Elsa and her father were at the altar, staring down the long and massive aisle, carpeted in the traditional Arendellian purple and green. Clutching her bouquet tightly, Elsa knew that Anna would arrive any moment now. She could feel it.

To Elsa's delight, Anna indeed did arrive. A few moments later, Anna had arrived at the cathedral, stepping out of a beautiful horsedrawn carriage with Rapunzel, Ariel and Belle reprising their roles as her bridesmaids. Once Anna had everything in order, she began her walk down the aisle.

Anna was wearing a gorgeously made white wedding dress, with a wide skirt and rosemailing on both the skirt and the bodice. Her shoulders were exposed and long gloves covered her arms. All of her beautiful freckles were on full display. Trailing behind Anna was a long, pure white veil attached to her hair bun, while a shorter, transparent veil covered her face.

As she arrived at the altar, holding a bouquet of her own, she giggled a little, happy to see Elsa at last at the altar for them to finally be joined. After sharing a brief moment together, the brides handed their bouquets to their bridesmaids and the vows began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the coronation of our new queen and her joining in marriage to the one she loves. These two have been through great hardship to get to this day, so let us all be here to celebrate the moment. First, we shall begin with the coronation ceremony."

Elsa stepped forward and knelt down in respect, knowing it was time for her to swear loyalty to her new kingdom.

"Do you Elsa Of Arendelle, take the responsibility of the crown, to rule Arendelle with a just and fair hand, to provide your kingdom with the care and devotion it needs, to ensure it prospers and progresses with the rest of the world?"

"I do," Elsa swore. "I promise to be the best Queen that Arendelle has ever had, and to serve my country and my people until my dying breath."

It was then that the crown was placed upon Elsa's head, a golden tiara with a beautiful diamond etched into it, reminiscent of her ice.

"Your Highness, please take off your gloves and accept the orb and sceptre of the throne of Arendelle."

Smiling, Elsa took off her gloves, passing them to Anna, knowing she would look after them for that moment. She then returned to the altar, taking the golden orb and sceptre from their pillow and standing before Arendelle as a proud queen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Long may she reign!"

The cathedral was filled with the sound of cheers and applause as Elsa stood before the people, her people. She was a little nervous, now that the responsibility was finally here, but happiness soon filled her heart as she knew what was next.

"And now, the more important of the two ceremonies. It is time for us to witness the marriage of Elsa and Anna."

Elsa put her gloves back on and took Anna's hands, smiling at the princess with adoration. She knew that this moment had been so long in the making. Finally, she could take Anna as her beautiful wife.

"Do you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer for poor, until death do you part?"

Nodding, Elsa gave her vow. "I do."

"And do you, Anna, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer for poor, until death do you part?"

The younger girl grinned, blushing under her veil. "I do!" She chirped loudly, before giggling like a little girl. Elsa smiled. Anna was the cutest bride ever.

A pair of rings were then brought to Elsa by Rapunzel on a beautiful cushion. The two women then each took a ring, sliding it gently onto the other's finger, sealing their sacred vows of love and commitment.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce this couple wife and wife. You may now seal your vows with a kiss."

Finally, Elsa moved up to Anna and reached her hands forward, tenderly lifting the veil of her beautiful new princess. She smiled and grinned, before leaning close and giving Anna the most passionate, love filled kiss of her entire life.

Kissing back, Anna moaned softly, wrapping her arms around her new queen. After all these years, Anna and Elsa were finally wives.

xXx

 

Sometime later, Anna and Elsa were standing on the balcony of the royal palace, waving to their public in celebration of their marriage. Anna had taken the moment to remove her wedding veil completely, knowing it was no longer needed, replacing it with a tiara like Elsa's.

"So... this is what it feels like to be a true princess," Anna stated, smiling as she held Elsa's hand. "Gotta say, not what I expected."

Elsa then sniffled a little, wiping her tears from her eyes, with Anna giggling and cupping her cheek. The blonde hadn't stopped crying since the ceremony, the tears constantly pouring down her beautiful, soft pale cheeks.

"Hey, there's no need to cry," Anna assured her, staring directly at her. "I'm here, Elsa. I'm really here for you, as I always will be."

"I know..." Elsa whispered. "I... I love you, Anna. This is the happiest day of my life." She cupped Anna's cheeks and stared into her eyes. "If I hadn't met you in college all those years ago... I don't know what my life would have become."

"Well... it's a good thing you lost your homework that day," Anna said with a smirk. "And I was there to get it for you."

"Oh... you," Elsa then laughed, before wrapping her arms around Anna and starting to make out passionately with her, declaring hers and Anna's love before the gathering of their entire kingdom. Today truly had been a perfect day.

xXx

 

 

 **Author's note:** And now after all this time, this story is finally over! I know it wasn't my best-received story, or my best written one, but... I feel like I really did have a lot of fun writing this. If anyone wants me to make any one-shots or anything, let me know (I'll probably make one or two anyway lol). Thanks so much for reading! And now, I'll post some one-shots.


End file.
